Fifty Shades Bloodier
by MysticFalls Fanfiction
Summary: The sequel to Fifty Shade of Salvatore. This story takes place after the painful truth of what Elena learned about Katherine and how she is coping with it. Will Damon and her ever be the same? And what other horrors await for them as the begin to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1: Three Weeks Later

**Chapter 1. Three Weeks Later**

**("Reminder" by Mumford & Sons)**

Empty and hollow.

Life was in constant slow motion. Her body was functioning, but her mind was dead. She was weightless and heavy at the same time. Tucked away in a special pocket of her heart the pain came creeping back. The ugly reminders of what she had been through were fresh and the white bandage that covered the fateful wound on her neck didn't make it any easier.

His face was everywhere she looked. His name was on the tip of her tongue. No matter how hard she tried to push herself away, she couldn't fully. Unfinished business was left between them, but she couldn't face it. Her heart had been torn into a million tiny pieces. The trust she had gained and the sympathy she carried for him had gone on vacation and she wasn't sure if it would ever come back.

Damon had hurt her in more ways than one.

She never pictured her as the girl to crumble because of a man. She had promised herself to never be that girl, but now as she faced the truth of what it felt like to be heartbroken she could not hide her devastation.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Elena stared at the bright screen of her monitor. Her work ethic was struggling and suffering due to her lack of sleep and all over deterioration. The days after consisted of waking up groggy, going to work, then going back to bed. Even though she devoted most of her time to sorrowing on a bed or a couch, she never slept straight through. Nightmares rummaged through her head. Flashbacks of happier times were destroyed by the new fear of truth.

She wondered if she would ever move on, but the closure she needed, the closure required meant being with him. The thought of sharing the same room or exchanging words with Damon were still heart wrenching. She couldn't do it.

"Miss Gilbert." The voice cleared and crawled upon her skin. She turned to see her goofy smiling boss, Mr. Klaus Mikaelsen.

"I just sent the draft sir." She answered knowing why he was hovering over her cubicle.

His daily check ups were expected and yet every time he let that smug expression cover his face, she still did not feel comfortable around him. From day one when he expressed his attitude toward Damon and how she landed the internship made her feel like she did not belong. This opportunity was a hand out and she was counting down the days until she could find a new place to continue her work. A place she would get all on her own and without having the supervision of Damon lingering somewhere.

"Thank you." Mr. Mikaelsen said nodding his head in his thick accent. "Please if you don't mind me being brash, but you look awful Miss Gilbert."

Elena touched her hollow cheek and tried to appear lively. She knew she looked tired and worn out. She hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable. Evidently it was.

"Does this have something to do with Mr. Salvatore?" He asked bluntly.

Her heart skipped a beat at his name. His cocky nature to be addressing her personal life was none of his business. She glance up at him under furrow brows and shook her head. "I'm just sick." She lied.

A soft, menacing chuckle came from him and he stepped inside her cubicle. He never passed the threshold, until now.

"I hate to see a woman in distress Miss Gilbert. If you would like to chat my office is always open." Mr. Mikaelsen offered in the most unwelcoming way. She nodded her head to show she understood him and he carried on. The bile in her empty stomach was rising up and she felt as if she were going to be sick. The mention of his name and the overall creepy factor that emanated from her boss made her ill. Mostly though, it was the fact that she had heard his name out loud for the first time in three weeks.

The clock struck six and she gathered her things. She checked out with Ms. Mikaelsen and made her way to the elevators. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she was nervous to see who it was. To her relief it was only Caroline.

"Elena, please tell me you're coming home tonight." Her voice was pleading. "I'm worried about you."

"Not tonight Care." She said and Elena pressed her fingers to her temple. It was beginning to throb.

"Look I know Da…" Caroline began.

"Caroline, don't." She hissed into the phone.

A short pause followed before Caroline said anything. "Sorry. I just haven't seen you and all I know it that you're completely devastated by whatever that bastard did to you. I just want to be there for you in a time of need."

The tears were forming in her eyes. Caroline was her best friend and she hated that she couldn't turn to her after everything, but she wouldn't understand. Even dating a vampire herself, Elena was left in the dark to know whether Caroline was aware of what Stefan was and that Damon shared the same qualities. Going beyond that Damon had his own issues that she couldn't bear to explain to her. Everything was just so fucked up.

Another reason why she had been avoiding Caroline was because the bite on her neck was still visible. A simple scarf could hide her wound now and leave the conversation starter to a minimum, but nothing got pass her friend. She would find out and how do you explain anyway that your boyfriend attacked you during near sex and wanted to rip your throat out? You can't. Some things had to be left unsaid.

"I know." Elena sighed and elevator doors slid open. She was now on ground level. "I promise I'll come home soon. Right now I'm just trying to figure things out. I'll call you."

"Okay." She responded not sounding hopeful. "Love you."

"Love you too."

The sky was a perfect shade of different colors. She could see the sun setting and another night falling upon Mystic Falls quickly. Soon she would sleep and wake up to reality again. She was in a funk that she could not get out of.

The double doors opened and she looked back down at her phone. She searched through her contacts and found the name she was looking for. As her thumb hovered over it, she became startled.

"Elena." His voice was like a thousand pins and needles piercing her skin. Her chest tightened and air stopped. She trembled at the sight of him wearing his business suit and hair slicked back. His hands were pushed into the pockets of his dress slacks and he stood straight next to his car.

She wasn't oblivious knowing he was attempting to find his way back in and apologize for his actions. However, this was the first time she had seen him in almost three weeks. The space he had given her she was thankful for, but it was all too good to be true. Eventually he would want to talk, to see her again. Now she faced that moment.

Speechless and in a state of shock, she didn't move. Damon remained by his car as he stared at her with his intense blue eyes. Sadness filled them with a glimmer of hope. She heard her name echo from him repeatedly.

For an instance, her eyes played tricks on her. His vampire form was there and in the flesh. The fangs hung from his wide mouth and the wrinkled red eyes were pulsing at the sight of her. She blinked hard knowing she was seeing things and when she reopened them he was back to normal.

"I…" He softly stated and took one step toward her. Every muscle on her body tensed.

"Elena." Another voice called out to her and she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alaric. Damon stopped in his tracks looking ashamed and angered. His lips drew into a line and the intense gaze fell from her to him. Alaric squeezed her frail shoulder and said lowly, "Come on. Lets go."

She gazed at Damon for one last minute before she followed Alaric. His eyes burned into the back of her head as she walked away. She knew he was frustrated, angry, sad, and everything else. However, she had to go and leave him standing there because otherwise she would lose it.

Getting into Alaric's beat up car and going back with him to his small apartment had become a routine. He was the first person she ran to after Damon had attacked her and after she had discovered the truth about Katherine. Her reason for doing so was because he was the only one who would understand. He was the only other soul in Mystic Falls that knew what Damon was capable of.

The stench of his apartment was still unsettling. Old beer bottles and Chinese take out boxes littered the tables. It was a one-room apartment and the couch had become her new place of sleep. Alaric insisted on giving up his bed for her, but she wouldn't accept it. He was already letting her crash at his place and letting her fall apart every five seconds, she couldn't take more away from him then she already had.

In a small corner of the room sat a desk with a corkboard above it. Clippings from newspapers were pinned to it and whenever Ric was gone, she stole a glance at it. Death reports and bizarre animal attacks were all the headlines. He clearly was tracking the unusual behavior that belonged to vampire killings.

A drawer was dedicated to more vampire stuff with lists of names that had to belong to vampires he had killed, knew about, or whatever purpose they served. It astonished her to know how many vampires were around, maybe not in Mystic Falls, but in general. It made her think twice about every soul she ran into. Were they human or were they a vampire? She knew better than to let her get wrapped up in the idea. She already had enough to worry about.

"What did he say to you?" Alaric asked bringing out plates from the cupboard and setting the table. She took a seat and shook her head.

"Nothing, but my name." She told him.

He didn't say anything as he removed food from tin containers and slopped them on to the plates. Pushing one in front of her, he demanded, "Eat."

Tiny bites were all she could take. Her mind was still wrapped around seeing Damon outside her work. He seemed to be holding it together, but she knew he wasn't. What he had done was eating him alive much like it was doing to her.

"Damn it Elena. Eat!" Alaric broke her from her thoughts. He threw his napkin on the table and leaned forward. The fork in her hand shook and then she set it down.

"I'm not very hungry." She replied hearing her stomach growl.

"Look what he doing to you." He spat. "You have barely finished a full meal in three weeks. You have been tossing and turning every night moaning. I'm trying to help you here, but you need to help yourself."

Everything he said was true. She did need to help herself. Her appearance probably confirmed to Damon how much of a great loss he was to her.

"I'm serious. I'll pull the whole you can't leave the table thing until you finish your meal if that's what it takes to get you healthy again." Alaric pleaded seeming desperate. He was trying so hard with her and all she was doing was making it worse. Picking up her fork again, she scooped up a hefty amount and shoved it in her mouth.

"Happy?" She mumbled.

"Once that plate is clear I will be." He replied.

It must have taken an hour for her to finish every last bite. Her stomach was satisfied and she did feel better with more energy. Ric had patiently waited reading the newspaper from across the table. Once her plate was clear, he took it from her and ran it under the faucet.

"If my eating habits and my erratic sleeping really bother you, I can leave." She suggested as he washed up after dinner.

The thud of the faucet turning off made her jump. He turned around slowly and leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed. The stubble on his face was growing into a full beard. His eyes were tired and he looked upset by her offer.

"I just want you to get better. I don't want you to leave." Alaric stated flatly. "I want you to either move on or figure out what you want from him. I don't want you hurting yourself or denying what happened."

"I don't know what I want." She uttered and fidgeted with her hands.

"I told him that if he ever hurt you I would kill him and yet the moment I found out the horror of what he did, you begged me not to go hunt him down with a stake." He growled and even laughed a little. "Why?"

"He may be a monster, but I don't believe what he did was entirely his fault." She spoke hesitantly.

"Then why are you beating yourself over this?" Alaric asked.

She hated talking about _him_ and everything, but Alaric wasn't letting her back out of this one. The talk about him was inevitable. She was surprised it had been this long before he had demanded her to speak and get it all out in the open. All he knew was her sobbing complaints of what happened that night.

"Because I pushed him too far. I let him get too close." Elena exclaimed. "I let him feed on me willingly. I let him do things to me that I'm not about to share out loud. I think mixing the two made him lose it."

"And?" He waited for her to continue.

"And it was awful. The pain, the blood. He couldn't stop." She felt the tears coming up. "It's in his nature, I know that, but I trusted him not to. He broke that trust and I don't know if I can ever trust him again."

"And?" Alaric taunted her with getting out every last detail of the matter.

"And he lied to me about her. The one person that did this to him." Elena's voice cracked. "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell me, Ric? Why do I look like her?"

He moved from the counter to the seat he had occupied for dinner. His head was shaking and she knew he didn't have the answer she was looking for.

"I don't know." He admitted. "And I wanted to tell you. Hell, I tried to warn you that he would do something like this. I just…He deserves to die. Elena, he is a vampire. What he did there is no excuse. He has to pay for what he did."

"No! No!" She shouted and got up from the table pacing the room.

"Look this isn't any easier for me than it is for you. I actually like the guy." Alaric said through his teeth.

"You can't kill him Alaric. Promise me you won't." She begged of him.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't stake the son of a bitch. One good reason." He asked rolling his eyes.

There was a reason and whether he found it a good one or not, she knew it was a reason enough for her. She bit her tongue and covered her mouth. The tears streamed down her cheek and the pain came rushing back.

"After everything, after all the hurt and the lies." She spoke trembling. "I still love him."

****The sequel is here! What did you guys think of the first chapter so far? Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Thank you again so much for making this story into something when I thought it wouldn't be. You guys are the best! Remember to follow me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic. I update more frequently and post things on there that I don't usually on here or on my Tumblr.**

**Also, if you didn't notice I changed my pen name on here from "smileheartlove" to "mysticfalls fanfiction". I did this because all my other fanfic sites have this name and I want to keep it consistent.** **


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**Chapter 2. The Aftermath**

The house was a disaster. To anyone it would seem an intruder had broke in and was looking for something specific, but the truth was it wasn't an intruder at all. The rage and anger, the upset and sorrow, the feeling of losing something good had driven him mad.

Chairs were tipped over. Books with torn pages were sprawled out across the floor. Shattered glass left tiny sharp pieces embedded into the rugs. Paints and frames were cracked in two. Still it wasn't enough damage. He had taken it out on everything surrounding him, when he knew he should take it all out on himself.

The ring that occupied his middle finger on his right hand gave him an idea. He knew a simple way to suffer, even a way to end it all, but he wasn't going to be so drastic. Ending his life would only make matters worse.

Bloodstained and dripping in shock, Damon sat in the only chair left standing. It was properly placed in the middle of the room where he could reflect.

The fright and horror swept across her face he could not forget. The crying and shrieks that came from her pleading for him to stop he was scarred with. The taste of her blood from the vein on her neck made him weak. He wanted more. He had to have more. He was addicted. He was a monster.

_Fucking stop! _He screamed internally. The thought of ever breaking her skin or tasting her blood again had to stop. It was what drove him to insanity. He had become dependent and now all he wanted was to go on a killing rampage. To take a life and to leave it dry and be filled with the warm blood of another made him lusting for more.

Overcome by anger again, he stood up from the chair and threw it against the wall.

Who had he become? How did get this bad?

_Katherine_, her name popped into his head. This was all her fault. If he hadn't fallen for her and played her silly games, he would be dead like he was suppose to be. If he hadn't been shot with her blood in his veins, he would have passed from injury upon contact. If he hadn't had the undying urge to feed once he had transition, he would be gone. All of these 'what ifs' came out with the same conclusion, death. But he wasn't dead. He was alive in a sense all because of Katherine and now she was off in the world probably torturing another poor soul.

Except Katherine wasn't far in fact. She was just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls and he knew she was coming back waiting to make her dramatic entrace. When it would be he wasn't sure? The thought her and everything made him want to scream.

Days had passed and nights were long. Damon drowned himself in his work knowing Elena needed time to recover. It killed him not being able to see her or talk to her. He kept his distance like a normal person would. His capabilities to sneak in to watch her sleep or check up on her had crossed his mind plenty of times, but he shook them off. Soon he knew he could wait no longer and he would have to see her.

A knock came on his door and he hunched over his desk to appear as if he were busy instead of drifting off into the depressing thoughts of his life falling apart again. He hadn't felt this low since his days of being a young vampire.

The cold and often quiet Stefan walked into his office. So lost in thoughts he had not noticed his brother was even on the same floor as him. Usually he could sense him when he was near, now he was worried that he was losing control in everything.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked shutting the door and standing by a chair that sat opposite of his. Stefan placed his feet firmly on the ground and he smirked, but not in a joyful sort of way.

"If you've come here to criticize me, please don't let the door hit you on the way out." Damon said not looking up from his work.

"Caroline is worried about Elena." Stefan stated. Her name made his heart drop. It was the first time he had heard it said out loud and now he wished Stefan hadn't. It was too painful to hear.

"Apparently, she hasn't come home in over two weeks. She told her that you two got in a fight." His voice hinted he did not believe her lie to her best friend. "And that she is staying with a friend."

Remaining silent was his best choice. He hated having to admit to what he had done. He hated reliving the moment over and over again. His brother's barge in and ridicule was unneeded. They were both guilty for many things. Trying to weigh the burden on one another was a never-ending game between the two of them. Someone was always going to be worse than the other.

"So what did you and your little girlfriend fight about Damon?" Stefan asked in a snarky tone. "Was it your persistent attitude to control everyone's life around you or was it the fact you can't stand that you wanted to suck her dry?"

His veins were boiling with anger. How dare he come in here and punish him more. He had no right to judge.

"She was never my girlfriend." He gritted through his sharp teeth.

"Oh, right." His brother smiled and plopped down in the chair. Kicking his feet up on to his desk, he seemed to make himself right at home. "Damon Salvatore doesn't date. You know I never understood that about you. A relationship wouldn't kill you, you know? Unless you happened to find the one girl in the whole world that looked like Katherine."

"Stop it." Damon growled.

"What did you do?" Stefan dropped his feet and leaned forward beckoning him to spill the truth.

Damon raised his eyes slowly and saw the impatience masked across his brother's face. Should he confess his horrifying birthday with Elena? Should he tell him every gory detail? Should he admit he had lost all control? And should he be honest with him that Katherine wasn't far? He knew what he had to do.

"I fucking lost it." He exhaled his sentence in a low, breathy tone. "I fucking bit her and she ran. End of story."

"My older brother, the sensible and controlling brother lost it with his girlfriend." Stefan taunted him with a smug expression.

Stefan knew exactly what he was doing. His choice of words were deliberate and it was working. He was becoming agitated with the conversation and him. The anger was rising to the top and he was going to burst at any other snarky comment if he wasn't careful.

"Don't be so quick to judge little brother. You are no better than I am." Damon said leaning back in his chair. He was pleased with the reaction he was about to get from him. "In fact, how was it that you met Caroline? Didn't you nearly rip her throat out in the middle of the night?"

"Our meeting wasn't ideal." Stefan responded bitter by his remark. "But I'm remained clean since then. Can you say you have?"

Rising from his chair, he tried to calm himself. He wouldn't let Stefan win this battle. The pain and upset that had drowned him for days could not be shown. He had to be stronger than that. He had to appear stable.

"But you think about?" He paced toward him with his hands clasped behind his back. "You still think about the taste and the way it makes you want more. How every last drop doesn't stop the craving. You can't deny what you want. That's what attracted you to her right? Her blood?"

Images of Stefan flying at him and trying to lunge for his throat at his comment would have been what he expected, but he sat there not moving a muscle. He turned his chin up and his cheeks grew big. The thought of Caroline's blood did not faze him. How did he do that? How did he not react? It was impossible for him to not feel something.

"And what about you Damon? Do you still think about tasting Elena's blood?" His voice was harsh and nasty. "Do you think about how it tasted when you nearly ripped her to shreds? Do you think about how it feels to be a ripper again after all these years?"

His chest was heaving and his hands were balled into fists. Stefan was beyond cocky and he loathed him. The anger had reached its peak and now he was fuming. Lunging at him, he grasped him under his chin and sent him flying and smashing into a wall. The commotion he was creating would certainly cause some questioning out in the lobby and he knew he would have to do damage control later.

"Come on! You know you loved it." Stefan roared as he held him pinned.

"Fine. I loved it!" He yelled only inches from his face. "But I hated it at the same time. I don't want to be that person anymore Stefan. I've worked to fucking hard to get where I am to fucking lose it like this."

"Just say it. You know you want to." His brother sneered.

Damon grasped his neck harder knowing he was stronger. If Stefan wasn't feeding off Caroline then whom was he feeding off of? Was it another human or was he on his animal diet? The amount of Elena's blood that was still in him was diminishing and he was beginning to starve. He hadn't had an ounce of blood since he had attacked her. The thought of even taking one drop made him remorseful.

"This is all because of her. Katherine." Damon hissed looking away from him. He knew he was pleased with the response, but he wasn't going to let him gloat much longer. If there was one thing that could make Stefan break it was she. "Now that I've mentioned her, you should know she is plotting her way back here."

The sight before him as his brother learned Katherine was close made him finally feel like he had the upper hand. Confused and shocked, Stefan stopped fighting back and he contemplated the idea of her return. They both knew what effect she had on them. They both knew if she ever stepped foot back in Mystic Falls that it would be war, but they would be lying if they didn't want a second chance to understand the sort of torture she put them through.

He let him dwell in his thoughts of Katherine and he even loosened his grip on him before he tightened his hold once more and pushed him up so his feet were no longer touching the floor. "And when she does decide to make her grand entrance, I'll be there Stefan. I'll be there ready to stake the bitch myself." He threw him on to the floor and adjusted his suit.

"Leave." Damon demanded and walked back to his desk. "Get out of my God damn office before I stake you myself."

Coughing and struggling to stand, Stefan forced himself close to Damon. He thought he was ready to pounce at his chance to have him by the throat, but he didn't. Instead he stared him down and pushed his lower jaw out.

"Don't kid yourself if you ever think you can be what we once were. We're vampires and no matter how hard we try we will always feel the urge to kill." Stefan said defiantly.

The first truth and honest words that had come from him made the pain return. He was fool to deny what he was. The lie he lived could only be led for so long until the gig was up. But why couldn't he enjoy it for now? Why did he always have to worry about the future and the 'what ifs'? Stefan would always be that constant reminder of his true self.

Turning on his heel, he walked briskly toward the door. Damon scanned his office seeing the destruction they had made. It was much like his home, but less cluttered. He returned his gaze on his brother as he paused and he peered over his shoulder.

"I do think about it. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't." Stefan confessed. It was like his mean and tough side had vanished. "You should know I took it upon myself to make sure she was okay. She's staying with Alaric. He picks her up from work every day."

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard in his office at the utter silence Stefan's comment had created. He opened the door and walked out shutting it behind him. Damon was frozen.

Today was the day. It had been exactly three weeks since the incident and he could no longer stay away. He had to see her. He had to try to at least talk to her. He knew what he had to do.

Jumping into this car, he sped down the open road. He contemplated in his head over and over how it would go, but in all honestly he had no idea how it would play out. Would she even be happy to see him? Or would she run off screaming for the hills at the sight of him? He hoped for somewhere in between.

The sun was beginning to set in the west and he slowed down as he saw the sign, _Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. _He had just a few minutes before she would walk through those doors. There was no sight of Alaric anywhere yet. He knew he was also employed with the company, but only during the mornings. The rest of his day was most likely spent hunting and drinking. It troubled him to think Elena was relying on an unstable man for support, but then again he wasn't one to judge on the stability factor.

He understood why she had run to him. Alaric was the only one who could understand the turmoil. However, what he didn't understand was why he hadn't come after him yet. His promise to kill him if he ever hurt Elena wasn't him just talking. He was serious and Damon knew Alaric wasn't to be messed with. Yet, here he was still alive in a sense mourning his loss.

When Alaric did finally have his chance to kill him, he wondered if he would even fight back? Was it worth the try or would he let fate finally take him? He would make that decision when the time would come.

The clock in his car read six and promptly he saw long brown hair come walking through the doors. Her head was bowed and she was distracted. This was his chance to approach her without him being seen.

Stepping out of his car, he walked slowly not making a sound. He knew his vampire instincts were clawing at him as he saw her. The attack was so intense, it was imprinted in him now that at the sight of her he needed her blood, but he pushed the urge away. He had been working on it because he didn't want to feel it. She was more than just a blood bag.

As he got closer, he saw her frail frame. The incident had greatly taken a toll on her physical appearance. She was nothing, but skin and bone. Her pin straight hair looked heavy upon her head. Her hollowed cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes indicated the lack of nutrition and sleep. He knew this was all because of him. He had done this to her.

Elena had no idea he was only feet away. He took a bold move and said her name, but it wasn't easy. "Elena." Her name rolled off his tongue like he was meant to say it. The startled looked he was met with made him cringe. She was either scared or shocked or maybe a mix of both by the looks of it.

He wanted to touch her and hold her, to feel the warmth of her body next to his. He wanted to scoop her up and let her cry into his chest as he apologized over and over again for what he had done. He even wanted for her to lash out at him because he knew he deserved it. Instead she stood still staring and slightly trembling. She didn't say anything back.

The silence was killing him. He wanted to hear her voice. All these things he wanted and he never knew how much he enjoyed the little things about her until they were gone. He was in over his head with this girl.

"I…" Damon tried to begin to say something as he took another step closer, but he stopped in his tracks at the sight of his fate holder.

Alaric looked pissed and protective. He placed his hand on Elena's shoulder and said her name snapping her out of her trance upon him.

_Don't fucking touch her. She's mine_!, he screamed inside his head.

"Come on, lets go." Alaric said softly, but he still heard it.

Her eyes connected with his and he tried to mesmerize every bit of her before she turned away. Something glimmered in her eyes and he wasn't sure what it was. It could have been tears for all he knew. As she walked away, he watched her intently. He wished she had said something, anything to him to make him know she was okay, but just looking at her he knew she wasn't.

Getting back into his car, he wanted to follow them. He wanted to barge into Ric's place and demand for Elena to speak to him. He would give anything to take back what he had done just so they could go back to living their fucked up lives together.

His head leaned back on the headrest and as he closed his eyes and snapped them back open. He had this strange feeling inside of him as he recalled the scene over again. Something clicked and for the first time the tiny flame burned inside of him once more.

Elena running to Ric for support and the fact that he was still alive told him something. He was right there before Alaric and not even an attempt to stake him was in order. The thing about hunters was nothing stopped them from killing unless they had a reason. Alaric left him alone because he had made a pact with him long ago. Now that he was with Elena it seemed that the pact had been altered. One false move and he was done, but here he was untouched and with no threats. A smile graced him.

She was the reason. Not knowing for sure, he had to assume that the only reason he was still alive was because of her. There was still hope for them. She hadn't completely shut him out, not yet.

He still had a chance.

****Hope you guys liked the Damon POV. Not sure if I'm going to continue to go back and forth between Elena and Damon point of views because that can get time consuming. We will see though. I might add in his view on things here and there.**

**Thanks for the amazing feedback I'm getting. I'm trying to follow some of the similar story lines in Fifty Shades Darker, but obviously with my own twist on things.**

**Keep the love and reviews coming. Follow me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic. And don't forget to check out my side project, Beauty & the Vampire.**

**Side note: My penname has been changed from "smileheartlove" to "mysticfalls fanfiction".****


	3. Chapter 3: Rising From The Ashes

**Chapter 3. Rising From The Ashes**

The mere thought of him sent mixed emotions. She had never been so indecisive before in her life until now. She had never been so consumed by one person. She had never loved someone so much that it actually hurt.

Elena let the warm water run down her body and through her hair. She stood motionless soaking in her sorrows.

"Elena!" The banging on the bathroom door startled her and the sound of Ric's voice boomed. "You're going to be late."

Shaking and covering her face, she counted to three. For three seconds she would let herself hurt uncontrollably. After that she would pretend as if everything were normal, as if everything were fine. She had to stop letting herself fall in to the hole that she dug for herself.

One. Every memory of Damon came rushing back.

Two. Ruffled bed sheets and the smell of him next to her tugged at her heart.

Three. The picture of Katherine and the throbbing of her neck made every memory fade.

She opened her eyes and inhaled a long, deep breath. Letting go of her hurt, she turned off the shower and stepped out.

Placing a pale pink scarf strategically around her neck to cover the bite mark, Elena sighed. She really did look dreadful and after her minor moment of panic in the shower, she swore today would be the day she would rise from the ashes. No more pity, no more sulking in her depressing thoughts. Sooner than later she would have to confront Damon about everything. The fact that he lost control with her and the fact that he had kept the truth about Katherine a secret from her.

Her mind twisted around the idea of Katherine being almost identical. The myth of having a twin far off somewhere in the unknown had swirled around for years, but now she wondered if this myth was merely fact.

Big brown eyes and striking facial features, it was like she was staring at her reflection in a mirror. How was it possible that Katherine and her looked a like? Now Elena understood Stefan's warning at the Gala. She did remind Damon of his ex because she looked exactly like her.

The thought disgusted her. What were his intentions? Was every moment spent with him a lie?

She couldn't bear to wrap herself into the mess of it all anymore. Work was inching closer and if she wasn't careful she would be late. Her untimely arrivals had already put too many strikes against her and she did not want to face the wrath of her boss. He was a whole another story.

Elena dashed out of Alaric's tiny apartment and down to the parking lot. He had already left and she would for the first time in three weeks be driving her own car. It took a few tries before she got it running and she putted down the road. The clock was nearing the start of her workday and she pressed hard against the accelerator. Making it just in time, she was glad she wore flats as ran to the doors.

Up on her floor, Ms. Rebekah Mikaelsen peered over her computer as she tried to sneak by.

"Elena." Her thick accent much like her brother and her boss rattled in her ears. What now?

Slowly turning around, she forced a smile on her face. "Yes?" She asked.

"Ten o'clock you have a meeting with Mr. Mikaelsen." Rebekah read off a sheet in front of her. "Please be on time."

"Of course." Elena responded and made her way to her cubicle.

Anxiety hit her like a thousand bricks. This meeting was going to be awful. She already knew it. The foreshadowing of her termination was coming. Her late arrivals and the fact that she got a strange vibe that Mr. Mikaelsen didn't appreciate her as much as Rebekah had upon interviewing meant she would be unemployed as of tomorrow. His remarks about Damon always made her uncomfortable too. A slight grudge was held against him and he knew she was associated with him. How associated was the question? She had to leave her personal life out of the matter.

Ten o'clock rolled around sooner than expected and Elena became shaky as she went up in the elevator to the floor where his office resided on. Her negative thoughts were becoming a habit of hers. She was always expecting the worse in situations. Could you blame her though? She had been through more than imagined and she had every right to be. Her life was turning into shambles of nothing.

Two soft knocks and she heard his voice call from the other side of the door. He sat straight up in his chair with his hands folded on his chest. He was waiting for her.

"You wanted to meet with me sir?" She said hesitantly.

"Please sit Miss Gilbert." He said gesturing to the chair in front of him just beyond his desk.

Sitting carefully, she held her breath.

"You've been working for the company for almost a month as an intern, is that correct?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Elena replied.

"And you were hired on your excellence and keen knack for writing, is that correct?" Mr. Mikaelsen smiled crookedly.

"I would like to think so." She responded trying to avoid his gaze.

Unlinking his hands and scooting closer to his desk, Mr. Mikaelsen tipped his head down. "Don't be so modest. You were and that's why I would like hire you as a full time employee." He said sending another chill down her spine.

Stunned by his offer, Elena was left speechless. Expecting full termination from this meeting, she was being asked to step up in the company. She was beyond shocked. For a man that subtly showed his apprehension with her and her connection to Damon, she could not believe what was happening.

"My personal assistant to be exact." He continued squinting his eyes and smirking. "You will still be editing and sending me drafts, but you will also be on my call. You will move to my floor and you will have your own desk right outside my office."

"Thank you." She blurted out coughing up the words finally.

"You'll never be too far." Mr. Mikaelsen said with too much delight. "And since you'll be interacting with me on a regular basis, I like to take our relationship to a first name basis. Please call me Klaus."

The creepy factor was setting in. As happy as she was to know she was not being fired and hired fully, she didn't like that now she would be working closely with him. The thought of him hovering over her and being able to push his nose into her personal life like he already did was unnerving.

"Well thank you…Klaus." Elena said feeling odd saying his name.

"You start now." He said looking down at his desk. "You're things should already be at your new desk. I expect the three drafts on my desk before the end of the day and please fetch me a drink love. The kitchen is around the corner."

Being thrown right into the snake pit, Elena rose from her chair. She took a moment before she realized she needed to move. It was all so sudden. Excitement and nerves were intertwining and she felt the urge to tell someone. At the idea of sharing the news only one person popped into her head. Instantly, she became depressed.

The phone rang loudly in his office and Klaus answered it. "Hello? Yes? What?! I'll be there in a second." He spat and looked agitated. He rose from his desk and out of his office.

Elena followed him out and around the corner to the kitchen like she had been directed to do. She had no idea what her boss and new neighbor in the office wanted. A coffee pot was boiling and panicking she found a cup in the cabinet.

"Hello Elena." His voice made her freeze. The coffee pot in her hand fell on the counter and sent the hot grinds everywhere. The scalding specks of coffee hit her skin and she winced. Within seconds he was at her side and holding her wrist.

Looking at him through her hooded eyes, she was dumbstruck. His altering affects on her body were becoming a hazard. She didn't know what to do or say. He was leaving her paralyzed. In her mind, she kept telling herself the day would come to when this would all be settled, but every time it approached her she never felt ready.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked letting his thumb rub her wrist and she yanked it away.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked puzzled by his surprise appearance.

"Elena, I…" He tried to speak like he had the day before outside. Once again another soul saved her from the torturing conversation that was bound to happen.

"Salvatore!" Klaus's voice boomed and she quickly cleaned up the mess. He looked pissed and unhappy to see him. Elena poured him a cup of coffee and dodged her way around him handing her boss his drink.

"Mikaelsen. It's good to see you." He said and instantly she knew it was a forced greeting.

"I would say the same, but I'm not sure why you decided to pop into my building today?" Klaus questioned his intentions. His eyes fell upon him and then her. She realized she was still standing between the two bulging egos and she removed herself before she broke. "Ah…"

The remark made her uneasy. Klaus was assuming things. She hated it. Damon wasn't here to see her or was he? She hoped he wasn't. He was smart enough to have a diverging plan to make his arrival not so coincidental.

As Elena made her way to her new desk, she heard them speaking lowly. It didn't sound friendly. She hid away from the both of them knowing she didn't want to get mixed up in it. However, she couldn't help but peer over catching a glimpse of him. He was so proper and business like. The suit he wore fit him snuggly. His blue eyes were shining brightly under the florescent lights. His eyes diverted away from her boss and glanced at her longingly. Immediately, she withdrew her gaze and upon the drafts she was required to finish.

"Elena!" Klaus shouted as Damon followed him into his office. "You'll be taking notes."

Hopping up from her desk, she saw the sly smile that belonged to Damon possessively strike his face. She bowed her head and grabbed her pad of paper and pen. This was torture. This was worse than torture. Why did she need to take notes? Had Damon convinced her boss to have her join them or were her assistant duties actually needed?

She stood in the corner of the room not taking another chance of stealing a glance with Damon. It was too painful to look at him. The smile he wore brought on all the memories of their past. Those wonderful memories now burned into the ground. But she couldn't dwell. She had promised herself this morning she would be stronger. She wouldn't let him hurt her again, not anymore.

"Since your company is well known and highly established much like mine, I thought we team up for a benefit event." Damon pitched the idea to Klaus. She watched him as he clenched his jaw. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. For the first time, she saw despise in Klaus's eyes for Damon.

"And why should I team up with you?" Klaus asked half cocky.

"Because," Damon said leaning forward, "we could raise money for a charity of your choice. We could bring some fun and excitement to the whole town. Set up a sort of formal event, but open it to the public. It could really launch your company even more."

"No offense, but I do not need _your _help to do my charitable work Mr. Salvatore." He responded bitterly. He laughed and looked over at her. Elena brought her attention back down to the empty notepad. "Are you sure your visit isn't merely based on something else?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Damon's voice was cool and calm. He didn't even flinch at Klaus's attempt to make him squirm in his seat. "I'm here merely on business."

She wanted to leave. She wasn't needed. She was here to see the show down between the two of them. This wasn't about business. This was about her. Damon may have pitched a good idea, but he was here for her and Klaus saw that. He couldn't be fooled and not even by Damon Salvatore.

"Elena dear." Klaus said and she came to life as she tried to tune herself out of their banter. He waved his finger urging her to come close. She didn't like the idea of being anywhere near him. As she made her way over she saw the tension in Damon's face. He licked his lips and his eyes were stern and filled with jealousy. She saw the possessive nature in him.

As she leaned down as her boss motioned for her to do, she knew he was doing it intentionally. He whispered in her ear to make sure to notify security that they should be waiting on the floor in case something drastic were to happen. She feared what was about to go down.

"I'll send you more information on this charitable event later today Miss Gilbert." He said out loud as she straightened and glanced at Damon. He was still unhappy. "Mr. Salvatore and I need to speak privately."

She nodded her head and made her way out. In those blue eyes of his she knew he was listening in on the whisper made. He lost some of his intensity as they shared a moment of passing eyes. Security did not scare him. Nothing scared him.

Elena shut the door behind her and she listened carefully at her desk for any raised voices or sounds of physical contact. None came. She called down to the front desk as told and two men in all black came up to the floor. They stood by the elevators with their hands clasped together in front of their chests. Minutes flew by before Damon exited the office and she turned to her work to distract herself.

"Look I know you must be feeling about every emotion at the moment and so am I believe it or not, but I need to talk to you." Damon said lowly as he pretended to fix his suit coat next to her desk.

"Damon stop." She replied looking blankly at her computer screen.

"Come on Elena. You can't put this off forever." He sounded frustrated and stared down the two men by the elevators.

"Yes I can!" She whispered loudly and looked around to see if anyone heard her. No one was around besides the two men and the door to Klaus's office was shut. "You lied to me and I have every right to put this off as long as I want!"

Silence came next. She wasn't sure if he was even still standing there and as she turned around in her chair he was. His stare was off in the distance and he was gritting his teeth. "I'll be waiting for you outside this building every night until you find it is the right time to talk. I know what I did Elena. I know its wrong, but please hear me out." He pleaded.

She wanted to cry, hit him, yell, and kiss him all at the same time. The hurt and pain he put her through was too much. He was practically begging for her right here in the moment without getting on his knees. She wanted to hear him out, but she didn't have enough courage to do so. The only courage she had was to fight with him as he tried to snake his way back in. She was pleased with her retaliation. She felt the blood boil inside her for the first time as she snapped back at him. It would be her to make the move in the next direction, not him. She was the one hurt here, but she knew he was hurt too.

Not saying another word, he walked away and toward the elevators. The two men dressed in black got in with him. She watched at the doors closed. She felt her heart being pulled in every way possible.

He still had it. He still knew how to have a hold on her.

And she knew it had never left.

****If you didn't guess already, Klaus is going to be similar to Jack in the FSOG series. What do you think of his character? Hate him? Want to see Damon beat the living shit out him? Just wait because I'm sure you guys will soon. Thank you for the reviews and all the demands to post. I didn't realize how eager some of you are for the next chapter. It's awesome. Please keep reviewing. I love to hear what you guys have to say whether it's good or bad. Being honest is key. Thanks again.**

**Ps. New trailer for FSB is up on my YouTube channel. Go check it out and like it/comment on it.****


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Point

**Chapter 4. Breaking Point**

Breathless and sweating, Elena woke from another one of her nightmares. It was so vivid and real that she couldn't bear to fall back asleep. She sat up panting on the couch trying to calm her mind and body. It was just a dream, but it wasn't. Her dreams were reality replaying over and over again.

"Elena?" The familiar sound of Alaric's voice saying her name came out of the dark of the night.

"I'm okay." She said trying to convince herself.

The bite mark on her neck that was finally beginning to heal and fade ached. It was a constant reminder of the pain he had caused. She didn't dare go to the bathroom to splash water on her face because that would only make matters worse. There her reflection followed and reminder her of the lie he had kept.

Each nightmare was the same. Damon lunged for her neck in the shadows of his home, while hallways of mirrors surrounded her and everywhere she looked her reflection laughed menacingly. It wasn't her in the glass. It was Katherine.

"Elena." Alaric said as he kneeled next to her pulling her away from her thoughts. "I can't keep watching you have these nightmares every night."

"You think I want to have them Ric?" She replied annoyed.

Rubbing her face and neck, she sighed. He was only being a friend, a good one in fact. Ever since her night with Damon that ending horribly he had been there for her. He gave her a safe place to stay. There was no need to hide the truth here, unlike back home with Caroline. _Caroline_. The thought of her best friend being left in the dark was hard. She had no idea what was going and her nagging text messages were overloading her inbox. But Elena didn't know what to tell her yet. There was so much she couldn't share, but she had to understand some it. What that some was she was still trying to figure out.

"That bastard." He uttered under his breath.

"He may be a lot of things, but for some reason I still love him." Elena confessed again. This was second time she had openly admitted to him about her feelings for Damon. "And yet I shouldn't. He's done every thing to drive me away."

"And?" Alaric said encouraging to go on. It was like he was her personal therapist. Alaric Saltzman the drunk by day, hunter by night, and a therapist on the side. This thought made her forget slightly of the troubling nightmare.

"And, I don't want to stay away. I should, but I don't want to." She whispered. Feeling ashamed by her words, she lowered her head shaking it.

"This is how you feel Elena. We can't help the way we feel, not about anyone." He spoke softly and slowly. "But we can choose how we react."

"What do I do?" Elena asked desperately.

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out. Trust me." Alaric said. There was a confidence in his voice. She suddenly felt horrible for keeping him up like this, for waking him every night. "Go back to sleep."

He patted her shoulder and got up. His bed creaked as he laid back in it and Elena pulled the blanket up to her chin. Sleep wasn't an option. Her mind was running wild. Feeling completely hopeless at the moment, she batted her eyes as tears stung them. This battle wasn't easy and it wasn't over yet, but the end was near. She felt it. With time she knew she could face him.

The office was hectic. Becoming a personal assistant and maintaining her previous tasks was strenuous. On top of it all, Klaus was never far. He made sure to pass her desk once or twice every hour always yelling at her for something. It was frustrating trying to stay focused while having the boss breathing down the back of your neck, literally. But it was a job and a distraction. She needed it and so far her thoughts had been Damon-less free. That was until it got closer to end of her day.

His approach toward her was bold. Nothing was small when it came to him. Three weeks of no contact at all had been too much for him she assumed. It was quite a bit of time to figure things out, but she still wasn't fully ready. She didn't feel strong enough yet to face the truth of the matter with him. And yet he waited for her every day outside of work hoping that today would be the day. And every day since then, she left him disappointed.

A quick glance as he stood by his car and she walked swiftly away with her head low and fumbling through her purse. He didn't say a word. He waited patiently with no smile and his hands stuck in his pockets. He wore the same three suits over and over again. His hair was combed nicely some days, while others it looked like he had been royally fucked. She knew what he was doing.

The clock read ten minutes until her departure. She was beginning to gather her things as she felt the presence of her boss behind her. _Right on time. _

"I'm going to the local pub tonight, care to join me?" He asked. He was always going to the pub to get something to drink. If she didn't know better, he could give Alaric a run for his money on being the town drunk. However, Klaus didn't seem like the type to drink on the job. Instead, he liked to enjoy himself after all business was taken care of.

"Not tonight." Elena lied seeming apologetic.

His eyes peered at her. "One day Miss Gilbert. You will join me." He said shaking his finger at her.

"Maybe." She sighed.

Lingering a moment too long, Elena took the cue to leave. She said her farewells and quickly made it to the elevator. Klaus was still standing by her desk watching her as she left. It felt good to be away from him.

As she arrived in the main lobby, Alaric was waiting. She had hitched a ride with him earlier seeing as her car decided to finally die. Damon had been right all along about needing a new car.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded her head.

Outside she could see him. There he was standing and waiting. Her heart pounded and she wanted nothing more than for him to disappear. His hair was on the messy side today. The way she preferred it. The pit of her stomach knotted. He was a beautiful disaster.

Alaric did not know about his quest to win her back, to get her to finally talk. This would be the test to see if Alaric could resist the urge to attack him. He had stayed calm the last time Damon had shown up while he was around. This time she knew he was going to have to fight his hunter urges. In his mind, Damon had committed the ultimate sin. He did not belong. He had to pay for what he did.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" He groaned.

"Alaric, just ignore him. That's what I do." She tried to reason with him.

"How long has he been doing this?" Alaric asked irritated.

Still looking down, she answered. "For awhile."

"And you didn't tell me." He spat. "That's it."

Like that, he took off toward him. Elena was slow to react. She watched as Alaric took off at full speed toward Damon withdrawing something sharp from his sleeve. It was pointed and wooden. It had been hand carved and her heart stopped at the realization of what it was.

"Alaric no!" She shouted.

Damon was quick. He grabbed Ric's wrist and held it in the air. The amount of force that he used to try and make contact was impressive. Even with the struggle of fighting through his supernatural powers, he did not give up. His free hand swung and Damon spun him around. Alaric's body smacked against the car.

"Stop it!" Elena said in loud enough voice for the both of them to hear. She looked around nervously. Anyone could witness what was going on and she didn't want the wrong pair of eyes watching.

"Why not? He deserves it." Alaric uttered through his teeth. "I told you I come after you one day when you would mess up. Looks like you messed up big time Salvatore."

"This isn't your battle Ric!" She intervened. "This is mine."

"Look Elena, I know you love him and all, but this is what I do." He said still aggressively trying to lower the stake closer to his chest. Damon took him by the throat and the stake dropped.

His eyes were big. He did not look at her, but she knew Alaric's statement had tugged on a heartstring. _Love. _She became shy and embarrassed by her private confession now said openly and for him to hear. The last time she had said it to Damon it was the day of his birthday. The day she thought things would change and they did, just not like she thought they would.

Chocking noises omitted from Alaric as Damon grasp around his throat tightened. He still had not said a word to either her or Ric. His whole approach on the situation was through action. She sensed he only wanted to talk if she was willing to.

The color in Alaric's face was fading away. He was losing air and fast.

"Damon let him go." She demanded and for an instant she thought he was going to do it. He was going to kill Ric, but at the last very second, the last breath he let him go. Alaric fell to the ground and she went to his side. She brushed his hair out of his face and tried to steady him as he inhaled rapidly.

Staring off into the distance, he glared through the tinted window of his car. He had anger and fright in his eyes. She knew how badly torn he was. This torture of her avoiding him for weeks was eating him alive. He seemed weak. His feeding had taken a turn for the worse. In fact, she knew had not been feeding properly at all. Hunger danced in his eyes as he looked at her finally.

Elena reached over for the stake and held it in her hands. She felt the curious eyes of both men upon her. She rose up from Ric still holding it. Damon watched her carefully as if he would have to take action with her next. But instead of using the stake like it was meant for, she tossed it as hard and as far as she could.

"I'm done running." She said firmly.

"Elena," Alaric breathed. "You don't have to do this…"

"I do." Her voice broke. She looked to Damon. "We should talk."

"Okay." He spoke finally in one word.

He opened the door to his car and she saw the driver that occasionally drove him around town before sitting in the driver's seat. Being ready for this moment would never come she realized. She would never be fully ready to face Damon. Every thing had happened so fast and sudden. Her mind was still scattered over it all.

"Elena, are you sure?" Alaric asked rising to his feet and pushing her aside.

Damon was listening, she knew it, but she didn't care.

"You told me I would figure it out, well here I am figuring it out." She told him.

"I know, but…" He began and she cut him off.

"I have to move on Ric." She lowered her voice knowing there wasn't a point to doing it. Damon could still hear her clear as day. "You said we can't help how we feel, but we can choose how we react. I can't watch you fight my battles and I can't go on wondering what if. This is right. I have to do this and now."

His nurturing pat on the shoulder followed her speech. He simply nodded his head and walked away. She watched him as looked like he limping away from a battle. She didn't thank him enough for what he had done and what he was doing for her. Alaric had become an unlikely friend in desperate times. She was more than grateful for him.

"Elena." Damon said and she brought her attention back to him.

She entered the car and slid into the back seat. Damon joined her and the car slowly pulled away from the curb.

"Where to sir?" His driver asked.

"My office." He replied.

A sigh of relief came, as she was glad they were not going back to his place. It would have made it all the worse.

The car ride was silent and as it turned the corner and Salvatore Corporations came into view, she felt the anxiety building. She didn't want to do this; she shouldn't have to do this. But she had to.

****Thanks for following, reading, and reviewing. I have planned out the next three chapters so they should be posted hopefully sooner than later. Follow me at mystfallsfanfic on Twitter.****


	5. Chapter 5: Feel Again

**Chapter 5. Feel Again**

Salvatore Corporations was quiet. Every one had left for the night and now it was just she and Damon. Being wary about her decision, she kept convincing herself that she had to do it. No matter how much it hurt or the painful reminders would claw at her, this was the right time.

He pushed the elevator button letting the doors slide open and they stepped inside of it. Hot, erotic images flashed through her head as he had her pinned up against the wall. His shirt was perfectly undone enough to see his sculpted body underneath. The sound of his belt unlooping and his pants falling to the ground with ease. The feeling of her legs being hitched up and the pleasurable screams of pure satisfaction. It was a distant, but fond memory of happier times.

_Stop it! _She pinched herself and the boring elevator that held the steamy memories came back into view. Damon stood only inches away from her, but still she felt the electricity.

Each breath she took was long and deep. He made her crazy. Had her own mind betrayed her with the thought or was it him that was drowning her in the past? She needed air. She needed room, distance between them. He was making her weak when she needed to stand strong. The doors slid open and she bolted out of them.

A blurry girl sat on the couch hunched over scanning a notebook. Her hair hung in her face and she tapped her toes rhythmically on the surface. She was nervous and out of place. The lobby room was bright and the strong scent of a floral perfume was mixed in the air. A strikingly tall and beautiful woman was sitting behind the desk with a scarf that popped. Elena touched the fabric around her throat and shivered. Her memories were beyond vivid. She was recalling the day she had stepped foot in this building and trembling at the thought of doing Caroline's dirty work. Her curious remarks on details surrounding her then were subtle signs of what was to come. The truth of what was he was. Now she saw everything for what it was. The cloned woman, the upscale estate, it was control.

"Come." Damon's voice broke through the foggy picture of that day leaving it to wisp away. The dark lobby came into focus leaving her arrival to Salvatore Corporations nothing but a mere memory.

She shivered at his touch. His hand gently brushed against her shoulder, nudging her toward his office. Physical contact with him was missed. Long, untouched weeks reminded her how close they had become. How nothing was off limits, besides the obvious and that clearly had been broken. The limitation of his hunger and his feed had been in small negotiations over a rapid course of time. Sharing this part of her with him, knowing she was his soul source was invigorating. The pain was pleasure and the pleasure was pain. The bloodlust in his eyes was pure satisfaction and to see it achieved was gratifying. However, it had all gone terribly wrong. She had been too lenient with him. She had pushed him too close to the ultimate source of desire. She knew she had teased him every step of the way. How her trust in him was never doubted and he would only take what he needed without plea. But it had been just that. Her trust in him and his control for hunger, the drive to rip and shred was all too powerful. It was only bound to happen and she realized how stupid she had been.

"Please don't blame yourself." His voice raised her from her dark thoughts, her unhappy memories. Elena clenched the frayed material at the end of her scarf and looked up at him through tired eyes. Knowing he was unable and gifted with the ability to read minds, she assumed the guilt was written all over her face.

"This is all my fault. I take blame for everything I have ever put you through." He said in a breathy and defeated voice. The door shut quietly and his shoulders fell.

Realizing she was standing in the middle of his office, not sure how she ended up there, Damon remained where he was. His skin was the palest shade of white. No color beamed from his structured face. His neatly fucked looking hair was falling flat and his posture showed signs of weakness. He wasn't just a normal, depressed soul. He was an aged vampire starving and torturing himself from the horror he had caused.

"I want to apologize, Elena." Damon spoke with every ounce of strength that he had.

"Damon, don't." She sighed turning away from him. His apology was coming. It was inevitable. But the moment her name left his lips, she caved. She couldn't do this. She couldn't listen to him cry for forgiveness. She couldn't relive that night. She couldn't look at him and feel anger and lust for him at the same time. She was weak and she felt like she was going to bust.

"Please." His single word plea made her stop thinking wildly. He was close, almost too close. She turned back seeing him only a foot away. His eyes were the windows to his soul. "I want to apologize. What I did was wrong. I can never forgive myself."

A pause broke his sentence as if he was waiting for her to intervene, but Elena stayed quiet. She was stuck in this moment and she knew she had to hear him out. She had to let him get everything he had been bottling up inside out. In return, she was about to do the same.

"And," Damon began again. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it."

_Need it?_ How far would he go to beg for her forgiveness, she thought.

"And I _need_ time." She spoke before she could even process it.

Like a child in scorn, he pushed out his lower jaw and a glossy film covered his eyes. He didn't look at her as if he were registering her statement. Then he spoke, "Of course." His response was filled with hurt and the anger building inside. Now it was her turn to speak.

"I need to know why you lied to me. I _need_ to know if I can trust you again." Elena said softly feeling the wrath of Damon working its way up. Then she said the only thing she could think of, "Why?"

Falling into the chair behind him, Damon held his head in his hands. "I thought I was protecting you." He replied.

"From what?!" The fury from learning the truth about Katherine rose like bile from her stomach and into her throat. "Protecting me from knowing that we look alike?! Well, look how that turned out."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to tell you!" His voice was loud and filled the entire room. It shook and vibrated in her chest. Elena stepped back. He had a craze look in his eyes.

"You could have though!" Elena screamed back. "You could have and maybe, I don't know, maybe I would have taken it better."

"Would you?" Damon asked desperately. "Would you have?"

"I don't know!" She cried out and balled her hands into fists. This whole topic was frustrating. Katherine was someone she despised, someone she hoped she would never have to face. Despite her ability to kill her instantly, Elena still hoped if the time ever came she would gladly have a stake on hand before she gave her a good piece of her mind. The man that stood before her, living beyond his years of possibility was proof of the sort of torture Katherine could create.

Elena dug her untrimmed fingernails into the palms of her hands as she continued to ball them into fists. "What I want to know is if this entire time I've been with you has been a complete lie. Tell me the truth. Did you go after me because I looked like _her_?"

"When you walked into my office that first day, I panicked." He explained still with his head in his hands for support. "You looked exactly like her. I thought you were _Katherine. _But it was your heartbeat that gave you away. Vampire's hearts don't beat like humans. They can't even mimic it if they tried. That's when I knew you were different."

"You didn't answer my question." She stated.

"Partially." Damon answered. "I still can't understand why you two resemble each other, but it's not the only reason why I went after you. I don't even like to think of it that way. I wanted to know you. To understand whom you were and why you existed. I wanted to see if you could be part of my world. I wanted you. I never wanted Katherine like I wanted you."

"I just don't understand." Elena pried her hands open and rubbed her temples.

"I don't expect you to. I don't expect you to understand any of this." He said looking at her with a dead stare. Serious and stiff, he looked menacing. She feared what sorts of emotions were bottled up in him. If he lost control once, he could surely do it again. "I told you from day one you should stay away. You could have given me any reason and I would have left, but you didn't."

"I didn't feel like I had a choice!" She blurted out not knowing why she said it. Damon looked confused and hurt. "I mean I didn't want to because I couldn't help it. You were and are different too."

Leveling out on the same battleground, they let the beauty of silence take place. Her odd resemblance to Katherine sparked the initial attraction, but it wasn't the only reason. And despite his good looks and seductive nature, she knew he was much more than a devilishly handsome rich man. In fact, after learning about his alternative universe and the monster he was, she still felt the connection. Some force beyond their reach had pushed them together. Now, it was just a battle of balancing out the lies and the truths for what they were.

"I'm sorry about Katherine." Damon said slowly and firmly. "I never meant to keep it from you this long. The truth is, I don't know why you two look alike. I don't know how its possible, but you are _not_ Katherine. You are everything she never will be. And I'm sorry for how you found out. I'm sorry that you think the only reason I'm attracted to you is because of her. It's not. And I understand if you can never trust me again because of it."

Damon couldn't be blamed because they were reflections of one another. The only blame he could hold was keeping it from her. Now, she felt as if this argument was irrelevant. They could go in circles fighting about the woman, the bitch that stole his innocence, but it wouldn't solve anything. She saw in his eyes how sorry he was for lying. No mask of control could hide his pity right now.

"I want to trust you Damon." Her voice was shaky. "But I don't know how or if I ever can again."

"I'm not a man to be trusted." He assured her.

Something harsh and cruel was pushing its way out. The thought crossed her mind and she knew if she said it, it could do more damage than already done. But saying it could also help and so she knew what she had to do.

"If you know what you did and that you can't be trusted then let me go." Elena barely got out the last part before breaking. Tears were in her eyes and she felt a lump in her throat.

"What?" He asked appearing shocked.

"You said you were dangerous once to me. You said you couldn't be trusted." She fought the urge to weep in front of him. A single tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "Then do what's right and let me go. Do what you should have done before it got to this?"

"I can't let you go Elena!" Damon barked. "Not like this, not now. Is that what you want? You want to leave. You want this to be over?"

Her bold move was working. She didn't realize how hard it was to hear her say it and to hear him say it too. The idea of breaking up and knowing what was coming next terrified her. He would have to erase her memory. He would have to let her go and live her life without ever knowing him, while he suffered with the pain of what they went through. _No! _She couldn't go through with it. She wanted to remember all of it.

"No." She answered letting more tears fall freely. "I love you and because I love you, I can't let go."

Damon was at her side. He was touching, holding her hand. She didn't shy away. She didn't flinch. It felt right. It felt like it belonged. Every thing he made her feel whether it was insanity, pain, lust, whatever it was at the moment she knew she couldn't let go of it. She knew she was stupid for letting someone who had hurt her this bad back into her life so easily just from a single touch, but she couldn't help it. This is what he did to her. This is what love felt like.

With it only being the second time telling him that she loved him, she saw the expressionless man before her. He was clearly processing those three words in his psychotic head, but nothing broke the surface. Love wasn't mutual, at least not yet. He had to feel something for her though. All this pent up rage and frustration and longing had to grow from something. Elena knew he couldn't love though. He had been hurt too badly once before and now as he was on the brink of another heartbreak, love was impossible.

"Loving me is foolish." He whispered. "What I've done to you, what I still could do. You don't love me Elena."

"But I do." She fought him as he tried to persuade her otherwise.

Darkness lingered in his eyes. The material around her neck was being stripped from her. His cold hands touched the wound delicately and she saw the fire and the pain in his face.

"I did this." Damon exclaimed and fixated on bite mark still visible on her neck. "You can't possibly be sane enough to love me after that. I don't deserve your love."

Lying was one thing, but physical abuse was another. Elena was aware of what he had done and she still felt the prick of his teeth biting down into her. It was the worse thing she had ever felt. This feed wasn't like the rest. She could not bear such atrocity again.

"I'm so sorry." His voice fell and his finger rubbed the two small marks on her neck.

"Maybe I'm not sane." Elena began and grabbed his wrist bringing it down and away from her throat. He was obsessing over the spot and she could not let him be distracted. "But I don't think I have been for awhile, not since I met you."

"Elena, you can't love me." Damon spoke so soft that she almost couldn't hear him.

"I can and I do." She linked her hand with his. Fire danced in his eyes. He wanted to pull away, but she held on tight. "That's the one thing you can't control. No one can control their feelings, not even you Damon. I know you switch them off, but its always there whether you choose to feel it or not."

Silence broke in the moment. She was amazed by how hard she was struggling to keep him focused. Her plan, if she ever even had one going into this had gone completely off track. There was no denying she was still hurt and angered by all of it, but now as she was with him, she realized how much she had missed Damon. Losing him forever would be death. She needed him like he needed her. Forgiving him was still not possible, but she was willing to try.

"I promise you that if you are willing to give me a second chance, I won't feed on you." Damon said covering her hand that was already holding his. "No more lies, no more pain."

"But how will you feed?" She asked.

"Wait, you are willing to give me a second chance?" He ignored her question.

Elena curled the corner of her lips up only slightly. "I want to try."

"Elena, look at me." Damon demanded cupping her chin. "I promise I will never hurt you again. I rather die than hurt you like I did. I can't imagine…"

"Hey." She saw him bow his head and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "And I promise I will try again, with you. But Damon, how will you feed if you don't use me?"

"I can't possibly feed from you Elena. That's how I lost control in the first place!" He said furiously.

"And you'll lose control again if you don't feed at all. Look at you." Her other hand touched his hair naturally. She surprised herself as she let it glide through his soft locks and reach down to stroke his cheek. "You're weak. You can't go on like this. Promise me you will get better. Promise me you will feed."

"Not on you." He sighed and took her hand removing it from his face. "I'll hunt in the woods for animals and make a run to the blood bank. I can't feed on you though. I won't."

"Okay." She didn't bother to argue with him.

They remained holding hands for what seemed like minutes before either of them spoke again. It was sinking in that she was trying to return to what she once was with Damon. She knew it would never be the same, but at least it was something. He was probably doing the same.

"If I promise to get better, will you promise to do the same? Look at you." Damon softly spoke picking up her arm. It was tiny and bony. She knew she had lost a good amount of weight from the incident and now she finally saw how frail she was. Worry and concern was the only expression on his face now.

"Yes." She replied.

The sound of his office phone buzzed loudly. Elena looked over at it and back at him. He did not seem fazed by the sound. All he could see or hear was she.

"Um, I think I like to go now." She said shyly.

"Okay." He responded and let go of her.

If they were going to start over and take this slow, she could not stay with him. She could not be tempted. As much as she wanted to stay in his arms and try to mend what was broken she couldn't. She had to leave. Damon knew it too.

As the car pulled up to Alaric's apartment, she felt his hand slid like snake and curl around hers. The moonlight and the dashboard were the only things making it visible enough to see the outline of his face. He held her hand tightly and she knew he desperately wanted to kiss her.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow night? For dinner?" He asked.

"Sure." Elena said nodding her head and feeling shy. She turned her head as he leaned in and he placed a small, soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'll pick you up after work." Damon told her and for the first time she saw life and color in his face again.

"Okay." She said not wanting to let go of him or exit his car, but she had to.

Damon letting his hand glide away whispered, "Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Damon." She replied and got out of the car.

He sped off into the night as she stood watching him drive away. She touched the tender spot on her cheek feeling the tingle and warmth of where his lips had just been. Her heart quickened at the thought of him kissing her again. Elena knew she could feel again.

****First off, thank you for the wonderful support and following of this story. You guys leave the best and most honest reviews. This chapter was more difficult to write than expected. I threw around a few ideas for how it was going to play out and so this could have ended up many different ways. This one I thought was the best. Keep on reviewing. Ps. Follow me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic.****


	6. Chapter 6: Basic Instinct

**Chapter 6. Basic Instinct**

Her hand hovered over the doorknob of Alaric's apartment. Another conversation was just waiting on the other side of that door and this was one she did not want to face. She had done enough thinking and enough talking for one night. However, Alaric wasn't about to let her get off free. He would want to know what happened. He had a right to know considering Damon was a vampire and all.

Turning the knob slowly, she saw him sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper. He wasn't the news or sports section kind of guy. The only reason he even bought the paper on a daily basis was to track strange killings or reports of unnatural behavior. He looked up from it as she entered.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"He didn't touch you, bite you did he?" Alaric got up and began to examine her. She had realized her scarf was still at his office. Damon had stripped it from her neck as he admired and loathed the bite mark.

"No, Ric." She sighed and grabbed his hand. Clasping his hand between both of hers, she stared at him. "I'm fine. All we did was talk."

"And?" His questions were eager tonight.

Elena let go of his hand and tried to find the right words to describe what her and Damon were. What stage their relationship was in, if they still had one that is. She wasn't even sure what they were honestly.

"We are going to work on it. Baby steps." She told him not sounding convincing and walked away toward the bathroom.

"You're making a mistake." His voice met her ears with hostility. Their brawl in the parking lot of Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. was unfinished business in his book. She saw the inner hunter creeping through. "If he hurt you once, he'll do it again."

Usually his words were filled with encouragement, but not tonight. Alaric was unsympathetic and brutal. Not even a bottle littered the table were the newspaper was left. Alcohol was not persuading this situation. This was merely on instinct. The fight to kill off the traitor was in his nature. She had been suppressing his greatest desire, to stake Damon.

"And maybe he will." Elena retaliated. "But I won't know that if I don't try…I love him."

"If he sinks his teeth into you or any other person one more time," Alaric growled and shook his head. "He's dead."

Fighting with a hunter on his right to pick and choose his victims was impossible. Alaric was set on killing one person and that was Damon. She couldn't imagine Damon lying on the ground with a cleverly crafted stake through his broken heart. She didn't want to think about it. He returned to the kitchen table and picked up the paper flicking it. Elena watched him as he huffed and scanned the small paragraphs with ease. This side of him, the hunter side was one she did not like. Quickly locking herself in the tiny bathroom, she slid to the floor with her back against the door.

Her first night with Damon was awkward. He picked her up from her office as Alaric lingered from his car watching them carefully. Ever since her discussion about returning to him and trying, he had been unbearable to be around. He wasn't his usual hung over, drunk self. Something had changed.

Elena didn't mention Alaric's mood swings to Damon as she got in the backseat of the car. She did not want to set off the night with tension, however as she glanced at Damon she saw worry. He had that debating expression that occasionally spread across his face from time to time.

"Don't worry about Alaric." He said as if he assessed the situation within seconds. "I'll talk to him."

"I don't think he is in the mood for listening these days." Elena warned him. "He has a stake with your name on it."

His cheeks wrinkled as he smirked from her remark. Composed and confident, Damon showed no sign of fear for his fellow friend that clearly wanted him dead. This world of vampires and hunters was still difficult to wrap her mind around. Their odd friendship was even more confusing to accept. Elena wondered how Alaric resisted the urge to kill him before she came along. Now he was on the brink of breaking his pact with him all together because of her.

_You're making a mistake, _his words floated causally through her thoughts. Folding her hands in her lap as they sat opposite of one another in Damon's dining room table, Elena debated if this statement was true or not. What she felt for him was real. The love she bared for him was heavy in her heart. But the pain that she still felt was attached like glue and no remedy had begun to remove it. She hoped her decision to try again with him, to start over and give him a second chance was the right thing. If she wasn't, then she knew the price she would have to pay.

"You haven't touched your food since Mr. Lockwood brought it out." Damon spoke with disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized and gathered a fork full of vegetables shoving them into her mouth.

"Elena, you are skin and bone. I hate seeing you look so thin." He said smoothly. "You promised me you would get better. Eat!"

First Alaric and now him, she was sick and tired of people forcing her to eat. Her appetite was still severely suppressed and with so many thoughts running through her head like wildfire, eating was the last thing to think about. She did it out of habit when told to and even though the satisfaction of an empty stomach now feeling filled was occurring, she continued to pick at her food.

Watching him lift his glass filled to the brim with a dark liquid, she knew it wasn't his source, but a supplement for the time being. "And you promised me you would do the same." She clinked her fork unto her plate and nodded her head. Damon glanced down at his drink and gulped back a quick sip.

"Don't be so quick to assume Miss Gilbert." He answered and ate hefty bites of his steak. "I haven't had time to make a stop at the local blood bank yet."

"Tonight. Tonight you promise me you will go and feed?" Elena asked.

He tilted his head toward her plate and her untouched steak. She cut off a small piece and ate it to please him. His smirk returned and he took another sip of what was his favorite bourbon.

"Tonight it is." He confirmed and sighed. "After I drop you off at your temporary place of living, I assume?"

"Yes." She replied shyly. An overnight stay was not appropriate yet. If this was starting over, she couldn't jump right back into bed with him. It was the small fire in the pit of her stomach that was telling her otherwise. The attraction was definitely still there, but it wasn't permitted. She could be attracted to all she wanted. The fact of the matter was he had hurt her and that pain and betrayal he put her through had to be mended still. As much as she wanted to go back to what they were and how they lived, she had to start fresh. She owed to herself.

After an hour or two of small talk and stolen glances, Damon dropped her off. Her lips tingled at the thought of his pressing against them, but she resisted. Giving him her cheek, he placed a soft kiss like the night before as his final goodbye for the night. She felt the warmth rise to her cheeks as she looked at him once more and stepped out of the car. It pulled away with the man, the vampire that she loved. Her heart raced knowing how desperately she wanted to run after it and kiss him like she never had before, but instead she turned and headed to Alaric's apartment. The place where she could calm herself and realize the daydream she was in. The kiss she wanted would have to be earned and it was going to take time.

Inside Alaric's apartment something was off. The stench of a brewery met her nostrils and a drunk Alaric was perched on the couch. A wooden stake carved carefully by him was on the coffee table lying perfectly in the center. He held a bottle of bourbon almost down to its very last drop in his hands. His head did not turn and he did not flinch as he answered. There were no questions and no worry coming from him like the night before. He was staring straight ahead as if he were concentrating hard on something distant. Something was terribly wrong. This wasn't like his usual drinking binges; this was a full-blown outrage. Elena set her purse down and cautiously approached him.

"Ric?" She asked trying to see if he would acknowledge her. He raised the bottle to his lips and drank it dry. The crash of the bottle on the floor startled her and she began to panic. What was wrong with him?

"Alaric. What are you doing?" Elena questioned and scanned the tiny one room apartment. Another empty bottle was by the sink, along with a six-pack of beer cans sprawled out on the kitchen table. How was he even alive?

"I've tried Elena." He spoke slurring his words instantly. "I've tried to listen. I've tried to be a friend, but you don't get it. He doesn't get it. This world isn't meant for him and his kind. They do bad things."

"I think you've had too much to drink." She reached down for the stake trying to eliminate any sharp objects in his drunken presence. His hand gripped her wrist hard. His reflexes were keen and there was a dazed, but a determined look in his eyes.

"Vampires only live to feed on human blood." Alaric ranted. "They serve no greater purpose."

"Let me go Ric." Elena requested quietly struggling in his hold.

"He has to die, Elena." He said staring intensely at her. She was beginning to not only fear Damon's life, but hers too. This side of Alaric, the hunter side had no mercy. He was a predatory machine ready to strike his prey at any moments notice.

Letting go of her wrist, she fell to the ground. Alaric stood up and grabbed the stake. He slid it through his belt loop and threw a jacket on over to cover the evidence. He paused for a moment as if he were thinking and then went toward the door. There he stopped one more time and this time he looked over his shoulder with remorse in his face.

"I'm sorry Elena." Alaric's voice was almost a whisper. "But it has to be done."

He threw the door open and it slammed shut behind him. In this moment, she wished she were stronger. She wished her weak frame hadn't bruised so easily from simply falling to the floor. Elena pushed herself up and ran to her purse. She had to warn Damon what was about to happen. The hunter was free and his target wasn't some lonely transformed soul, it was him.

Leaving his car at home and standing off in the line of trees, Damon glared at the brightly lit hospital. He hadn't been there since the night of Caroline's attack and the confirmation that Stefan had been the attacker. It made him cringe at the thought knowing now he too had committed the same sin much like his brother. He had attack the one person he truly admired. No amount of forgiveness from Elena could ever make him forgive himself for what he did.

The raw, stomach lurching stench was strong and he feared how well he would be able to control himself once inside the confines of the hospital. Days without blood, without drawing it from the precious vein of Elena had left him dried up and starving. His eating disorder was unnatural and unhealthy. One drop of blood could send him over the edge again. The taste could transform him into a ripping monster ready to attack any unfortunate soul within his path tonight. He needed control more now than ever.

Damon took in a deep breath and moved slyly without being noticed. He could still move as quickly and quietly going past the receptionist and the wandering staff of the night, but compulsion was out of the question. Human blood gave him the strength to function and empower his supernatural abilities. Being as weak as he was, compulsion would only get him so far and whomever he may compel it could only last for a few hours, days, he didn't know. He had to be extremely careful.

The stench was even worse once inside and as he got closer to the room filled with supplements for his cravings he had to pause. His stomach cried with hunger and his gums ached with pain. He had to have it. He couldn't wait any longer. The red substance called for him.

Taking a quick look around to see if the coast was clear, he snuck into the room and flicked on the light. Shelves upon shelves and rows upon rows of blood were stacked with different types. His fingers trembled over the bags and he shook as he held one in his hand. Temptation and drive boiled in his veins. He could easily empty the bag in one gulp as seeing how hungry he was. His gums were breaking through with his pointed fangs. Ripping the tube from the bag, he drew it up to his mouth and sucked hard. The first sip was bliss. His cheeks sank in as he drank more and more. His mind raced with animal instincts to pounce, lung, bite, and shred. Elena's beautiful exposed neck so perfect for feeding, so delicious for tasting flashed through his thoughts. Just at the image of her smiling face and the vein throbbing in her neck, he threw the now empty blood bag across the room.

_NO! _His thoughts raged. She was off limits. Her neck had always been and he had gone too far. How did he let himself lose control? This question never left him. He hadn't lost control like he had with her in a very long time. Now that he had, he was beyond frustrated. Was it her or was it him that was slowly deteriorating?

Grabbing another bag off the shelf, he drank it dry. It was different blood type and within seconds the bag fell to the ground. His hunger was subsiding, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Elena's blood. He wanted to taste her until the very last drop. Rage coursed through him again at the thought of her and he cleaned another bag past his trembling lips. A minute had passed and he nearly had gone through ten bags. He felt he strength return. He felt the hunger diminishing. He felt stability, but he was drunk on blood. He didn't want to come off his high. The bags were scattered all over the floor and he knew it was evidence that could cause speculation. He had to clean up his mess and gather the rest of his supple before he was caught.

Buzz. Buzz. The feeling of his phone in his pocket rang. Picking up the last bag, he threw them in the trash disposing of the evidence and withdrawing his phone. It read Elena Gilbert. He quickly answered.

"Elena." He said with a pleasurable smirk smearing across his face.

"He's coming!" She cried into the phone.

"What? Elena, calm down." Damon responded trying to understand her hysterics.

"Alaric! He's coming for you." Elena said again enunciating her words. "He's coming to kill you."

A charge flashed through him. Her warning had come timely, but not soon enough. He felt the presence of another behind him. It wasn't a staff member or security, but the aura of a driven killing machine. Damon hung up the phone and slowly turned on his heels. He smelled the hint of bourbon on his breath and he saw the bulge behind his jacket knowing the stake with his name on it like Elena had mentioned earlier was there.

"Hello, Ric." Damon said coolly.

"Damon." He replied in a bitter tone.

"So this is it?" He sighed waiting patiently for Alaric to make his first move. This day would come and he knew it. He wasn't scared or even feared death. In fact, he welcomed it. "This is my end."

"I told you if you hurt her, I would come after you." Alaric slurred not budging for his stake yet.

"What took you so long?" Damon asked taunting him.

"You need to stay away from Elena. What you did to her, you don't deserve to live you sick bastard." His words were harsh, but no damage was done. The mention of her name only made him stronger, and Damon knew he was ready fight.

"She is not your problem." He replied coldly.

A small chuckle came from him and a grin showed on his face. Alaric bowed his head and shook it. "No, but you are." He said and without thinking about it he withdrew his stake and flew at him. Damon dodged his initial attempt, but Alaric was fast. With having no supernatural abilities, he was quick on his feet.

The blood bags spilled to the ground as he crashed into one of the shelves. Damon knew someone would hear them eventually and he had to stop Alaric before they drew attention to themselves. This urge to kill would run its course. He knew he couldn't help it and he knew secretly Alaric had been waiting for this day. Friends they may be, but their social standings were always priority. When it came down to it he was still a vampire and Alaric was still a hunter. It was his basic instinct to want to kill and he didn't blame him for that. He just had to make him see that what he did he was truly remorseful for and how much he cared for Elena. The thought of him letting Alaric go through with the job wasn't even a possibility now. He finally had Elena back in his reach and he wanted more than anything to have her completely.

Alaric ran toward him again with the stake pointed and ready to strike. He grabbed his free arm and twisted it around. His back was pressed against his chest and Damon had turned the tables. As he held Alaric's arm uncomfortably behind him, while the other that held the stake was now hovering above his own chest, he put his mouth close to his ear.

"I'm sorry Ric." Damon said firmly and through gritted teeth as he struggled with him. "What I did wasn't right and you have every right to come after me, but I won't let you do it. Not now."

"Elena doesn't know what she wants." Alaric growled fighting off the stake that was close to his heart. "She's only a girl."

"She may be a girl, but she is my girl." He pushed the stake down farther and twisted his arm harder. "And she is willing to give me a second chance. All I ask is if you can do the same?"

"Second chance?!" His voice was guttural. "I've given you about a million of those. This was the final straw Damon."

Alaric's voice was echoing and he heard someone coming down the hall. He had to make himself clear to him before they were caught. Dropping the stake, he took his hand to his throat. The choking noises omitted instantly and he flailed in his grasp.

"Look I'm trying here." He hissed into his ear. "I can't be what other people want me to be, what _she_ wants me to be. But I can try. I've been trying since day one when I met her. She's different Ric. Elena makes me happy and I don't want to lose her. Not now, not ever. Please just drop this grudge you have."

"Or what, you're going to, compel me?" Alaric gasped for air.

Just like the stake, he threw him to the ground. Alaric stumbled and glared up at him. He was a drunken mess. Damon leaned down and picked up the stake. He broke it into two with a simple snap and let the pieces fall next to the floor. He squatted next to Alaric, who for the first time looked fearful of him. The hunter had retreated. He knew he was no match for him.

"You know I never compel you, Ric. That's not who I am. You're my friend." Damon said keeping his voice low. "And as a friend I'm asking you to give me a second chance. Not for my sake, but for Elena's. Have you even thought of what you might do to her if you actually killed me?"

She was already so fragile and damaged; Elena finding out that Damon was dead would only destroy her more. He knew it. She depended on him more than she realized. Her heartbeat still spiked whenever she was around him and just from that he knew she still cared enough.

"Please Ric." Damon pleaded with him.

Wiping his face, Alaric laughed drunkenly and let his whole body sprawl out across the hospital floor. "Friends with a vampire. I'm sure I'm going to hunter hell for this." He spat. Damon crouched over him and patted his shoulder.

"We're all going to hell. Might as well live it up here on Earth while we can." He said knowing Alaric understood his plea. His muscles relaxed and he looked around the room. The bodied soul was approaching outside and he had to think fast. Shoving a few more blood bags into his pockets, he tossed the broken stake into the garbage and helped Alaric to his feet.

The door rattled and a young man dressed in scrubs entered. He looked startled to find them in there and flew his hand to his walkie-talkie that was placed on his hip.

"My friend here wandered off. His grandma is very sick and he just sort of bolted." Damon lied slinging Ric's arm around his neck. "I found him in here. We're leaving now."

"I'm going to have to report this. You can't be in here." The young man, almost boyish looking said in a firm tone. His hand was still on his radio ready to make the call.

What he was about to do next, he knew Alaric wouldn't be happy, but it had to be done. He moved closer to the male nurse, or at least that's what he appeared to be and stared down into his eyes. They pulsed and the act of compulsion began.

"You saw nothing. You've been working a long shift and you're tired." Damon said convincingly. The man blinked and rubbed his eyes. He shook his head and yawned. His hand fell from his radio and he walked out of the room without saying another word. The amount of blood had given him the strength to compel without doubt. He knew him and Alaric were safe.

"You're an ass you know that?" Alaric spoke half dazed and sunk to the ground. He picked him up and draped his arm over his neck again.

He shook his head and his devilish smirk spread across his face. "So I've been told."

****Hello to all my new followers! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys liked the split point of views in this chapter. I know I've been lacking a lot of Damon and Elena interaction, but don't worry more is to come. Keep reviewing! Also, follow me on Twitter at mystfallfanfic. **

**Ps. Klaus is not a vampire in this. Someone asked me that a while back and I thought I clarify that the only vampires in this story are Damon, Stefan, and Katherine.****


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Step

**Chapter 7. The Next Step**

Saturday.

The apartment had been cleansed of any alcoholic substance. Smells of cleaners and fresh air blowing in from the cracked window awoke her from her sleep. The nightmares had begun to fade, but the terror still haunted her. Elena pushed herself up and saw Alaric sitting at his desk. He was hunched over and she knew he hadn't gone to bed. Rising from the couch, her permanent resting spot for the time being, she went to the brewing pot of coffee. She poured herself and Alaric a cup.

It had been a few days since he had gone after Damon like he had the night. He wasn't particularly in a good mood since then and she knew she was to blame. His sober rant was making him even more irritable than before, but his sudden hunter urges had diminished. Instead he wallowed away in finding other vampires and planning out hunts. In her right mind, she knew what he had done was meant to be, but she was sure glad he hadn't done it at all. Damon had proven to him that he was worthy of another chance and they were both mending from his mistakes. Her healing process though was a little more detailed than Alaric's.

Vivid memories of the night came back to her as she held the two cups of coffee in her hands. With no way to get to Damon or to stop Alaric, she was held up in the apartment pacing and worrying. She had reached him in time with her phone she hoped. He had answered, but the conversation ended shortly after. It wasn't until a half hour later she heard two sets of two steps of up the stairs and barging in through the door. Damon threw a drunk and pissed Alaric. He groaned and mumbled something incoherent as he rubbed his head.

"Did he hurt you?" Elena asked rushing toward Damon. Her hands were on his chest examining him before she realized her initial reaction. She did not rush to Alaric, who was clearly showing signs of physical abuse, but instead she rushed to him. Her hands dropped and she took a step back. His pleased expression showed he was enjoying her affection. Elena looked to Ric and she went over to him. "Did you hurt him?"

"He'll be fine." Damon assured her. "His arm might hurt, but his headache he'll wake up with will be worse. I recommend ditch all the booze before he does."

Elena helped Alaric on to his back and placed a pillow under his head. He was so fucked up from drinking and blinded by his hunting instincts that now he was in a complete daze. She let him rest and returned to Damon. His blue eyes flickered from his friend to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm better now." Elena told him and folding her arms.

His hand swept across her cheek and brushed into her hair. Naturally her head tilted into his touch. She missed it and every chance she got she soaked it in. Resisting him was becoming harder and even though they had just agreed to taking things slow, she knew the fire igniting inside her was increasing its flame. Damon had his ways about him.

The warmth of the two coffee cups was now beginning to burn in her hands. She walked over to Alaric and placed the cup down next to him. Keeping his attention on clipped newspaper articles and wildling a new stake, she left him to his work. It was best not to say anything.

"I'm sorry." He spoke as she turned her back to him. This was his first word he had said to her since the night of his impatient attack toward Damon. The days since then had been filled with grunts and moans. Dented walls and cracked plates came along with the disturbed detox as well. It was his way of communicating without saying anything at all. He was upset with himself and withdrawing from the lack of alcohol in his system.

"Thank you." Elena responded gently turning only half way around.

"Look I know I haven't been the best company and the best friend either, but I'm conflicted." Alaric sighed and dropped the half carved stake in his hands on the desk. "I don't know where to draw the line when it comes to Damon. I've tried really hard in the past and what he did…I lost it."

"You're a hunter Ric." She said. "And as much as I appreciate your apology and everything else you've done for me, it's in your nature. You can't help your urges, but you can learn to control them. Weren't you the one telling me that we can't control how we feel, but we can control how we act?"

All those times when she seemed dazed and blank, numb from pain, she was listening. She took what Alaric said to heart. He was man of wisdom just with a knack for clutching the bottle. Their friendship and alliance was sudden, yet she wouldn't change it for the world. And as much as he looked after her, she did the same in return.

"He really makes you happy?" He asked finally acknowledging the coffee cup next to him.

"Yes." Elena simply replied.

Trying to comprehend her answer and her and Damon's relationship, he raised his eyebrow and took a sip of the coffee. He didn't respond with anything else and she took it as her cue to let him be. She wanted to relax on her day off from work. In a few short hours, she would be making her way to Damon's house to spend the day with him. Things were finally turning around for them and she was working up her courage to stay with him too. It still wasn't easy, but she knew her heart was telling her to take risks. Damon appeared more stable and in control. He was feeding properly even if it wasn't satisfying. She too kept her promise by nourishing herself and regaining her strength. It was a team effort.

"Oh Elena." Alaric spoke up one last time before she finished her coffee and was about to jump in the shower. She stopped outside the bathroom and looked at him. He smiled and then said, "Happy Birthday."

Tiny drops slid down the car window as the windshield wipers whipped back and forth. The beautiful sunny morning had turned to a rainy and stormy afternoon. She pulled her jacket around her body to keep the chill out. Alaric was in the seat next to her driving. This wasn't her usual arrangement of arriving to Damon's. Typically, he was the one escorting her to and from. However, something had kept him from coming to get her or sending his driver. Elena sensed something was off.

"You know I could have just borrowed your car? I don't need to be chauffeured around." She pouted and ran her fingers through her clean, soft hair.

"You don't seem to mind it much when Damon does." Alaric replied glancing over at her.

Touché. The lack of transportation was becoming a bit annoying. She was thankful to have people willing to drive her places, but it was childish. A new car was in order. She would have to do low key shopping though. Any word to Damon and he would be insisting on purchasing the car himself.

Alaric turned the corner and she could see Damon's place up ahead. The wheels were turning in her head again. There were other cars outside his place. One in particular that looked a lot like Caroline's. This was a set up.

"Damon can't come get me. You wouldn't let me borrow your car." She spoke out loud and counting the reasons on her hand. "You told him."

"Told him what?" Alaric asked.

"That its my birthday." She replied rolling her eyes and glaring at him.

His demeanor was firm, but he broke easily. "I didn't tell him anything. In fact, he was the one that told me." Alaric confirmed.

"I've never even told him when my birthday was." Elena exclaimed.

"It's Damon." He said. "If he wants something, he'll get it. I'm sure he knows more about you than think."

"Thanks for making this moment so much more reassuring, Ric." Her tone was sarcastic. The fact that Damon did possess the power to get what he wanted was a bit intense. She knew secretly he probably did a thorough check on her before he even pursued her. It was silly to be mad at him for caring enough to know when her birthday was considering her wasn't the type to celebrate such occasions anyways.

"Just pretend like you know nothing." Alaric insisted and pulled into the driveway.

"Right." She stated and got out of the car.

This is what Damon must have felt like when she threw him his surprise birthday party minus the whole despising it part. She wasn't a big fan of surprises either and lately she had enough of them. At least going into it, she would know. Hot flashes of weeks before shot through her as she approached his front door with Alaric. His birthday, the night every thing had changed. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. Anxiety pressed against her chest and she panicked. Maybe she could pretend to feel ill last minute and have Ric drive her back. No, she couldn't do that. It was too late. Damon wouldn't fall for it either. She had to face this. She had to pretend to be completely shocked. She had to accept things were going to keep moving forward and she couldn't hold back anymore. This was the present. This was now.

The door swung open and it wasn't whom she expected.

"Happy Birthday! Oh my god!" The high pitched and bubbly voice of Caroline greeted her. She threw her arms around her and squeezed her tight. "I am so happy to see you. We have some major catching up to do Elena Gilbert."

"Alright, alright. Don't scare the poor girl off." Damon said coming around the corner. Her heart nearing stopped at the sight of him. "Let her enjoy her birthday for awhile before you steal her away."

Caroline let go of her and Damon gently approached her. He kissed her cheek for the millionth time. Her lips were tingling and waiting for the kiss she desired, but she still was guarded. If she wanted things to go slow, she had to take them slow. He would have to earn the right to kiss her again like he had so many times before.

"You look beautiful. Happy Birthday, Elena." He whispered in her ear. The top button of his white shirt was undone. He wore a black sports coat over with matching slacks. He smelled of comfort and seduction. She pulled away from him before she lost herself.

Following her closely behind with his hand on the lower part of her back, she was directed by Caroline to the living room. A huge sign read happy birthday and dozens of balloons and streamers filled the room. She looked to Damon, who loathed every bit of the charade, but put on a brave face just for her. His home had been transformed into what looked like a child's birthday party.

"For the birthday girl." Caroline said handing her a plastic crown. She reluctantly placed it on top of her head. "And a celebratory drink."

A clear wine glass filled with what appeared to be white wine was handed to her. Caroline beamed with a smile that lit up the room. Here was her friend, smiling and happy, enjoying her birthday when she should be graveling and spiteful. That would be the usual Caroline after being completely ignored and left in the dark by her best friend. These past weeks had separated them and Elena could see the hurt in her eyes even if she was trying so hard to put on a happy face. Immediately, she wanted to hug and spill the truth to her. A hand snaked around her waist and she shivered at his touch. Had he been observing her silent moment with Caroline? She sipped the delicious white wine and made a mental note to find time to speak with her.

"Happy Birthday, Elena." Stefan spoke leading all eyes in the room on him. He blended in with the walls and he too held a glass, but it was much darker. Blood? No. He wouldn't be that daring unless Caroline knew about his secret. She still was unsure whether the topic of conversation should be addressed or not.

"Thanks." The words barely got out and she felt her body growing warm. He made her uncomfortable. He was no different than Damon, but in so many ways he was. Brothers and the curse were the only similarities they held, their personalities, morals, outlook on life, approach to situations, they couldn't be more opposite.

An eager Caroline waved her over and she felt Damon's arm fall from her waist. She sat on the leather couch and was handed a gift. A mound of small wrapped boxes in different colored paper covered the coffee table. The nerves were crawling on her skin. These were people she cared about, that she had known for either forever or for only sometime, and yet she felt completely out of place. She didn't deserve this sort of attention. She hated having all eyes on her.

Gift after gift she thanked the perspective buyer and her heart pummeled at the thought of what Damon had got her. She still recalled her gift to him on his birthday and how well that went over. The return of those three words, I love you, had still not come from him yet. Maybe now they would, but she highly doubted it. He was not a man of love. He was incapable.

The table of gifts began to diminish and as it became empty, she noticed not one was from him. She became worried. She didn't expect anything from him; he had already showered her with unnecessary gifts throughout their relationship. But as she settled and accepted another glass of white wine, he snuck up on her.

"For you." He said in a low voice and handed her a tiny box. It was wrapped in red paper and her finger dug under the tape to reveal the present. Jewelry. It had to a necklace or a bracelet of some sort. And probably Tiffany's & Co. or Swarovski. He always got her the finest.

"Geez, Elena. Open it!" Caroline exclaimed. She too had anticipation of something sparkly on the inside.

As Elena discarded the paper, a black box was reveal. She popped up the top and inside something definitely shiny was staring back at her. Her mouth hung open and her cheeks were on fire. The box dropped in her lap and she looked up at Damon, who had a smug look upon his face.

"What is it? Let me see." Caroline asked eagerly and reaching for the box. She pulled out the rigid silver key attached to tag that read, Audi. "You got a car. You got her a car!"

"Happy Birthday." Damon said still staring at the now very pissed Elena. "You're new ride is outside."

The whole group jumped up and ran to the door. Elena wasn't so enthusiastic as the rest. She let them admire her newly acquired ride as she tugged on Damon's arm. "You've got to be kidding me." She spat.

"You needed a new car. Don't pretend like you didn't." He spoke calmly.

"I did, I do." Elena was flustered and heard the gasps of Caroline outside. "You have to stop this! I can't accept a car, an Audi."

"It's your birthday." Damon stated and took a step closer to her. She knew what he was doing. "For once I've given you a gift on a day that can be acceptable for gifts. Please. You haven't even seen it yet."

She wanted to push him knowing that he wouldn't move an inch. She wanted to scream about how frustrated she with him for doing this. She wanted to take the keys and throw them far off into the woods where she could never find them again. She wanted to grab the collar of his shirt and kiss him endlessly.

_Focus Elena! _He was getting into her thoughts. He was good at that. Redirecting her mind to things she truly desired and eliminating the problem. She wouldn't let him do this. She marched away and out the front door. A four door, black Audi was parked in the driveway. How it got there she didn't know. She didn't care. This had been his plan all along. Now that she saw it and the exterior, she was in awe. It was so impressive and shiny, she couldn't resist. Before she knew she was sitting in the driver's seat soaking in the new car smell, and Caroline was next to her. She squealed as she turned on the radio and the music blared.

"So?" He asked leaning on the door. "You want me to return it still?"

"Return it?!" Caroline cried. "Give it to me if you don't want it Elena. This car is amazing."

Leaning back in the seat, she sighed. "Thank you." She simply said and saw his smirk grow into a smile. He was so damn pleased with himself again. She didn't know if she wanted to slap or kiss his expression off his face.

Back inside, drinks were passed around and a delicious looking red velvet cake was brought out. She ate it quickly knowing Caroline was shooting her looks of desperation. Their talk was nearing and it was now or never. She excused herself from Damon's side and Caroline took the cue to follow. They went to kitchen were it was quiet and far off enough that they could talk. However, she knew it did not matter where she went, him and Stefan could listen in if they so choose.

"Spill Gilbert." Caroline clinked her glass on the counter and placed her hand on her hip. "You go M.I.A. for almost four weeks now and you don't even tell me why? What happened?"

This conversation had played out many times in her head. She was preparing for this moment like it was her big scene in a movie. "On Damon's birthday, we sort of got into a fight. I just didn't know what to do. I felt hurt and betrayed and so I fled." She spoke slowly. Caroline was hanging on to her every word.

"So you went to Damon's friend, Alaric's place?" She asked confused. "Why didn't you come home? You barely even know the guy. I mean, you two didn't…?"

"No! No." Elena corrected the situation. She couldn't believe she was assuming her intentions to stay with Alaric were anything beyond support. "He's Damon's best friend. He knows him. Damon is…complicated. I was just trying to understand him better. They've been through a lot and I don't know. I panicked. I'm sorry Caroline. I'm sorry I ignored you all this time and didn't tell you. I just…"

Her arms were around her before she could finish. She felt the tears swelling in her eyes. Talking about it with other people besides Damon made her so damn emotional, she hated it. It wasn't good to keep it bottled up inside of her, but she hated hearing it out loud too. All the emotions of that night flooded her like a giant wave.

"It's okay." Caroline comforted her. "Stefan told me you two had a falling out. I was worried sick that something awful happened. He didn't hit you or anything?"

Being vague about the incident was easy. Being honest about it was hard. She did not like this feeling of keeping secrets and lying to Caroline, but it had to be done. Vampires were still mythical creatures to her. Stefan kept his alter ego hidden away or at least suppressed in her thoughts. Compulsion could have easily been done on her leaving her a witness, but completely oblivious to it all.

"No. He didn't hit me." Elena lied and bowed her head.

"So what did happen? What sparked this fight?" Her questions were piling up.

"He's a man of little words." She began to think quickly on her feet. How could she explain the reason without giving it away? "I told him I loved him and he didn't say anything back."

"Oh, ouch." Caroline said looking apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"It just sort of escalated from there and we just lost it." Elena conjured another vague truth.

Caroline looked to her left where the boys were. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Their super sonic hearing had been activated and she knew their disapproving looks were being shot across the room. Alaric was with them too, and she could only assume he was occupying himself with drinks he could freely have.

"Well, you two seem to be better." She confessed and tried to smile hoping they were.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and replied, "We are. We're working on it."

"Uh," Caroline sighed and hugged her again. This time she wasn't sure why. "Please come home. I've missed you. I missed having a roommate. However, I totally understand if you spend the night here. I mean it is your birthday and all."

Reaching for her glass of wine, she gave her a wink and she blushed. Caroline strutted back into the living room, where she finally heard voices again. She was relieved to know the dread conversation was over, but now she faced another dilemma. Should she stay or should she go?

The sun was passing behind the tree lines and the shadows of Damon's home were becoming darker and larger. She knew Caroline and Stefan would be leaving soon and Alaric sat in the armchair looking at his glass of bourbon, so much for staying sober. She knew he had been sneaking out to bars to grab a drink knowing his place was dry. There was no way he could completely ditch the bottle for good.

"I think I'll be heading out." He said in a raspy voice and tucked the bottle under his arm.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Elena asked looking at his drunken state and his poor attempt at sneaking home some booze.

"I've drive better under the influence." Alaric joked and Damon stepped next to him.

"I'll have someone take you home." He told him patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He hiccupped and then looked to Elena. "When will I expect you home?"

Two sets of eyes were glaring at her, awaiting her answer. She had been thinking about it ever since Caroline had mentioned it in the kitchen. So many thoughts had gone through her head, so many scenarios. Her decision was neither right nor wrong in her book. She was going on instinct. She was letting her heart decide for her instead of her conscience.

"I think I'm moving back to my place actually. I'll be by in the morning to grab my stuff." She explained to him as he hiccupped again. Alaric smiled and nodded his head. He probably would have no memory of this talk, so she simply smiled back. Damon helped him out and advised his driver to take him home. When he returned, he seemed sad.

"Can I ask you stay a little longer before you head home?" Damon asked shoving his hands into his pockets. His sports jacket was hanging on the chair. The white dress shirt still had the top button undone. He was glowing with sex. She wanted to jump and be lifted into his arms. She wanted to confess how badly she wanted him, but she knew tiny steps were in order.

"Actually, I was hoping to stay the night." Elena bit her lower lip and exhaled. "If that's alright with you?"

Seduction masked him. He knew the truth of her request. She wasn't as innocent as she seemed. Her inner desires were no secret to him, but she couldn't let it happen. If she stayed, she had to keep her distance. She had to be careful with him. They couldn't jump right back into bed with each other and pretend like nothing happened because it did. Everything happened. Her world had been turned upside down because of him. She had been heartbroken and destroyed. The pain and lies he had caused were enough to reminder of what he could do. Staying meant boundaries.

****This story has an amazing fan base. You guys are the best. Thank you for following, reading, and reviewing. I can't say enough how much I appreciate your reviews. Please keep them coming. I realized that when I post a preview of chapter and if you review it that you couldn't do it again when I repost the full chapter. Strange, but I'll either try to get the full chapters up faster so that doesn't happen to some of you that want to review. **

**I posted a new oneshot, Ghost Town. Please go check it out. It's short and sweet and I might add another part to it soon. Leave reviews too.**

**If you guys have questions about the story, myself, or TVD please send them to ask dot fm slash mysticfallsfanficion. You can ask anonymously or not. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Also, make sure to follow me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic. I post fanfic exclusives, stuff about TVD, and more.****


	8. Chapter 8: Abstinence

**Chapter 8. Abstinence **

His blue eyes were piercing her soul. Temptation lied behind the bright exterior and she felt her stomach knotting in every which way. Her mouth was dry and she gulped. The longer she stared at him, the harder it became to fight it. She didn't want to give into him, but it was nearly impossible.

"Miss Gilbert, it is rude to stare." He removed his hands from his pockets drawing her eyes down to his waist and below. She quickly raised them seeing the signature smirk smear further across his face. His hand touched her shoulder and she tensed. "You know you are more than welcome to stay. As long as you are sure."

Was she sure?

"Positive." Her answer passed her lips before her it could be processed.

"It's still your birthday for another six hours how do you wish to spend it?" Damon asked implying the obvious.

The others departures were untimely. She couldn't do this. She couldn't spend the night with him being pulled and swayed by him. Elena tried to remember the pain, the hurt, the lies, everything bad he had ever done to her. It swamped her instantly and as her shallow breathing became worse, she knew the tension was more than negative. The sexual tension was thick and it wasn't leaving.

"I can't do this." Her voice quivered and she took a step back.

Damon's face dropped and he stifled a breath inward. This was too much. He was too much. She was rollercoaster of emotions.

"Oh." He replied hearing the defeat in his tone. Elena's head snapped up knowing he had misinterpreted her remark.

"I mean right now." She attempted to explain her sudden outburst. "How do you do it? How do you stay so calm?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Damon asked folding his arms.

It was a stupid question. He was capable of switching his emotion, his humanity off. It was so easy for him to become a person with only physical feelings. He didn't think with his heart or even his head sometimes. It was what was in his pants that did the thinking most of the time. Her heart skipped as her thoughts drifted.

"Admit Elena. You're fighting it." He spoke confidently. His breathing was off though and his jaw was locked. "Your heart spikes every time you're near me."

"I'm fighting it because I know how I should feel." Elena exclaimed.

"And how is that?"

Elena rubbed the back of her neck and then said, "Angry. Hurt. Betrayed."

"And you have every right to be." Damon intervened.

"But I can't help also feel of wanting you at the same time." She confessed. "After everything, I've never been more attracted and more in love with you."

The tension was thicker. The space between them seemed wrong. Elena saw in his face the confliction again. His fight wasn't denying his feelings for her and acting upon them. It was the urge to resist her as prey. She knew he was shaking with hunger. Her heart was rapid and it got worse as he stared at her. If this was going to happen, and she felt like it was for sure going to, he needed to learn to control himself. He couldn't lose it. The temptation of every vein on her body could not be a roadblock. He had to find his sense of control.

Before she could even think another thought, he closed the space between. Both his hands grasped the side of her head and his moist, perfect lips pushed against hers. She held on to his wrists, as his lips were slow and lingering. The enjoyment of this kiss was more than she could handle and more than he could handle too. They both trembled and held the moment for what it was, reconnecting.

Sweet and tasty, Damon was careful. He kissed her over and over with gentle grace. His fingers rubbed her head in a massaging motion leaving her to become weak. This kiss, the kiss of all kisses to bring them back to the ground was intensified. Every missed memory was there and all the pain went with it. She felt it when he kissed her. She felt his sorrow and his frustration in which he had cause. He had never meant to hurt her. His hands held her tighter showing her how desperate he was to have her in this moment, to have her willingly give him a second chance. It was all summed up into this kiss.

It was healing.

Elena parted from him as she caught sight of his bright blue eyes gazing upon her. His lips were wanting more. She couldn't leave it at just that. The effects he was having on her body were powerful and electrifying. Six hours left in the day and on her birthday, she knew how she wanted to spend it.

"This is not taking it slow." He whispered.

"I know." She replied.

"What you are asking…" Damon began.

"I haven't even asked anything yet." Elena interrupted him breathlessly.

He sighed. "But I know what you are thinking. Your pulse rises at the thought of sex. There. I felt it. I heard it." Damon said pointing at her heart.

"I want you Damon." She said grabbing at his collar like she had imagined from before. No need for superhuman powers to detect his pulse spiking. She bet too if she pressed up against him that something else would clearly give away his wants too.

His hand slid down to her neck making her shake. The touch, the hold he had on her was possessive. "And I've never want you more in my entire life Miss Gilbert. Please let me make love to you." He requested effortlessly.

People, who made love, were in love. She was definitely in love with him, but was he in love with her? Those words had yet to escape him. He was a man of lust and desire. Sexually driven by beautiful woman and his ego. As she glanced at him, she liked to think she saw love in his eyes, but she knew the truth. It was foolish of her to really even feel this way about him when it could never be mutual. Their relationship was hopeless. But in this moment she did not care. Hopeless or not, Elena had missed him in more ways than one. This felt right even if it was wrong. The fire was dancing in his eyes. He had wanted this and now he was glorifying that he could have it. Maybe she was stupid and maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought she was when it came to him, but she honestly and truly _did not care_.

"I'm yours." She whispered.

Her feet left the ground and the scenery spun wildly. Once she regained stability she found herself in Damon's bedroom. Her back was flat against his bed and he hovered above her. Being in the room where the lie unfolded before her eyes, she looked to her left at the dresser. The books were neatly stacked and the framed photos were in place. Had he kept Katherine's picture there even after the disaster? Was it tucked away nicely between the pages of the old tattered book? Was he still holding on to his past?

His hand glided down her body and she quivered hard from his touch. As she looked to her left again she saw the image of a destroyed, hysterical girl stumbling out of the bathroom. White gauze covered her neck, but red dye seeped through the bandage. The belongings crashed to the floor as her body collided with the dresser. The horror in her face as she held a yellowed, squared piece of parchment and throwing it to the ground made her tremble. Why was this coming back? Why was it suffocating her?

"Stop." Elena protested and Damon removed himself from her. This time he had listened. He was standing at the end of the bed as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry." He said as if he was in the wrong.

"No it's me." She groaned brushing her hair off her face. "I just want things to go back to way they were, but the memories keep holding me back."

Damon was quiet. He was observing, listening. His eyes flickered to the dresser and the lines on his face broke into formation. The shade of blue changed in his eyes as he produced the feeling of frustration upon his face.

"I'm pushing you again." Damon professed. "You're not ready. I can't stand to see you so distraught and the pain in your eyes when you look at me. Elena…maybe we should abstain from sex until it is appropriate."

Abstain from sex? Damon was actually saying this out loud. She never thought she would see the day when he would refuse sex. He was a sex god. It was a part of him and she knew it was taking every ounce of him to do this, for her sake.

"But I want it." Elena shyly admitted.

The twinkle in his eye shined, but he quickly blinked it away. Damon sat down on the edge of the bed. "I have to learn control. I already promised not to feed from you ever again and until this right, no sex." He struggled to say.

"But," She began to make her case. Damon was fast to stop her attempt.

"No buts. _I _have to do this." He said firmly.

No sex. No precious blood he so desperately desired. She felt she was torturing him. These were the two things he wanted most from her. She knew she should mean more to him than sex and blood, but she was bared to him. Ever since she had shared her sweet, mouth watering source with him she felt connected. She felt that she was rightfully his and no one else's. How could he manage to live like this with her being a constant reminder of what he couldn't have?

"Things are getting better." Elena grabbed his hand. "I know they are. I feel myself changing. I feel like we can get back to the place we were once in, but its not going to happen instantly."

"And that's why I have to do this. Out of respect of you. Out of need to control myself when I'm around you." Damon argued. "I _never _want to do what I did to you ever again."

"Hey," She let her hands roam to his face. His skin was cool and soft. The man of many shades before her looked helpless. Elena leaned in and kissed him like he had down to her moments earlier. "I love you."

Her words of endearment produced the same reaction from him. The thought of love to him was meaningless. He could not understand her reasoning for loving him and so he always seemed agitated by it. Elena held his face tight between her hands.

"And deep down you feel something for me to." She courageously said. "I don't expect you to love me. I accept that, but don't deny that you don't feel something. You're not completely numb."

He really was fifty shades of fucked up and she was fitting right into this beautifully, tragic love affair.

"I love you Damon." Elena spoke confidently. "I want to be able to give you everything you want and need. I want to be able to share the part of me that keeps you alive and satisfied."

"Stop!" He growled and pushed her hands away from his face. No longer by her side, he paced the room. "Do you even realize what you're asking? I'm NOT going to feed from you. Ever! I can't!"

"Because you're scared you'll lose control?" Her voice boomed through the room making eyes grow big. She did not grasp the intensity of her voice until she heard it bounce off the walls.

"Exactly." Damon hissed seeming more like him.

"So you're going to live in fear for the rest of your life? That's not you Damon." Elena barked and got off the bed. "I know you."

His force field flew across the room sending her flying back on the bed. He straddled her as she breathed erratically. Dropping his hands to her sides, he hovered a foot above her. "You don't know me as well as you think, Miss Gilbert." His voice was cold and snake like. The sight of him was terrifying and yet arousing. Elena shuddered at his menace.

Was he going to transform? Was he going to turn into the monster that he was so convinced of being? He could if he wanted to, but instead he fumed and held his jaw locked staring down at her. She had hit a nerve with him. Thinking she would be able to work up to having him puncture her skin and let the blood spill from her veins again was idiotic. It wasn't sane. But she wanted it. She wanted to share that part of herself with again. When she did, he was happy. He was glowing with life and right now, he was on the verge of it. Elena held her breath as he continued to intimidate her from above. He was purposely trying to prove his point, to scare her, but it wasn't working.

Elena clawed at the back of his head dipping it and kissing him passionately. Her lips were not gentle, but harsh. His mouth opened letting his pointed tongue touch hers. Heavy, heated breathing filled the room. The outline of his body was now pressed up against hers. The hard erection in his pants couldn't hide. She felt it push against her leg as he grinded his body on hers. The angry make out session was causing the temperature to rise. His mouth only left hers briefly as he ran it along her jawline and below her chin. Never once did it trail to her neck. His control mode was locked and loaded. This crazed lust had finally burst and now he was being more cautious then ever.

Hours must have passed before their kissing had become softer. Her lips were chapped and her touched skin was dry. Strands of hair were misplaced on her head and she may have lost a shirt in the process. The mad make out session never ceased to anything more. Damon was seriously about abstaining from sex and so they reveled in what they could conquer. To keep the element of arousal rising, she found herself back in the living room under a blanket as Damon moved the logs in the fireplace around. No place had been left untouched. The kitchen, the hallway, the bathroom, his room, the other bedrooms, and even his office were all scenes of their pure lust. She blushed at the thought of objects being knocked over and things breaking into a million pieces from their careless wander. Her lips still tingled.

Damon crouched by the fire stood up and walked over to her. He was shirtless and glorious at the same time. His pants hung perfectly from his hips leaving nothing to the imagination. He leaned down to where she sat on the couch and kissed her. "Happy Birthday." His words were like satin. It was so smooth and caressed her skin.

"I'll take that over any car." She blushed even more.

"Now there's a thought." Damon said sitting down next to her. "The car."

She knew exactly what he meant. It was the one place they had not touched tonight with their frisky hands.

"I like my car to actually be in good condition considering it's new and all." Elena laughed.

He reached next to him for a glass of bourbon. More as much as he drank, she had never seen him drunk. The thought crossed her mind as he sipped on it. Even the art of drinking made him seem irresistible.

"So did Mr. Mikaelsen ban your from company grounds after your little stunt?" Elena asked trying to start a normal conversation with him. The topic of them had been over shared and now she wanted to get her mind back to reality.

"He's just hot headed." Damon replied. "The benefit is in the works, but he has made it pretty clear he has got it handled. I'm just a mere sponsor."

"That day you stopped by the office. Did you really have intentions of speaking with Mr. Mikaelsen or was it to see me?" She pried for the answer. The thought had crossed her mind.

"Every year I have to meet quota by extending a helping hand and teaming up with a fellow company for charitable reasons. Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. seemed like a good choice. They emulate a similar practice." He explained swirling his drink and then he glanced up at her shining his bright blue eyes at her. "And I may have had been biased considering you worked there."

"As glad as I am that you are so philanthropic and passionate about helping the community, Mr. Salvatore you are crossing a fine line." Elena assured him taking the drink from his hand. She sipped it and handed it back to him. His smirk had returned.

"And what line would that be?" He asked.

"The line that you continuously cross. My work life is mine, not yours." She stated. "I don't need check ups and assistances. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I never said you couldn't." Damon argued. "However, I am a little wary about your new position. It seems that Mr. Mikaelsen is grown fond of you, so fond that he promoted you to _personal assistant._"

"My boss is nothing to worry about." Her voice was flat. "However, I think he is a bit suspicious of our relationship. He seems to think I'm riding your coat tail and I'm the reason for your surprise visits and sudden interest in the company."

Damon chuckled. "He can believe whatever he wants, but you're mine."

"I am." She smiled.

The topic of Mr. Mikaelsen did make her feel uneasy. He had been pushing her to grab drinks with him every chance he got. His eyes were always following her every move and his persistent attitude wasn't helping the matter much. But she didn't see any harm being done. So far nothing had been done.

"Elena, what is it?" Damon leaned forward seeing the confliction in her face.

She sighed. "Klaus is a little…off. He has been insisting for me to grab drinks with him outside the office."

"Klaus?" He said puzzled.

"That's how he wants me to address him. We're on a personal level now, I guess." She told him seeing how strange it was to call her boss by his first name. It sent a shiver through her body.

"Hmmm." Damon hummed. "Just keep your distance from him and its probably best if you don't grab drinks with him."

"What I choose to do and how I talk to my boss is actually none of your concern." Elena pressed.

"I'm just looking out for you." He responded coldly.

"I appreciate it, but I can look out for myself too." She said in snarky tone.

The tension was back. She could feel him trying to snake his way into her work life. She knew the first moment he got he would be doing a background check on the guy. It was none of his concern to do such a thing when nothing had even happened. Klaus may be creepy and persistent, but most bosses were. Elena hated that Damon couldn't back down from his determination to keep a close watch on her at all times. He was trying to control her again and she wasn't about to have it.

****Hope this fulfilled your Delena wants and needs for this story. I know it was a tease, but it had to happen. Can't have your two favorite characters jumping into bed together right away. Thanks to all my new readers and my loyal ones for following. Please leave me a review on what you thought.****


	9. Chapter 9: Fine Lines

**Chapter 9. Fine Lines**

"All is right in the world." Caroline chimed from her bedroom doorway. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a tight tan pencil skirt and a blue blouse. The sun was just rising above the horizon and Elena could already feel the long day ahead.

Her return home had been made. Gathering her things from Alaric's place was uplifting, but sad. She would miss his company. The couch though, she was glad to be back in her own bed. As she threw her dirty clothes in her hamper, she looked to the clock that read 6 a.m.

"Why are you so energetic this morning, this early?" Elena asked running her hands through her hair and sitting down on her bed.

"The magic of coffee." She replied. "And great sex."

Blunt and bold Caroline was something she had missed.

"So you and Stefan are doing well?" Elena inquired.

"Oh my god, Elena," Caroline sighed and came into her room. She plopped down on her bed. Her hair fanned out as she laid back and rested her hands on her stomach. "Stefan is amazing and I don't just mean in bed. He's so caring and kind. I think he's the one."

The itching urge to ask the dreaded question of whether or not Caroline knew about Stefan was bothering her. It wasn't the idea of finally having something to bond over. The thought of laughing and discussing their vampire boyfriends made her cringe. It was the idea knowing if Caroline was being blindly led in this relationship. The smile produced because of Stefan made her happy to see her best friend excited and in love, but it was unnerving at the same time.

"And what about you and Damon? You spent the whole weekend with him." She pried for the juicy details.

Elena stood up and bit her lip. "It was…good. We're still taking things slow, Care." She confessed.

"Oh, yeah." She said realizing the sensitivity of the subject.

The weekend and her birthday had gone better than expected. Their vow to abstain from sex was a tough and definitely not easy decision, but Elena valued their choice. Trust had to be earned again. Damon's control had to be regained. While things were getting easier and she was feeling like her old self around him, time was still a factor. Rekindling their romance was something she was looking forward to. The sparks, the fireworks, she wanted it all back.

As Elena looked at the clock again knowing she needed to get ready for work soon, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Something or someone had moved in her bathroom. It was behind the door and she tried to stay calm without Caroline knowing. She glanced again and saw the pair of blue eyes flash for an instant.

"I need to get ready for work." Elena told her hoping she would take the hint to leave. Rising from her bed, Caroline gave her a giant hug.

"I'm just so happy you're home." She exclaimed. "Girls not soon?"

"Yes." Her reply was quick.

She dashed out of the room and Elena closed her door. His presence lingered behind and she knew not to be startled by his dramatic appearance. Sure enough, he was there. Dressed to impress, his grey dress shirt was rolled up in the sleeves. His pants were hanging gloriously from his hips like she preferred. For only being six o'clock in the morning he looked amazing.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked knowing he could easily distract her.

"Can't I just stop by to admire what is mine?" Damon slyly remarked. Nearly floating across her bedroom floor, he ran his hand through her hair.

"At 6 a.m.?" She questioned his intentions. "Damon, why are you here?"

He sighed and barely smirked for more than a second. "I did some research on Klaus Mikaelsen." He told her.

"You did some digging." Elena corrected him and became agitated with this topic of conversation already. She knew sharing her minor details about work would set him off. This was in no way his problem.

"Will you let me explain or shall I just keep the information to myself?" He asked.

"What did you find?" Elena shrugged not particularly wanting to hear what he found, but figured she would humor him.

"Mr. Mikaelsen has been with the company for about ten years. He was asked to leave from his previous position due to some indiscretions." His tone was informative. "What those were, wasn't disclosed."

"So, he got fired. Haven't you been fired before?" She spoke without thinking. His eyes conveyed no amusement and immediately she realized her question was irrelevant. Damon Salvatore being fired? The man that got everything he wanted did not understand the concept of being terminated. He was the one who did the terminating.

"There is more." Damon stated ignoring her comment. "Since he has built Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. he has gone through five different assistants. All who have had the same position you now hold. Each one has quit without reason."

"People quit." She replied. His information wasn't swaying her thoughts.

"Without reason? That's a red flag." He insisted.

"Well, what are you suggesting? That Klaus was the reason." Elena inquired shaking her head.

Damon drew in a deep breath staring at her with his intense blue eyes. They were captivating in this moment. "Yes. And I know there's more, but I just haven't got the full report yet." He said.

"Damon," Her voice was louder than expected and she paused hoping Caroline had not heard her. Lowering her voice, Elena continued, "Stop. You're getting way more involved in this than you need to be. Let me defend myself. Things are even that bad. Klaus is just being pushy. He hasn't touched or anything."

"I won't let that bastard touch you." He gritted with clear agitation to the subject.

With the natural reaction to his anger, she touched him. Her hands rested on his shoulders trying to bring him back down. Things that altered his universe easily upset him and Mr. Mikaelseon was one of them. The thought of her sleazy boss laying one finger on him had him outraged; yet he had done no such thing. Damon was already convincing himself that he was evil, a threat to her.

"I'm fine. I'm here." She assured him. "You think I let any man put their hands on me besides you? I got this. Just please trust me."

His jaw quivered and quickly dissipated. He caught sight of her watching him intently and he was fighting his frustration and worry. A calming wave came over him and he nodded his head. She admired his concern, but it was that fine line he liked to over step from time to time.

"You better get ready for work." Damon whispered. "I don't want you to be late."

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"I've a business of mine to run, Miss Gilbert." He replied.

Something wicked danced inside her. She peeked around his physique and saw the clock read 6:15 a.m. His sour mood was still present and she wanted it to be gone. This was not how she wanted him or her to start of their day. Her hand fell from his shoulder down his chest feeling the grooves of his muscles through his shirt. Ever since they had kissed reuniting that spark between them, she was tempted. Abstaining from sex could be honored, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with him still.

"I'm sure they will make do without you at this hour, Mr. Salvatore." Elena put on her best sexy voice. It always sounded foolish to her, but his reaction showed different. Intrigued and amused, he let his longer fingers grip her hips.

"Your words have enticed me, Miss Gilbert. What do you have in mind?" He started to feel the outline of her exposed skin and she shivered.

"Join me in the shower?" Her request was innocent, but not to those blue eyes. Fire melted the ice and his grip was firmer than before. Seduction spread across his structured face and the sound of his belt unlatching made her pant.

It was impossible to concentrate at work. Only three hours into her shift and she was ready to throw in the towel. Mr. Mikaelsen had back-to-back meetings keeping her distracted from her drafts that she had to finish. One after another men in suits and occasionally women would appear before her desk wishing to speak with him. With no previous announcement to their arrivals she was left unprepared and unprofessional. She was embarrassed as they approached her asking her questions and how long Mr. Mikaelsen would be.

Elena buried her head in her hands. With no one around, she let out a subtle groan. The ten-page document glared at her from her computer screen. Was this day over yet?

Closing her eyes for only a second, she thought back on her steamy shower with Damon. The hot water trickled over their naked bodies as he massaged shampoo into her hair. His hands dipped below her hairline letting them roam. She did not object seeing that it was harmless. They ran over her perky breasts and she bit he tongue from moaning. His body was pressed so close to hers she could feel his erection growing harder. This was torture not being able to take things further. She knew fully well what she had done by asking him to join her and yet here they were taunting each other.

"Elena." A voice came from behind her breaking her from her lovely daydream. She pressed her legs together tight.

"Coffee, now!" Mr. Mikaelsen boomed as he cracked open he door to his office barely enough for him to peek his head out. Elena rose from her desk and went down the hall to the counter.

Her body was still trembling at the thoughts of him touching her like he had. Coffee spilled on to the counter as her hand shook from her arousing memory. She was already a mess at work; him probing her thoughts like this wasn't helping.

Quickly bringing the requested drink to his office, she didn't bother to knock. A short, stocky man was talking to him as she entered. His eyes locked on her as she carried the hot coffee carefully. Elena looked down not making eye contact even though his eyes were burning into her flesh. She could feel them undressing her and she moved faster.

"Thank you." He said and she turned away before he could say anything else. "Oh, Miss Gilbert."

_Shit. _She thought she had avoided him, but clearly he was on a mission. Turning back around and clasping her hands together, she forced a smile on her face and waited for whatever instructions he was about to give her.

"Cancel the rest of my meetings for me, won't you love?" He asked. His last remark was unnecessary, but she was growing accustom to his tiny word choices. "I'm far too busy to have anymore."

"Of course." She nodded and left the room.

Back at her desk, she noticed a new e-mail had presented itself on her desktop bouncing up and down like crazy. It had been the list of names of people she would have to notify that their meetings were being cancelled and moved to another date. It was a tedious job and so she got down to it right away. Feeling her fingers flow over the keyboard, she found her focus and soon she was going through her drafts with no problem. No distractions as Mr. Mikaelsen had kept to himself in his office and her phone remained on touched. She assumed Damon had plenty of business to attend to judging by his attitude this morning.

The ding of the elevators met her ears, but she did not look up. She gritted her teeth knowing she would have to turn away whoever came up to her. Her confidence was growing though as she felt her ease in with the company. The job promotion had been good for her after all.

"Miss Gilbert." His voice was smooth and controlled. Elena at first smiled, but quickly diverted her attention on him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked standing up and leaning forward on her desk. "You're not supposed to be here?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Damon said waving a file in her face. "Can you please let Mr. Mikaelsen know he has someone that would like to see him."

"What is that? Nevermind." Elena groaned and stood up straight. "You can't just show up here unannounced."

"I can if its urgent matters, Miss Gilbert." He smirked waving the file again. "Please inform him, before I barge in there myself."

Elena had a feeling whatever his terms were for showing up like this weren't good. She stared at him for a second and then did as he asked. Her knuckles made a soft knock and she entered his office. Klaus looked up at her desirably with a smile that was about to fade.

"Mr. Salvatore is here to see you sir." She gulped.

"I said no more meetings." He barked letting his smile sure enough fade. "Can you not handle that task?"

"Sir, he wasn't on the list you sent me. He just showed up." Elena explained glancing over at Damon standing next to her desk. In any cases she would have accepted his presence, but not right now. Not after their discussion this morning. He was crossing the line again.

"Send him away." Mr. Mikaelsen snapped while waving his hands.

Caught in the middle of her boss and Damon was unnerving. Both were stubborn and she knew no matter what she said neither of them would listen. Elena looked to Damon knowing he heard the whole thing without even straining himself. She felt helpless and left the office. Before she could say anything to him, Damon brushed past her and did what he had threatened earlier.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mikaelsen." Damon chimed standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Salvatore, I see my assistant is having problems addressing this situation. So please let me tell you myself that I am very business and don't have time for your antics. We will have to do this another time." He demanded.

Damon smirked and shut the door, but not all the way. "Your assistant is doing just fine and I understand the chaos of controlling a company, but I assure you, you want to listen to what I have to say."

Her mind was racing with what was in that file. Elena sat at her desk not giving a damn about what was on her computer screen. She listened intently to their conversation, but could barely make out what they were saying. Feeling the urge to stand outside the door was tempting, but she already sensed Klaus wasn't particularly fond of her at the moment. If he caught her, another screaming match would ensue. Damon had pushed his button and now she was to blame for it.

"WHAT!" Mr. Mikaelsen screamed and Elena jumped from her seat. She couldn't be a bystander anymore and so she busted into his office. "You can't do this! How the hell did you even get a hold of this?!"

His sculpted back was to her and she saw how red Mr. Mikaelsen's face had become. He was as red as a tomato. His eyes were as big as the moon and as he noticed her standing in the background startled. The flames in his eyes grew brighter.

"Call my lawyer!" He pointed to her.

"This is legal and this happening." Damon spoke with full confidence. "Your matter fell into my hands because as you know I oversee most companies here in Mystic Falls. I'm sorry this has come as a shock to you, but I am seizing the company over as of today. You will still have ownership and access to all assets, but everything will have to be checked through me."

"You are out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to hand this company over to you, Salvatore!" Klaus shouted. He looked at Elena again pointing. "Lawyer. Now!"

Elena rushed out and went to her desk. A black book with a list of all his contacts she opened and looked for someone with the title of lawyer behind the name. She was so distraught by what she had heard, she was shaking. Damon somehow had full control over the company, but how? Was it his research project on Mr. Mikaelsen that had led him to suspicious behavior or documents? Elena didn't know what to think.

The door to his office swung open and Damon dropped the file on her desk. "Please make copies of these and have them faxed to my office." He winked at her and smirked.

"Oh no!" She said low enough for him to hear. "You really have crossed the line now!"

"Honestly, I did what was right." Damon protested. "He is lucky I found out before someone else did or this company would be up in flames."

"What did he even do?" Elena asked. Her cheeks were warm.

"Some of his annual reports don't match up with his investments. He could be charged, but I see it as an opportunity to learn from one's mistakes." He explained tapping the file on the desk. "Please get these to me as soon as possible, Miss Gilbert."

"No." She argued moving from behind her desk. "You don't get to do things like this. You don't get to try to control another part of my life Damon. How many times do I have to tell you that? I know the real reason why you're doing this. Its so you have the right check up on me and make sure _he _is being on his best behavior."

"Elena, calm down." Damon said firmly and she heard the loud steps of Klaus coming from behind her.

"Is he bothering you Miss Gilbert?" Klaus asked. "Do I need to call security again to escort you out Mr. Salvatore?"

"I was just leaving. Good day Miss Gilbert." He grinned and walked briskly out.

_God damn you Salvatore!_ Elena steamed with fury. He was so damn pleased again with what he had accomplished. He didn't see that he was pissing her off royally by over stepping his boundaries. Right now, she wanted to run after him and yell. He had seen her mad, but he had never seen her this mad.

The thought of compulsion went through her mind. He could easily compel her boss to hand the company over to him, but that wasn't the case. The thrill of challenging an enemy pleased him knowing he had the upper hand. Elena was disgusted. He would hear more about this later.

"Did you call my lawyer?" Mr. Mikaelsen asked. His tone was bitter.

"Getting on that." Elena replied and rushed back to her desk flipping through the black book.

"I could definitely use a drink now." He growled shaking his head as Damon disappeared downstairs.

Her hand stopped on a page. She stared blankly off at something and knew that her wicked thought was dangerous. Klaus remained furious by her side and she glanced up at him. It was one thing for him to toy with Mr. Mikaelsen knowing his hatred toward him already, but it was another to do the same to her. The line had been crossed too far and there was no turning back. If he wanted to play this game, she could play it too.

"I think I'll join you for that drink." She added.

His cold smile fell upon his face. The tension was drifting off and Elena knew she was taking a risk. Klaus shoved his hands into his pocket and said, "A drink it is."

****Expect the next update in a few days. Thank you as always to all my followers. You guys are the best! Keep on reviewing because that makes me happy! Ps. If any of you use to or still do read For The Love of a Salvatore, I posted the final chapter last night. Go read!****


	10. Chapter 10: Mingling With The Enemy

**Chapter 10. Mingling With The Enemy**

The sky through the tinted window flashing a bright neon sign appeared in a swirl of colors. Elena tapped the pads of her fingers on the glossy wooden table listening to the guitar solo that hummed through the speakers. She admired the beauty of the sunset mixed with daylight. So serene and calming, something she needed after the tense moment back at the office earlier.

Glancing up at the bar, the hunched back of Klaus Mikaelsen smirked aimlessly at the bartender. Her eyes fluttered back to him as her long pin straight brown hair fell down her back. His eye was keen for beautiful woman. The smug expression and deep, intense stare made a surge of anxiety pulse through her. Even though he was not flashing his demeanor toward her, she knew her decision to join him for a drink was risky. She had seen him gawk at her in similar ways leaving the hairs on her arms standing up and the instinct to flee. Being a powerful man, she assumed he worked hard for what he wanted. However, the constant reminder of why she had agreed to these terms in the first place was still very present.

Damon. He had gone above and beyond to piss her off. With his bulging ego, he found his chance to be a proprietor of Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. What was next? How could he handle every aspect of his own company and juggle another? Not to mention maintaining their relationship.

Thoughts of him popping into the office every day with his blue eyes and kissable lips, she knew he was tempting her. As much as she wanted to be with him every second, she appreciated time away and freedom to reflect without him constantly hovering.

He was inevitably impossible.

Her attention was drawn back on Klaus as he carried two tall glasses filled to the brim with beer. She shifted in her seat and accepted the drink. Taking a delicate sip, she could feel his eyes upon her flesh. What was his fascination with her or was she simply imagining it?

"I'm very pleased you decided to join me, Miss Gilbert." Klaus expressed. "I do hope you don't think I'm too pushy. I just simply wanted to get to know you better. After all, you are my personal assistant."

"Oh." Elena replied sipping her brew again.

"And I do hope you don't find myself being too brash, but you are exquisitely beautiful." He complimented her. Elena felt her throat constrict and her palms sweat. With no response, she simply continued to drink.

Regret was entering her mind as his persistent attitude shined, but she tried to remind herself of her reason for doing this. If Damon wanted to cross the line, so could she. His wrath would be harsh, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. This was her proving a point.

"Enough with me blabbing. Tell me about yourself love." Klaus spoke relaxing, almost melting into his chair. His drink had been left untouched.

"Um," Elena dropped her hands into her lap. This would have been a whole lot easier if other people from the office had joined. Where was the lush Alaric when you needed him? She spoke slowly. "This is my first real job since high school. I live with my best friend. Um, I don't know really know what you want me to say?"

Hot flashes struck her body and instantly rose to her cheeks. She brushed her hand against them trying to hide her embarrassment and the alcohol flushing her skin. Her eyes scanned everything and anything they could without looking at him. They were the only two occupants of the small bar that sat on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Whether coincidence or not, she wished desperately for company besides her own.

Klaus continued to stare and admire her from the other side of the table tauntingly. He wore the same smirk, a signature one, much like Damon. It made her apprehensive and she needed to escape for a moment. She needed to regain herself. Her eyes fixated on a white painted sign behind the bar with an arrow that read, restrooms.

"Actually could you excuse me? I need to use the bathroom." Elena spoke confidently and tucked her purse under her arm.

Without waiting for a nod or a yes, Elena jumped from her seat and dashed to the bathroom. The undying stench of filth and not cleaned stalls made her nearly sick. She set her purse on the counter and turned on the faucet. Running her hands under the lukewarm water, she splashed it into her face.

_He is getting to you. Damon is getting to you. _She cursed.

Her boss's mannerisms were present and there was no denying he came off strong, but it was the other stuff, the backstory that lingered. After Damon had left the office and she had agreed to drinks after work, her head couldn't wrap around business. Their conversation from earlier that morning was fresh on her mind. Elena wondered if Damon hadn't gone snooping into Mr. Mikaelsen's past, would she feel like this? Would she be paranoid?

This was Damon controlling her. Scheming and plotting into her brain that Mr. Mikaelsen was a not to be trusted. Sure he snapped at her and demanded things, but she was his assistant. His wondering eye was creepy, but so were millions of people out there. And as for the mysterious quitting assistants, she didn't know what to think about that. She did not want to believe it, in fact. This was his way of giving her an opinion, judging the book by the cover before opening it up.

_Give him a chance. Maybe he isn't as unsettling once you get to know him? _Elena thought and splashed another quick pool of water on to her face. She blotted it with a paper towel and threw it in the trash. A buzzing vibration came from her purse. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

It was the man himself, Damon Salvatore calling her.

"Hello." She picked up clenching her jaw.

"Where are you?" He asked. His tone was a far imitation of what a father might sound like. She was no child of his.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you I am grabbing drinks after work. I'll be over within the hour." Elena spoke carefully almost hearing the heavy breathing increase through the receiver.

"With who?" Damon demanded. "You better not be with _him._"

"Look Damon, I am. You can't decide whom I hang out with or whom I talk to. You can't control what I do and when I do it." Her words were ready for the battle on the other side. "I'm fine and I'll be over at your place in an hour. Then we can discuss your little stunt today you pulled at my work."

"I swear to god Elena, if he touches or even looks at you wrong…" He uttered darkly into her ear.

"He won't and I wouldn't let him. Anyways, we are in a public place." She explained and becoming annoyed with Damon even further than she was earlier.

"Elena." Her name sounded bitter from his speech.

"Stop it Damon! I'll be over soon. Please don't worry." Elena pleaded with him. She paused before ending the call and said in a low, shy voice. "I love you."

"See you soon." He replied and the line went dead. She tossed her phone into her purse and glanced at her reflection. The weight gain from better nutrition and less stress was showing in her face. The gauntly girl was disappearing finally.

Returning back to the main bar area, she felt a force to her left and she nearly collided with it. Her body momentarily pressed up against his as he appeared unfazed and pleased with their collision. She held on to her purse under her arm and quickly scanned the place. The men's restroom was next to the women's and Klaus had conveniently exited the same moment she had. Elena became wary, but pretended to not show concern.

"Everything all right?" He asked in his smooth accent.

"Fine." Elena answered. "Were, were you checking up on me?"

"Well, I took your brief excuse as a chance to relieve myself as well." Klaus explained folding his hands behind his back. "You were in there for quite some time. I thought I would ask if you were all right. And you are?"

"Yes." She repeated.

"Good, shall we?" He motioned for her to lead the way back to the table. His hand touched her shoulder delicately and she pulled away not letting him go any further. Damon's words or more like threats haunted her thoughts and she tried to erase their moment of contact.

Once they both took their places again, Elena gulped down a large amount of her drink feeling she needed liquid courage to get through these next few minutes. She feared Klaus had not been as innocent as he led on. Her phone conversation with Damon could have been easily heard and she was already being suspected of mingling with the enemy in Mr. Mikaelsen's eyes. She did not want to make the wound deeper. He returned to his original position of gawking at her while his untouched beer now becoming warm.

"Thought you needed a drink?" She asked nodding toward the untouched glass.

Klaus reached forward and raised the glass in his hand. "I don't fancy brews, but since its what you're having I figured I join in." He smiled and took a small sip.

"What do you fancy then?" Elena tried to focus on the topic of conversation on him instead of her.

"I fancy many things, Miss Gilbert." He responded with a glisten in his dark eyes. "I'm man of little wants, but with big desires."

"And that's why you own a company I assume." She tried her best to keep it flowing. Her mind triggered back to Caroline's tips for interviewing the day she first stepped into Damon's office. Nerves were bundling inside of her, but nothing compared until she saw him. From there nothing mattered and everything had changed.

"My company is everything to me. My sister, Rebekah and I have been in the business for many years. However, working with family isn't always positive." Klaus explained losing his smirk and focusing on her glass of beer. "We tend to fight who gets the upper hand and well, lets just say I always get what I want."

Elena politely smiled and continued to drink. The way his eyes flickered from her glass to her gave her the chills. It was like some invisible force had slapped her.

"But there is nothing I wouldn't do for my baby sister and vice versa." He said. "Have you ever worked with family before Elena?"

Her name rolling off his tongue gave her more cold bursts. Elena shifted in her chair trying to hide her reactions. "No. I don't have any family left. My parents passed away a few years ago. My best friend, Caroline is the only family I have and we haven't worked together on a professional level ever."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Elena." Klaus leaned forward seeming sincere.

She lowered her head and drowned herself in her drink. It was almost finished and she could feel the buzz rushing to her head. Flashbacks of Damon and her sitting in a tiny corner booth of Mystic Grill discussing family rendered from her thoughts. Back then she had no idea who or what he was; now she knew all too well. The warmth had returned to her cheeks flushing them like a warm summers day.

"So, what do you think of this Mr. Salvatore?" The question was asked bluntly.

Elena snapped her head up and her attention was on him. The smirk barely grazed his face. "What?" She had been distraught by thoughts of distant memories and was caught off guard by hearing Damon's name.

"Don't be modest, I know you have some history with the guy." Klaus said with a bitter taste in his mouth. "I've seen the way he approaches you."

"Da…Mr. Salvatore is just a friend." Elena replied casually, catching herself from stating his first name. She did not like the twist this conversation was taking.

"And what do you think of his sudden movement on the company?" He probed.

"I don't think it's really any of my concern." She answered. "As long as Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. remains intact and I have a job, I want what's best for the company I guess."

Disappointment read on his face. He was prying her for opinions, thoughts, and information on Damon. She should have expected it sooner, but he was waiting for the prime opportunity. Mr. Mikaelsen was just warming up. He had a bone to pick with him and the type of tension that built when they were in the same room was dangerous. The grudge he held against Damon wasn't completely unthinkable considering Damon's actions and attitude, but it went far beyond that. Since day one when she started working there, she knew Klaus had a dislike for him.

"What's best," he stated and laughed. "Is for my company to stay my company. I don't need some stuck up, playboy to tell me what to do. Mr. Salvatore can try all he wants to take over, take me down, whatever he may have up his sleeve, but it's my company. And I always get what I want."

The glimmer in his dark eyes was back. Mr. Mikaelsen was a man of power much like Damon. He strived for control and desired what he wanted most. Elena knew his statements weren't merely for his own venting purposes or even for her to hear his thoughts. It was to relay a message. Klaus, without saying it, knew more about their relationship than he led on. And as he let his mischievous smirk return, Elena knew she needed to leave.

The natural instinct of flight was cueing up. Her time with him, while it was short, had gone beyond its limit. She could no longer take his wandering eyes and malicious remarks. This was more than an innocent get together. It was intentional. He had been waiting for this for weeks and even without a response he knew he had hit a nerve with her.

"It was nice talking with you Mr. Mikaelsen." Elena stammered.

"Please, I insist you call me Klaus." He interrupted.

"Klaus, but I must be going." She said. Her legs were wobbly as she stood letting the drink throw her off balance. For one drink, she felt like she had drank four. Her vision was fine; it was her body that had trouble functioning.

Large hands caught her as she found Klaus grasping her elbow and helping her up. She quickly drew away knowing he was enjoying her clumsy moment as an excuse to make physical contact. Elena brushed her hair from her face and tried to stabilize herself before moving again. But as she stepped forward, it happened once more. It was like she was drunk and her limbs her numb. Her car waited outside, but she grew hesitant to driving. How was she possibly going to leave when she could barely move without staggering off?

"Lightweight, I see." Klaus joked holding on to her elbow again.

Touching her forehead, she tried to convince herself she was being foolish. She could do this. Elena stood straight and nodded at Klaus to let go. The sensation of an optical illusion intensified and she felt her body falling back into the seat.

"Maybe I should take you home." He suggested and she shook her head.

"I'm fine." Elena insisted not understanding what was happening.

His hands were groping her trying to get her to steady and help her up again. He was eager to get her moving. Then a dark, husky voice came from the doorway.

"Elena?"

****Cliffhanger! You'll find out why Elena is acting so strange in the next chapter. And to note, Klaus is not a vampire or any supernatural being in this story. Neither is Rebekah. He is just a creepy, asshole. Thanks for the new followers and alerts. Not to mention the awesome reviews you guys leave. Please keep them coming. Check out my other stories on my profile and follow my on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic for fanfic exclusives, news, TVD related posts, and more.****


	11. Chapter 11: Forbidden Fruit

**Chapter 11. Forbidden Fruit **

Large, clammy hands gripped her as she lost balance and her world finally began to tilt. Something was terribly wrong. She was never one to be a lightweight, but her tolerance had decreased due to lack of consumption. Not to mention her poor diet that was finally altering for the better could have caused this sudden whirlwind of instability.

"Elena?" The male voice met her delicate ears. His voice was a smooth as a wave upon shore. He was visible, but the edges were blurred. She recognized the outline of his misplaced hair that could be mistaken for sex and his blue eyes that were brighter than ever.

"What are you doing here, Salvatore?" Klaus exclaimed.

Even through the haze she saw them exchanged glances. Two powerhouses, two men with the need for control were battling for who had the upper hand. Elena was realizing that business disagreements were just the surface. What they truly loathed about one another went deeper. Her involvement was just the accelerator.

"Elena, you don't look well." Damon spoke firmly and directly toward. He was ignoring her man handler of a boss. "Let me take you home."

"I got it." His said possessively.

Tension was putting it lightly. Her drunken spurt was clearing from initial reaction, but she still felt dizzy and extremely uncomfortable. She squeezed out of her boss's hold and she stepped closer to Damon. His arrival was blunt and instinctive knowing she was with the one person he wanted to rip to shreds, but she was also grateful. Something simmered inside her indicating whatever this odd reaction her body was having wasn't normal. Things had been smooth with a slight bump here and there, but she would never have suspected it to end like this. Whether Klaus was innocent in the matter or not, all she wanted was to leave and with Damon.

"Elena." The simplicity of her name being said was like a command. She slipped through Klaus's grasp and stepped toward Damon willingly. She could feel the heat radiating off the man, her boss.

"Mr. Salvatore, may I say your arrival is _convenient_." He said. Hostility was in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked continuing to ignore Klaus.

With this scene of unfortunate events, she was positive come tomorrow she would be out of a job. It was obvious her "friendship" with Damon Salvatore was more than it led on to be. A friend is loyal, but Damon he was more than that.

"I'm fine." Elena lied knowing fully well he didn't believe her for an instance.

An aggravated and defeated Klaus slapped the table. He put down a twenty-dollar bill sprawled out next to her empty glass and his barely touched drink. Elena took another step closer toward Damon. The tips of his fingers touched the back of her arm sending inward shivers.

"You think you have it all. Don't you?" Klaus spat close to Damon's face. "I'm on to you Salvatore. This isn't over."

His brash threat made her tremble. For the first time she was seeing the sort of evil Damon had embedded into her head. Things were out of place and knowing his temper, Damon was only making it worse. Elena deep down knew her physical distraught was because of Klaus. All signs were pointing to the obvious, but she still did not want to believe it. He was her boss. What would he want with her? Why would he want to sabotage her well-being?

Like a crisp, bitter wind Klaus Mikaelsen pushed past them in an irate state. The hands that engulfed around her skinny arm were welcomed. His hold was strong and she did not worry about losing her balance or drifting off. Damon would guide her. They stood quiet for minutes until the roar of the engine outside dissipated.

"I'm taking you back to my place. Come on." Damon demanded and directed her out the door.

Elena did not object. However, his timely arrival would not go unnoticed. He would hear about this one and his previous actions earlier in the day once she felt her dizzy spell was gone. For now, she felt her body floating out of the bar into the dusk of night.

"Wait, my car." Elena stated twisting in his hold.

"You're not driving home." He said. "We will get your car later."

"Damon, I can't leave it here over night." She argued.

Resisting him finally, she felt his cold, slender fingers tighten around her arm. Through her spinning haze, she saw the menacing expression across his face. He was serious. She knew he was not only upset about Klaus, but at her. Elena didn't care how mad he was because none of this would have happened if he hadn't been so bold. What he had done left her unimpressed.

"Don't worry about it." Damon sighed. He swung her around holding both her arms and staring at her with great intensity. "You need to go home and get some rest."

"Fine, but don't think I don't have a bone to pick with you Salvatore." Elena threatened. She felt his body close in and his hot breath on her lips.

"After you rest." He replied.

Half expecting some sarcastic and seductive remark, she knew Damon was in no mood to be played with. Power surged through his veins. Control emanated through his face. He was no man to be messed with and yet she saw past his mask. Worry was instilled in him. She was capable somehow of knowing this. The stone had cracked and through those cracks she witnessed his humanity. He tried so hard to patch it up and hide what really lied beneath. A man, who was broken and hurt, lost in this world and trying desperately to fit in. He may have achieved just that, but he never would truly be a part of the bigger picture as long as he held his secrets.

Elena followed him to his car letting the effects of the situation settle in. She curled up on the leather passenger seat closing her eyes. Trying to resist would only make it worse. Her anger from before was still bundled up inside waiting to be released, but for now she would rest. She would clear her mind before she could really lay down the law with him.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the four walls of the Salvatore home surrounding her. She had been placed in the bed that belonged to her supposedly with Damon nowhere to be seen. The silk sheets were cold against her skin. This room she never grew fond of. It was a barrier between them, or had been. She wanted to be in his bed, to have him next to her when she awoke. Where was he?

"I'm here." He said from the doorway appearing abruptly.

Startled by his entrance, Elena pushed herself up resting against the pillows.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." She answered.

"Look, I know you're mad at me…" Damon began.

"Mad is a light way of putting it." Elena interrupted. She saw his blue eyes flash as the rest of his exterior remained still.

Damon sighed. "I'm only looking out for you. Clearly, tonight you saw what he could do. Elena, he drugged you!" He could no longer keep himself together. He was pissed.

"Drugged?" She questioned.

"I'm not positive, but judging by your actions something made you be that way." He explained in a calmer voice. Damon took a seat at the end of the bed. "It only took on sweep of the situation to understand what was going on. Your empty glass and his barely touched. His hands…his fucking hands on you like you were his."

"Damon, I'm not his." Elena assured him as she scooted forward.

"It was a trap, Elena. Whatever Klaus Mikaelsen wants, he gets." Damon stated so coldly it made her shake. "I'm sorry you're mad at me for stepping in and doing the right thing, but now that I have partnership with the company I can make sure this won't ever happen again."

"None of this would be happening if you hadn't referred me, you do know that?" Her tone was low and slow.

"I fucking know that! Don't you see that! This is why I have to protect you!" He shouted and punched the bedpost. The bed shook violently and Elena feared it would break. "This is my fault and now I'm fixing my mistake. If Klaus makes one more false move, his ass is fired."

His temper was a bit extreme. Elena understood is frustration, but he was being over dramatic.

"You don't have to do any of this. I'm the one who should be solving my problems, not you." She spoke with caution and waiting for another blow up.

Damon pierced his lips together and crossed his arms. He paced the length of the room.

"How can you know for sure that Klaus drugged me?" Elena asked.

"I would need a blood sample." He confirmed.

Blood. His weakness. The topic was delicate and she knew he was cringing just thinking about her blood spilling more than it already had.

"Fine." She responded and held out her wrist. Damon snapped her a bewildered look. "Take it."

"No. Absolutely fucking not." He uttered. His jaw clenched and the veins in his arms popped.

"Then I guess we will never know." Elena sighed and dropped her arm to her side.

He was so stubborn. An ounce, a simple drop of blood seemed like nothing to her, but to him it was everything. It was his source. It was his feed. It was the substance that kept him going. His promise to never taste her sweet veins again were holding true despite the hunger in his eyes at the mention of it.

"There is another way." Damon specified. "I'll be back."

"Damon." She shot up from the bed. He was halfway done the hallway. "Damon!"

He did not flinch or even pause from her pleas. He strutted down the hall with a purpose and that scared her. Damon was capable of anything.

"If you hurt him, you will regret it! He may be a douche bag, but you're better than that." She shouted.

Turning the corner, he was gone with the blink of the eye.

An hour passed and Elena found herself sitting in the living room of the Salvatore house. Her finger throbbed as she placed a rhythmic pressure on it. Drip drop. The dark red blood bounced into the glass. A sterilized needle lied on the table as she let her blood spill slowly, but surely. She knew Damon would be beyond mad at what she was doing, but she had to this. If there were still traces of the drug in her system she wanted to do it in a justified way. Her figuration of the need for her blood meant Damon tasting it. He could detect it. Instead, he was off somewhere probably beating Klaus to a pulp. She squeezed her finger harder. The blood spilled faster.

"Stop it!" He barked and the grasp on her punctured finger slipped.

His eyes were fixated on the glass. He tried to hold himself together, but she saw the pain in his face. Elena quickly realized how stupid she was.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly and bowed her head.

Damon did not move an inch. The blue iris turned faintly red. His face cracked and wrinkled slightly and he took in a sharp breath. "What the hell were you thinking?" He whispered loudly.

"What were you thinking? Leaving like that?" Elena returned the anger. "What did you even do anyways?"

"I went back to that scummy ass bar that you were at with _him_." He explained. "I compelled the bartender to tell me everything she saw."

"And?" She asked.

"And Klaus didn't drug your drink." Damon said sounding disappointed.

Elena spoke in a shock state. "What?!"

"She said _he _never touched your drink, but she was advised to." He continued to tell her. Elena felt tears stinging her eyes. How could her boss be this cruel? Fear was settling in again. "She told me Klaus handed her a small vile of a date rape drug and a wad of cash she couldn't refuse. However, her conscious got the best of her and as she was about to do it, she backed out. A tiny ounce mixed into both drinks and she honestly didn't think it would do a thing. Then you started to fall and look distraught and she knew she had messed up. Klaus wanted to make it look like the she did and not him by drugging both."

"Oh my god." Elena choked on her words. The throbbing in her pricked finger became worse. "What, what are you going to do? What did you do to her?"

"I told her to forget about the entire thing and keep the money." He said rolling his eyes. "She may have almost gone through with it, but the fact that she stopped herself says something. I couldn't be too harsh with her. The real offender is Mikaelsen."

"How could such a small amount make me like that?" She tried to understand as her heart began to race.

"Any amount could have an effect, plus you weigh next to nothing right now. Did you even eat today?" Damon asked.

Elena looked up at him. She swallowed hard and replied, "No. I was too distracted by you. Food was the last thing on my mind." She felt her cheeks flush.

"Damn it, Elena." He cried. "You promised me you would start eating better. You can't do this to yourself. Now it's no surprise one fucking drink went to your head. The drug just accelerated it."

"I'm sorry." She whispered falling back down on the couch.

Her mind could not wrap around the idea of what had happened. She didn't even want to face Klaus knowing what he had done or tried to do. What if Damon hadn't come to her rescue? What would have happened to her? She couldn't bear to think of it. However, this was her job on the line now and she liked her job.

"He can't know that we know." Elena blurted. "Damon, I know what I'm asking is stupid, but please. We can't give into him like this. You said one more false move and he's gone. I trust you to do the right thing."

"You're asking me to ignore the fact that sick fuck almost tried to take you home with him and do God knows what?! Fuck no!" He shouted.

"Yes. I was stupid and I know how idiotic that sounds, but this is my battle." She said shaking with anger. "Let me deal with him. If he does something again, I give you full permission to do what you want. I can protect myself and I see now what he can do. I won't let it happen again."

"Elena…"

"Damon, please." Her voice was weary.

The anger for Damon was gone. His protection over her was something she understood finally. How could she be mad at him for seeing what she couldn't see initially? What she did feel was anger toward herself. Disappointment swarmed her at how blind she was. Klaus Mikaelsen wasn't just a creepy boss; he was a determined creepy boss. And there wouldn't be a next time with him because she was ready. Whatever he had planned, she would be quick to react.

"I don't even know why I am agreeing to this." Damon growled.

"Trust me." She pleaded.

He paced the length of the room like he had in the bedroom. His eyes flicked back and forth from her and the bloody glass. The red tint was circling his pupils again and his breathing was erratic. She knew how torturing her decision to release her blood in the open around him was, but something wicked coursed through her.

"Take it." Elena demanded.

"No." He replied shaking his head still pacing.

"How are you going to learn to control yourself around me, my blood if you don't try?" She taunted him. The bleeding had finally diminished, but the small amount in the glass was fresh.

"I told you, I'm done with your blood." Damon exclaimed. "And I do have control."

"Then drink it. If you have control you shouldn't have a problem with mine. It's just like any other type." She tried to convince him and picked up the glass.

"No, its not." He snarled.

"Then I guess I'll just pour it down the drain." Elena stood up and the glass nearly fell out of her hand. Damon was focused on the red substance. His eyes were glowing fully red and his face was transforming. He licked his lips and his hand trembled as he took it from her.

_Come on, you can do this. _She quietly thought to herself. Her blood was temptation. It was the forbidden fruit.

The awful memories of her blood being spilled from her neck still processed in her mind, but she was trying to not dwell on it. Her blood had led to the downfall of his control and she knew that. However, she wanted him to find his center. She wanted him to not feel like he couldn't be free around her because her blood boiled beneath her skin. Things had to change and he had to learn. This was who he was and there was nothing changing him. She had accepted that.

Damon raised the glass to his lips. She watched him intently. The blood poured down slowly against the sides dripping past his pink lips. He let out a breath of relief. Though it wasn't much, she knew it was the perfect amount. It was just enough to edge him back into tasting her again. However, she was awaiting a rage. So small and barely quenching his thirst made him crave more.

"Damon." She whispered.

He removed the glass from his mouth. His eyes focused on something far off. Gradually, the wrinkles and cracks were gone. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue. He returned his gaze on her and she held her breath. Reaching down, he pulled the hand with the pricked finger up. He examined the tiny wound that bled barely. His lips parted and her finger dipped inside. Elena froze fearing what could happen. All it took was one taste and he could lose himself. Instead, he sucked sensually on her finger. His cheeks sunk in and her eyes grew heavy. This wasn't painful, but arousing. How could he make something like this into a sexual drive?

Removing her finger slowly from his mouth, his hand snaked around her waist and he pushed her hair off her face. No words were needed in this moment. She knew well enough what he was thinking. A telepathic thank you was being sent and a tender kissed placed upon her lips. This battle would be long, but worth it. He would feed on her again with time. But for now, she forgot about every outlandish thing he did. She forgot about her almost dreadful night at the bar. She forgot he was even a vampire.

Right now, he was just a man. A man who she knew was falling in love with her.

****From the feedback, I'm guessing most of you hate Klaus and you should. The next chapter is going to be even more drama filled. I have through chapter 16 planned out. It's going to get very steamy and crazy. Thank you for reading as always and reviewing. I highly enjoy reading them. Just to let you guys know I posted two new videos on my YouTube account. Please go check them out. Also, follow me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic. Peace & blessings.****


	12. Chapter 12: Defense

**Chapter 12. Defense**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A pounding headache formed right between her eyes. Her vision was dim and she rolled over to eliminate the sound of the alarm filling the room. She sighed letting the shameful thoughts fill her head. Was there a way to go back in time and do things differently? A sickness swarmed her.

Work would be an obstacle of sorts. She couldn't face her boss after what he did or tried to do. Should she confront him or pretend nothing happened at all? Pretending would be simpler, but the wretched thoughts would linger. Her mind wasn't right.

_No, you can do this. _She coached herself. His attempts and his overpowering ego would not get the best of her. After pleading with Damon last night and trying to convince him she was capable of handling this on her own, she had to believe she could. Things would be awkward, but only if she made them to be. She was sick and tired of being the victim. It was time for her to stop being the small, shy girl that everyone knew. She was Elena Gilbert and she was much more than that.

As she sat up, the headache grew. She pressed her fingers to her temples and squinted her eyes. A blurred outline of Damon stood in the doorway and she quickly tried to focus. He was glorious even at this hour of the morning.

"Morning." He stated. Dressed in nothing but sweat pants that met at his hipbones, her eyes trailed down his body. His hair was damp from a shower and his chiseled structure was extra defined this morning. He was gaining strength and muscle. Elena felt her stomach do a rollercoaster loop and she tried not to slip into a lusted state.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired.

"Okay." She replied. "Just a little headache. You?"

Color flushed his porcelain skin. Her blood had given him life. It was obvious the effects of her human blood were different from other types. Damon was happier and fuller when he had it.

"Indifferent." Damon answered. "But right now, content."

A weak smile formed and she pressed harder against her temples.

"Aspirin would help that." He remarked pointing his finger at her and he walked ominously to the bed. "But I know of other remedies."

Her burning flame for him sparked. The ignited flame was warm and glowing deep inside her. His expression was unmistakable and every beat of her heart thudded faster. Damon's aura blazed with passion and she caught her breath in her throat. His wicked, sexual side was minimal these days after his vow to abstain from sex with her. However, with her blood in his system she sensed he was having a difficult time suppressing it.

"And what kind of remedy were you thinking?" Elena asked in a breathless tone.

Damon knelt down on the satin sheets running his hand against the length of her leg. The pure satin kept a blockade between his touch upon her silky skin. Her stomach twisted and knotted repeatedly as his hand roamed her body above the sheets. He smelled of body wash and dripped with sex. His abrupt action she did not oblige to despite the passing minutes until she would have to be at work. This side of him she was inevitably drawn to.

"I know a few tricks Miss Gilbert to cure that head ache of yours." He hissed and crawled up toward her.

"Last time I checked you were a CEO, not a doctor." She joked. A few girlish giggles escaped her.

"Don't underestimate me Miss Gilbert." Damon tugged on the sheets uncovering her body. A short nightgown with thin strings resting upon her shoulders fit snuggly on her frame. She touched it realizing he had stripped her of her clothes from the day before. He had a tendency to do things like this. "Being a business man is just one of my many talents and last time I checked you don't need a Ph.D. in what I'm about to do."

"No sex, remember?" She added. "Or are we breaking rules?"

"I still hold my word." His tone was serious, but it slipped back into a low hum of seduction. "But that doesn't mean we can't bend them. I'm aching to pleasure you."

The temperature was rising as the silk sheets bundled at her feet and Damon's hands inched up her smooth legs. Blood wasn't the only reason for his persistent yearning for her. Their relationship was based off sex. From the moment she agreed to go down this dangerous and exciting path with him, the pleasure and pain came along with it. More pleasure than pain was written in their books though.

Gravity naturally divided her legs as his hands crept higher and dipped closer to her core. Throwing her head back, she licked her lips and waited for the spike in heat as Damon touched her. She forgot the throb of pressure on her temples. The new pressure below was well taking over any feeling that had subsided before. A simple flick of his thumb on the right spot and inexcusable moans released from her. He rubbed gentle circles letting the churning desire in her coil up tighter. It had been so long since she felt this good. Then she nearly trembled now as his tongue penetrated her with quick motions.

Elena snapped her head down seeing his face buried in her. His hands grasped the under side of her thighs and pushed them up. Her hand groped his dark hair tugging and pulling appropriately when necessary. The tip of his tongue flicked harder and faster. She squeezed her legs and he pushed them part resisting her reaction. He hummed against her core and she felt the coil inside constricting and forcing electrifying surges through her body from her feet to her fingertips. The fireworks were rattling inside ready to shoot off. A screech of pure pleasure echoed as her lower body convulsed on his mouth. She swore she could feel him smiling.

"You're welcome." He uttered letting his blue eyes pierce her.

"That…was…amazing." She breathed trying to recover. Her legs pressed together as Damon moved off the bed and stood at the end.

"I hope my other talents were proven to be efficient enough." Damon teased.

"Yes." Elena held her chest and saw the bulge outlined in his sweatpants. It was next to impossible to not further his little charade. She wanted more even if it was ill advised.

"There will be no fucking, Miss Gilbert." He said running his hand through his hair.

Staying true to his word, she wanted to push him for letting her feel this way. This was torture resisting the natural urges that the body called for. It didn't help he screamed of sex as he was half naked and taunting her with what lied behind the soft cotton of his pants. The wicked dancer that lived inside her was ready to play. If they couldn't go down the path of rule breaking fully at least she could return the favor. Before she could think, she was on all fours crawling toward the edge of the bed. Damon cocked his head to the side curious to her actions.

"At least let me hear you scream, Mr. Salvatore." She requested as her eyes looked up at his Greek God like stature. Her fingers reached out for the hem of his pants and traced the outline of his erection. He hissed as she made contact. No objections and no words spoken, Elena knew he was gladly accepting the offer.

She yanked on his sweatpants letting him spring to life in front of her. Her mouth gapped open and the rest was history.

Thirty minutes kept her away from leaving work and the anxiety filled day. Her morning was exactly what she needed to keep her mind of the serious things, but the moment she walked through the doors of Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. it was all lost. The thought of having to converse let alone see Klaus made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to avoid the topic of last night and move on from that. The status of employee, his personal assistant would be upheld and nothing more. He was her boss and not someone to be light with. Her decision to ever consider joining him outside the office on non-business terms was never going to happen again. All she wanted now was to maintain a professional level with him in sake of keeping her job.

Elena liked working a full time job. It was a change up from the grill. She didn't mind editing and writing when it was something she clearly had talent for. The overload of work she could have done without, but it was job and those sorts of things came along with it.

She was walking on thin ice though now. From the moment she stepped foot into the building and had her job, she was watched like a hawk. Her relations with Damon had Klaus on edge and constantly debating her work ethic and placement. His attitude had swayed knowing she had excelled and moved up in the company. However, it still floated in the back of her head that Klaus secretly despised her while admiring her at the same time. For her, things never came easy or handed to her on a silver platter, now they sort of just fell in her lap thanks to Damon.

The pinging noise of her inbox rang from her computer. Her eyes flickered to clock knowing her day was near the end. She clicked on the envelope icon and saw a message from Klaus Mikaelsen, CEO of Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. She sighed as she opened it. Detailed instructions about the benefit event were bullet pointed and bolded throughout the e-mail. It was just a copy of information for her to archive. She half thought he was sending her some last minute work. Then another ping caught her attention and she let out an aggravated growl.

Another draft had been sent to her via Klaus. It pertained to the benefit event as she read over the subject line. It was address to be sent to Salvatore Corporations when completed. She knew Klaus dreaded having to partner with Damon and his team for the sake of his company and the feeling was mutual on both ends. The final planning and details were being assembled while waiting for approval from the other side. She snickered at the dull wording and bland tone of the draft knowing fully well what words her boss wanted to insert yet leaving them absent for professional purposes.

Withdrawing her phone, she texted Damon to let him know she would be a little late. An unpleasant text or even call would be arriving in matter of minutes if she didn't hurry with her work. Damon was already reluctant to keeping things calm when all he wanted was to kick Klaus's ass. She was surprised he had been on his best behavior in spite of what they both knew.

Suddenly as she sat her phone down, she felt an attack of suppressed air filling her lungs. She coughed profusely and loudly. Excusing herself, she went to the small kitchen area on the floor to grab something to drink. She opened the mini fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water.

"Miss Gilbert." His voice snatched up in the air and the bottle nearly slipped through her fingers.

He wore his grim smirk and glared at her through his dark eyes. This was the first she had seen of him all day. Her track for avoiding him had been clean until now.

"You alright?" He asked seeming pleasantly interested.

Elena cleared her throat and nodded her head. "Fine."

Being quiet as a mouse all day, she had attracted her predator with her coughing attack. She silently prayed over and over inside her head that their meeting in the kitchen would be brief. Any mention of last night could be left unsaid to in her perfect scenario, but that wasn't the case.

"About last night," he began and she gulped down a swig of water before intervening.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

"I feel I should apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." Klaus's tone was firm. "I had no intentions of doing that."

"It's fine." Elena replied.

"And I might add that I was a bit harsh toward Mr. Salvatore. I do hope you send him my regards. No hard feelings you know." He continued. It wasn't like him to apologize especially for his out lash at Damon. He had her convinced he was a determined man with great dislike toward him as he stormed out of the bar. Now, he was being moral. Something was off. "You seem to be back on you feet after last night. You worried me."

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. She knew the truth of the matter. Worried about her state of mind was a lie. What he really felt was frustration knowing his plan had not followed through. Desperately, she wanted to yell at him and tell him what she knew and how she knew it. However, those things had to be kept a secret for now.

"I should get back to my work since you sent me a last minute draft." She murmured and tried to go past him. His hand shot out and created a barrier. Elena looked to him with fright.

"No rush. Why don't we take a break from work and relax?" Klaus suggested with his arm still extended.

Elena tried to remain calm. "I'm supposed to be off in fifteen minutes. I like to go home at a reasonable time Mr. Mikaelsen." She told him.

"Hmmm." He hummed and then laughed. His hand freed and caressed the tiniest part of her cheek. "You mean to go home to him. I think Mr. Salvatore can wait just a little bit longer my love."

Another man's touch felt vile. She revolted and arched back showing she did not accept his gesture. Her body quivered as he moved in and his dark eyes got closer. Tears were rising up and waiting to be released, but she could not project her weakness. Hadn't she argued she could handle herself and especially in a situation like this? Elena gripped his wrist and threw it back.

"What are you doing?" She asked wildly.

Klaus grabbed her hand and crushed it beneath his hold. "Don't deny it love. I see you seek for danger. Why you seek it from him, Damon? What about me? I could show you a good time. No one is around. It could be our little secret."

Struggling to run, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Elena thrashed in his hold. His lips directed themselves to her neck. She did not want to feel them anywhere on her body, but he was too strong. Her mind cried for help. This wasn't suppose to happen. She thought his offense back at the bar would be the end, but instead she was facing another crime being committed by Klaus Mikaelsen.

"Stop! Stop it." She yelled. His hand covered her mouth so no sound could be omitted.

This was wrong. This was abuse. This was…she couldn't bear to think of what this moment could lead to. Strong signs were pointing to the plot of the scene and she finally let herself go, flowing with tears of hatred and fear. Damon had been right all along. Every previous assistant had fled the building without a single word. Now she was beginning to understand why. He had done this before and either those women were too ashamed or too scared to say anything at all. Klaus was man of his word and she was sure he had plenty of threats up his sleeve.

She pushed hard against him not letting his lips grace her neck. He fought back and Elena screamed into his hand. Where was her knight in shining armor? Where was Damon when you needed him? He had been there before to save her, now he was nowhere to be seen.

A quick flash of fight in her erupted leaving her with the only self-defense that she knew. She wasn't going to let him achieve this attempt either. She wouldn't be like the rest. Raising her knee, she slammed it between his legs and the howl of pain escaped him. He freed her from his grasp and Elena ran for her desk. Scrambling for her phone, she saw him bent over on the ground wailing in pain. Her hit had been her best defense and now she had a chance to get help.

Minutes later in the lobby, men in uniform were escorting Klaus with his hands behind his back. Employees gathered around witnessing the downfall of company. The man in charge was being taken away and it was sure to make the headlines.

"Elena!" Damon's voice soared across the lobby and she flew into his arms. He stroked her hair and she became overwhelmed by the situation. With so many people watching Klaus, she knew their eyes would divert on to them, but she didn't care. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"He tried," she chocked on her spit. "He tried, but I hit him between the legs. Damon, he was going…gah, he was going to try and rape me I think."

Damon pulled her closer to his chest. She let him hold her tight, not breaking free. The flashing of red and blue lights outside swirled and lit up the lobby as the sky turned to night. The murmurs of whispering onlookers broke her hysterics and she wiped her face of tears.

"I'm okay though. Damon?" Elena spoke gazing up at the furious man that held his stare upon Klaus. The two exchanged glances as he was directed toward the police car. She knew he was upset and angry, but she wanted him to focus on her and not her soon to be ex boss. "Hey, I'm fine. He tried and he failed. It was terrifying, but I'm fine. I'm here and I'm yours."

"Elena," he breathed and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know what I would have done if he gone through with it. I'm so glad you got away when you did."

Holding in his embrace, she waited for the crowd to diminish and the police squad to drive off. Rebekah Mikaelsen was standing outside talking to an officer shaking her head repeatedly. Elena wondered what she thought of the situation, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Just take me home." She demanded.

"Lets get away." He spoke abruptly and spun her around to face him. His hands were on her shoulders with desperation in his face. "You and me. Lets get away from all of this. We can go anywhere you like."

"What?" Elena asked.

"So much has happened in the past month. I think you and I both deserve some fun. What do you say?" Damon proposed with all seriousness.

Debating the idea of running away from her problems, she hesitated. She looked around at the marble lobby. Her eyes diverted to the men and woman going home with their bags and concerned looks. The thought of Klaus being handcuffed while he cursed her and Damon's name as he was dragged from his floor of business. Elena inhaled a deep breath before responding with, "yes".

"You think of a place then. I need to make a quick phone call." He said and kissed her forehead. "Looks like my team and I are going to be crisis mode looking for a replacement for Mr. Mikaelsen. Excuse me."

She wrapped her arms around her body and watched as Damon walked not far off and pressed the phone to his ear. She stood alone in the lobby now. Her gaze returned to Rebekah, who was now alone with her arms crossed watching her brother being taken away. As she turned around to head back into the building, their eyes met. No concern was formed behind her glossy stare. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and hastily walked past her. Elena felt the cold breeze the came from Rebekah and as it chilled her skin, Elena knew this wasn't over.

**AN: Originally I wasn't going to add in the bit with Elena and Damon in the morning. However, I felt like they needed some sexual release and there is plenty to come. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Hope you guys liked this one even though Klaus was yet again an ass. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. **


	13. Chapter 13: Luxury Life

**Chapter 13. Luxury Life **

White fluffy clouds floated elegantly in the sky and a beautiful shade of blue crept above the horizon. The slick feel of leather was beneath her. An intricate stitched grey fleece blanket covered her body as the cool circulating air chilled her skin. A low buzzing bounced and lingered in the cabin. Elena retreated her stare from the outside world that was thousands of feet below and back into the small jet plane.

A man of great fortune could afford multiple private jets, but Damon only had one. It was a reasonable size she considered from observing what she had seen on television and in the press. Celebrities and billionaires were always traveling from coast to coast in their lavish and pimped out planes. Damon's was simple, yet she was still impressed by his luxuries. He had treated to many fine things, but now she was discovering more. A private jet and a spontaneous trip to New York City for the weekend, only those of money could do things like this.

The prominent back of his was faced toward her as he conversed with the pilot. She returned her gaze back at the window. Nothing but white fluff could be seen. They were traveling through a cloud mass. She smiled remembering her first time as a child flying with her parents. The window seat was always reserved for her and passing through the clouds was a never-ending giggle fit of pure excitement. Her distant memory flooded her mind and she tried not to think about it too long. It would only bring back the pain of losing her parents too young. Instead, she continued to look out the window enjoying the simplicity of the daytime sky.

Her phone buzzed and she peered down at it. A text from Caroline came in reading, HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP! CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR ALL ABOUT IT. XOXO, CAROLINE. Elena smiled wishing she could join them. Her unintentional avoidances of Caroline were becoming excessive and she missed having girl time. She promised herself and Caroline when she got back they would enjoy each other's company one night over Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a sappy chick flick.

Once again she had left Caroline in the dark about her current matters. This time it was beyond the Damon issues. This one still left her scarred. The scene replayed over in her head as his hot breath danced on her skin and his disgusting hand covered her mouth. The feeling of his body pressed up against hers as he forced himself upon her. Elena quivered at the thought of Klaus Mikaelsen now. She had to remind herself he was locked up behind bars. Damon, who was fully prepared for the incident to escalate, hired a lawyer waiting on the sidelines. She hoped it wouldn't get that serious. All she wanted was for Klaus to pay for what he did and to never see him again. She was just happy to still have her job and for it to not be the other way around like all his other assistants had ended up.

The voice of the bulky policeman from the night before still echoed in her head. "Mr. Mikaelsen forced himself upon you, is that correct?" He asked taking notes. Elena nodded her head. "And what prompted Mr. Mikaelsen to do this?"

"Because he is a sick fuck." Damon uttered.

Elena elbowed him as the policeman raised his eyes on him. "Sorry, I don't know. He was talking to me one minute and the next I knew he was coming on to me. He held my hand so I couldn't get away. He pressed his body against mine…he covered my mouth when I tried to scream."

Explaining the incident made her cringe. She hated herself for ever letting a man try to do such a thing to her. The only acceptance she found was her ability to take him down with one swift kick to the family jewels. His wails could still be heard and she tried not to smirk at the thought of her being able to cause such agony.

"I think Miss Gilbert needs to rest. Do you need anything else officer?" Damon asked standing behind her and rubbing her arms.

What about the night he tried to roofie her? She thought about adding in that bit of information, but Damon squeezed her shoulder indicating it wasn't a good idea. He had sensed her hesitation. There was no easy and legal way to explain how she knew for a fact that he had tried to roofie her without giving away Damon. She kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Here is my card. Please contact me with anything you need." The police officer stated. "We will update you on further matters with Mr. Mikaelsen and if you seek to have any legal actions taken I suggest you lawyer up. Have a good day."

The door to the cockpit closed and she drifted back to the present. Damon walked over in small strides dressed in a navy long sleeve designer shirt that went with his eyes well and dark jeans. She had picked something from his extravagant closet from his place to wear. A pale orange shear button up with a camisole to match, dark wash jeans and riding boots. She was going to New York City after all and she knew fashion was at high stakes there. Her usual attire would not cut it especially being with him.

"Elena, relax." He said sitting across from her.

Was it that obvious the office incident was still fresh on her mind? She shook her head and sighed. "I can't help it. Sorry." She apologized. "I just, I just wish it never happened."

"Me too." Damon responded and looked out a window adjacent to his seat. "The lawyer I hired for you said the paper work should be ready when we get back for you to sign. Klaus won't be able to step anywhere within a certain radius of you. In fact, he isn't even allowed to look at you."

"Look at me? Is that really in the paperwork?" Elena questioned him raising an eyebrow.

"No, but if that fucker even tries a single thing I'll gladly take him out myself." He laughed. "He already lost his job, I can gladly take away his balls and his vision."

"Damon." She stated.

"I'm not kidding." He replied.

"I'm fully aware." Elena tugged on the blanket. There was no denying he could take him out in one swift motion without flinching. Damon was fully capable of anything.

His hand extended out toward her as she shivered. Elena understood his gesture and crawled into his lap draping the blanket over the both of them. His arm curved behind her as he pulled her in close.

"No more talk about work or Klaus or lawyers." He confirmed. "We are supposed to enjoy this getaway. No worrying. No drama."

"How much longer?" Elena asked.

Damon glanced out the window. "Hour. Maybe less." He answered. "Plenty of time to do this." His lips planted on hers. She quickly was straddling him in his seat. The blanket fell to the ground with ease as his hands teased her skin on her back.

"I've never been a member of the mile high club. Have you?" She smiled and playfully suggested letting her hand roam down his chest and resting on his crotch.

"I'm a VIP member." Damon sang. "But your membership will have to wait Miss Gilbert."

She sighed and threw her head back. "I know we swore to abstain once we were better, but I feel like in this short time we are. I'm happy again, Damon. I want you and I know you want me." Her hand pressed down on his jeans and he drew in a sharp breath.

"You are very tempting." He glided his hands down her sides. "But not yet. We moved so fast before, I want to make sure it's the prime moment."

"What's more prime than this?" Elena beckoned him to give in. She was done waiting. Her body was ready for him to glorify in.

The irises of his eyes shined brightly from the sunlight. It was a perfect shade of blue almost matching the sky outside. Elena rocked her body back and forth creating a grinding motion. His eyes were turning into the dark lustful scene she wanted. He cupped her breast and kissed her hard. Maybe it was working. Maybe he would give in.

"Not yet." He whispered on her lips. "Behave yourself."

The brisk east coast air made her hair dance in the wind. Arriving on the tarmac of JFK airport, a black SVU was waiting for them only a few yards away. Elena stepped carefully off the stairs and followed Damon to the car. A gentleman dressed in black from head to toe carried their bags and she looked back at the plane. It was much larger than she had initially realized when getting into it. This was what it must felt like to be rich. To have the luxury to travel in your own jet wherever you wanted and whenever you wanted. This lifestyle she could get use to, but it was not hers. This was Damon's life and she was just along for the ride.

He graciously held open the door and zipped in next to her. His fast reflexes still amazed her as the driver pulled away. She wondered how spontaneous this trip truly was. Damon had his ways and she knew he was quick to make anything happen. Most likely the driver was already under his compulsion and directed to drive to their weekend residency.

The thought of blood instantly came to mind. He had tasted her delectable source not too long ago and she wondered if it would be appropriate to offer again. Intentionally, she never thought of Damon sipping and drinking her blood again. The idea of it was a reminder of losing self-control. She did not want to see that side of him again. At the same time, she wanted him to be strong, for them to connect. The simple prick on her finger was painful, but nothing she couldn't bare. Elena held out her index finger examining the dot on it where she had poked it before.

"No." He said. His ability read into a situation was uncanny. Without saying a single word, he already knew what she was going to say. "You're heartbeat gives everything away."

She hadn't even felt it spike in thumps, but now she experienced the increase. Her chest pulsed at thought of feeding him.

"You did fine the other day. Just something small, to get you by." She shyly offered.

"I already ate, thank you." Damon replied quickly.

Rejection at its finest, Elena grew stubborn. It wasn't a big deal to prick her finger again and feel the sucking sensation of him drinking her blood. The arousing feeling it created. She held her index finger in her other hand. Maybe he was right. Him feeding upon her did build the sexual tension, but that was what led to the problem in the first place. Drawing the line between hunger and pleasure was very thin. Mixing the two was dangerous.

"I'm fine. I'm full." He assured her as he held her hand. His thumb glided over the pricked mark. "But you need to relax."

Elena rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to steady her heartbeat. It was difficult to do when he was the reason it spiked like it did. The tiniest touch could send her over the edge and she knew it was excruciating for him to resist the urge to bite her. She tried her best.

The car ride wasn't long as the car zoomed in and out of traffic. The city skyline was no longer a distant image. The buildings towered over them as they drove through the busy streets of New York. This wasn't her first visit to the city, but it would definitely be more memorable. Her last trip was when she was much younger. All she could remember was holding her father's hand and looking up at the neon lights and flashing billboards of Time Square; another memory that made her heart ache.

"We're here." Damon announced as the car pulled up the curb. She got out of the car being careful to dodge fast cars from side swiping her. She quickly got to the sidewalk. Looking up at the tall building, she saw three numbers indicating its address and nothing else.

"Is this a hotel?" She asked.

Taking her hand, he smirked. "Nope." He dragged her behind her.

Another gentleman wearing a long tailcoat opened the door and greeted them. A long hallway made completely out of black marble was what she looked down. At the end an elevator was waiting for them to ride up in. Still unsure where they were, she followed him without question.

The numbers climbed into the double digits until it reached the thirtieth floor. The door slide open and a brightly lit room came into view. Damon stepped out and she slowly followed. This wasn't like any hotel room or apartment she had ever scene. The Salvatore house was quite outstanding, but this, this was luxurious.

"Welcome to the Salvatore Penthouse." He said.

In complete and utter awe, Elena gawked at the beauty of the place. Penthouse? It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. Black leather couches, black tables, black countertops, black rugs, it was almost as if she had stepped into another version of the Salvatore house, but much brighter. The far wall was made out of windows overlooking the city letting the light trickle in giving her surroundings life. Off in the distance, she saw the top of the Empire State Building amongst the rest of the skyscrapers. This wasn't real life.

"This place is yours?" She asked walking around and admiring everything in sight.

"This and the rest of the twenty-nine floors below." He added.

Elena whipped around to stare at him. "You own this whole building?" She asked amazed. Damon simply nodded. "I guess I never realized how rich you are."

"I keep telling you that." Damon remarked.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open once more. The man from downstairs carried in their luggage and placed it next to the foyer. He smiled and waited for his next instructions. Damon glided over to him placing something, mostly likely money in his front pocket. The man turned on his heel and immediately parted ways.

"Do you have other places that you own?" Her astonishment would never end as she continued to play twenty questions with him.

"New York, the island in the Caribbean, Los Angeles, a place in the mountains of Colorado, a chateau in Paris." He smirked and winked at her. "The list could go on and on."

"Wow." Elena replied being the only thing she knew to say in this moment.

She had forgotten about the island she had so carelessly bid on at the Gala event. However, the other places were just as impressive. Being cooped up in the small town of Mystic Falls, the rest of the world seemed impossibly and far off. Now as Damon rambled his residencies, she felt like there was so much waiting for her to discover.

"I'll take you wherever you want, Miss Gilbert." Damon whispered in his ear as he circled his arms around her. "Paris, Rome, you name it. I can't imagine myself traveling anywhere without you."

Hope formed in her stomach. The way he spoke with care and honest thought, she wanted to stay exactly in this moment. He held her close as they looked out the panning window at the city and she rested her head on his shoulder. The words were tingling on the tip of her tongue, but she refrained from saying them. To utter, "I love you" would have been romantic and perfect, but not with him. Damon shuttered every time she mentioned it.

His actions and his spoke words from an outsider would have assumed he was a man in love, but Elena knew the truth. It did bother her. She would be lying if it didn't. Her unconditional love for him was growing by the minute and yet he was lost in a world with her where love did not exist. A broken boy taunted by his past could never accept the love he received and it made her sad. He deserved all the love in the world and yet he rejected it every time.

"I have to make a few quick calls. Why don't you go unpack?" Damon suggested. He kissed her temple. "The bedroom is on the left."

"Okay." She replied. He swatted her behind as she giggled and went over to retrieve her bag. His wandering eyes fell upon her as she went to go find the bedroom. The sound of his business voice immediately followed. Even escaping reality, he still had business to attend to.

Once entering the master bedroom, she dropped her bag as she took in the size and beauty of it. A bed that took up half the wall draped in a maroon duvet and black pillows beckoned her. She imagined herself rolling around in the sheets with Damon, hoping he would give up his act of celibacy. To her right, a bathroom nearly the size of the room sat. To the left, a dresser and armoire collected space. A walk in closet filled with men and women's clothes hung nicely by color was opposite the bathroom. Was there any point in packing when all the necessities were already here? Elena could not wrap her mind around it.

She carried her bag to the bed and plopped it on spring mattress. Unzipping her suitcase, she took out her folded clothes and placed them in the dresser. However, she halted as she found the drawers to already be filled with lacy and risqué lingerie. Looping her finger around a bright blue pair of panties, she examined them. Nothing but tiny string held them together. Was she supposed to wear this? Or were his previous women required to cover their bodies in these dainty things? Then the thought crossed her mind, had he brought other women here too?

_Of course he has!_ Elena thought. She couldn't have been the first girl he had swept off his feet and traveled to New York City with. More like compelled than swept, but she continued to wonder. The Salvatore Non-Disclosure Agreement that she happily ripped to shreds had been a requirement for all his victims to sign. What went along with it she never would fully understand? She was a free woman and no contract would ever bind them.

Shaking her head at her demented thoughts, she went to the bathroom. Different scents filled the counter and she sniffed them trying to find the best one she liked. A large glass shower capable of fitting ten people sat off in the corner. She was trying to take all of this in.

"Settling in?" His voice startled her as he stood behind her and she knocked over a bottle of the perfume. Elena felt her heart race and she quickly bent over picking up her mess. The feel of hands on her hips was immediate and he pressed himself up behind her. "Miss Gilbert, I see you are in a very compromising position."

"As compromising as it may be, we are playing by your rules." She said standing up and letting her back now rest against his chest. "And those rules say no funny business."

"My rules?" He asked.

"Yes, your rules." Elena replied and twirled around. "I told you I'm ready. It's you that's holding back."

"That's not fair. You agreed initially." Damon smirked running his hands from her hips to her back.

"True, but now I'm disagreeing." She responded. "You can hold to your word Salvatore, but can you really resist me?"

She didn't know what was coming over her. Ever since their playtime in his bed and the arousal on the plane, she wanted him. She felt empty without him. She needed more than ever.

"No, but I can try. Control is key, my dear." He displayed his sexy smirk and kissed her neck.

A soft moan escaped her, but she quickly pushed him away. Damon looked at her confused and cocked his head to the side. "No sex, no fun." She taunted him. Elena stepped away and felt his cold stare upon her. Her fingers fumbled with the top buttons of her shirt and she playfully walked away. She enjoyed this game of making him want her when he was trying so hard not go against his word.

"Since we can't put this penthouse to good use, why don't we go sight see." She called from the bedroom.

Her body slammed against the wall. His eyes were locked on her and she felt every inch of him pressed against her. The taunting had finally broke him and she threw her head back as far as it could go as he kissed her neck, her throat, her chin, her jaw, and then her lips.

"I want you so fucking bad." Damon hissed.

Elena moaned as he ripped her clothes from her body. First her shirt and camisole went, then her jeans. It was so fast, she never felt the struggle of him undoing a single button. He quickly lost his shirt and stripped himself of his pants. His boxer briefs left nothing to the imagination. Damon massaged her breasts and dipped his head between the valley they created and kissed her endlessly. Before she knew it, her bra was gone too. He was taking no time to get her naked. His grunts and heavy breathing turned her on.

"This is going to be quick." He stated as he ripped off her underwear leaving them to never be worn again and he dropped his boxers to the ground. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his body and he entered her slowly. Elena screamed with pleasure. His thrusts weren't slow for long though. He was quick and rough. She held on to him tight as he lost himself in her.

The inner temptress had succeeded. She never thought it was possible to break him, but she had.

Pushing out his lower jaw, he huffed with each thrust. Elena arched her back pressing her breasts into his chest. The wonderful feeling down below was pulsing faster and faster. She couldn't hold out much longer and neither could he. Taking the lead, she clenched her body tight and spun into the world of sexual bliss as he followed shortly after. Their bodies crumbled to the ground with her still wrapped around him.

"So much for abstaining." She breathed.

"This is all your fault." He said shaking his head. The devil danced behind his icy blue eyes.

"How is this my fault?" She asked brushing her fingers through his hair.

Damon kissed her sweetly. "Because you're irresistible. You knew exactly what you were doing." He uttered into her ear.

"I'm not sorry." She chuckled as he trailed soft kisses below her ear. "Are we good that means?"

"We are more than good." Damon replied genuinely smiling back at her. Lifting them both up, he carried her back to the bathroom. "Let's clean up so we can go sight see and celebrate." She let her feet finally touch the ground.

"Celebrate what?" She asked running her finger down his defined chest.

"I was going to wait until dinner to tell you, but I can't wait." He said. Elena grew nervous as he stared at her.

"Come on, tell me." Elena demanded and pushed him lightly.

His smirk grew bigger and he hugged her as his hands lingered all over her body. She returned the mutual feeling as his lips brushed against her ear. "Congratulations, new CEO of Gilbert Publishing & Co."

**AN: More to come for these two in NYC. And what did you think about Damon dropping the bomb about her being in charge of the company now like that? Thanks for reviewing as always and reading of course. **


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet Nothing

**Chapter 14. Sweet Nothing**

She must have mistaken his statement. Her thoughts had not completely recovered from the disaster that was named Klaus Mikaelsen. The thought of owning a company, let alone running one was beyond her years and experience. She was young and she was new to this. Only a month into her job she had been promoted, not to mention sexually harassed too. There wasn't a chance in hell that she could possibly be the new Chief Executive Officer of a publishing company.

"What?" She exclaimed. "You're funny, Damon."

"I'm not joking. The board and I have been on a search and discussing thoroughly about a replacement. I mentioned your credentials and we agree you are more than capable of taking on this role." He explained. Disbelief masked her entire expression. "You worked close with Klaus. You be doing the same things you've already done, just on a higher level and dealing more directly with clients…and myself."

"Are you positive this had nothing to do with favoritism and compulsion?" Her tone dropped an octave and she crossed her arms.

"Of course I suggested you and favorite you. Isn't that obvious?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Compulsion, no. Absolutely not."

His words haunted her, _CEO of Gilbert Publishing & Co_. It didn't sound right.

"You can do this. I'll be there every step of the way." Damon assured her, but his words of encouragement wouldn't be enough. She lacked confidence and doubted his decision.

"What if I don't want to?" She bellowed shaking her head and grabbing a robe off the hook. "What if I just want to be on the sidelines? I can't do this, Damon. I don't know how."

"I'll help you." He insisted. His faith in her was much stronger than hers.

"Why do you do this? Why are you so impulsive when it comes to me?" Elena asked. Their beautiful moment of finally unfolding and sharing themselves with each other sexually had been exactly what they needed. Now he was ruining it with this news. "You just decide things before I get a say. I don't want to do this. I don't want to run a company."

Stubborn was his middle name and she knew he was going to practically beg her to oblige. How could she though? He was asking too much of her after too much had already happened.

"I'm sorry, but no." She refused. "Give it Rebekah, Klaus's sister. Give it to whomever you want. Not me."

Fighting never solved anything between them; it only stirred the pot more. If Damon was set on something, he was going to do it. If she really was going to be in charge of a company, she had no say in the matter. He was dead set on making her his little prodigy. Elena buried her head in her hands and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Maybe I should have ran the idea by you. Maybe you are too young and you don't have enough experience." He knelt down and touched her knees. "But I know you can do this. If that asshole could run a company and nearly run it into the ground at the same time, you can do this. Trust me."

Five letters, one words: trust.

Putting her trust in a man, who was barely a man at all was risky. He had countless years of experience in the business world and as much as she wanted him by her side through all of this, she despised it. From day one he landed her a job. He made sure she was doing all the right things in life. The push he gave her she was thankful for because she knew if he hadn't she still be working her shifts at the grill, but eventually she would have broke out of her routine. It was one thing to network, but to have your boyfriend or whatever he was force you into a position was another.

"How confirmed is this?" Elena asked with hesitation.

"It's confirmed." He replied. His face went stone cold. She didn't like the way he was appearing before her. Damon inhaled a deep breath before telling her the next part. "The sign has already been changed out front."

"Oh my God!" She yelled and flew up from where she sat. "Are you freaking serious? Damon!" Elena could not believe how official this really was. The title of being CEO was crashing down on her.

Kicking off her short vacation had started out great, now she wasn't sure if she could survive it. Even if the topic were dropped, it would linger in the back of her mind. Tugging her robe tight around her body, she turned away from him. The sight of him made her boil with anger. She understood why he had done it, but she couldn't fathom the idea of her actually going through with this. Why did he have to make things so complicated? Why couldn't he be simple? But that was thing he wasn't simple. He never would be.

Elena remained silent for a few minutes before Damon spoke and stood like a shadow behind her. "Elena? I'm sorry." His voice was soft and quiet. Genuinely, in his defense, he was beyond thrilled with her placement. On the business end, a crisis had been solved. On his end, he was only thinking about her.

"You better help me Salvatore or you'll be building this company up from the ground." Elena threatened him.

His smirk was back and his body was relaxed. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"Oh, I'm mad." She replied. "I'm livid actually, but I guess there is nothing I can do. You're lucky you didn't tell me at dinner. I might have choked on my food."

"And I fully accept your anger." Damon quickly responded. The glimmer of the devil danced in his blue eyes. His hands glided under the robe. "Might I say you are welcome to take that anger out on me in any way you so please."

Rolling her eyes, she knew exactly how he wanted her to release her anger, if it wasn't obvious. With no mistake for how he was changing the mood and the subject, she let it slide. She wasn't officially attending to duties of Gilbert Publishing & Co. until Monday morning. There was still a day and a half between her and that, and right now she wanted to focus on the finer things in life.

"I'm not falling for that." She teased.

The warm water trickled down her body before she realized she was in the shower. Damon groped her behind and smiled playfully. He was quick and she was melting again. Despite what she had said a second ago, she was falling for it because with him he could make her do anything.

Bright lights, honking horns, towering structures was the theme on the streets of New York City. Stepping out of the hustle and bustle of the city, Elena found herself in a whole another world. Price tags with nothing less than triple digit amounts hung from blouses and slim fitting jeans as she traveled from one store to the next. The ever-insistent Damon had his black card out and waiting as she hesitantly skimmed through the racks. For any girl this would be heaven, to her this was a nightmare. She was ashamed to think she would own simple materialistic items worth more than most things she owned put together. However, Damon was keen on buying her a whole new wardrobe. His reason was for her new promotion and an evening out. She had learned to not argue with him on the topic of money. If he wanted to spend it on her, he was going to whether she wanted him to or not.

Five bags, two dresses, and one hell of a shopping bill later she found herself soaking in the sunshine of Central Park. The tall trees and the people passing by doing the same made her hectic day seem simple finally. Finding an empty bench, she sat down as Damon ran to get food from a local stand.

Elena scanned the small crowds of tourists and locals that walked through the park. She smiled to herself. It was the most peaceful thing they had done all day and now she was soaking it in.

"Excuse me, is that seat taken?" A tall gentleman asked. He was tan and dark haired. His teeth glistened in the light and he was dressed in designer clothes. She swore he had been ripped out of a Calvin Klein ad.

"Yes." Damon's cold voice came from behind the man. He spun around looking disappointed. "It is and that is my girlfriend."

"Sorry, buddy." The man replied holding his hands up in defense. He nodded his head at her and continued to stroll along. Damon's broad shoulders were stiff as the clear expression of anger spread across his face. She took the soft pretzel from his hand.

"Damon. He's gone." She said trying to draw him back in.

He reluctantly took a seat next to her as his gaze was still upon the man. "I will never let another man touch you. Ever." His voice was determined and firm. "I can't imagine…"

"Hey, I know you won't." She grabbed his face to pull his focus in on her. "I'm here and I'm yours. As long as you'll have me."

A wicked smile crept on his face. "Oh, I'll have you Miss Gilbert." He rested his hand on her thigh rather high.

"Not here." She murmured and took a bite of her pretzel. Letting the warmth and delicious taste fill her starving stomach. He had promised her a big dinner, so snacking was in order.

As Damon refused to move his wandering hand, she swallowed her food and cleared her throat. His non-threat toward the innocent man, or maybe not so innocent man had been laced with a forbidden word: _girlfriend_. Their relationship was complicated to say the least. Titles were out of the question and she had known and accepted that. Now, she felt the butterflies dancing inside her at the one word.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" She questioned him nonchalantly when in reality she was giddy.

"I guess you are." He replied putting his arm around her.

"If that's okay, with you? I know you don't want that sort of commitment. And I know what we are doing is more than complicated, but I feel people are going to title us either way." Elena rambled.

"Look I know going into this we agreed that is going to be merely based off attraction and fun." Damon brushed her hair with his fingers. "But I know how much you want that title. I felt your heart skip when I said. I felt it when you thought about it just now and I still feel it again."

"But you don't do relationships, Damon." She stated.

"And I also don't make love or do half the things I've done with you." He spoke up and shook his head. "I guess you must be something pretty special to be girlfriend worthy, Miss Gilbert."

The somersaults and butterflies were wild. His smirk grew, as she knew he sensed her heart pattering happily. He leaned in to kiss her as he pushed her head toward his. It was sweet and sensual. No lust was behind it. In the distance, a lonely camera captured the moment seeing it as the million-dollar photo that would finally break the silence on Damon Salvatore's relationship status.

"Right this way, Mr. Salvatore." A man in an elegant suit carrying two menus directing them past the tables filled with onlookers. Elena felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the attention was on her.

Only twenty minutes later after their visit to Central Park, the whole world knew about Damon Salvatore and his decision to be taken off the market. The photo of them sharing a tender moment and kiss in the park had surfaced the web within minutes. How did she found out? Caroline of course. Her phone beeped and buzzed as she and a few others sent the photo and questions about how she was so lucky. Apparently, she hadn't realized she was snatching up one of the most eligible bachelors in the nation. Elena shook her head at the thought. Now every interested person or girl on the planet was going to know she belonged with him. Instantly, she felt the pressure.

"Word spreads fast." Elena whispered to Damon.

"They are just jealous of how beautiful you truly are." He said in return.

As flattering as his compliment was, it didn't help. She felt her chest constrict as the eyes of the diners gazed. Finally having the title of girlfriend to Damon Salvatore was much more than joyful. It was almost terrifying.

Once around the corner and out of sight she felt better. Then her heart did another leap.

"Surprise!"

Elena stopped dead in her tracks. A blonde and peppy Caroline was standing with her arms in the air. A sullen and quiet Stefan sat next to her. The table was set for four people and she shot her glare toward Damon.

"You invited them?" She asked.

"Oh, Elena!" Caroline exclaimed. "It was Damon's idea to fly us out here and join you guys for the weekend. I'm so glad he did. We haven't got to spend much time together and now we can. This place has the best food and afterwards we are hitting up this amazing club!"

"You are going to give the poor girl a heart attack, Care." Stefan spoke up and tugged on her arm.

"I'm just so excited." She said in all smiles.

"Hope you don't mind me inviting them." Damon asked as they took their seats.

"No. No." Elena responded. She was a bit flustered. "I'm so happy you guys are here. A lot has just happened and…I'm just honestly shocked is all."

The bright and glowing Caroline stared at her. She still didn't know about Klaus or what he had done to her. The guilt of not sharing this sort of information with her best friend was creating knots in her stomach, but she really didn't feel like telling her right now. She was so happy and killing Caroline's mood was dangerous. Instead, she tried to calm herself with the overwhelming sensation of the day.

Damon patted her knee under the table. "Relax. Have fun." He whispered. His voice returned to normalcy as he raised his glass. "To Elena, on her new position at Gilbert Publishing and Co."

The urge to slap him was immediate. Another, high-pitched squeal came from Caroline.

"What? Seriously? How?" She asked shaking her head in astonishment.

"Long story." Elena answered. "I'll fill you in later. Can we just toast, eat, and celebrate?"

"Agreed." Damon clinked his glass with hers.

A crisp white wine flowed down her throat as it passed her lips. She took no time to finish it and asked for the bottle to be passed. The thought of letting alcohol ease her into the night was prominent even if Damon gave her a judging look. She didn't care. Her life had taken so many twists and turns in the matter of days she needed it.

After a long dinner, it was clubbing time.

The thumping bass to the nightclub, Marquee was faint on the outside as their car rolled up to the curb. Elena saw the heads turn as one by one they got out of the car. With no surprise, she followed Damon, as did Caroline and Stefan up to the front of the line. The bouncer didn't say a word as he unhooked the rope to let them pass through. So this was VIP treatment. As the alcohol settled in her, she felt her body move to the beat of the music as the walked through the doors and the flashing lights and wild behavior appeared. Blinded initially, Elena grabbed Damon's hand as they went to secluded area reserved for only them.

"This is so cool." Caroline shouted in her ear. "I take back anything bad I ever said about Damon."

"You are only saying that and not mention you've had a few drinks." Elena said laughing.

Caroline shrugged and waved her hand.

To their left was a busy bar the length of the entire room occupied by thirsty guests. To their right was the dance floor that housed tons of sweaty bodies and the chaos of the club. Elena felt the music move through her and she was eager to get out on the dance floor. She hadn't let herself go like this in awhile. With Damon by her side, she knew she would be safe.

"We'll get drinks. Don't move." Stefan told them. Him and Damon disappeared into the crowd.

Panic set in. Being alone with Caroline meant the inevitable questions could be asked and she crossed her fingers hoping she had forgotten. To her luck, Caroline was as much into the music as she was.

"We need to do shots!" She screamed.

"No shots." Elena replied.

"Hell yes! You are freaking hot ass CEO now, Elena Gilbert." Caroline yelled. "Shots!"

She cringed at the thought and as Caroline addressed the unwanted topic. However, she left it at that.

Minutes later, the Salvatore brothers returned with a long hair beauty following them. She had a tray of assorted drinks and of course, shots. Either Stefan or Damon had tuned into their conversation and took note. Elena watched at the waitress set the tray down, smiling foolishly at Damon. Her eyes were locked on him. Jealousy set in.

"I'm not doing a shot." She insisted to Damon. Carefully, she put her arm around him showing the girl he was off limits. She laughed to herself wondering if she had come across the famous picture of them in Central Park yet. The waitress frowned and quickly left.

"Yes, you are." He picked up the glass and gave it to her. "Drink up."

"Nope."

"What if I compel you?" Damon leaned in close.

She held still. Compel her? He wouldn't dare. He knew better.

"Kidding." He mouthed.

"To Elena." Caroline shouted and raised her shot glass in the air. They joined in and downed the alcohol in one gulp. Her head buzzed and a new song came booming through the speakers. "Dance!"

Her hand was being tugged and pulled as she picked up her drink. Caroline was dragging her toward the dance floor. She looked back to Damon for help. He shook his head and chuckled. He was far too amused by them and scooted toward Stefan.

"Come on, you can dance with him later." Her intoxicated friend screamed in her ear as they moved through the crowd. "I heard from a little birdy that the Salvatore brothers don't like dancing anyways. Looks like it's just you and me sister."

Giving up on the struggle, Elena tossed the idea of Damon and her dancing out of her head. She looked back at them one time barely being able to see their private table. Caroline spun her around and they both let the music control them.

Her dress hiked up as she swayed. It was short and tight, something Damon had highly approved of. She knew he craved her in it, but now as she danced she wished she had something a bit more comfortable. Her hair bounced around her shoulders as she danced faster. Caroline, who was across from her was lost in the music.

"Sweet Nothing" by Calvin Harris cued up and she screamed. Elena shook her head and closed her eyes.

The sounds of electronic beats filled her. The shot was hitting her fast and her body loosened giving her less effort to move. Even her tired and sore feet standing in the four inch black pumps were being pushed to the side. Elena sang along with the song.

"I love this song!" Caroline screamed.

She grabbed her hand as they smiled, laughed, and sang along.

Suddenly, a hand snaked around her waist. Elena bit her lower lip as she grinded her hips back. _Finally, _she thought. Salvatore boys do dance.

As she reopened her eyes, she saw a terrified Caroline. She was shaking her head and smiling in a way that was unpleasant. Elena cocked her head to the side to try to understand her sudden change in mood as she continued to dance. The hand around her waist was violently yanked away and she turned around. Her dinner and her drinks nearly came up. She hadn't been dancing with Damon like she had assumed. The mystery man that had been dancing with her was attractive, but he wasn't Damon. Elena breathed fast.

The action of him being yanked away wasn't his doing though. A very stern, fuming, and pissed Damon was standing next to him. He towered over him with his icy blue eyes staring at him with harsh hatred. His finger pushed against the guy's chest, as he looked unimpressed. The words "fuck off" were mouthed toward Damon and the next thing she knew he was on the floor. Everything was at lightning speed. The guy laying flat on his back looking stunned and struggled to retaliate. With Stefan by Damon's side, he held the guy by the shoulders and stared at him again. This time she knew exactly what was going on. The guy brushed off his shirt and held his jaw.

"I didn't know." Elena said as loud as she could. She stumbled into his arms on the middle of the dance floor.

"I know." He replied still tense from the situation. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." She shook her head. "Did you really have to hit him if you were just going to compel him to get lost?"

"Fuck yes!" Damon shouted. "That asshole deserved it."

The music was quickly changing. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around all of this. First, Klaus and then the scene of events that followed. Was she ever going to get a break?

Damon combed his fingers through her hair. His mood was no longer hostile, but seductive. The sway of his hips captured hers and she was pressed up against him. Caught off guard by his movement, she went with it. She shook her head again and slowly worked her way back up to the music. Her shoulders rocked to the beat and she soon was forgetting about the altercation and mistaken identity. He was alluring and sexy as he danced. Despite his attempts to hold back on her, he was giving in. Elena threw her arms around his neck.

Things were heating up by the minute. Her dress hiked up and she dropped her hand to pull it down. The grasp of Damon's hand on hers roaming around and feeling her backside made her jump. He was drunk. He didn't have a care in the world as long as he was with her.

Peeking over at Caroline and Stefan, she rolled her eyes. They were pressed tightly up against each other making out. Elena nodded her head for Damon to look. He simply rolled his eyes too. Then his lips were on hers. One hand in her hair, while the other just skimmed her lower back. They spent the rest of their night at the club like that. She didn't care if a camera captured them. The hot dancing, the hot kissing, she was his girlfriend and she didn't care who knew it.

As hard as it was to part from her, he knew she wouldn't be far for long. Tomorrow night was hopeful and her usual visits after work were becoming a predictable scene.

The stress she was about to dive into would take its toll, but he could help that. Elena running a company would not only change her life, but it would change his. Taking on two companies wouldn't be a struggle. He was capable of handling many assets at once. In fact, he enjoyed it. The power that came along with the role was fulfilling. He was just worried that it would take a toll on their relationship. After their quick trip to the city, he was more than positive they were in a better place than they had been a few weeks ago. The images of Elena crying and glancing at him like he was some monster, he would never erase. His lust for her had brought upon lies. He swore to himself there would be no more secrets and no more pain. His self-control was back even if he slipped at times.

Elena's blood was still the forbidden fruit though. The small dose he accepted had been a high he didn't want to get off of. The more her got, the more his existence mattered. Drinking it again though was out of the question. If he lost himself once with her, he would do it again. He was surprised to see her willing to go down that road again as he recalled her offering her blood in the car on the way to his penthouse. Resisting wasn't easy, but it wasn't difficult either. He was content on human blood from the precious blood bags he had stolen from the hospital. What really bothered him though was the fact she was willing. After everything he had done and put her through, the thought should never have crossed her mind to spill a drop of blood again. However, she was and that truly disturbed him.

Then came the whole girlfriend/love thing. Having her titled as his girlfriend wasn't a big deal. It showed property and that no man would be allowed to think twice about her. Those three words, however, made him want to snap the neck of any poor soul that crossed his path. He fully believed she didn't know what she was saying. She couldn't love him, not after everything he had done. It wasn't possible, but here she was still admitting to him that she did.

Slamming his foot down harder on the accelerator, he floored down the road that led him back to his place.

Love was for humans and he wasn't one. He hadn't been one for a long time.

Thoughts of his past came rushing back and it made him drive faster. His speed was reaching a dangerous number, but he didn't care. Now, he was pissed. It wasn't just the fact Elena loved him that drove him insane or even opposing her blood, it was other filtering emotions seeping through in this very moment. Emotions he had carefully turned off centuries ago. His humanity was creeping through his façade. Fighting these feelings was taking everything out of him and now all he wanted was to break. He wanted to sink his teeth into the vein, but he couldn't. That wasn't him anymore. He wasn't a ripper.

_Get your shit together you fuck._ He inwardly screamed.

The trees were growing thick and he knew he was close to home. There he could release his pent up anger and lose himself in maybe three or four blood bags. Hunger was partially the reason he was acting and feeling this way in the first place. In the shadows of his property, he could be himself completely.

Turning the car fast and spinning around his circle driveway, he parked the car. The cooler inside that held his prized blood bags were calling him. He would need to get to more supplies soon.

He stomped and huffed his entire way inside. The house was quiet like it should have been. Mr. Lockwood was excused of his duties for the weekend seeing as he wasn't going to be home. He was utterly and entirely alone for once.

Damon used his energy to sprint through the halls and down into the cellar where he kept his finest wine and a cooler filled with different types of blood, one only being his favorite. That type he could not keep down here, nor would he even think to. As he tipped the lid back and the cool air rushed out, a single bag was left. He picked it up and stared at it. Before he had left there were easily ten bags. Now only one occupied its space. Someone had gotten into his stash.

Stefan? No. He was off human blood and devouring in the wildlife of Mystic Falls, possibly Caroline. The talk about Caroline was still one to be had. Elena worried constantly about her best friend and her relationship with his brother. She had every right to be, but he knew Stefan. He was in a good place, for now.

If it wasn't him then who was it? Another vampire? Only two resided in Mystic Falls the last time he checked and Alaric had not mention any other baby or elderly vamp closing in. However, there was one.

The vibe of the room changed completely. His shoulders stiffened and he tensed every other muscle in his body. Predator mode was in full effect, expect what lingered close wasn't prey. It was an enemy.

"Very brave of you to show up here." He stated and glared to his left.

Her hands were on her hips. Long, dark curls fell from her head and down past her shoulders. "Hello, Damon." She said with a plain smile hiding whatever secret plan she had behind it.

Nothing had changed about her. She was still the beautiful and mischievous bitch he had always know. Standing up straight, he still held the blood bag in his hand. In a low and disapproving voice he spoke, "Katherine."

**AN: Side note, but I wrote this chapter backwards. The last bit with Damon coming home to his surprise was written before the rest of the chapter. I've been dying to introduce Katherine into the mix and couldn't contain myself. I've known for a while she was coming back into his life and a few of you had been asking and I'm sorry I couldn't give it away. **

**Here are two songs I associate with Katherine while I write: "Original Don" by Major Lazer (a techno/dubstep style that is good for her being mischievous & "Lipstick Wonder Woman" by Tyler Byrant and the Shakedown. Check them out. **

**Seeing as this chapter is long, there was a lot of stuff that I wanted to write. However, I didn't want to be writing this one chapter for the rest of my life. I hope you guys enjoyed them in NYC with the minor drama bits. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. What sort of trouble do you think Katherine is going to create for D&E? Share with me your thoughts. Thanks for reading and hello to all my new followers that have started the FSOS series.**


	15. Chapter 15: Liar Liar

**Chapter 15. Liar Liar**

With her head in her hands, Elena sighed. "You can do this." She spoke to herself. Her fingers spread bringing in the view of the haunting office that once belonged to her scumbag boss, Klaus Mikaelsen. She quickly closed them and moaned to herself, "Who am I kidding?"

The confidence she had was about the size of a peanut. She was nowhere near ready for this responsibility. At the rate she was going, she would have premature grey hairs protruding from her thick brown locks very soon. Stress was ensuing at the thought of trying to handle a single task. Where was the idea of dipping your toes in the water before going head first?

It could all be summed up into two words or more like a name: Damon Salvatore.

His notion to take control of a situation and lack the ability to be considerate was normal. He had all the confidence in the world that she was fully capable of handling this. Even his team representatives agreed upon this decision, which she still had a hard time believing was done willingly. She was young, inexperienced, and a victim of sexual assault by the previous owner. How could that possibly send the message of being a candidate? It didn't. Damon was one hundred percent behind this. All she hoped for was no repercussions, but that wasn't likely. She already had enemies ready to pounce when the time was right.

Klaus Mikaelsen was ordered to stay within a certain mile radius away from her seeing as he now was released from his temporary imprisonment. Despite the legal paperwork, she feared him turning up at any moment. He seemed the type to fight the system or break the law to get what he wanted. With her new position and his termination, she had a target on her back. Then there was his sister, Rebekah. If Klaus couldn't be close to taking her out, he always had his back up. From day one she knew Rebekah wasn't fond of her. Her initial meeting wasn't horrible, but as she was confirmed an intern her subtle dislike was marked. Elena was still positive her unpopularity in the company had to do with her well-known reference. Things would have been easier if she hadn't had his help.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Elena called out. Her head rose from her hands and she brushed her hair flat.

The blonde hair focused her attention on the door. Rebekah forced a smile on her face and she clasped her hands together. "All settled in, Miss Gilbert." She said.

"Good." She replied.

Rebekah had been assigned as her personal assistant. The hostility was thicker than ever. Surely, she had thought with the loss of her brother she would have been next in line or considered, but that wasn't the case. Even she thought Rebekah was better qualified than she. However, it was final and now she had to answer to her.

"Let's make a few things clear. I'll do the work you ask and I'll stay out of your hair." Rebekah stated. "I will not be your lap dog. I'm here to work and that is it. Just because you're fucking the unnecessary help named Damon Salvatore does not mean you deserve this position. Got it?"

Stunned by her harsh words and bold statement, Elena gulped. "Got it." Her palms began to sweat.

Another unwelcoming smile crept on Rebekah's face as she turned on her heel and closed the door behind her. She knew she had every right to snap back at her and tell her who was in charge now, but she couldn't. Rebekah was right. She didn't deserve this and frankly, she was terrified of her. Something dark ran in the bloodline of the Mikaelsen's and she wasn't about to experience the sisterly side.

Sighing and pushing her face back into her hands, she wanted to scream. The pings of e-mails coming in and the stack of papers on the desk made her want to bolt. Work was the last thing she wanted to do after this weekend.

Scents of exotic aroma and soft sheets nestling on her exposed skin were the perfect escape. She desperately wanted to be reliving it all over again. Instead she found herself suffocating in an office and dreaming about her weekend. It was the getaway she needed minus the few altercations Damon had found along the way. His stubbornness and his jealousy were clear. No man was safe as long as she was his. And as much as she adored his protection and his affection, he was sometimes out of line.

Knock. Knock.

_Great, _Elena thought and moaned. She didn't want to deal with anymore snide remarks from her newly forming enemy.

A tall, hunched figure poked his head in. Instantly, every muscle relaxed.

"Alaric," she exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you."

His five o'clock shadow was already growing even in the early hours of the morning. The stench of stale booze was on his breath and his eyes were red. He had been admiring the bottle too much again. A manila envelope was in his hands and a coffee cup.

"Must I say its good to see you too even though I rather you stop moving all over the building. It's getting to be a constant thing for you." He smirked and set the objects in his hands on the table.

"I can only move down from here." Elena joked. "And I much rather move away if gets to that point."

"So how are you handling things?" Alaric asked taking a seat. She knew he had other duties to attend to, but she didn't mind his company. In fact, she was his boss now and she could have him do whatever she pleased.

"Just swell! It's not every day you are an intern and a CEO the next." She humored his question. His concern for her was fatherly. Still until this day she appreciated Alaric taking care of her and dealing with her fucked up depressed state she had landed in after Damon had attacked her. She owed him.

"It's no surprise that son of a bitch did this. He thinks he can do anything." He laughed.

"I'll never understand how his mind works." Her voice was low and breathy. "Or why he does half the things he does."

"Roll with it. That's what I've learned." Alaric replied. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward with elbows resting on his knees. "With all humor aside, how are you?"

"Good." Elena answered. "Damon and I are working on our relationship." She smiled.

"And how is he?" He asked.

Elena stared at him for a moment. Behind his tired and dazed eyes lied something. What that something was she wasn't sure, but it twinkled.

"Damon is Damon." She said. "I'm guessing you two haven't talked since my birthday."

"We've talked." Alaric responded. His pitch increased and color flushed his face. "I just wanted to see how you thought he was."

"You want to make sure he is staying on track." Elena corrected him leaning back in her chair. Her hands gripped the armrests. "He's fine." She assured him.

A low, deep sigh exhaled from him. He shook his head and half smirked. "You know he doesn't have anymore chances to mess up. He's my friend and I know you love him, but he's still a threat, Elena." His eyes were in perfect line with hers.

"And I know that, but he isn't the only threat, Alaric." She argued making sure she was careful with her words and the volume of her voice. "What about Stefan or others or even Katherine."

"What about them?" The perk in his voice sent his back straight.

"I mean they are just like him, maybe worse." She responded feeling chills run up her spine.

When she was with Damon his vampire state could be terrifying, but mostly it caused hesitation. Stefan and Katherine were unpredictable. She had seen his brother calm and collected knowing he was walking on thin ice as it is. However, Katherine was another story. All she knew was she was manipulative and dangerous. Someone you didn't want to meet in a dark alley way or anywhere for that matter.

"Stefan is as much of a threat as he wants to be and right now he is about as dangerous as a barking dog." Alaric informed her. A short pause came and then he continued. "Katherine, she needs to be avoided at all costs, especially for your sake."

"Trust me I want nothing to do with Katherine and neither does Damon." Elena said holding her hands up.

"I don't know. I think if the opportunity presented itself Damon would pursue." His spoken thought was wary.

Elena gulped. "What are you trying to say, Alaric?" She didn't like the direction their conversation had steered toward.

"I'm not saying Damon can't be trusted. I'm just saying Katherine can't be." His eyes flashed with a promising truth. The numbing chills and the old tattered photo of Katherine Pierce prodded her thoughts. She hated her. She was the sole reason for why Damon was the way he was. Any notions of them being together made her feel loathsome.

"I trust, Damon." She stated. "What are you not telling me?"

His mouth was gapped open and ready to answer. Elena was scooting forward and the whites of her knuckles showed as she gripped the armrests firmly. The gut wrenching feeling of sensing she didn't want to hear was about to be said. However, the screeching of her office phone left her in suspense.

Aggravated by the untimely call, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered and looked to Ric.

"Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore is here to meet with you." The receptionist informed her. "Should I send him up now or wait?"

Of course he was here. Not for one minute could she escape him even at work, the one place she wanted to consider her own. It wasn't though. None of this was hers. Damon had been there every step of the way guaranteeing she got to this point, place, and time. She almost was relentless to have him meet with her at all, but she knew he would barge his way in if he had to.

"Now." She answered and hung up.

"I better get going." Alaric said standing up. "I have to get the rest of the mail delivered."

"Alaric," Elena rose from her desk. "What's going on?"

"Ask him." He replied.

She should have stopped him. Elena should have interrogated further, but she let him leave. If Damon really had something to tell her, Alaric knew it wasn't his place. This wasn't his relationship it was hers. She had made that known over and over again to him. Being caught in the middle had been a moment in the past. Now, he knew better. Alaric never would really be completely eliminated from the picture because as long as Damon was a vampire and she was with him, he would look out for her safety just as much as Damon did for her too.

With one problem gone another entered. Damon glanced at Ric looking complacent. It faded at an instant as his blue eyes fell upon her. He closed the door and shook the plastic bags in his hand.

"I brought lunch." He chimed.

"I thought this was a meeting." She said raising an eyebrow. The warm smell of Chinese cuisine made her salivate and her stomach growl.

"It is. I just thought I bring some food while we discuss." Damon replied. He set the square white boxes on to her desk and she took the first one she saw with greed. "I see your appetite is back to normal."

"Sit. If you are really here to meet with me than lets do it." Elena demanded. "I'm a very busy woman now considering I have a company to run and not a clue what to do with it."

Damon picked up a container and some chopsticks. He sat down and smirked. "And that's where I come in. You don't have to do this all on your own. I'm here to help. I'll take on the major responsibilities for the time being while you get situated. I see Miss Mikaelsen has been appointed and settled in."

"Yes, and she's not bitter about it at all." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" He asked seriously.

_Shit. _Now she was going to have to explain Rebekah's choice of words to him. Before she could get her first bite, she explained to him the promising intimidation she had graced her with.

"Explains the dirty look I got as I passed by." Damon shrugged. "I can arrange for a new assistant. Actually, you could too. You're in charge. You don't have to tolerate that sort of behavior, Elena."

"She's right though, Damon." Elena blurted out. "And she has every right to hate me. I may be the victim, but she is going to stay on her brother's side no matter what. It's a never ending vicious cycle."

"She still doesn't have the right to talk to you like that." He decisively stated.

"Tell me even if Stefan did something horrible, which he has, you would still be standing behind him?" She asked fully knowing she was pushing a button with him. His stare was locked and loaded.

"If you insist on having her even though she has no right just like her brother to be working here, then I guess she can stay." Damon sighed.

No fight. No debate. Elena was pleasantly proud of herself. Maybe she could handle this CEO thing after all. The fact that Damon didn't retaliate meant he knew she was right. When it came down to blood and family, you would do anything for them.

"Let's get to business." She veered. "What matters do we need to discuss?"

"The benefit event." He told her. His eyes danced with other thoughts though. "But I do have to say you look quite arousing behind that desk, Miss Gilbert."

"Oh no, not here, not now." Elena shook her head and waved her chopsticks in her hand.

Without notice, he was at he side leaning down. "No one ever said you couldn't mix business with pleasure." He smirked.

"True, but its ill advised." She shrunk in her chair. The coils were tightening up inside of her. These games he played she gave into easily. He could send a wave of erotic emotion through her body making her crave him.

"We can do this either of two ways." Damon explained as his fingers danced up her legs. "We can get down to business first or we can get down to _business._" His smirked widened. His eyes glimmered with a dark haze.

Elena caught her breath in her throat. She would let this happen, but it couldn't be a regular thing. People already despised her as it was because they assumed she was sleeping her way to the top. She did not need more hateful stares and pitiful whispers around the office. Tolerating Rebekah would be enough.

She yanked on his tie pulling him in for a deep kiss. Slow and passionate, he kissed her back. The steady passion didn't last long though. Her body twirled from her seat, into the air, and straddling his lap. Damon sat in her chair as she grinded on top of him letting her dress rise and expose more of her naked skin. His hands were greedy.

"We have to be quiet and quick." She whispered. His lusting lips dipped below and onto her chest.

"Quick has never been a problem for you." He teased. "Keeping the moans to a minimum might be troublesome for you though."

"Hey," Elena pushed him back. "I don't like your tone, Mr. Salvatore. Talk to me like that and I'll have to ask you to leave my office."

"Talk to me like that and I'll make you scream." Damon mocked as his hand disappeared under the cloth of her dress and rubbed her sweet spot. Biting down on her lip, she threw her head back trying to remain silent. "God, you're hot when you try to be authoritative."

She wanted to rip his clothes off, but then how would he explain his attire as he left. Resisting the urge to do so, Elena fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and the belt buckle on his pants. His circular rubbing motions below were heightening the sensation. She couldn't take it much longer. Knowing she was about to bust, he withdrew his actions and undid his pants. Elena moved around until she was positioned perfectly. His eyes fluttered and his mouth hung open as she let him in. Her hands tangled in his hair. She rocked back and forth, but she wasn't quick enough. Damon held her waist and pushed upward. She tried not to scream. He was right, he was going out of his way to make her lose her mind and moan for everyone to hear, but she didn't. Her lips were sealed and she suppressed every sound that tried to escape.

Looking into those blue eyes, she saw the lust, passion, and wanting for her. Her body bounced as he drove himself into her hard. Repeatedly her body crashed down onto him making it harder to hold on. She was about to explode.

"Cum for me." The words left his lips.

Like a stage cue, her body shook and trembled. It took everything in her not to make a single noise. She crushed his body as she held on tight and felt him lose control inside of her. His arms were circled around her waist drawing her in. She didn't know how it could get better than this.

"We should have these meetings more often." Damon suggested.

"Let's keep the pleasure for the bedroom and the business for the office." She hopped off and flattened her dress.

"If you're trying to hide our relationship, I think everyone is aware." He groaned. "No need to hide the well known fact that the boss is fucking her boss."

"Damon, come on." Elena begged.

"We'll keep it to a minimum." Damon kissed her forehead as he finished up the last of his buttons. She smiled with warmth in her cheeks. "Thank you for your time Miss Gilbert." He teased. Elena rolled her eyes.

The thought of Alaric minutes before had crossed her mind as she stared at him. He had clearly hinted Damon had something to tell her and now she was desperate to know.

"Alaric stopped by for a small chat." She said.

"I saw that." He uttered.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Damon? Because he sure made it sound like you did." She asked taking the risk.

With a locked jaw, the fun, playful side of him had vanished. "Alaric was probably drunk. He still holds a grudge against me that bastard." Damon groaned and fixed his sleeves. Finally, he appeared business like again. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But…" she began.

"No buts." He interrupted.

"Okay." Elena whispered letting him defeat her. She flicked her hair back. "I really do need to get things done. Why don't you send me whatever it was that you supposedly wanted to discuss in an e-mail."

"Will do." Damon agreed.

She sighed. "See you after work?"

"I've got a deal to attend to after you get off." He quickly mentioned. "Once its sealed how about I come over to your place. We spend far too much time at my house."

"Um, sure." She agreed to his suggestion and nodded her head.

"Good. See you tonight." Damon said. He winked at her and walked with long strides out of her office.

The smile on her face fell. He was lying. She may have not known him for long, but she knew when Damon wasn't being honest. No tricks, no mask could hide what really bothered him. Something was up and she wanted to the truth. He had promised her no more lies and no more secrets. If he wasn't going to fess up, she knew who would. Elena reached for her phone and dialed the only number she could think of.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line picked up.

"Tell me what you know, Alaric." Elena uttered into the phone.

**AN: Sorry about delaying this chapter. It was mostly a filler, but necessary. Chapter 16 will be a flashback to Katherine and Damon at his place after the weekend. What do you guys think of Rebekah? Threat or no threat? And do you agree with Damon not telling Elena right away about Katherine being back? Let me know what you think. Thanks to all the new followers, favorites, and story alerts.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Return

**Chapter 16. The Return**

**AN: The first half of the chapter is a flashback of Damon encountering Katherine at his house. The second half is Damon going to Elena's house. **

"Katherine."

Every ounce of his non-human blood froze. His muscles were stiff and his gaze was locked upon the beautiful disaster. This moment had been a long time coming. Her return was inevitable, but why now? Why after all this time did she seek him out? Only one thought was plausible, Elena.

He was ready to pounce and snap her neck. He wanted to take a carefully carved stake with her name on it and plunge it into her heartless chest. With every instinct to be the predator, he knew he was more like the prey. Cornered and stuck, Damon let the overwhelming thick air that surrounded her engulf him. The hold she had on him was still there even after more than a century.

"You know hatred really isn't a good look on you, Damon." She dropped one of her hands from her hips.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coyly.

A soft chuckle and an ominous smirk spread upon her porcelain skinned face. "No hello. No hug. I thought after all these years at least we could put the past behind us." She indicated.

The past was the past, but it haunted him. It had done so since the moment he woke up in a state of confusion and hunger. From the realization of how wrong he had been about Katherine and how manipulated his feelings had become, he loathed her. His choice to continue instead of perish had been his own, but the influence of Katherine played a major role.

The transition from human to death from death to vampire was driven by the need for blood. Before he was aware of her selfish plan and her faked death, he was blinded by love. He would have done anything for her and even swore to an eternity with her. Once he learned the truth, he was utterly disgusted and repulsed by everything Katherine was. His life should have ended then and there, but it hadn't. His grudge was attached to him permanently and now as she stood before him he thought of a million ways to get back at her.

"I don't have time for your games. What do you want?" Damon ordered as he tossed the blood bag back into the cooler and slammed it close.

"No games, Damon." Katherine sang. "Why do you always assume the worse?"

"Katherine, I really don't have time for this. Either you tell me why you're here or get the fuck out." He snapped.

His heated statements only made her worse.

"Keeping a supply down here," she waved her hand. "I see someone is on a diet."

Dodging a situation, question, you name it was her master skill. Katherine strutted toward him keeping her head held high and her eyes piercing his soul.

"And I thought you were the fun brother." Katherine cooed.

It didn't take much of her to drive him insane. Pure adrenaline coursed through him and he was throwing himself at her, but differently than he had done before. With anger instead of lust, Damon flew toward her with his hand ready to grasp her neck. His fingers felt only air as she whipped around him and laughed at his attempts to strangle her.

"Nice try." She taunted him. Her hand skimmed the outline of the cooler. "Drinking from a bag does that to you. It slows down your reflexes."

"Get the fuck out of my house, Katherine." Damon snarled.

Shaking her head, she spoke, "I taught you everything Damon and you resort to blood bags?"

Disappoint filled her voice. He wanted nothing more than to kick her ass to the curb like he should have done in 1864. All his regrets were coming to the surface as he stared with hatred at her. All the memories of them and what they had were rising like bile in his throat. Why did she have to come back now?

"You know you can't survive like this forever." She implied. "Your old ways will come crawling back with time. You're a vampire, Damon. You feed. You kill. You have no remorse for anyone, but yourself."

Letting out an animalistic groan, he plunged his body toward her again. This time his fingers were able to wrap around her porcelain skin and the gasps of chocked air made music to his ears. Katherine gagged and gripped his wrist as her body slammed against the concrete wall.

"Don't be stupid, Damon." She chocked.

"Let's get a few things straight," he scowled close to her face. "You tell me why you're here or you leave. It's been over a hundred years and you conveniently decide to show up. I'm not stupid, Katherine. You like to play games, but this is where it ends. I'm done with you. I've been done with you. You do not control me anymore."

Despite the struggle, she let her girlish smile shine. Her grip on his wrist locked and she spun him off his feet as his chest and face hit the cold ground. His arm was twisted behind his back and he groaned in pain.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" Her lips were at his ears. "When you were human, I had to be careful, now you're just like me. Think of the endless possibilities we could have…in the bedroom."

She was strong. As he pushed himself up, he was forced back down. Katherine had many years beyond his experience in the supernatural state. Being wary of his sources, she never flinched to take from the vein. It was what kept her strong.

"Since we are stating the facts, let me be clear." Katherine hissed. Her hot breath on his skin around his ear made him quiver. Flashes of intense nights from his past flared to life. "You would be nothing without me. I _made _you. Don't think for a second that I won't let you forget that."

"Trust me, I haven't." Damon uttered through his clenched teeth.

"Good."

With no mistake, he would always be haunted by his past with Katherine. She was right. She had created him. She had molded him into the sexually driven, bloodthirsty vampire that he was today.

"Now, let's move on to more serious matters." Her voice turned playful again. Seduction lied behind it inevitably. His twisted arm was released and he rolled on to his back.

Damon coughed and moaned from the applied discomfort. "Like what?" He asked.

"Elena." Katherine began. Her big brown eyes fixated on him like a hawk. "Striking resemblance, I dare say. I wonder whom she reminds of? Oh wait, _me_."

This is what he feared. Katherine's real motive for returning was because of Elena.

"If you touch her…" Damon threatened.

"I don't want to hurt her, Damon. I don't know why you think so low of me?" She sighed twisting her hair between her fingers. The half-cocked smile was visible upon her wickedly beautiful face.

"Cut the crap." He shouted.

Katherine pouted. "I just want to talk to her; girl to girl. Maybe even the topic of you would come up. I seem no harm in that." She grinned.

"You will not talk to her. You will not touch her and you most definitely will not hurt her. Got it?" He stated as he got back on his feet.

"I just want to talk." She whined. "Geez, calm down. It's like you think I might be jealous or something."

"Are you?" Damon asked.

Elena's feelings toward Katherine were nothing but hostile. From the moment he told her about Katherine and she understood the reason why she had been compared to her, it was obvious Elena burned with hatred. As for Katherine, she must have known of his relationship. Her return to Mystic Falls was not on a whim. She had a reason. This was about Elena. Going beyond that, he was uneasy to know why, but he could assume.

Licking her lips, Katherine drew in a deep breath. "Jealousy isn't my department, Damon. I just like to get to know the girl that makes Damon Salvatore ditch his diet and become a better man or vampire in this case." She explained. "We both know that she has to be pretty extraordinary to do that."

"Elena is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to let you ruin that." He barked.

"I recall those words being used before," she said. "Be careful, Damon."

"What we had was a lie. You manipulated me every step of the way." His body flew toward her. He had a habit of doing this seeing as she knew what buttons to push with him. "Don't you ever compare what we had to what Elena and I have now."

"You love her?" Katherine asked with amazement.

"What?" Damon exclaimed.

"You…love…her." She spoke slowly. "I remember when you loved me once."

"I never loved you." He spat.

"You won't admit, but you did." Her voice raised an octave. "The way you fight for her and would do anything for her. Sounds a lot like what you did for me when you found out I was being taken away. If that's not love than I don't know what is."

"How many times do I have to remind you? What we had was a lie. I never loved you." Damon spoke with such anger and aggression in his tone. "And I'm asking you to get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out myself."

No fear. No shiver of fright. Katherine was calm and collected. Her sexy grin causing small indents that formed dimples in her cheeks were noticeable. He hated himself for staring at them for too long. With no intentions to fall for her banter, he knew she was good at being the seductive mistress she tended to play.

"You're being mean." She grimaced only for a second before she caressed his chest with her hand. "I like it."

Grabbing her hand and crushing it in his hold, she winced. "Leave!" He cried.

Katherine pulled her hand away and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. The clicking of her high heels echoed in the basement. Damon fumed as she strutted away from him. He knew she wasn't going to leave without getting the last word.

"It was good catching up with you, Damon." Her tone simmered. "I hope to do this again soon. Send my regards to Elena."

The sound of wind whipping around in a tight space could only be heard. Katherine was gone.

…..

"She was here!" Alaric yelled.

Damon paced the length of his living room as his friend and local vampire hunter, Alaric stood enthralled with the knowledge that Katherine had slipped past his radar. Even as good as hunter as he was, he was no match for Katherine.

"Yes, she was fucking here." Damon shouted back. "Do you think this is some sick joke?"

"How did she get here? I mean I was tracking her and then I thought she was moving away from Mystic Falls so…" Alaric tried to reason with his skills and how his hunt went all wrong.

"She tricked us both." He interrupted him. "She made it seem like she was moving away when in reality she was moving in. Katherine does that."

"Well, this is all besides the point. Have you told Elena?" Alaric asked.

The crazy bitch had just been here minutes before. As much as Elena was on his mind, he knew he needed to inform Ric before he did her. Right now, he wasn't even sure how to break the news to Elena. All he wanted was to protect her from whatever Katherine had up her sleeve.

"No." He stated.

"You better tell her…or I will." His words were threatening.

Damon stopped his pacing and stomped over to him. His finger poked his chest. "No, you won't. I'll deal with Elena…and Katherine. You just go on about your life protecting this fucking town from other vampires." He demanded.

"Dealing with your ex and your current girlfriend?" Alaric inquired. He chuckled. "Have fun with that."

"This isn't fucking funny, Ric." He groaned.

"You have to tell her. She deserves to know." His tone dropped. All sarcasm was gone from his face. Damon was aware of Alaric's friendship with Elena. He knew they had grown close bonding over him to be exact, but it still didn't make him the authority on their relationship.

"I will." Damon said. "Just not right now. Let me figure things out for fuck sake."

"Damon, you have to tell her." Alaric stated.

"I know!" He screamed wanting to send his fist into the side of his face, but resisted. "Just not right now."

"Okay," he replied. "Because if I find out that you've put this off. I'll tell her and I don't care what consequences you have for me. If you care or even have an ounce of love in your body for her, and I think you do, you won't put this off."

As much as he wanted to continue his argument with Alaric, he was right. He did care for Elena. She was his fucking world now. He realized that after their trip to New York City. It was crazy for him to be so wrapped up and consumed by her, but he was. She defied him. No one had really done this until she came along into his life.

Elena deserved to know.

…..

All it took was the mention of Damon coming over after work and Caroline was gone in a flash. Her head was so high in the sky with thoughts of Stefan. Since their trip to New York City and the incident at the club, her skeptical thoughts toward Damon had resurfaced. In his defense, he had every right to defend and protect her from the world. However, he always took it to the extreme. Caroline was not fond of his actions and since their emotional semi-break-up not too long ago, she wondered if her and Damon were moving too fast. She found her concern to be hypocritical considering she was so focused on his brother, but she kept her mouth shut. All that mattered right now was she had her home to herself for the night.

With catered food sitting in the oven keeping warm, she waited impatiently on the couch. She didn't know how she was going to approach the conversation, but it had to be done. Her impromptu visit to Alaric's had been an informative one. Her assumption of Damon lying was true and now she didn't know what to feel.

Angry. Upset. Concerned.

All of it was bottled into one. The awful reminder of his birthday night came flooding back and she wanted nothing more than to forget it. That was the past now. This was the present.

Ringing her hands, she looked to her phone. Maybe calling him would speed up the process of him getting here so she could confront him, but what if he was in a meeting? She didn't want to bother him. However, she doubted he was working at all. His ploy to meet her at her home instead of his was intentional. It was all part of his decoy to keep her out of loop when really she was already in it.

"No little miss bossy pants." His voice came from the doorway. He smirked. Elena shot up from couch.

This was it.

Elena inhaled sharply. She spoke without wavering. "I know about Katherine." Her eyes were glued to him as every hope for the night faded.

**AN: Sorry about the long overdue update for this story. A lot is going on in my life right now and I've been focusing on that. Anyways, now that Katherine is back in the picture what sort of drama do you think she will create? Please leave me your reviews of the chapter. Thanks to all of you who have been following since FSOS and who are just starting to follow now. Much love.**


	17. Chapter 17: If You Could Only See

**Chapter 17. If You Could Only See**

"**If You Could Only See (Acoustic Cover)" by Julia Sheer**

Every beat of her heart echoed through her chest, up to her ears, and bounced off the walls of her living room. The adrenaline rush Elena conjured had been sudden and leaving her in whirlwind of panic. Two syllables, one name: _Katherine_.

The bitch was back and with a vengeance. She could only assume her return and Damon's zipped lips on the situation meant it was one to fear. A million reasons could be behind why she was in Mystic Falls, but her mind had wrapped around a few. Since she stepped foot out of Alaric's apartment she had gone mad with speculations. Now she was facing the biggest one. Why had Damon lied to her?

"Is it true? She's back." She asked. Her voice cracked and sailed high in pitch and tone.

Damon's saunter stopped. He was stone cold and blazing with fire, as he knew he had been caught. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. The pain of the past was coming back.

"You could have told me." Elena sighed slapping her hands to her sides.

"It's not that simple, Elena." Damon replied.

"It is that simple!" She shouted. Her reaction surprised herself.

What was causing her to react this way? She usually was so calm, but not this time. The thought of Katherine and Damon together had really hit a nerve. Like a rollercoaster, she was coming down fast. Up and down their relationship went. She hated how easy it was for his actions to get to her like this. However, she was not in the wrong. Damon had lied and it couldn't go unresolved.

"I don't get it, Damon." Her voice hinted as if she was about to break, but she held her ground. She had to be strong. "After everything, after what we've been through you still lie to me."

"I didn't lie to you. I just hadn't told you yet." Damon mumbled. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. His biceps popped and she let her eyes stray away only for a moment. "Let me guess, Ric told you."

"Well you obviously weren't going to." Elena was quick to snap at him.

He blinked letting the blue in his eyes flash with intensity. "I was!" He firmly stated.

"When? Today? Tomorrow?" She asked. "Or maybe you were waiting for the perfect moment weeks or months from now."

"Stop!" He yelled.

"No!" Elena screamed back. "You always want the upper hand, but not this time. You flat out lied to me. Your ex-whatever is in town and you don't tell me. I don't get you."

"Most people don't once they get to know me." Damon confirmed.

"And that's why you don't do relationships." She said. The sentence had formed on the tip of her tongue. He hadn't said it, but he was thinking it and so was she.

Damon's mouth formed into a thin line. She had taken the words right out of his mouth. They stared at each other as if they were facing off for a battle. A battle, maybe that was the only way to describe their relationship. It was an ongoing fight between them. One was always holding back while the other was leaping blindly forward. The public was aware that one of the most eligible bachelors was off the market thanks to her and in New York City the couple title was flaunted, but now it was nothing more than a myth. He was too sensitive when it came to relationships, love, and them.

"Until I met you." He uttered.

No suave response could melt her even if she was holding on to every word he said now. She wanted to believe he was in this fully so bad, but she knew he wasn't. At some point what they were doing would end, she knew that going in.

"Don't try to be cute." Elena hissed. "Why did you lie to me about Katherine? Be honest with me."

Sighing, he dropped his arms. "I didn't fucking lie to you, Elena. You keep putting words into my mouth. I simply had not told you yet. And when was I planning on telling you? Today, actually." His tone was sharp.

She shook her head and rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, I was!" Damon shouted. Her body shook from his voice vibrating off the walls. "I wanted you to go straight home where I knew you would be safe. I wanted to be _here_ and tell you without any distractions. Would you really rather I had told you at work on your first day back?"

"What I want is for you to cut the crap and be honest with me about these things." Elena spoke as her anger peaked. "I'm not some fragile toy. I can handle this."

If any good had come from their disputes, it was her strength. Wallowing in her sorrows had come and gone. She was a different person now since she had met him. The strength she had been building was towering inside of her. Damon had hurt her and despite his pleas to never do so again, he was capable of repeating himself. The thought of knowing he could, should have sent her packing for good, but she couldn't bear to lose him. She was so invested in him and what they had developed. Her heart belonged to him even when she knew it was wrong. Everything they were doing was going against what she once believed. He had abused and lied to her, something she had told herself she would never let a man do. However, something was in the way, _love. _

Four letters summed up into one feeling.

Elena cared for him; saw past his flaws. She had even worked up the courage to assist him in his daily appetite, which was crazy when thought about. No matter how hard he tried to push her away or deal with his internal battles alone, she was beside him. Being with him for only a short time, she felt like she knew him better than he knew himself at times. Still the battle raged on. Parts of him were left undiscovered. His need for control got in the way. She couldn't fully wrap her mind around why or how he did things and that was her biggest mistake. Understanding every function and aspect of Damon would take an eternity, one he was bound to live. She had to accept the fact that his past defined him and changes wouldn't happen instantly.

But she loved him. And because of that, she stayed. After all the horrors, bloodshed, and pools of tears he had caused, Elena couldn't shake her love for him. And that was why she fought. That was why she cursed him and challenged him to know end. She believed in them.

"It's not that I don't think you handle this," he began to explain in a soothing voice, one different from before. "You and I, this is still new to me. I'm not use to worrying about someone else when things are out of my control. All my life I've worried about myself because I could control that. Now, I have you. I'm learning to balance."

"I get that." Elena said taking a step closer to him. "But I don't want you to have to worry about me every waking second. What I want is your trust and honesty."

_And his love_. She wanted his love more than anything, but that was a long shot.

"You need to trust me that I can handle whatever you're about to tell me, or whatever life throws at us." She admitted.

"And I need you to trust me when I don't act on sudden instinct." Damon barked.

Elena arched her eyebrow. "Sudden instinct?"

"After I found Katherine at my place and we talked, I wanted to run to you. To protect you." He explained.

"Then why didn't you?" She was quick to ask.

"Because I couldn't." Damon gritted through his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "Because I knew the only way I'm was going to make sure Katherine stayed away from you was if I had help. I told Alaric because he knows how to deal with vampires even if she is one of a kind."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't come over and tell me after." Elena said.

"No it doesn't." He replied. "What I wanted was to make sure you got through your first day of work in charge without more distractions than you already would have. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I had to figure things out before I did."

"Figure things out?" Her voice wavered.

"Katherine doesn't just show up just to say hello. She has a plan. She has motives." Damon told her.

"Motives? Like what?" She inquired.

Her head was spinning with these assumed motives. From what she knew about Katherine, she wasn't someone to be messed with. She saw the sort of pain and torture she had put Damon through. He was still living with his regret. What Elena feared was not the fact that she might be scheming something against her, but she might be back for one soul purpose: Damon.

"I don't know. That's what I'm still trying to figure out." He sighed. "She wants to talk to you. She made that very clear."

"Why in the world would she want to talk to me?" The moment the question was past her lips, she knew it was stupid. Katherine had every reason to want to speak with her. Going beyond the fact that she was now with Damon, their striking resemblance was probably what intrigued her most.

"I don't care why she wants to. She isn't going to get the chance." Damon argued.

"And how are you going to make sure of that?"

The possibility of keeping her locked up in her home was a thought. Vampires could only be invited in and so far she had not been. She did worry that Caroline had been tricked by her doppelganger roaming around and attempting to pass off as her, but little time had gone by to allow that. With both of them working and being home when only necessary it could be probable she made her move. Elena doubted though. Caroline has attached to Stefan and even Stefan could sniff out a traitor when he saw one. He would be able to detect the suspicious signs.

"Damon, you are not making me stay home for the rest of my life." Elena stated.

"Just until I figure out a way to get her to leave." He responded.

She knew it.

"Well, you're going to have to compel me to stay here then because I'm not going to let your crazy ass ex-girlfriend scare me off." She spoke firmly. "I can handle myself."

"You don't know Katherine, Elena." Damon shook his head. "She is fucking psychotic. I don't even want to fathom what she might say or do to you. Please, just stay here until things are safer."

"If she is so dangerous than why don't you just kill her?" She suggested. It seemed like a simple solution to both their problems.

The dead lock stare he gave her implied he wasn't onboard with the idea. Only hateful words ever came from him about Katherine. Why now did he suddenly seem taken a back by her suggestion? Was it possible he still felt something for her? Elena was afraid to know that answer.

"All I care about it keeping you safe, Elena." Damon said.

"Do you still care about her, Damon?" Elena found the courage to ask even if she knew it was going to hurt her.

"No!" He replied.

"Then kill her." She shrugged her shoulders. "Send her off for good. Have Alaric do it."

"I'm not risking anyone, but myself when it comes to her." He growled. "Not Alaric. Not you."

Damon would never admit to his feelings for Katherine even if they were still present. It was another battle she wouldn't win and frankly, she was exhausted. The fact of the matter was Katherine was back and she had to be careful.

"I mean it!" Damon said in a serious tone.

"Okay," Elena responded with defeat.

Before she could blink her tired eyes, he was next to her. His hands were on either side of her shoulders. The blue surrounding his pupils was enticing. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not good at this whole relationship thing." He admitted.

"I just don't want you to feel like you can't tell me things, Damon." She spoke softly. "Especially about Katherine. I get it. She is your past. She is also your present."

"You are my present." His hands now cupped her face.

He so easily subsided anger. Elena could feel her body numbing and falling closer to him. She was still disturbed by his lie and knowing Katherine was in town. But there was nothing she could do now. She wouldn't hold it over him forever. They would move on from this and face the troubles that would soon come as Katherine worked her way into her life and back into his.

Licking his lips, Damon touched his forehead to hers. "I meant it when I said I didn't do relationships until I met you. I've told you many times you're different, Elena. You defy me." His whispered confession bounced of her skin.

Elena exhaled deeply. Silent in thought, she pressed her forehead harder against his. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she closed her eyes. They had come so far in such a short time. It was crazy to think of how it all unraveled.

"I know I'm not the conventional boyfriend, but I'm trying." Damon breathed. "I know I'm fifty shades of fucked up."

"You're my fifty shades of fucked up." Elena finally broke. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. It's all I know."

His arms circled around her and his wet lips placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. A smile formed on her face. This was the Damon she loved. This was the side of him that made her cartwheel and do back flips with pure joy.

He parted his lips from her cool skin. They hovered there for a moment. His grip around her was tighter than ever. Damon's breathing was shaky. Something was bothering him. Elena was about to break away when he pulled her in closer. The movement of his lips that were barely touching her forehead made her shiver, but it wasn't the tingling sensation that had her heart all a flutter. It was the words coming from him that made her almost fall weak. "I love you," he whispered.

Finally breaking away and leaving enough distance between them so she could look him in the eyes, she was speechless. The ends of his mouth were fidgeting into a smirk.

"I have for awhile. I just didn't realize it until now." Damon declared.

Elena trembled for words. She was hoping this wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"I love you, Elena." He shared with her again making it all more real.

"I love you too." Elena cried mumbling the expression. Her lips were pressed hard upon his.

She took back any anger she had bottled up for him. Not in a million years did she expect to ever hear those words escape him. Was this a revelation? Was this possible to be soaking in the moment of knowing he loved her? It was real, but it wasn't at the same time. Her head was high up in the clouds.

The couch was calling their names as passion turned to lust. Their greedy hands could not be tamed and neither could their lips. Her back was cushioned by the fall and his body effortlessly hovered above hers. Damon's hand caressed the side of her face, as his mouth grew hungrier for hers. His lower torso was grinding sensually into her hips and pushing her legs apart. Things were heating up and fast. But it was different. They were headed down the path of sexual bliss, but not like they had before. This time love was guiding them. Love was factoring into every kiss and every touch.

His love was all she needed.

**AN: The big moment is finally here! Damon admits he loves Elena. What do you guys think? And what about Katherine? Please leave me your thoughts in a review. I love receiving feedback knowing what you guys liked and didn't like. Thank you for following, reading, and promoting this series. Much love to you all. **


	18. Chapter 18: Taunt

**Chapter 18. Taunt**

Muffled laughter from Elena's bedroom could be heard from the hallway. Their bodies were nestled under the sheets of her bedding as they rolled around in them. His erotic hands were being playful as she screeched from the sensation of being tickled.

"Okay, enough!" She shouted. Her head poked up from under the covers. "I surrender."

It was good to feel like this. To be in love and know the person you're with loves you back. They had spent the whole night passionately making love to know another. Sleep had been minimal and she knew she was going to regret not resting once she got to work. That was if Damon allowed her to leave.

"Miss Gilbert, are you saying you surrender your body to me?" Damon asked flipping his seductive switch back on.

"No," she replied with a huge smile on her face. "I did that a long time ago."

"Yes, you did." He mumbled as he kissed her.

The soft moans were interrupted as her alarm beeped to life and she blindly reached her hand over to her nightstand to turn it off. His mouth moved to her neck and her body buckled. The sweet spot had been discovered and now she didn't want to leave her bed again. Damon was keen on making her forget everything, but he was getting dangerously close to making her late for work. However, that didn't matter seeing as she was in charge. Being the boss had its perks.

His hand fell from her shoulder down to her breast. Cupping and massaging it with his palm, she arched her back up and gapped her mouth open. Elena threw her head back drenched in pleasure from the skillful man on top of her. He had ceased to amaze her when it came to foreplay and sex. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, it would. She threw her right leg around his body urging him on and feeling his body pressed against hers. Her hand tangled in his dark locks twisting and pulling with every burst of swirling desire. Could she call off work for the day and stay like this?

"Elena." The voice of Caroline called from the hallway.

Panic ensued and Damon terminated his indiscretion with her under the sheets before Caroline could get a show. The doorknob turned and they made sure the blankets were pulled up high to their necks, at least she had. Caroline's head popped in and her eyes grew big. "Oh my god, sorry." She exclaimed covering her face. The warmth and helpless flush of the color red were on her cheeks.

Elena peered over at Damon, who exposed himself just enough to leave her roommate blushing this earlier in the morning. The blankets were covering barely anything, but still he wasn't fully naked. He smirked as his arm was propped behind his head and he glorified in the moment.

"It's okay," Elena said.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm home and there's a pot of coffee brewing downstairs." Caroline informed her still with a hand covering her face.

"Thanks." She responded knowing she would get an ear full later.

Closing the door behind her quick, Elena realized how tense she had been. The sheet fell from her neck and rested on her chest. She was surprised to see Caroline home for work this early. Staying at hotel Salvatore didn't have all the necessities provided for like she had accommodated to. She guessed Stefan was much more low key and frugal when it came to materialistic things compared to Damon.

With her hand rubbing her sleepy eyes, she looked over at the clock. Approximately one hour until she had to be dressed and ready to walk through the doors of _Gilbert Publishing and Co._ Her last name did roll off the tongue well in the title of the company. The first day was done with and now she had to go on with the rest. She had high hopes and confidence going into her second day. Elena was ready to take on anything.

"I'm not done with you yet." Damon teased. His lips returned to her neck.

Elena gripped his shoulder and whined. "You've done me more times than I can count on my hands, Damon. I need to get ready for work." She told him trying to resist his antics. It wasn't easy to walk away from. He was very convincing.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled into her ear.

"Is that all you need?" She joked.

He whispered. "That's all _you_ need."

* * *

The elevator doors slid open and Rebekah's blonde head shot up. She placed a forced smile on her face while she did the same in return. Being civil with each other would make the workplace less tense, but Elena wished she didn't have to fake their manners. She understood the hostility Rebekah had for as she continued to climb up the latter of success without even trying. Her unfortunate, yet victimized situation with her brother and ex-boss, Klaus Mikaelsen was also a territory she did not want to enter with her either. What Klaus had done and tried to do was wrong and criminal, but Rebekah was his sister and defending family was reasonable. She hoped she would keep her comments and concerns to herself today.

"Hello, Miss Mikaelsen." Elena greeted her.

Showing a side of politeness, she hoped it would start off on the right foot. She didn't receive a response back knowing she wouldn't. A simple nod of the head was all she got and Rebekah quickly went back to her computer. Thankfully, any further contact could be made via e-mail.

Elena shut her door behind her and sighed. The small plaque on the edge of her desk with her name and title underneath etched into it still was surreal. The four walls, the desk, the piles of paper work, and the leather chairs were all hers now. She needed to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The sharp prick of her nails squeezing her skin between them indicated that she was very much wake.

Taking a seat behind her desk, she fired up her computer and got to work. The benefit event was only two days away according to her schedule. Instant anxiety swarmed her. Being in charge was an overwhelming task. Constantly people were trying to meet and talk, while drafts and e-mails were piling up to be edited and read over. This was the full time life. This was being a grown up, something Elena had basically jumped into without checking the water first. This was all Damon's fault. She didn't hate him for giving her an opportunity she never would have dreamt of in, but she did resent his persistent attitude to always intervene. The only upside of being thrown into this was his help. He was with her every step of the way taking the stress off her shoulders.

Why did she come into work? She was perfectly content staying in bed with Damon for the rest of the day. Her sleep was catching up with her and she rolled her chair up closer to her desk. Placing her head and arms on it, she closed her eyes. It wasn't comfortable, but shutting her eyes and resting like this was enough. Five minutes was all she needed.

The loud ringing of her office phone was what snapped her back. She flew up and banged her knee on the desk. "Ouch," she gritted through her teeth as she rubbed the sore spot. Her eyes were filled with haze as she looked around and realized her five-minute nap had turned into a full hour of sleep.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Miss Gilbert, you have someone who would like to speak with you down in the lobby." The receptionist informed her.

"Who is it?" Elena asked.

"Me."

Her attention was drawn to the long legged, brown haired woman standing in the center of her office. It was like looking in a mirror. Frozen and scared, the phone shook in her hands. The sound on the other end of the line diminished as a click and the dial tone repeated. She should have suspected this moment to come sooner rather than later, but she was still being naïve.

"We haven't officially met." Her sly, cold voice sang. "I'm Katherine."

Tiny invisible insects crawled on her skin as she introduced herself. She cocked her head to the side letting her hair fall in front of her face. Brown hair curled with intricate care, a painted face only done with great skill and patience, and dressed to impress in her all black attire that was skin tight, Katherine was fabulous. She didn't even look a day over how ever old she really was.

Elena struggled to put the phone down, as she couldn't take her eyes off of her. They weren't identically alike, but they were strikingly similar. The hair and eye color was the same. Their bone structure could be debatable on some parts, but if you put them next to one another and they could easily pass as sisters. She didn't like this thought. Being compared to Katherine wasn't a compliment it was an insult. The appeal of Katherine was vibrant as she stood examining her carefully with her curious eyes. Every part of her was put together well and any guy would buckle at the knees to get close to her. However, she knew what Katherine really was, a dangerous, vixen in disguise.

"I thought it was time to formally met, Elena." Katherine said in sweet voice. She wasn't falling for her condescending manner.

"How did you get up here?" She asked. It was the only thing she could think of to say to her without being brash from the start.

What she really wanted was Katherine gone. She didn't care for a formal meeting. She wanted nothing to do with the woman that destroyed Damon's life. Elena had no intentions of ever making small talk with her. Where was one of Alaric's homemade stakes when you needed one?

She strutted toward the leather chair in front of her desk. "Are you really asking that?" Katherine raised her eyebrow at her and sat down. Her body plopped in place. She was like some undead Victoria's Secret model primped for the runway.

"You're dating a vampire, think about it." She said leaning forward.

Compulsion. The ability to move at super speed with going unnoticed. It all made sense to how Katherine found her way up to her office, but it still didn't explain why she was here. And hearing the forbidden v-word made her cringe. She was fully aware of what Damon was, but hearing it from someone else made her edgy.

"Look if you came here to talk to me about Damon, I don't have time." Elena shook her head trying to stay strong and firm. "I'm busy."

"Oh, I took care of all that. Blondie outside has got it covered." Katherine mentioned. "She doesn't seem too fond of you though."

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Why does everyone assume I want something?" She sighed in irritation and rolled her eyes. "Can't I simply just stop by and meet the girl that has got Damon so smitten?"

_No you can't, _Elena thought. He had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. After all these years of not crossing paths, she just so happened to be interested in him again. Elena highly doubted that. Whatever occurred in the past between Damon and Katherine was done. She had corrupted him furthering him into a downward spiral for many decades. The Damon she knew, the controlling and sexy Damon, she didn't want to lose him. The fine line of him falling back into his old ways had already surfaced. She didn't want to go through that again. And that was why she wanted to slap, scream, and drive a stake through Katherine's heart, if she had one this very moment.

"Please leave." She ordered.

Katherine twirled a strand of hair in her fingers and grinned. "Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even here out of jealousy if that's what you are thinking. Damon and I are way past of ever reconciling what we had." She stated licking her lips. "I just want to make sure he is happy."

"He is!" Elena snapped.

"I see that." Katherine replied. "It's good to see him happy. God knows he wasn't after he turned. He was like a pathetic excuse for existence as he mourned me and wallowed in his transition. It was quite sad and annoying actually."

"Damon said he didn't see or speak to you after he turned." She said.

"He didn't. I watched him from a far." She told her. "He didn't know and still has no idea I ever did. When life seems to bore me, I tend to come back and find out what he is up to. He was my favorite Salvatore."

The blood was curdling inside of her. Was it possible to have this much hatred for someone? Elena couldn't stand another second with her perfectly made up reflection sitting across from her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try to steal him back." She held her hands up in defense.

"I'm not." Elena replied.

"But you kind of are," she smirked.

"Like you said Damon and you are done. He has told me he wants nothing to do with you." She found the strength again in her to speak to her in such a definite tone. "And I want nothing to do with you ever, so I suggest you leave, Katherine."

A cynical laugh came from her.

"You're not listening." Katherine spoke.

"I'm done listening." Elena was quick to add.

Sighing loudly, she folded her hands together.

"How do I put this? See us vampires, we love the kill, the sex," Katherine smirked as she reveled in taunting. "We love life because we can go on doing whatever we want, when we want. And sure humanity gets in the way of that sometimes, but a vampire can only be tied down for so long, and then…" She held her hand up to her throat and made a slicing motion. "You get the picture."

"Damon isn't like that. He wouldn't do that." Elena responded shaking her head.

"But he is like that. All vampires are." Katherine tried to convince her. "You're only kidding yourself if you really think this is going to last."

"Get out!" Her voice trembled. It took every ounce of her to not break under Katherine's stare.

Rising from the chair, she placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward. She was even more similar and terrifying up close. Inside she was weak, but on the outside Elena showed no fear. She couldn't do that when evil was presenting itself like this. Katherine wouldn't win. It didn't matter what they had or what she thought she saw of him all these years of stalking. Elena knew the real version of him, the good version. This version of him still had some loose ends, but he loved her and was bettering himself every day because of her.

"Don't you get it," she said leaning in closer to her. Elena tensed. "I'm here out of concern for you."

"You're not concern for me." She spat.

"Yes, I am. Elena, haven't you ever thought about the long term of this? How can you possibly be with him when he'll live forever and," Katherine bowed her head. Her eyes flashed something dark as she looked up at her. "You won't."

The adrenaline rush she so rarely got was boiling. She thought about lunging across the desk to take her down, but it wasn't plausible. Katherine was much stronger and quicker than her. It was battle she would most definitely lose.

Seeing the pleased look on her face with her final statement of satisfaction, Elena knew she had hit a nerve with her. She tried to tune of her out with her attempt to break their relationship, but she couldn't do it completely. Katherine had a point. Damon would live forever, while her time on Earth was getting closer to the end as each day passed. He had to realize this. Was this just fun and games to him? He told her he loved her and showed how much he did last night. But did any of that matter? One day he would watch her die of old age while he stayed the same. Elena didn't like the idea of thinking about forever or even the future. What they were doing was never suppose to go down the path of attachment or falling in love. However, it had and now the question of their future was stuck to her like glue.

"Now you get it." Katherine stood straight up.

Elena raised her eyes looking at her. The idea of it would have presented itself at some point, but the fact that it did now made her want to throw everything in sight. Katherine knew exactly what she was doing. This was her reason for coming back.

The request for her to leave was about to be spoken for the millionth time, but she never got the chance to demand it. Katherine's body flew across the room and sent a plaque on the wall crashing to the ground. He had her by the throat. She was choking, but she wasn't impaired. The same signature smirk sprawled across her face as she looked from Elena to him.

"Do it. Kill me, Damon." She taunted him.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts on Katherine & Elena's talk. Is Katherine being too nice? And what about Damon's grand entrance at the end? Hmmm. Send me your reviews. They've been great so far! Thanks for reading. Much love.**

* * *

**Fanfic News!** I previously posted in the preview for this chapter about a new story I'm premiering in April called, _Black Out_. Here is the synopsis: "_Periods of Elena's days she can't make sense of or remember. After waking up with blood on her hands, she realizes something is terribly wrong. She soon realizes she has an alter ego, a deadly one. Through the mist of it all, she finds comfort in a new friend Damon. Together they try to solve the mystery of her black outs and fight to stop her murderous side._" Hope that helps and a trailer is also up on my YouTube channel as well. A link to my YouTube is on my profile page. More updates on Black Out, etc. follow me on Twitter at _mystfallsfanfic_.


	19. Chapter 19: What About Forever

**Chapter 19. What About Forever**

When being pinned against the wall and held by the throat, most people would panic and struggle. The fear would set in of pain or worse, death. Pleading for your life or self defense immediately kicks in, but this wasn't the case. Katherine displayed a smirk of pleasure, as Damon held her against her will. Her big brown eyes were full of life waiting for him to make his next move. She was thoroughly enjoying his unexpected arrival that resulted in this.

"Go ahead," she taunted him. "You know you want to. Kill me."

What was he waiting for? She could find something to pierce her hollow heart with if he was ready to end this game. It was that simple and Katherine was welcoming it. But that was her whole plan. Inviting death was more likely to keep her alive than pleading for her life. She was smart, conniving, and seductive, everything Damon had informed her of. Elena understood the full potential of Katherine. She was much more than a threat. She was competition.

Her eyes gleamed with promise as Damon stared her down. The veins in his neck and the arm holding her up were defined. His jaw was locked and his blue eyes were wide. From her point of view, he looked like he was ready to end this as well.

"Do it." Elena spoke up.

His glance toward her was quick and irritated. Katherine's smirk grew. "Yeah Damon, _do it_." She mocked her plea. "Show Elena the real version of you. Show her how easy it is for you to kill."

Gasping and choking, Katherine laughed as he tightened his fingers around her neck. He was torturing her, but he wasn't killing her. His vampire mask was painted on his face. The two sharp pearly white teeth were exposed and his blue eyes were now blood red. He hissed at her and she grasped his arm.

"That's it." Katherine said.

"Get the fuck out!" Damon growled throwing her to the ground.

Elena stood motionless and terrified. It wasn't his vampire state that was scaring her. It was the fact that Katherine was still breathing. Her long locks tossed as she glanced up at him and hopped to her feet effortlessly.

"You're weak now." She snarled.

"Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to have to ask it again." He barked.

"You won't." Katherine replied. She fixed her shirt and hair. "Elena and I were actually just ending our meeting before your dramatic entrance. It was nice to talk to you, Elena."

"Don't fucking ever show your face here again or I will kill you!" Damon demanded. He stepped toward her. "And you stay the fuck away from Elena and me."

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

Damon took another step closer. "It's a promise."

"Be careful with those Damon." Katherine smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Going around and making too many might bite you in the ass in the end."

"I'm calling security," Elena spoke up.

Neither of them flinched. It was like she was invisible. Even if this was about her, it wasn't at this very moment. Stuck in a dead stare, Katherine and Damon exchange something personal. Elena observed them with great detail. It made her skin crawl. At one point in time, they were together. The violent urge to get sick was nearing. With every minute passing, she wished she didn't have to withstand Katherine any longer.

"Damon." She said his name loud and clear.

Like a gust of wind, Katherine left. The heavy, thick air that lingered had vanished and she exhaled slowly realizing she had been holding her breath. As Damon looked at the office door slamming shut, anger swelled in the pit of her stomach. Instead of ending it, he let her go. His past still lingered on and she couldn't understand. None of this made sense, but was it suppose to? Damon was vampire and so was Katherine. The world she lived in was nothing more than a lie she was completely wrapped up in. The anger continued to churn inside her.

"Are you okay?" Damon flew to her side examining every bit of her.

"I'm fine." She assured him and turned her head.

Physically, she was untouched. Mentally, she was abused. Everything Katherine had said was logical. As much as she loathed her and her presence, she was right about one thing: _forever_.

Elena peered over at him. It was unreasonable to lie to him about what she was feeling and thinking. The truth was written on her forehead with an invisible permanent marker. One glance was all it took for him to know Katherine had succeeded.

"What did she say to you?" He sighed.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. Elena fumbled with the piles of paperwork on her desk. "She's gone and I'm glad. I have work do to, so if you don't mind."

"Elena." His voice traveled to her ears. The touch of his hand was on her arm.

"The benefit event is two days away. I don't have time to think about what just happened. All that matters is its over. Okay?" She barked.

Snapping at him wasn't intentional, but she was trying to avoid the hot topic of conversation. He would pry out her thoughts if he had to seeing as compulsion was out of the question. Elena wished he would just listen to her and let her drown herself in work. Although, work would only be a minor distraction from what was really on her mind. Why couldn't she be content with now instead of being perplexed by the future?

"This is all my fault." Damon snarled.

"Why didn't you kill her Damon?" Elena asked.

His blue eyes bulged. "What did she say to you Elena?" He dodged her question.

It was the control factor kicking into gear. Weakness and emotions beyond his repair were off limits. She was only one who ever defied him. The way she battled his internal being caused a riff sometimes, but in the end she knew it only helped build him up from the ground.

"I don't have time to argue with you," she rolled her eyes. "Clearly, you still feel something for Katherine, otherwise she wouldn't have walked out that door alive."

And the nerve was pinched. The true feelings were out in the open.

"It's complicated." He responded.

"No it's not, Damon." Elena punched the desk with her fist. The moment she did it, she knew she would regret it. Pain soared through her wrist. A bruise was forming, but she was preoccupied by fury. "All I've ever heard from you about her is she is not to be trusted. She is manipulative, a bitch. And you know what, I believe you. I saw it. But I also saw the pain she made you feel by returning. You're still holding on."

"I let go of her a long time ago." Damon mumbled staring at the ground.

"Then why didn't you kill her?" She asked once more firmly.

The gleam in his eyes was not pleasant. She hated arguing with him, but it was bound to happen. Katherine was the accelerator to all of this. "Because I can't," he admitted quietly.

Shocked by his answer, Elena glared at him hard. It was not like him to buckle or even slightly be honest with himself. Was this really Damon standing before her or was it a projection of what she wanted to see and hear? The sight of him breaking was not one she preference.

"You can't or won't?" She tried to understand.

"I don't know." Damon uttered in a hasty tone. "I don't understand any of it when it comes to her. She makes me want to hate her and drive a stake through her fucking heart. She deserves that after everything, but then she fucking turns into…into the Katherine I use to know. The girl I fell for."

Hearing him talk about another woman did not help, but she was glad he was being honest. He was searching for the answers when all he was getting was more confusion. Katherine had really fucked him up. Being a vampire meant no more feelings and no more humanity, but somehow and someway she brought it back up to the surface. Years of burying those memories and feelings were messing with his self-preservation. How was he supposed to be in control, when he was losing it because of her?

"That's not the fucking point of all of this." He regained strength.

Only letting his guard down for a second, he was back to his normal self.

"What did she say to you? Tell me!" Damon demanded.

The honesty and vulnerability card were being played tonight. Now it was her turn to answer what he was dying to know. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew she had to.

"Katherine tried to convince me that I'm only temporary." She said quietly. "That I'm only making you weak by being with me."

"That fucking bitch." He growled. His vulgar vocabulary was minimal tonight.

"Am I?" Elena asked.

With a wild expression, he replied, "No! Why would you think that?"

"Because you are weak. You're not feeding properly. Trust me I know." She shrugged.

"Elena, look," Damon stepped closer to her. His hands were holding her gently. "This life I lead now is my choice. I choose not to be the monster I could be because I can. Control isn't based on getting what I want all the time, but doing what's right. I want to do what's right by you. Yes, you factor into most of this, but if anything you have made me stronger. "

Tears were forming in her eyes. She blinked them away. The power of Damon Salvatore was taking hold of her. He said all the right things in a way that touched her deeply. She couldn't grasp the idea she was changing him for the better. How could a simple girl like herself change a vampire like him? It wasn't possible, but maybe it was. Anything was reasonable in her views now.

"I swear." He assured her and brushed her hair back off her face. "And you are definitely not temporary. I thought you understood that."

"Your definition and my definition of temporary is different." Elena sighed and took his hand from her face.

"I don't follow." Damon stated.

Elena exhaled in a profound sigh. "The reality of us is I'm going to grow old and you're going to stay the same." She explained in one breath. "I love you Damon, but there is no forever with us."

He stayed quiet.

"When you were with Katherine and you knew she was vampire, you wanted to change for her." Her voice held, but faltered at the end. "You knew your destiny with her. You knew you wanted a forever with her."

"You don't understand." He added.

"But I do! I do understand. In order to have a forever with you, I have to change." Elena shouted. She didn't care who heard her. Damon would have to do damage control after he left anyways. "I have to become a vampire."

"No." Damon spat.

"See!" She cried pointing at him. "You don't want this life for me. I know. I get it. I have since the moment I asked to exchange blood with you. But don't you see? If you don't want me to be one, then there is no forever."

Thinking about what Katherine had said made her feel horrible, but hearing her say all of this out loud made is even worse. Where was the hope? It seemed to have disappeared. All the love they carried for one another wasn't inserted into this equation. The subject of forever made reality all the more real.

"I love you," she spoke calmly. Her hands were touching either side of his face drawing him back in. "And I always will."

"Do you want to be one?" Damon asked abruptly.

"What?" Elena shook her head thrown by his question.

Damon's blue eyes pierced her. "Do you want to be a vampire?" He asked this time being more specific.

The thought never had crossed her mind really. Neither had future decades from made its way into her thought process. This wasn't something she could answer quickly. Becoming a vampire was a big deal. Elena wasn't sure what she wanted. She wanted to be in the moment, not drifting into the unknown like she was.

"I don't know." She whispered.

The tears were fighting their way through the glossy barrier of her eyes. Being unable to hold them back any longer, she let them flow freely down her face. Damon welcomed her into his embrace and stroked her hair. Too much was swarming them and he understood the need for a moment of clarity. Katherine was on a path of destruction and she was doing her job well. Her return had shaken them both. They were victims of her game. Mixed emotions danced at the thought of her.

"I don't know. I don't know." Elena cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh." He comforted her. "It's okay not to know what you want."

"But we can't ignore this," she lifted her head up looking at him. "We can live in the moment for as long as we want, but time will catch up with us. Mostly, me."

"And we will figure that out along the way." Damon replied.

"But," she attempted to argue. Her thoughts were shot down with his lips pressing against her own.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It was erasing any doubt. Her decision about her choice in life could be put on hold. She didn't have forever to decide, but she didn't have to make up her mind at this very moment. Ruining something good seemed stupid. She had Damon and his love. Those two things could keep her happy until the painful thoughts of forever came flooding back.

"I love you." Damon said caressing her cheek.

"I know." She told him and smiled.

Glancing down at her wrist, she saw the outline of his teeth. It was faint, but she noticed it. The scar was reminder of him. The reminder of how necessary she was to his life. Thoughts of him being weak made her become daring.

"Drink." Elena insisted and raised her wrist to his mouth.

"Are you out of your mind? No!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe I am," she responded. "But Katherine was right. You're weak. You're not feeding from the vein. I know blood bags suffice, but the vein will boost your strength. Please, Damon."

He eyed her wrist. The blue veins were popping and waiting for him to sink his teeth into. Elena knew the pain that came with his feed, but she was ready. The only person who could make Katherine leave for good or kill her would be him. And that meant he needed strength.

His fingers wrapped around her arm. Hot breath from his mouth smoothed across her skin. He was fighting temptation, but he was giving in. His vampire form was out in the open and his sharp teeth were protruding from his mouth. Damon looked to her for approval before he bit down. She nodded her head and the pain came. It was quick, just like she had remembered it. Her eyes fluttered shut as the motion of blood left her and went into his system. It was rhythmic and sensual. The arousal was heightening and she knew where this would lead to next. Work would have to be put on hold for a little longer.

Reopening her eyes, she saw him relishing in his thirst. Pure pleasure was washed across his face. Just like food filling an empty stomach, she assumed it must be similar to how blood filled Damon. She would never know how it felt to taste and feed on human blood…or would she?

* * *

**AN: No updates until the end of next week. I'll be out of town for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't an easy one to write. A lot of rewrites and staring blankly at the screen took place while writing it. Do you think Elena will become a vampire or even wants to be one? Send me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20: Returning Threat

**Chapter 20. Returning Threat**

Elena held herself up as she pressed her palms down on the marble counter. T-minus twenty minutes until the guests would arrive and the official start of her first benefit event would kick off. Anxiety and stress had overwhelmed her as she found herself struggling to breath and hiding away in the bathroom. The pressure of this event wasn't the soul factor of her unstable state of mind. It was the 'I love you' said by Damon, the cruel introduction of Katherine, the idea of forever...everything was combining into one ball of confusion.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled a soothing deep breath. She needed to regain herself before she walked out the door and portrayed a sophisticated business woman she so happened to become. Her life had been on hyper speed and she didn't know how to slow down. This feeling of no control was commonly surfacing more than she wanted. How did Damon make it look so easy?

The answer was obvious; he wasn't human. Along with not being human came the ability to do things a normal person could never obtain. Emotions were one of them. His control centralized around emotions. If he didn't want to feel something, he didn't have to and it went beyond that. He knew exactly how to control other people's emotions whether it was by compulsion or not. The charm, the charisma, his captivating blue eyes, and dashing smirk were enough to sway the emotion of any woman.

Who was she kidding?

Damon had everything, an eternity of never aging and appearing not a day over thirty. He was successful. He could have anything he wanted, so why did he want her?

She loved him and she knew he loved her, but Elena was having a hard time accepting the truth. Why did he want to subject himself to one person, when he could have many? With time she would surpass him in years and she would no longer be drinking from the fountain of youth. Her skin would wrinkle, her hair color would fade, and she would become old, while Damon would remain the same. Their time together was bound to come to an end. She would be nothing more than a washed up chew toy and he would move on to someone new. Her stomach dropped at this thought.

But what if she wanted to stay this age forever?

_Stop!_ Her internal being screamed at the thought.

Wanting to live forever and becoming ageless wasn't a decision she wanted to make. She understood the price Damon paid when he thought he wanted to change his normal life for a supernatural one. Love blinded him from the reality of transformation. Elena was smarter than that. She wouldn't let her quick spiraling desire to be with him determine her destiny...at least not yet. Becoming a vampire was out of the question. The idea of it scared her. Damon clearly opposed it as well, which gave her the reason why she found herself in a pool of confliction. She couldn't have a forever when she didn't want to live forever.

Knock. Knock.

Her head snapped up as she realized her body had been sinking to the floor. "Elena?" His voice came from the other side of the door.

"Be out in a second." She called out.

He was still waiting on the other side of the door. She sensed him. Ever since Katherine had returned and met with her, he was careful not to leave her alone. The protection he gave her was suffocating at times seeing as she could handle herself, but he insisted. Hours at the office had been distracting as Alaric joined her in case Katherine made a surprise appearance. Damon's need to be by her side at all times couldn't always be met, so that was when Alaric stepped in. She basically had her own personal bodyguard. Once she was done working, it was strictly back to her place where no unwanted vampire could stroll in unannounced.

"I'm coming in." He warned her and the door opened slowly. Elena straightened her back and pretended to be fixing her hair.

"Just touching up." She lied.

Damon stared at her with his penetrating blue eyes. "And apparently hiding out too. No one has seen you in the past ten minutes." He said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she was quick to reply.

"You were never good at lying." He shook his head.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Elena sighed leaving her explanation broad enough, but still holding true.

"Don't worry about Katherine," Damon insisted and rubbed her arm.

It wasn't Katherine she was worried about. It was what came out of the bitch's mouth that had her worried. She was easily disturbed by her last remarks, not to mention the hold she still had on Damon. Her manipulation had clearly shifted them.

"I just need a drink." She demanded.

Avoiding this conversation was going to result in a full-blown argument sooner or later, but right now all she wanted was to focus on making sure the event went smoothly. She hoped Damon would take the hint.

"A drink it is." He sang. "I'm sure that's where we will find Ric."

He managed to bring a smile to her face. Linking her arm with his, they left the bathroom and walked down the hall where guests were beginning to arrive. Not only was this a benefit event, but a social coming out for her. She was the new fresh face of Gilbert Publishing & Co. Everyone was going to want to talk to her.

"Please don't leave my side tonight." She whispered to him.

A tray of champagne glasses passed by and he grabbed two. He handed her the drink and she welcomed the bubbly liquid down her throat in one gulp. "As long as you don't think you need liquid courage to get you through this. You'll do fine, Elena. Just be yourself." Damon responded.

"By the way, you look stunning." He said close to her ear. The tiny hairs on her neck stood up. "I can barely control myself."

"Keep it in your pants, Mr. Salvatore." Elena smirked as a couple walked in.

His hand traveled down her back. She shivered.

"I'll try." Damon hissed. "But it won't be easy."

"Behave yourself. People are arriving." She nudged him.

The hand on her back slipped further down and squeezed her ass. She jumped and hit him with her arm. Some room within these walls would be graced with their needy hands and panting at some point. For now, Damon was the one who needed to be tamed.

Only leaving a foot between them, people greeted and shook her hand. Elena put on her best smile and thanked them for attending. All guests were required to donate as a table by the front door sat with many pens and cards waiting for amounts to be deposited. Her chest constricted as more people swarmed her.

_Breathe, Elena. Breathe._

"Elena."

She whipped her head around to see Rebekah Mikaelsen and her blonde flowing hair coming her way. With her title as assistant, she had made sure to give her a long list of tasks to keep their distance. Their mutual feeling of dislike for one another was still present. She prayed she would only come with news instead a snotty comment she so happened to have at times.

"Excuse me." Elena said to the couple she was talking to.

"The caterers just arrived. We won't be able to serve any food for at least another half hour." Rebekah informed her.

"Okay." She replied nodding her head.

"Okay?" Rebekah mocked. Her bony, slender fingers grasped her arm and tugged her to the side. "This is a high profile event, not some get together with friends. Things like this can either make or break you, and well, this isn't going to look good on your part."

"It's just a minor delay. I'm sure people will understand." Elena lowered her voice.

"Look, if you're going to be in charge of this company you better learn a few things." She snapped. "People talk. One wrong move and everyone knows. Not having things on schedule will not go unnoticed and I'm not taking the blame."

Her brash attitude toward the late food was a bit overdone. Elena understood the reason for the event to go well, but serving food a half hour late didn't seem like a penalty against her. Maybe assigning her the task list had made her even more uptight than usual. However, she knew the real reason for her bitchy behavior and it was standing within listening radius.

"Everything okay?" Damon intervened.

"The food is late." She told him.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "With all do respect Mr. Salvatore, but you should understand the severity of serving hungry guests. Miss Gilbert clearly has no experience in the backlash we are about to receive." She said firmly.

Elena looked to Damon for help. He glanced quickly at her and then at Rebekah.

"I'll deal with it." He said and parted from them.

"See everything will be fine." Elena assured her. "I advise you to relax the rest of the night. Mingle, drink, I don't care."

"Thanks," She snickered. "Must be nice to have someone do all your work for you. Maybe I should have slept with him too if I knew it would get me to the top."

Heat rose to her face and the sudden urge to slap Rebekah boiled inside of her. She knew pushing her buttons out in the open could create a scene. However, Elena would not allow it. She would not give her the satisfaction she so cleverly wanted.

"Guess you'll never know." Elena wickedly replied. She had verbally smacked the smirk off her face.

"I'll be at the bar." She huffed. "I liked the blue one better, by the way."

Stomping off, she worked her way through the crowd of people gathering in the foyer. The sight of her blonde hair bouncing around was lost. Not sure what she meant by her last comment, Elena tried to shake off their quarrel. The assumption of her rise to CEO was abrupt and questionable. Her relationship with Damon wasn't a secret either. She wondered how many people here actually thought the same thing as Rebekah did, about her being in the position she was in now.

She could hear the whispers floating around.

With her presence off to the side, she had a chance to escape. She could sneak off without anyone seeing, and so she did.

The kitchen was down the same hall as the bathroom she had occupied before. She debated hiding out in there again, but knew Damon would only come searching for her if she did. Instead, her heels clinked as she walked toward the kitchen to see if she could speed up to process of the late food.

As she reached the swinging door, a loud crash came from the room next to her. Startled and curious, she entered. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw who was sitting in the armchair.

"Hello, love." His accented voice made the hairs on her arms stand up.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here." Her voice shook.

A broken bottle of bourbon was scattered all over the floor. His smirk showed he didn't seem to mind the mess or his obvious recklessness. She remained in the doorway knowing the boundaries made in writing.

"Fetch me another drink." He waved his hand. "Seems mine is on the floor."

"Klaus, you know you're not supposed to be here." Elena stated.

"I know, but I came to support my little sis, no one ever said I wasn't allowed to do that." Klaus replied. "Now, that drink."

After the settlement and meeting following her attack, Klaus Mikaelsen was fully aware of his restrictions. It was in writing and his signature was proof of his acceptance. She should have known no document or legal obligations could keep him from slithering around. He was a cold-hearted snake waiting to attack again. Why here? Why now?

"You need to leave, of I'll call..." Elena began in a panicked voice.

Klaus slammed his feet to ground and stood up. "Or you'll call who? The police? No, why bother while you've Damon Salvatore. He seems to be quite the hero, always showing up just at the perfect moment."

Another urge to scream and defend Damon was rising up. The Mikaelsen family was really growing on her nerves, especially Klaus. She could handle Rebekah's crude remarks, but her brother was much more of a threat. Every muscle in her body was tense. His creepy smirk was permanently painted on his face and the sinister layer behind his eyes was ever so prominent.

"Did Rebekah let you in? Does she know you're here?" She asked dodging the topic of Damon. It was best to avert the questions.

"My baby sister may or may not have had something to do with me being here." Klaus remarked. "I wouldn't worry about her. She may be a brat, but she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But you would." Elena said.

"I never had any intentions of hurting you love. I do hope you understand that." He took a step forward. She took a step back. "You're stunning and beautiful. Don't kid yourself to think I didn't know what I was doing. You won't admit it, but you long for powerful men like myself. Is that why you're with Damon?"

"That is none of your business." She barked.

Klaus shook his head. "It's been my business since I lost _my_ job and you took over _my_ company." His tone changed from playful to harsh. Where was Damon? "I'll do whatever it takes to find out what makes him tick. No one, not even him has that much power to do what he did. And no offense love, but you being in charge of a company is highly doubtful."

Down right rude and terrifying was the epitome of Klaus Mikaelsen. His shoulders were raised and his poster was straight. The pupils of his eyes were dilated and he was staring so hard at her, she was sure he had not blinked. His drive from the downfall of his mistakes and his company had made him mad. He was pushy and creepy, but he had gone beyond the point of both.

"I'm calling the police if you don't choose to leave right now." Elena threatened.

The police should have been involved five minutes ago when she first discovered him on the property. She knew she was stupid to give him the time or day with his antics. She knew the danger she was putting herself in, but she was tired of other's fighting her battles. Debating how to fend for herself as Klaus slowly approached her, she knew a swift kick between the legs always worked. He was human after all. This self-defense had come in handy before. She was prepared to do so if situation presented itself.

"I mean it!" She yelled.

"Which one should I be more scared of, the police or Damon?" Klaus taunted her as bent down and picked up a shard of glass from the broken bottle. Her breath quickened.

The law and legal agreement would put him away behind bars if he ever came within a certain radius of her maliciously. However, Damon would have his heart ripped from his chest within a matter of seconds if he were to get involved. Either way he would be less of a threat to her. The dark side of Damon, the ability to kill without thought was within him. She knew that. Did she want to witness that side of him though? Was Klaus worth digging up the killing machine inside him? Elena much rather have the cops involved instead. It was less of a mess to clean up anyways.

As she dashed over to the phone sitting on the table, seeing as she did not have hers on her, an abrupt gust of wind swept through the room. Thuds and grunts met her ears as she turned to find Klaus on the ground and staring up into the face of a pissed off Damon.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was gone for a while visiting my boyfriend and found little time to write. Needless to say, writing on an iPad isn't as easy as a laptop. Chapter 21 will be a continuation of the benefit event. What did you think of Rebekah snapping on Elena and how about Klaus showing up? Send me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading as always. **

* * *

**New Fanfic News: I have mentioned on here briefly I am posting a new fanfic thriller on here very soon called, Black Out. Two trailers are available for viewing on my YouTube account under the username: SmileHeartLove. Please check them out. Tomorrow (March 28****th****) a preview of Chapter 1 from Black Out will be posted on here. Hope you guys check it out!**


	21. Chapter 21: Head & Heart

**Chapter 21. Head & Heart**

Elena gasped at the sight of Damon plummeting Klaus's body to the ground. With the door wide open anyone would be able to witness the madness ensuing within these walls. Not only was this inappropriate behavior for her first event, this was bad for Damon. The wrong set of eyes could see too much and she didn't want to think about the amount of damage control he would have to endure.

"Oh look who came to the rescue," Klaus remarked. "Damon Salvatore. Do you always know when your damsel is in distress or do you have a keen sense for trouble?"

"I have a keen sense for assholes like you!" He lowered his head and spat his sentence in his face.

Nervous and alert to the situation, Elena panicked. She wasn't sure what to do. Everything was falling apart for her event. The ability to compose herself was vanishing as she watched Damon firmly hold Klaus to the ground without effort.

"You shouldn't be here." Damon said.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" Klaus responded in a high pitch voice while lifting his arm barely off the ground. "Now that we've all clarified the obvious, I assume you'll show me the way out."

"Gladly," he hissed and yanked him up by his collar. They were both on their feet now.

Standing uncomfortably close, Damon stared into Klaus's eyes with such intensity she swore she saw the slightest bit of fright in return. The next step was foreseen and she watched as he used his supernatural power to compel her enemy to flee the building.

"You will not remember any of this. You will go home and wallow in self-pity because you know you are a pathetic piece of shit." Damon stated as Klaus attentively remained still and listened to his every word. "You will not come anywhere near Elena ever again and so help me if you even come near me I will kill you. Got it?"

Klaus nodded his head. Damon's grasp on his collar was released and Klaus stumbled back. He took in a moment to gather his surroundings and himself. Once he was stable he walked toward the door silently. With no words, his eyes said enough. He glanced her way as he fixed his sleeves and peered at her with certainty. His hazy eyes were tiny slits piercing her soul as he gave his last impression. Even under compulsion and strict orders his mischievous manner lingered. She shivered and nervously looked away.

The soles of his shoes faded in the hallway and she let out a desperate sigh of relief. For one minute or even a second all she wanted and hoped for was clarity. Their pasts were constant distractions. Over and over again the haunted memories came forward without warning. The suffocation of one disaster after another was burying her deeper down in to the hole she was digging. Anxiety was setting in and swarming her mind and body. Clarity could not be found.

"Remind me to fire Ms. Mikaelsen tomorrow morning. She clearly has something do with this." Damon's voice floated in the background. Her head was in a daze.

Doubt was embedding into her brain. She couldn't do this, any of this. Like vines growing fast and winding and twisting around her thoughts, she wasn't seeing or thinking straight. Every emotion bottled up from every situation she had encountered in such short time was swirling like a whirlpool inside her. How she had reached this point she was not sure? Her body was still, but her mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour.

"Elena," he said her name and appearing before her. His blue eyes gazing down at her were bright and illuminated. "Elena? Are you okay?"

He always asked this and she always answered with a 'yes'. But was she really okay? Judging by her downfall that was about to plummet she wasn't, but she tried to pull herself back to reality. Scrunching her face together with her eyes closed, she blinked them open to find the same beautiful blue eyes starring at her. The same set of alluring eyes she had been drawn to from day one when everything unfolded into this, her life. All the previous emotions bundled up vanished as she found herself now locked into his stare. How was he able to put her at ease so fast and without compulsion? Elena bowed her head breaking her trance and shook her head.

"Let's just go back out there," she spoke quietly.

"Hey," Damon said placing his hand under her right elbow and holding it firmly. His other hand graciously pushed the hair out of her eyes. "You won't have to worry about him anymore. Klaus won't come anywhere near you, I promise that."

"He is just part of the problem, Damon." Elena sighed.

"Part of the problem?" He asked.

"Never mind." She replied not wanting to go deep into her disturbed thoughts.

As she attempted to maneuver around him, his fingers gripped her elbow refusing her to move. His actions were not startling and she knew her odd behavior would have him searching for many answers. The thing was, she didn't want to give answers. She didn't want to talk about what had just happened or what was even going on in her head. She didn't want to pick apart the different compartments of her heart that held every emotion she felt for him and everything else. Today was supposed to be a mindless, sometimes stressful on the levels of business day. She neglected to realize her life had become more than just the simplicities and obstacles of normalcy. It was beyond that now. Nothing would ever be the same. Around every corner would be something new or old bogging her down.

"Elena, what is going on?" Damon demanded for her to give him some insight into her clouded head of hers. "Please tell me."

"It's nothing." She lied. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" He lowered his body so his eyes were level with hers.

She turned her head away. This wasn't the right place or time to unfold the truth of the matter. A man, her ex-boss had attempted to hurt her twice now. His ex-girlfriend/vampire was on the loose and manipulating her way into his life and hers without hesitation. On top of that, she had to worry about forever and deciding whether she wanted to be human or…she couldn't finish that thought. It was all too much.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Elena pleaded.

His usually bright eyes dulled. This was a fight he wasn't going to win once again. The muscles in his jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. No control in the matter, he let go of her and touched the smallest part of her back guiding her out the door. Damon was pissed. She sensed his mood shift from pleasant to troubled as they walked down the hallway and back into the crowd of buzzing and intoxicated crowd.

The chatter was magnifying as they went deeper and deeper into the sea of people. Despite the mishaps of the caterers and other obvious intrusions, people seemed content and amused with the event. Elena let out the negative energy with a long exhale and grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing tray. Downing it in only a second and one gulp, she felt the burning warmth on her lips and in her throat. It glided down to her chest and she smiled.

"Easy." Damon spoke close to her ear.

They stood in the threshold of the main room where tables were perfectly placed for attendees to sit and eat. His hand was still placed delicately on her back. "You might get lucky later if I get liquored up enough." She joked with a sarcastic smirk upon her face.

"Liquor is no need for getting lucky." He said softly for only her to hear. "Luck has nothing to do with what I'm going to do to you later."

Her inner sex goddess twirled at the thought. She needed this distraction even if it was about how he would dominate her in bed later on. Anything would do to keep her straying away into dark thoughts about her life and future.

"I'm thinking sooner than later might be what I need, Mr. Salvatore." Elena responded.

His hand fell dangerously low to her ass. She jerked forward and spun around to face him. They were in public, this sort of behavior was not meant for others to see. Plus, she didn't want people to get the wrong idea even though it was true. She was sleeping with her boss and even if Damon wouldn't admit to it, she got the job because she was with him.

"Elena!" The bubbly and high-pitched voice that could only belong to Caroline Forbes came through the crowd. "There you are."

The light reflected off her straight blonde hair as she clicked her heels on the floor and ran toward Elena. Her arms were instantly around her and congratulating her first "big girl" event as Caroline put it. Like a shadow, Stefan was not far behind. They were inseparable and as much wary came with her decision to date Damon's brother, she was glad she had someone who would protect her from this entire craze. For the first time, Elena sported a genuine smile for Stefan. He made her happy and accepted the high-strung atmosphere Caroline produced. Not many men tolerated her in long strides, apparently Stefan could.

"Everything looks wonderful." Caroline beamed. "And Stefan and I put in our donation at the door. I think you have succeeded Miss Elena Gilbert."

"The event just started Care," she rolled her eyes. "But thank you."

Naturally, the force of a family bond drew Damon and Stefan off to the side smiling and chatting. She knew secretly Damon was portraying a different role on the exterior than what his lips were conversing with his brother. It was only a matter of time before the dreadful conversation of Katherine was bound to happen. At least there would be two people on Katherine patrol tonight.

"You look stunning," Caroline mentioned. "Another item from Damon's closet of expensive designs?" Her sarcasm was welcomed seeing as she needed anything to keep her mind off the troubles of the night so far.

"I've learned not to complain." Elena laughed. "You know I'm challenged when it comes to fashion."

"Well, he does have good taste." She said in a peppy tone. "Stefan finally stepped up to the plate this time around. This little number is a Stella McCartney one of a kind."

Whether intentional or not, Caroline tended to take things competitively. Elena knew better than to compete with her knowing she could easily be out won. She didn't respond letting Caroline soak in the moment of wearing such a high fashion designer. Clearly, Stefan's wallet didn't have a hole burning in it either. The Salvatore brothers were an endless supply of money and had plenty tricks up their sleeves.

"For second I thought you were choosing blue for the night." Caroline added amongst the chatter. "But this black lace is a much better choice."

Elena ran her hand down the front of her dress examining the lace material covering a nude undertone beneath. It fell a few inches above her knees giving her legs an elongated look. She pushed her eyebrows together with confusion. What was the significance of "blue" tonight? First, Rebekah's comment, now Caroline was mentioning it too. The eerie reminder of her identical not so twin was roaming freely amongst the town. Panic rose as she wondered if Katherine was on the premise. This would be the second intrusion of the night if so be. Elena was not ready to face Katherine here, not now.

"I won't keep you away from meeting potential clients." Caroline patted her arm. "See you later."

"Okay." Elena nodded her head.

Her stress level was skyrocketing tonight. Now the worry of Katherine being somewhere doing God knows what was leaving her on edge as people came up to shake her hand. The crowd was diminishing at the door as people were finally done arriving and making their last donations. Most guests had started to take their seats at the table waiting for dinner, while her and Damon made sure everything was in order before announcing the top donation of the night. Without notice, Damon was at her side.

"She's here." Elena stated.

"Who? Katherine?" Damon asked.

"I know she is." She uttered through her teeth and flashing a smile at the last couple walking in.

"Elena, breathe." He said quietly. "Stefan knows and he has been looking out just like I have for her tonight. She isn't here."

"How can you be sure?" Elena doubted his reply.

Damon licked his lips and leaned in closer to her. "Because I am and I've got things under control." He assured her. Even his guarantee of a Katherine free night was not enough. The need to constantly look over her shoulder was instilling in her. Her mind was racing again.

_Get it together, _she inwardly screamed. Losing herself in front of hundreds of people would be on the front page of the newspaper and in all the headlines if she went any further down this path. In her heart, she knew things weren't right. None of this was and this was going beyond the event, but her head was telling her to ignore it all. She needed to plaster a smile on her face and pretend to not have a care in the world. Her professional career was on the line even if her employer was her boyfriend. Any damage she did tonight would be on her even if it could be salvaged. She wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility and pressure, but she was thrown into it and had no other choice but to suck it up and get on with it.

She flicked her hair and walked with poise to the table designated for her and the Salvatore Corporation staff including Caroline and unfortunately, Rebekah. Her eyes did not shift up as she sat down and downed another glass of champagne. The disapproving glare from Damon did not need to be seen as she felt his penetrating eyes upon her. A wave of blonde hair swooshed to her right as Rebekah swirled in her chair and remained faceless for the rest of the dinner. Only the assumptions of pure hatred toward her and the possibility of knowing Klaus had unsuccessfully went through with his attempt had left her wanting nothing to do with her for the rest of night. If Damon was serious, she would not have to worry about another Mikaelsen terrorizing her much longer. For once she felt a sense of power knowing she had the upper hand in the business aspect of the situation. Elena sat a little taller knowing this and letting the persuasion of alcohol course through her veins.

As dinner was served and devoured, Elena found herself enjoying the night. Damon's eyes were glued to her seeing as her food had been barely touched. Her appetite had been curved by conversations and a few more glasses of champagne each seeking disapproval from Damon as she sipped on them instead of gulping them down. The following hours of the night would be filled with lectures about her behavior and choices knowing him, but she focused on the moment. All the troubles and conflictions were buried down deep and were in no way of coming up by themselves unless told to. There was plenty of time to worry and wallow later.

The musical piece playing elegantly in the background faded as Damon abruptly disappeared from the table and was standing behind the podium smiling. Every pair of female eyes was gazing at him now. Elena glanced around quickly knowing he only had eyes for her. Maybe her status as his girlfriend publicly even in the business world wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Damon began. His blue eyes flashed under the light and his smirk lit up the large room. "It is my honor to co-host such an event like this raising money for the community. But it is also my honor to introduce to you the woman who worked so hard to make sure this event went according to plan. Ladies and gentlemen, the new CEO of Gilbert Publishing and Company, Miss Elena Gilbert."

Soft applause broke out and it was her cue to rise. Elena knew the alcohol was boosting her confidence as she made her way to the podium to join Damon and face the hundreds of people staring back at her. She cleared her throat and looked down at the envelope. Only a foot away Damon stood admiring her from behind.

"Thank you. Thank you." She spoke into the microphone. "I couldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for Mr. Salvatore and his staff." Another round of applause erupted. She waited until it died down. "And my assistant, Miss Rebekah Mikaelsen."

Her cheeks flushed red. She turned her head to view her table where a very wide-eyed and gapped mouth Rebekah sat. With no intention to recognize Rebekah, even though her work in the event was great, had merely slipped out. Her recognition was well deserved, as was Damon's, but she didn't know why she had said it at all. She wasn't thinking with her head all of a sudden. It was her heart that was speaking. In her heart, she knew it was Rebekah who should be standing up here, not her. She was nothing more than a fraud. She had not worked for any of this and here she was pretending to be accepting of the title. Elena returned her gaze back to the audience.

Taking in a deep breath before speaking again, she regained control. "Tonight all of you made a donation at the door. Those donations will be given back to the community to better it in any way we can. How about a round of applause for all of your generous donations." She held up her hand.

Elena peered over her shoulder at Damon. His classic smirk was painted on his face. His expression indicated he was impressed with her speech so far. She looked back to the crowd.

"However, we like to recognize the highest donation seeing as it is a huge contribution to make." Elena stated. Her poise and flow of words were all coming so easy. She was pleased with herself. Picking up the white envelope on the podium, she slid the card out reading the name of the person who gave the highest donation. "And that is, Katherine Pierce."

The crowd clapped their hands together looking for the Katherine Pierce.

"Please rise Ms. Pierce so we can all congratulate you on your generosity." Elena said leaning closer to microphone and clapping her hands.

Her eyes scanned the audience, but no one stood. She looked back to Damon, who was no longer there. Everyone seemed a bit confused by where this mysterious donator could be. Elena looked at the card again. _Katherine _Pierce. Her heart stopped and all collectiveness crumbled. She tried to remain dignified, but was breaking piece by piece inside. This had been the tipping point of the night. She had been right all along. Katherine was here and now she had made it known.

"Okay then," she nervously spoke. "Thank you for that donation and to everyone else. Please have a good rest of the night. Thank you."

Trying her best not to fall apart, she hurried away from the podium and back to the table. Caroline expressed worry on her face. Stefan was no longer sitting next to her. With both Salvatore brothers gone, she knew they were scouring the place for Katherine. Elena looked sideways at Caroline wondering if she was up to speed on everything. Something glistened in her eyes hinting she might. She never had the conversation with her about what Damon and Stefan truly were. It wasn't something to be talked about easily. However, if she knew about all of Damon's deep, dark secrets, Caroline had to by known Stefan's too. This was for another time though. She had to go find Damon.

"Did you see where Damon went?" Elena asked her.

The set of eyes belonging to Rebekah were on her. She glanced up quickly to see her staring. Was it awe written on her face from her recognition to the entire crowd or was it curiosity of the situation that had her watching her like a hawk? Elena lowered her voice.

"He was gone the moment you announced the highest donator." Caroline told her. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine." She was too quick to respond. Caroline wasn't buying it.

"Well, Stefan up and left dramatically too." Caroline said. "If you're going to look for Damon, I'm going to look for Stefan."

The thought of pleading for her to stay put crossed her mind, but even she couldn't convince a determined Caroline into not getting involved. She was terrified if Caroline had no knowledge of what was truly going on she would be in for a rude awakening.

"Okay." Elena exhaled and looked back at Rebekah again. Her eyes diverted away.

She didn't have time to worry about Rebekah. Tomorrow she could be gone for good if she really wanted it and no more worrying would have to be done about any Mikaelsen at all.

Elena made sure to seem calm to any onlookers as she left the room with Caroline hot on her tail. She spun around wondering where he could possibly be, where Katherine could possibly be too. With no protection, she knew she was like a target waiting to be hit by the force of Katherine herself without Damon by her side.

"I'll check this way, you check that way." Caroline said.

Her heels loudly echoed through a new hallway as she searched for him. Her heart was racing and so was her mind again. She couldn't put a stopper on either. The thought of Katherine being here and knowing she was from the start made her feel crazy. She hated and loathed the woman. Ever since she put that awful thought in her head about forever with Damon made her want to stake the bitch the next chance she got. However, as angry as it made her feel, she knew she was right. The thought was bound to present itself. Katherine just helped accelerate it.

Checking room after room, neither Damon nor Katherine was anywhere to be found. Then she heard voices. She stopped and listened, but they were muffled. Everyone was in the dining room or at least she hoped. The only explanation had to be the two people she was searching for and so she was careful as she tried to get closer.

Why she was being so sneaky, she didn't know?

By removing her heels, she guaranteed a better chance at not being heard. She knew vampires could sense a human presence, but she wanted to have an advantage as long as she could. Making her way down the hall she listened carefully.

"You have some nerve showing up here, Katherine." His voice boomed.

Elena froze. She was here and with Damon, the worse combination.

"And why should I listen to anything you have to say." Her voice followed. "You don't control me Damon. No one does, no one ever has."

Getting closer, she knew she found the room they were in. Her body pressed up against the wall outside. Elena tried to keep her heart from pounding so fast. It would be a dead give away to where she was.

"Why the fuck are you here?! Why the hell did you come back?" He asked.

Silence met with the thuds of high stilettos pacing the room indicated Katherine was on the move. Elena dared to peek her head around the corner even though the chance of her being seen was obvious. She took the chance anyway.

"You." Katherine answered.

What she saw made her heart drop into her stomach. Katherine's body was pressed closely up against Damon's as her hand trailed down his suit. He did not flinch, he did not move. The smug look on her face showed the pleasure she was enjoying in the matter. His eyes were fixated on her face as she cocked it to the side. Elena could not bear to watch anymore. She let out a sigh of disgust that both made their heads turn.

The last thing she saw were those blue eyes blazing with fire her way. She rushed down the hall and out the front door.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about a week without an update. I've been working a lot and dealing with some personal issues at the moment. I was going to post a preview of this chapter, but I've received some feedback that some of you don't like the previews and prefer the full chapter update instead. I might not do previews anymore then if it's not going over well. Haven't decided anything officially yet though. Anyways, do you think Elena will ever catch a break? What are your thoughts about Damon compelling Klaus and Katherine showing up at the event? Please send them to be in a review. Thanks for reading as always. You guys are great. Make sure to follow me on Twitter at mystfallfanfic. And don't forget to check out my new fanfic thriller, Black Out premiering Sunday April 7****th**** on Fanfiction dot net.**


	22. Chapter 22: No Light, No Light

**Chapter 22. No Light, No Light**

**"No Light, No Light" (Acoustic) by Florence + The Machine**

Before Elena said her name, he saw the cursive writing perfectly from over her shoulder. _Katherine Pierce_. Full rage embodied him, as he knew Elena had been right to assume Katherine was indeed here. Quickly, he knew he had to move. His urge to speed out of the room was within him, but making a mental note to not draw attention to himself he walked briskly out of sight. As he found himself in the foyer, another body appeared next to him, Stefan.

"Let me guess, Katherine." Stefan stated.

"Yep." Damon replied.

Locking in on their vampire senses, they listened and searched for her aura. If she wanted to sneak around the place, she would have, but her name being on that card was indication she wanted to be found. Why was the question?

"You sense her?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head. "Nope, but I'm sure she is here." He said in a dull tone.

With a tap on his shoulder, Stefan pointed down one hall while Damon knew to take the other. His brother zipped down the hallway to his left and began his search. He honed in on his ability to sense even the tiniest of movements like an insect could make for a plotting Katherine. She was truly something of that sort. The word _bitch_ was the only thing that could come to mind when he thought of her though.

He drew in a breath and heard the creaking of the floorboard from four rooms down. His body flew toward it finding a dolled up and patient Katherine sitting in a chair.

"Took you long enough." She murmured. Her long, smooth legs were crossed as her foot tapped in the air.

"Katherine," Damon said calmly and crossing his arms. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"And why am I not surprised you don't listen to your little girlfriend more?" Katherine added. "She was right you know. Listening is key, Damon. Especially in relationships, but you never were one for listening. You always had one thing on your mind when it came to me."

"Enough." He demanded.

She rose from the chair in a tight blue number. Her hair was perfectly curled like always and her lips were plump with gloss. Their past was conflicting. He hated her even though at one point he did find himself like a little boy chasing after her like a shiny object to be retrieved. Now, he understood how stupid he was to trust or desire her. She wasn't someone to be trusted, but the desire part, she still appealed like the goddess she portrayed to be. His thoughts were all wrong. The mere attraction was nothing more than physical. He had Elena, who was the spitting image of her, but amounted too much more than Katherine would ever be. Elena was pure and good. Katherine was flawed and evil.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're with her." Katherine rolled her eyes and picked up something from the table near by. She sat it back down. "She'll never be _me_, if that's what you're getting at. You do realize you can't be with her forever…unless…"

Tolerating Katherine was like nails on a chalkboard. He knew exactly what she was getting at. It had been a constant reminder of why he lived his lifestyle previous to Elena. No baggage, no love. It was all simple and controlled. Moving from one victim to the next kept it interesting and arousing. He never had to worry about going down the path of forever or having to wonder if transformation was an option. He flickered his eyes on Katherine, who was pleased. This was what she wanted.

"Oh, but you do, don't you?" She said licking her lips seductively. "You love her. You want to be with her forever. Right? You do know what that means then?"

"Of course I know what that fucking means!" Damon shouted. Invisible smoke seeped through his pores.

Forever with Elena meant she would have to become like him, a vampire. She would have to conform to a life he chose to live even though it ended not the way he sought it out to be. But did he want that for her? Did he want her to live the way he did? He didn't wish this upon anyone else. His vampirism was a curse, but he coped with it. He accepted his transformation and turned it into something good, while enjoying the finer things in life like erotic sex and feeding from different sources without causing a scene. It was all planned out until he met her.

He did not blame Elena for the changes he had succumbed to. For a normal human living out a normal life falling in love and being completely faithful to one person for the rest of your life was expected. Sure there were many who lived the bachelor lifestyle as long as they could, but those people too would settle down at one point or another. But that was thing he wasn't normal. He wasn't human. He was vampire and he was bound to damnation to live in forever. No matter what girl he met he would never age while they would naturally go on in life growing older and eventually dying. Death would never meet him again unless it was by a stake through his heart. He did not know what normal death was like. His previous life had been taken too early by a violent act.

Katherine moved her way closer to him. He wafted her scent as it grew familiar feelings inside of him. "I'm sure she'll be dumb enough to want to be with you…_forever_. You were foolish enough to want that with me, I guess." She said.

"Yes, I was foolish." Damon spat. "I was a fucking fool to ever want this life. However, I had no say in that, did I?"

"I never compelled you, Damon" Her voice was serious. No hint of playfulness. "Your love for me was real. It always was."

"Cut the bullshit, Katherine." He shook his head and dropped his hands to his sides. "You may have been a good liar when I was human, but not now."

"I never lied to you." Katherine stated.

"Sure," he replied.

"Let me give you some advice, vampire to vampire." She spoke in a snarky tone. "Love is overrated, you would know this, but it's our greatest weakness. It brings back our humanity. While it may seem wonderful, it will catch up with you. One day you're going to realize you're making the biggest mistake with her. One day you're going to feel the hunger and wake up knowing Damon Salvatore can't be tied down. Trust me, you loved a life of freedom and feeding without hesitation. You learned from the best."

While some it might be true, he did not want to accept the rest. His lifestyle before Elena was a never ending high he did not want to come down from. She changed that though. Elena opened his eyes to what he could have, something he wanted once when he was human. He did not want to listen to anymore of what Katherine had to say. Her words could easily attach to the mind.

"You know you have some nerve showing up here, Katherine." He growled focusing all his anger on her.

Katherine straightened her back and pushed up her cleavage. "And why should I listen to anything you have to say?" She asked. "You don't control me, Damon. No one does, no one ever has."

She was on her own wavelength. Katherine's realm of everything was always on her terms, whether you came to those terms willingly or not was another thing.

"Why the fuck are you here? Why the hell did you come back?" He asked knowing she would never truly answer any of his questions. She always dodged them like a pro.

The clicks of her high heels moved his way more. The closer she got, the faster the memories of them returned. She had control now. She was much stronger than him even though they were of the same species. Her ability to persuade emotions and feelings was all done out of manipulation.

Her body pressed up against his. A territory he did not want to explore again. But the feelings tingling behind the cloth of his clothes were there. He hated himself for feeling this way. It was wrong. His heart and body belonged to Elena. Everything belonged to her and yet, he knew it always wouldn't be. Forever was almost going to be never unless she decided to choose the same fate as his.

"You." Katherine replied to his question. The palm of her hand trailed down his suit.

Unbuckling his focus on her, he found his knew focus on what was outside the room. Her brown hair and brown eyes were like a flash of light. Pain rose to her face and soon it was gone. Elena had witnessed the one thing he did not want her to see or hear. This was bad, very bad.

Damon tossed Katherine off of him as she stumbled back. It was rare to ever see disappointment or defeat in her structured face, but a glimpse of it broke through. Her hopes of seducing him had failed, but that was never her real plan. She had got what she was looking for, a confused and shocked Elena observing a heated moment between the two of them. The devilish smirk crept back upon her face.

"Go to hell!" He barked.

"Been there, done that." She responded.

Not wishing for another twist in her games, he left the room in fury and ran after Elena, who was already heading for the front door. Amongst the chaos ensuing with Katherine and even Klaus earlier, music and drinks being over served in the dining hall distracted the guests.

Elena felt the stinging in her eyes as tears wanted to break free and trickle down her cheek, but more frustration came than sadness. Her head was so fogged with endless thoughts of everything she could not comprehend the simplest of things at the moment. She felt the door swing open behind her as a breeze was created and sweeping her hair around her back. Damon now had joined her outside too.

"Just stop." Elena said holding up her hand and turned away from him. "I already know what you're going to say."

"Then you should know well enough that there is nothing going on then," Damon added. "What you saw was exactly what Katherine wanted. She wanted you to see her and I together like that. This is what she does, Elena. She gets inside your head."

"Well, it's working!" She snapped.

Her deed had been done. Doubt was embedded in her mind and she did not know how to free it. She felt hopeless and wronged. What was she doing? How did she let herself go this far? She wasn't cut to be a CEO of company. She wasn't the typical girl Damon pursued. She didn't want to be vampire. She loved her human life. She loved all the simple things of life. Everything surrounding her was so complicated now.

"I just need a second, okay?" Elena requested.

Remaining silent behind her, she felt his eyes burning into her and the confliction rising in his logical head. "Go home." He said. Elena turned on her heel appearing baffled by his demand. "I'll wrap things up here. Go home and rest. I'll call my driver to come get you to make sure you get home safe."

She nodded her head in silence.

Home was the one place she wanted to be and somehow he had read her mind.

* * *

Elena sat at her kitchen counter with a glass of crisp white wine. She picked up the glass swirling the liquid around and around. Her choice in relaxation was accompanying the previous alcohol intake with more. She knew the moment Damon would discover her intoxicated state would leave with more disapproval than before, but she didn't care. This overwhelming feeling had returned, the one she hoped never would. She hadn't felt this congested with issues since Damon's birthday when everything went horribly wrong.

So many horrors had been pushed back into her mind, occasionally slipping through the cracks when least expecting it. Damon's birthday was one of those. Pushing her face into her palms, she closed her eyes shut tightly. She hated thinking about the pain and betrayal.

Her head popped up from her cupped hands and her eyes darted straight ahead. Her sixth sense was alerted, as she knew she was no longer alone in her kitchen. Being around vampires long enough she had caught on to the subtle presence they preserved when entering a scene.

"Go ahead, disapprove away." She said refusing to look at him and waving her hand at the wine glass.

"Nothing happened." He simply stated.

Turning her body around, her eyes peered into two small slits. "Something happened." Elena replied. "And whether you deny it or not, I know what I saw."

"And what did you see, Elena?" Damon asked bitterly.

"What I saw? I saw you with Katherine." She said with disgust. "Look, I know you love me, Damon. I know you're protecting me, but you can't protect me from everything. You can't prevent how I feel about this."

"And how do you feel?" He asked. His tone was smooth.

"I don't know!" Elena shouted. She slapped her arms to her side and her shoulders sagged. "I'm scared, afraid, confused, all of the above. I don't know what I'm doing. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Her rambling had stirred the bile and liquid in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt like as if she were going to be sick. Holding her hand just below her breastbone, she looked to him with panic. She hated feeling this way, but she hated it more to talk about it in the open. That's when everything felt all the most real.

"I know." Damon responded in a low tone and bowed his head.

"I wasn't suppose to fall in love…with you." She barely got out the sentence before her voice cracked. "But I did and I think that scares me. It scares me to know you love me in return. I've never had such a strong feeling like this one. I don't want to…"

Before she could end her sentence his arms were around her. She pressed herself close to his body. What she needed was his comfort. In his arms, she felt her safest. But the thought of not always being able to be in his arms like this drove her insane. Forever was just not possible.

"Shhh," he hushed her quiet sobs. "I know. I know."

For the little he spoke, she knew he understood what she meant by all of this. She could only assume what she saw back at the event with Katherine was her attempts to play him and throw around the idea she had so successfully done with her. Damon did not want Katherine she knew that. She was a part of his past, a past that continuously was showing up unwanted. She trusted he would never go back to her or fall for her tricks. He was smarter than that. Katherine was his beginning, not his end. But then what was she? She was his new beginning, but could she be his end? The only solution to that was going to the most drastic measures.

"I just want to forget." Elena muffled into his chest. "I just want to forget it all. I just want to go back to the beginning with you."

Damon shifted her back as he intensely stared down at her. "Are you asking what I think you are asking?" He questioned her implications. Elena shook her head.

"No," she replied. "I don't want to be compelled as much as that sounds ideal right now. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be normal and I want to stay as normal as long as I can with you."

"Elena…" Damon began.

She licked her lips as he tried to debate the topic of forever and the possible outcomes of it all, but she didn't want to hear it. If compulsion wasn't an option, she knew another way. Rising on the tips of her toes, she kissed him. His stubborn lips did not respond initially seeing as he did not expect this sort of response. She was truly messed up all around, but most definitely in this moment. One moment she was fine, the next she was crazed. Tears fell from her eyes only minutes before and now she was letting them dry as she let her lips become moist with a kiss. Damon held back as she pushed herself on him letting him feel every bit of her desirable body. It was a second later she finally felt the mutual interest between them spark.

His mouth opened wide, as he no longer kissed her sweetly, but with heated passion. A coiled hand in her hair and a slippery tongue in her mouth indicated he was willing to forget wit her. Today would be push aside and they would move on. The need for intimacy and lust had been long overdue.

Elena felt her back slam into the counter as he arched her back and kissed down her neck. The hem of her dress rose to the occasion while his hand explored below. Her eyes fluttered open and close as he found the sensitive spots on her body kissing and sucking with pleasure. She knew her kitchen counter would no longer be sacred ground and she didn't care. Everything felt amazing.

His hungry lips found hers again and she relished his taste. Underneath her dress, she felt him loop his finger under her thong and ripped it straight down her legs. Soon she was being forced up on the counter top spreading her legs. This was anything but steady.

Damon grunted as he flicked the button on his pants undone and put his hand beneath the material. She had never seen him touch himself this way before. It was hot. Elena breathed heavily as she waited for the ride of her life.

"I'm going to fuck you a million different ways tonight, Miss Gilbert." He groaned. "Until to you forget."

Biting her lower lip, she gladly accepted what came next.

* * *

**AN: And let the hate pour in! I know, it was rude of me to leave it like that with the sexual frustration, but I promise next chapter there will be some down and dirty stuff between D&E. They haven't had too much lately and so I'll make sure not to disappoint. Thoughts on this chapter? Send them to me in a review. Please and thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23: Illuminated

**Chapter 23. Illuminated**

**"Illuminated" by Hurts**

The bright sunrays of the morning broke through the curtains of her room. She could feel the warmth of the day beginning. With her eyes shut, but awake, she did not wish to open them quite yet. Still fixated on her endless night of sexual passion and release, she did not want to face the reality that awaited her.

His lips pressed on her stomach trailing down her torso leaving a path of wet kisses. She had lost count how many times they had repeated themselves into the exotic world of sex. The kitchen had been the starter of it all and now they resided in her bedroom, a very dark and mysterious place. No lights, not even the illumination of the moon shed an ounce of visibility within these walls leaving it all more erotic with every touch and kiss made. Elena squirmed as his fingers danced dangerously close to the sacred spot between her legs.

"Do I have to restrain you, Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked with his voice sounding more husky and sexy in the pitch-black darkness.

Attempting to respond with a one-word answer, a moan moved passed her parted lips as Damon toyed with her. His mouth was on her pelvic area while his finger rubbed in circular motions below it. Being impossible to control her own body, she squeezed the headboard behind her to catch her grip.

It had been his idea seeing as he was the sexual expert in his many years of experience to kill the lights and let the imagination take control. She smirked knowing he was fully in control of how and when she would release again. Maybe she would get to return the favor as well. But Damon was more focused on her than himself when it came to sex. He liked his own release, but he always tended to cater towards making her climax just the way he want her too. As much as she loved reaching that point multiple times, she wanted it to be a mutual thing. She wanted the passion of making love too, not just the sex. It was something they had not done for a long time.

"Stop." She uttered.

His lips were no longer on her skin and his hand discontinued the sensual rubbing.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded frantic.

"Nothing," Elena replied. "I mean it's _good, _but Damon…I want to make love."

"We've made a lot love already." He added.

She sighed and let go of the headboard. "I mean like love, love. I want to make love to one another. I want the passion, the connection. I want to give you what you need."

The light next to her bed flicked on. He was standing butt naked with his wild sex hair staring at her blankly. Maybe it was her request throwing him off and appearing disheveled in the dead of night, but she knew it was her last statement that had him standing there. Even distraught from her mood killer, he glorified in the realm of sex god. She bit her lower lip gazing at him still erect.

"Love making I can do." His tone was steady than jumped. "But I DO NOT need _that._"

_That_ being her blood, the one thing that made him tick. He had not fed on her veins or his preferred delicacy in sometime. After the horror of what unfolded on his birthday she never thought she would work up the courage to do so again, but she did. She wanted the full experience with him. Maybe she was crazy and maybe she wasn't thinking straight, but she wanted this.

"You do need it, Damon." Elena argued propping herself up on her elbow.

"No!" He uttered. The lust in his eyes was gone.

"When was the last time you fed?" She asked.

"I don't know." Damon growled. His agitation was indicating that he was starving. Elena pushed her body up off the mattress and tossed her hair over one side of her shoulder. With her smooth skin exposed and ready it made him tense more. "Elena, I told you no. How many times do I have to tell you? Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Of course!" Her voice boomed.

"I remember it, but I also remember the pleasure you got from it." She said in a much softer voice. "And I remember how after the initial pain subsided it was…pleasurable. This is what you do, Damon. If you can't share that with me…"

He sat down on the bed flicking off the light again. "Are you positive you want this? You can't back out of this once it happens. I can't undo it." His tone was controlled and his hand smoothed over her shoulder.

"Yes," Elena replied.

The hunger was driving him more than anything. She saw in his face how much he didn't want to do this, but needed to it. His blue eyes were fading into another spectrum of color as he focused in on her human flesh. Dipping his head closer to her shoulder and to the zone on her shoulder that would be marked, she closed her eyes. Somewhere inside her brain behind finely locked doors her conscious screamed and kicked. It warned her through muffled shouting to stop this, all of this. But she pushed it back further adding another lock, another wall.

His mouth and hot breath on her skin made her shiver. Wet lips planted its mark before he showed his true nature and left her nails digging into his back. It was awful. She had forgotten how discomforting and painful it hurt. They were like two, sharp fat needles drilling their way in. However, she knew it wouldn't last. With pain came pleasure and it did. The pumping flow of her blood leaving her and filing him like ecstasy made the process better. Her chest heaved up into his body and her hand smoothed out on his back. Blinking open, she felt the sting of it again. She winced and trailed her hand up into his messy hair tugging on it. Damon nestled himself against her shoulder harder and then withdrew his fangs. It was hard to see him in the dark, but a part of her was thankful she could not see his mask. It was best to not see him that way right now.

Elena felt her body slide down on her bed knowing she was staining her sheets in the process. Her shoulder throbbed as the new wound alerted her senses with a subtle pain. She tried to not think about it as Damon's lips were pressing against her chest and moving down to the valley between her breasts. It was a nice distraction.

With each hand, he took her legs and lifted them. His whole body shifted and she was met with a pleasant surprise of him pushing his way in. Elena immediately arched her back up from the sensation and wrapped her legs around his body. He was careful to make his initial thrusts into her with sensitive care, letting her feel him fully. Her hands found the headboard again as she held on tight letting him thrust deeper, harder, and faster as the sensations intensified.

Her blood was now flowing through him making him stronger. His hands were gripping her hips so firmly she swore there would be bruises in the morning, but she did not care. This whole night she had lost any thought of logic. Her mind was wrapped in forgetting and releasing. She knew it was wrong to be devoting her emotions into sex, but Damon didn't seem to mind, at least he didn't show it. There was no denying sex was their clutch when things did not want to be said. It was just one of many things that they needed to sort out. But she would not let her mind slip into the depression of reality. She wanted to enjoy this, again.

Rising from the bed, her hips were in the air. The tip of him pounded into her as deep as it could go causing her to shake. Elena looked at the outlined shadow of him as she only heard his grunts and moans. Nearly panting and wanting to climax, she felt the sweet motions of him inside. With no one but them inside her home, she screamed as she tensed and busted into a million pieces of pleasure. One of his hands fell from her hip supporting his weight as he lost all control inside her. They had reached oblivion for the tenth time that night.

Damon removed himself and rolled over next to her on her bed. He hissed as she felt him jerk away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're blood. It's on the sheets." He mumbled.

"Well, yes, you did feed on me." Elena reminded him.

"I know." Damon replied. The light next to her bed flicked on again. This time he had his boxers on. He was quick to maneuver around her room without her noticing. Elena turned to see the bloodstains and her wounded shoulder. "Do you have an extra set of sheets? And where is your first aid kit?"

After telling him where his requests were, Damon returned from the hallway with fresh linens and a first aid kit. Needless to say, her sheets were destroyed and would have to be thrown out. Damon tended to her wound dabbing it with alcohol and wiping away the dried up blood. Leaving the wound uncovered, she lied down and pulled the blankets up. Damon joined her.

"I'm exhausted." She sighed.

"I have to say, you surprised me tonight." He laughed. "I didn't think you had it in you…ten times over."

Playfully hitting him, she shut off the light and rolled over to face Damon. With all joking aside, she felt his fingers trace her jaw and brush against her cheek. Even in the depth of night and the darkness that surrounded them, she could see enough of his blue stare. The smile on her face faded as she felt reality creeping back in.

"No matter what, I want you to know I love you." Damon whispered cupping her cheek.

Elena leaned into his hold and closed her eyes. Her stomach twirled hearing those three words, but it also knotted, as she knew reality could be so cruel.

"I love you too." She replied.

* * *

Opening her eyes to the surroundings of her bedroom, she knew reality was sinking in. All the horrible thoughts were returning when she wished they wouldn't. Not even a night of forgetting could really clear her mind of it all and she knew that. Slightly drunk and intoxicated in the world of Damon Salvatore could never last too long. Elena sighed and rolled over on to her back.

To her right the bed was empty. She sat up pulling the sheet along with her. "Damon?" She called out. Waiting a few moments for a reply, nothing ever came. Elena scratched her head with confusion. Had he left? It seemed odd if he had without letting her know. Work wasn't on the agenda, at least not planned work. The only thing she thought of was something drastic was his reason for fleeing, but even then she knew he would leave her with something, wouldn't he?

The smell of a freshly brewed pot of coffee was enticing her as she inhaled the scent. Quickly, she got to her feet and threw a robe on over herself. The floor was cold as she walked down the stairs and through the living room.

"Making coffee, look at you." She said out loud.

"And look at you." A voice responded, one she did not expect.

Caroline stood behind by the coffee pot pouring herself a cup smirking and giving her best judgmental eyes. She had expected Damon to be the one in the kitchen, not the one other person who lived here and that was Caroline.

"By the way," she said bending down and picking up her shred thong from the night before on her index finger. "Let's keep the sex out of the kitchen next time. We eat here."

Disposing of the material, Elena blushed a crimson red. She crossed her arms over her body with embarrassment and looked down at the floor.

"When did you get home?" Elena asked.

"About an hour ago." Caroline said sipping her hot coffee. "Stefan dropped me off. I spent the night at hotel Salvatore since you and Damon were shacking up here. Glad I did now."

"Okay," she exclaimed and rolled her eyes. "It won't happen again. We got a little carried away."

"A little?" Caroline raised her eyebrow and walked past her. "Don't think I don't know what goes on behind closed doors between you two. Elena Gilbert, the sex queen."

Elena shook her head trying to tolerate the last comment. She was getting to much pleasure out of taunting her this early in the morning. Reaching around her for a cup, Elena's robe slipped down her shoulder. A loud, exasperated gasp came from Caroline as she cranked her neck from her to her exposed shoulder. Two red punctured holes were visible upon her skin. Quickly, she yanked her robe up to cover the evidence. _Shit._

The expression on Caroline's face was priceless as her cup clatter to the counter sending drops of coffee spilling everywhere. Her eyes were nearly bulging out of her sockets and her mouth was shaped into a perfect "O". Elena knew exactly what she had seen. How was she going to explain it?

"You let him bite you?!" Caroline exclaimed.

The conversations of all conversations had just unwrapped and she didn't know how to respond. Since Caroline had become involved with Stefan and continued to be with him, the lingering thought of what she knew about his world and Damon's was on her mind. Now, it had all been summed up into a question she never thought she would expect to come from her.

With her hand placed over the clothed wound, she searched for the right response. But was there one? Elena slid to the ground letting her back rest against the cabinet. "You know that…" She began to say as her eyes shifted upward to a bewildered Caroline.

"That Damon isn't human?" She stated.

"How long have you known? How did you find out?" Elena asked.

Crouching down to her level and taking a seat on the ground opposite of her, she bowed her head. "Awhile. Stefan told me. Actually, he lied to me at first about everything and then only some of it. I only assumed you had to know all about this too, I just didn't know how to bring it up. It's not like it's a conversation starter." She laughed softly. Her face turned serious after.

"So you know everything?" She clarified.

"Yes, unfortunately." Caroline sighed. "I know what Stefan did to me. I know."

"Care, I'm sorry I didn't say anything…" Elena started, but was stopped as Caroline held up her hand.

"Like I said, its not something you just bring up out of the blue." She shrugged and folded her hands in her lap. "But this is besides the point. You let Damon bite you?"

Stunned by her new discovery, she starred blankly at her. It didn't faze Caroline that Damon and Stefan were living bloodsuckers or the fact that Stefan had put her in the hospital originally prior to dating. She couldn't understand how she could still be with him after what he had done.

"You stayed with Stefan after you learned what he did to you?" Her voice was defensive. Her lips puckered shut, as she didn't intend for it to come off that way. Dropping it into a low tone, she said, "Care, he put you in the hospital."

"And you stayed with Damon after he had clearly hurt you more than once and I'm not just talking about emotionally, Elena." Caroline was quick to retaliate.

Silence was her only response. She did have a point. Damon had hurt her emotionally and physically and yet she stayed. This wasn't new knowledge, but hearing Caroline say it like she did opened a new door. A door she had been struggling to open for some time. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to remain calm.

"You're right." She replied. "Neither of us have room to judge."

"No." Caroline smiled.

"Who would have thought you and I, dating brothers, vampires?!" Elena shook her head.

"I don't like the v-word." She cringed. "I mean I know that's what they are, but I just try to forget about it."

Elena rolled her eyes. "It's a little hard to forget about." She said.

"We try to keep it as normal as possible." Her voice was quiet. Caroline looked to Elena with curiosity and worry. "So, you let Damon feed on you?"

Going into detail about her journey with Damon and letting him bite her from the first time up to just a few short hours ago, she knew Caroline was disapproving with every word. Her head nodded and she tried to hide her true emotions as she plastered a discomforting look upon her face. Letting Stefan feed on her was not a boundary she wanted to explore. She was perfectly content with keeping her skin bite mark free. Elena began to doubt herself as she wondered why she wanted Damon to do this to her so much. It was abusive in reality and he had other ways of quenching his thirst if need be. Suddenly, she felt queasy talking about all the blood.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like?" Elena thought out loud.

"Like what?"

"To be a…like them like Damon and Stefan." She added. Swallowing hard, she continued as Caroline cocked her head to the side. "I mean we both admit we are in over our heads here, but I love Damon and you love Stefan. Isn't it probable to wonder what it would like to live forever? To be a vampire? To love eternally?"

"No!" Caroline shouted. Her face did not read with anger, but understanding. "I mean do I love Stefan? Yes. Do I enjoy being with him? Yes. Is the sex great? It's amazing. But it's temporary. We both agreed to it."

"But if you love him don't you want to be with him forever?" Elena asked foolishly.

Giving her the genuine, thoughtful Caroline smile, she sighed. "I thought about it, but it's not reasonable. I don't want that. I don't want to live forever. Does anyone truly want to live forever? I know Stefan and Damon both will, but do you really think they are happy about that? Going through life watching everyone they love die? I don't want to go through that."

Her heart was sinking lower and lower into her stomach. The waves were crashing over it as clarity was embarking upon her quickly. Everything Caroline was saying was true. The perspective she had on life, on her relationship, on _forever _was finally clicking. She hated the feeling she was receiving from all of this, but it was an answer. An answer she had been searching for since the idea of forever was put into her head.

"It's going to suck when the day comes for Stefan and I to break it off, but at least I'll know it wasn't ever long term." Caroline continued to rant. "I've accepted that. I'm just having fun with him. I can't imagine forever. Crap, I can't imagine what tomorrow will be like. But what I can imagine is living a normal human life, the way I want to. No guy should ever determine how you want to live that."

"But what if it does?" She whispered.

"Elena, do you really want to be like Damon? Do you want that enough to give up what you have now?" Caroline asked leaning forward. "You know you don't have to live forever to make changes in your life, right?"

The tears could no longer be held back. It was all coming at her like a tidal wave. Elena threw her head into her hands and sobbed. "What am I doing, Care? I love him, but I don't want this. I don't want to live forever. This wasn't supposed to happen." She mumbled. A pair of arms belonging to Caroline embraced her.

"I know." She comforted her.

"This isn't me." Elena bellowed. "What am I doing? What am I doing?"

Panicked and scared, she bawled her eyes out to her friend. Every raw emotion was flooding her brain. Love, hate, fear, passion, all of it was exploding inside of her. The haunting memory of a time before when she felt like this was returning, but this time she did push it away. It was reminder of her past. She had to remember everything in order to move forward.

"Maybe you guys should take some time apart, figure things out." Caroline suggested. "You can take my advice or leave it, but I don't like seeing you this way."

She didn't like feeling this way. Who knew this conversation would have her realizing how pathetic she had become because of Damon. She was revolving around him. Besides his love and compassion for her, what real benefit did he serve? Since she had started seeing him, it had been one thing after another when it came to trouble; her job, Klaus, and now Katherine. Stepping away from all of that sounded wonderful. There would be no worry, nothing to fear lurking around every corner. No attachment to Damon would mean she could live in peace. Suddenly, she knew exactly what she had to do.

"You're right, Caroline." Elena cried.

This wasn't the end of them, but if she was going to survive any of this, she had to distance herself from Damon.

* * *

**AN: I have been debating for some time where to take Damon and Elena's relationship and by writing this chapter I decided they needed time apart. Clearly at the end Elena decides that. The next chapter you will see Damon's point of view shortly on this for part of the chapter. However, I'm still going back and forth between what I do want to happen in the future for this couple. I'm trying to follow Fifty Shades Darker, but it's hard. I like putting my own twist on things. Anyways, please leave me a review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24: Change

**Chapter 24. Change**

Fast asleep and steadily breathing Damon lied wide-awake next to a peaceful Elena. Her long brown hair cascaded down her naked back. The pale light of the moon coming through the window finally made her flawless skin glow. But it was not her exquisite beauty his eyes were drawn to. The two puncture holes on her shoulder pulsed red and the residue of her once bleeding wound was now dry and healing slowly.

Diverting his gaze, he returned it to the blank ceiling. The stability and power that came with feeding from the vein was causing him to not drift off into a state of sleep. His body craved more. He wanted to prowl in the night on some hopeless soul, but he couldn't. It wasn't right. He didn't act on his impulses anymore, and when he did it had got him in trouble. His way of life had been planned out and carefully chosen since he decided to conduct a sense of control in his not so human life. Now every day and every second of it was out of control. It was driving him crazy, but one thing kept him grounded, her love for him.

Damon glanced over at Elena again. Conflicted and frustrated by the turn of events, he sat up gracefully. Being torn two different ways was torturing him. The unexpected impact Elena had made on his life had given him something he always longed for, a normal life. But he hated the idea of being normal since even as he pretended to act human and go through the motions as a human, he would be never would be able to truly be human again.

Growing more frustrated by the moment he gritted his teeth. That was just a part of him that wanted that, the other part wanted to be the careless, but sly and seductive vampire he had grown to be. It was in his very nature to feed on blood and not think twice as long as he covered up his tracks. He wanted to be free to mingle with the hundreds of veins that resided in Mystic Falls, men and women, but mostly the young and beautiful women. Just thinking about the past and the present was making matters worse.

He wanted _her _blood too. The mix of a strong attraction, lust, and warm blood made his mouth salivate. He has to stop before it was too late and Elena would be left with another mark on her body and a horrible memory.

Outside as his senses were intensified from his midnight snack on her delicious shoulder, he heard the footsteps of something lurking. Like a dog who's ears would perk up at the sound of something attracting it's attention, Damon sprung from the bed, threw his clothes on in a flash and was out the front door without a single noise.

"Trying to set a world record tonight?" Her voice came from the left.

In the dark of the night, Katherine leaned up against his parked car on Elena's driveway. He knew fully well it was her lurking outside and awaiting for him to react to it. "What do you want?" Damon asked hastily.

"Why do you always assume I want something?" Katherine inquired and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

No longer wearing her blue number from earlier, she was dressed in skintight black pants leaving nothing to the imagination, an olive green tank top, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was perfect with every curl falling from her head and the six-inch heels made her appear taller than she actually was. Katherine was no stranger to the current fashion.

"Cut the crap, Katherine." He scowled.

"Just checking up on my favorite brother," she sneered. "And it seems you and Elena are, well, more than getting along even after my little stint at the event."

"What's going on between us is none of your business." Damon threatened. He felt his power pulse through him.

"It's not, but I like to make it my business." Katherine smirked. "I can remember the times when you are I would go for hours, rolling around in my bed, your bed. Our sex was amazing."

"Don't you dare go down that path right now," he said with disgust. "What we had was over a long time ago, so I suggest you click your little heels out of here and go back where you came from."

"You forget this was my home once too." She added.

"Once," Damon replied. "Not anymore."

"It's rightfully my home as much as it is yours." Katherine piped in a snarky tone.

"If you came to say something say it, otherwise take your lurking elsewhere." He snapped.

Slowly strutting toward him, Katherine shook her head. "We both know what you're doing," she pointed toward Elena's house. "Is only going to end badly. Don't kid yourself if you think it is _really _going to work. Do you really want Elena to be just like you?"

Why did she have to constantly nag him about the future? Why did she have to remind him of what path Elena had to go down if they wanted to be with each other eternally?

The answer to the question of wanting Elena to be just like him was no. He didn't want this life for her. Thinking back on his decision to change himself completely for Katherine still made him feel sick to his stomach. He had gone about it all wrong and as much as he wanted to blame her for his outcome, he knew he was responsible too. He didn't want Elena to live with the regret he carried every day. He didn't want her to make a brash decision now and later on realize how stupid she was. Once you were a vampire, you could never go back to being human. As much as you wanted to emulate being human, the reality was you weren't.

His blue eyes flashed a raging hatred inside of him as Katherine continued to smirk and cock her head to the side. No longer being able to tolerate her insensitivity to the situation and letting her debacle ways escalate, Damon pounced. His hand curled around her slim neck and the sound of her body smashing against the ground made him grin. She choked as he applied enough pressure to not kill her, but make his threat known.

"Of course I don't want this for her. And thanks to you I have to live with the biggest regret of my life." He snarled in her face.

Katherine laughed. "I did nothing. You wanted this. You wanted me then and you still do." Her long lashes blinked and her brown eyes pulsed. Damon shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Oh don't give me that look. Tell me the moment you laid eyes on her you thought it was me."

Constricting her neck, he leaned down closer. He knew she was right. The moment Elena walked into his office he thought she was playing him. He thought Katherine had returned for the first time in many decades, but it wasn't her after all. The heartbeat of the innocent, human girl gave her away. She was very much alive and nothing like Katherine at all. Instantly, he was drawn toward her. Their appearances were near identical, however that's where the similarities stopped. Elena was pure and sweet with a seductive side he liked to think he brought out of her. That's when he knew he had to have her. She had to be his and so she was. But was he with her for all the wrong reasons?

He did love her.

Damon knew in his heartless soul, he loved her. How he had come to this human feeling he wasn't sure. Turning off that switch to the life of emotions was easy, but not with Elena. With her he wanted to feel and sometimes he went too far. He had hurt her in the midst of all this. Besides their undeniable attraction and desire to rip each other's clothes off, could they really last? Not an ounce of compulsion had been used on her and yet she was willing to let him feed upon her flesh. In the eyes of someone else, Elena would be considered a damaged. No one in their right mind would agree to half the things they did together and she allowed him to do to her. Finally, it was making sense.

"You're strong." Katherine choked. "It's her blood, isn't it? You feel the power. You feel what's like to be a true vampire. Admit it, you love being like this?"

He did enjoy being like. No one was a threat to him when he was thing strong. He had all the power in the world. Elena was holding him back from being thing way even if he knew it wasn't the way he should live.

"If you want me to run off into the sunset with you, you thought wrong." He stated as he let her go and she jumped to her feet.

"I knew you come around to your senses." She responded.

"Leave me alone, Katherine. I want nothing to do with you." Damon sighed.

"Come on, let's get a drink." Her tone of her voice danced with pleasure. "I know blood is on the brain. You're dying for more. I think we could find someone wandering around downtown."

"Stop!" He shouted. His voice boomed and he hoped he hadn't awakened Elena upstairs in her room. "You're getting what you want. I know that being with her is wrong and I _don't_ want this life for her ever. I'm walking away for now, but it's not easy."

"Humanity does that to you." Katherine replied.

Not wanting to hear another word come out of her mouth, he pushed past her and unlocked his car. He needed to leave and get away before he walked back through that door. Distance and time was the only way to confirm what he already knew, there was no future for them, not unless she changed. And Elena wasn't about to change, not for him, not for anybody. He wanted her to have a normal human life. His heart actually ached thinking about how devastated she would be when she realized he wasn't there in the morning. However, this had to be done. He did not have the strength to talk to her about their future right now.

Starting up his car, Katherine bent down and peered into his window. He placed both hands on the steering wheel and glanced over at her.

"I know you regret it," she said softly. "And I promise you I never tricked you into wanting this life. You wanted this because at one time as hard as it is for you to admit, you loved me. You wanted to be with me for eternity."

"But you never wanted that." Damon growled. "You're a woman of many needs and I was just fulfilling what you wanted at the time. That's your thing Katherine, you move on. You don't care and you hurt people."

She sighed. "True, but I'm only looking out for myself. As long as you do that, no one can ever hurt you. Think about it." Her hand tapped his car and she disappeared into the late hours of the night.

As much as he loathed Katherine, she had a point. The only way to be in full control of any emotions was to not have them at all. He understood what it meant to look out for himself and not let anyone hurt him because he had been living that way for a long time. Only letting in his humanity from time to time was fine, but now that he had let it in completely, he was letting himself get hurt. Elena had caused him to lose control and he knew he couldn't live a life without her or control. The choice between the two was difficult, but he knew the one he had to make as of now.

Taking one last look up at Elena's house, he put the car in reverse and left without looking back.

* * *

Elena stared at her cell phone as it sat upon her desk as it taunted her endlessly. The pings of incoming e-mails reverberated in the background as all focus had been on waiting for a phone call or a text.

It had been a full day without Damon. She had left him a message on his cell and with the receptionist at his work that she needed to speak with him at some point leaving the reason left unknown. Her decision to take time apart was hard and distracting, but she felt good about it. Her only dilemma was actually distancing herself from him. Since the first day in his office as the nervous interviewer she portrayed, he had been there. After that he continued to be there whether she allowed it or not. Now, he was nowhere to be found. Maybe without saying it or declaring it Damon knew they were moving too fast too soon. He had his ways with knowing things like that before she could even say it.

Tapping her fingers on her desk, she picked up her phone at stared at it. She was torturing herself with waiting around. Another e-mail pinged loudly and she sighed. By ignoring work, it was beginning to pile up. As she opened her inbox and say the thirty messages waiting to be read and replied to she shook her head. This was overwhelming. She didn't want to answer back or even click on a single one. Her eyes scanned for Salvatore Corporations or Damon's name, but no luck. All contact with him had come to a halt.

Elena dug her face into the palm of her hands. She thought at least he would have got back to her on a business level. Her mind dared to think of sending a work related plea just to simply hear from him, but she knew that was desperate. Letting herself dwell in the moment of distance, she let her thoughts sink in and then she released them. This was a time for herself and she needed to make decisions based on her and not him.

Inhaling a deep breath, she focused. She clicked on the first e-mail in her inbox and read. Draft after draft tired her out as she scanned down the line. Since the benefit event she had received more support and clients wanting to work with her company. It was exciting to know people actually considered her, but she still felt like she was a child taking on something huge. Sometimes it was all too much, just like now.

As she reached the end, her eyes diverted to the flashing red light on her screen. Another twenty e-mails had been received during her time of simply reading through the list. Her heart sunk and anxiety crept in. She didn't want to deal with any of this. With Rebekah still employed under her discretion and not Damon's, she was tempted to send her the overflowing inbox.

Placing her cursor over the option of selecting all, Elena looked around the room. Everything was foreign to her. None of this was rightfully hers. She wanted to be an established editor or writer or whatever, but not like this. She would give anything to go back to her small desk a floor down as an intern. That's how the real world worked. You didn't just get things handed to you unless you were born into it and she definitely wasn't. An idea sparked inside.

Her purse that was sitting on the floor next to her was quickly in her lap and being filled with her personal items. Next, she hit send on the selected e-mails and entered in Rebekah's name to as the receiver. Turning off her computer, she gathered the pile of paper work on her desk and walked toward the door. She turned the light off behind her and set the papers on Rebekah's desk. Looking up at her confused and unpleasant with her presence, Elena heard the familiar pings coming in.

"Congratulations, you are the new CEO of the company." She said in a loud voice.

Rebekah stared at her puckering her lips together.

"Have fun." Elena replied awkwardly, ready to turn on her heel and leave.

"Excuse me?" She finally spoke with disbelief in her tone.

"This was never my company. I was never cut out for this." Elena explained. She pushed the papers closer to Rebekah. "You were right. I got everything handed to me and now I'm passing the torch to you."

"Why?" Rebekah was hesitant.

"Because it always should have gone to you. You're brother may have assaulted me and you may have had part in letting him sneak into the benefit event, but I don't care. I'm done." She said feeling positive about her decision as it played out. "I'm walking away and not looking back. And now I'll finally be free of any ties to your messed up family."

Like an adrenaline rush, Elena felt like she could run. She wanted to run right out the doors and into the world of freedom. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Best of luck." Elena added before she turned and headed toward the elevators.

Behind her a stunned and distraught Rebekah rose from her desk. She glanced around looking for help, for an explanation to what had just happened. Elena didn't care though. None of this was her problem anymore. All she had left to face was telling Damon what she had done.

* * *

The glowing sign waved in the wind as she entered the dark and quiet Mystic Grill. Just a few feet away was Matt behind the bar wiping down the counter. She had pep in her step as she made her way over.

"Elena Gilbert?" Matt said her name with confusion.

"In the flesh." She replied and took a seat at the bar.

"Shouldn't you be at work or running a company?" He asked. "Isn't that what you do nowadays?"

"I did." Elena answered. He passed her bottle of beer. She took it reluctantly. "As in past tense. I quit today."

"Wait, you what?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Shhh," she hushed him looking over her shoulder. With her coming out event, people knew who she was now. The news didn't need to be shared just yet. "I literally just did it. Last thing I need is everyone knowing before Damon does."

With concern in his voice, Matt dropped his rag and leaned on the bar. "Damon doesn't know? Shit, Elena. What is going on?" He asked.

It had been so long since she had spoken to Matt or let alone talked with him more than a few minutes. He was completely clueless to what was going on in her life besides what was put in the newspapers. Her relationship with Damon had put her in the public eye. Everyone knew she was Damon's girlfriend and newly appointed CEO of Gilbert Publishing and Co; now she neither.

Taking a long sip of her beer, she informed Matt of her life since working at the grill. She made sure to leave out some vital points knowing well enough he didn't need to know everything. Being the good listener that he was, Matt nodded his head and kept the alcohol flowing as she slipped into her past and remembered all the good and bad memories that came along with it.

"So you're looking for a job now, I assume? Your old position is still open." Matt suggested.

Elena chuckled. "I'm good. I'll look for something soon, but right now lets celebrate me not being a complete fraud." She raised her drink. Matt raised his glass of water seeing as he was on the job and drank with her.

"To new beginnings." She said.

* * *

**AN: Elena quitting her job and Damon listening to Katherine's advice, what do you guys think? Big stuff is about to happen. I think some plots of this story are developing faster than anticipated. I'm not ending it anytime soon, but I just want to keep making sure this story is interesting. Hate to bore you guys, of course. Please leave me a review and thanks for reading. Make sure to check out my NEW story on here. It's called, Black Out, a fanfic thriller. It's not the typical TVD romance story. It's a suspenseful and mysterious. Go check it out and let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25: Missing

**Chapter 25. Missing**

The thumping of the bass blowing out of the speakers made her body sway. With an ice cold drink in her hand and not caring for once in her life, she let her smile beam from ear to ear.

Never going back to that stuffy building and being reminded of all the awful memories of Klaus Mikaelsen, his sister, and being thrown into a job without warning made her feel free. The constant reminder of Damon lingered in the back of her mind, but she knew she could risk a few more hours before getting the wrath of him. He would surely be pissed by her decision and how sudden it was. His voice floated in her head already, as she knew how he would react and exactly what he would say.

"I think you've had enough." Matt shouted over the noise and discarded the beer from her hand.

"Hey!" She yelled. "I paid for that."

"And I'm cutting you off." He replied. "I'll call Caroline to come get you."

Pouting and glaring at the crowd that was now gathering inside the grill, she brushed her hair off her face. Her cheeks were warm and her eyes were fuzzy. The sensation that numbed her body was perfect and she didn't want to leave this state. Alcohol seemed like the solution to avoiding the dreaded conversation with Damon. Pulling out her phone from her purse, she checked it. Still nothing. Her inbox and voicemail were empty. She was sure he would have somehow got wind of her abrupt departure from the office earlier, but nothing indicated that he had. It was going close to over 36 hours since she had last seen or talked to him. Maybe he was being held up in his office or maybe he was avoiding their talk just as much as she was. Deep down she sensed Damon knew fully well that they had gone down the path too fast, too soon.

She loved him more than anything and that was the problem. She fell for the one man she could not have.

The action of slipping into a depressed state was nearing close and she snapped out of it quickly. The force of another body collided with her as she waited by the bar for Matt to return from calling Caroline. She stumbled back as tall, shorthaired brunette bumped into her and spilled her drink on her top.

"I'm so sorry." The girl's high-pitched and obnoxious drunk voice said.

Trying her best not to lose it, Elena shook her head and held out her hands. "It's fine." She said even though it wasn't. Her shirt was soaked and it was cold. Wiping her hand down the new stain, she looked for Matt again. He was nowhere to be seen. With no luck in his assistance, she dashed for the bathroom.

Inside it was clear, not a soul in sight. Elena leaned over the sink as she wetted a paper towel and dabbed the stain. It only seemed to spread as she continued to attempt to make it disappear. Maybe Matt calling Caroline to come get her wasn't such a bad idea after all. She couldn't stay looking like this. It was time to go home.

As Elena threw away the paper towel and examined the stain once more, the stall door to her left swung open. She froze, as she was well aware no one had been in the bathroom besides her. Hesitating before looking up and staring into the reflection of the mirror, she had a funny feeling she would be seeing double.

"What do you want?" She asked out loud still with her head bowed.

"Hello Elena," Her voice smoothly answered.

In the reflection of the mirror she stood. She leaned up against the wall with one of her legs propped up and her arms crossed. Her lips were puckered and her eyes were like staring into a darker version of herself. What did Katherine want now?

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" Elena asked again shifting her eyes around the bathroom.

"Ugh," Katherine sighed throwing her arms down. "Why do you people assume I always want something?"

Whether she had intentions or not, Katherine knew how to stir the pot without breaking a sweat. Elena was cautious as the sultry vampire closed in on her and she quickly turned around to face Katherine.

"Say what you need to say." Elena spat.

With an innocent smirk hiding so much more than innocence, Katherine bowed her head. "I came to say that I'm leaving. Mystic Falls isn't living up to the expectations I hoped for and I'm bored." She informed her.

"And you came to tell me that?" She asked.

"Yes," Katherine answered.

It couldn't be the only reason she came. She appreciated the heads up for her departure, but Katherine was more complex than that. Elena feared what would come out of her mouth next. However, her attempts to threaten her and Damon's relationship would fail. They were taking time apart, or she was. She still had not heard from him and knew her drunken state was not the right time to clarify the situation.

"Okay then." Elena responded hoping their conversation would be minimal, but when Katherine didn't bother to move she knew she wasn't done. Lifting her eyebrow, she asked, "Aren't you leaving?"

"Not just yet." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Her back arched backwards as the sink counter dug into her flesh. Katherine had her bent and choking as her fingers curled around her throat holding her abnormally paralyzed. She should have seen this act of violence coming from a million miles away. It was long overdue.

"What are you going to kill me first?" Elena asked breathlessly.

With the danger and great possibility she could be dead in a matter of seconds, Elena did not fear Katherine like she once did. As she stared into her black soul through her bold brown eyes, she swore to not let any fear sink in.

"And have Damon come hunt me down, I don't think so." She replied. "I just have wanted to do this for so long and now I finally can."

"You've got me, Katherine. What do you want?" Elena growled.

"Being a vampire I think I make it pretty clear when I say your world and my world don't mix. Sure we intermingle, but nothing permanent." Katherine explained. "If you were smart you would end your precious play time with Damon before you go down a path you will never be cut out for. He is a part of my world and there is just no room for you in that."

"What Damon and I decide to do with our lives is none of your business." She tried to speak with little air.

"That's where you're wrong." Katherine uttered and applied more pressure around her neck. "It is my business. I made Damon into who he is. He is _mine _and always will be."

Spots were forming around the bathroom and Katherine was becoming a bit hazy to stare at. Her airflow was short and the previously consumed alcohol was now swarming her into a state of desperate confusion.

"I will never let you become one of us." She said in a guttural voice. "I rather watch you die and than live forever with him."

"Be…careful. You might…just…get that…now." Elena choked.

"I'm not going to kill you, Elena. In fact, I'm not going to even compel you to forget this conversation." Katherine's tone changed from hoarse to sweet. It still had a menacing sound to it though. "I want you to remember everything; all of it."

Squeezing one last time with all her might, Elena felt a soaring amount of pain on her throat before it was released. She held on to the counter with a bowed head as she tried to steady herself and not fall. Katherine hovered around her watching.

"Too bad Damon isn't here to save you." Katherine teased.

Elena rubbed her throat feeling the mark she left on her. A soft chuckle met her ears as she swayed back and forth. The dark figure of Katherine still stood before her, but her eyes were fluttering shut. It was all happening so fast. One moment she was standing and the next she was crashing to the ground. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was. It had worked. Katherine's plan had gone perfectly. Battered and bruised, Elena's body hit the floor.

Like times before when she was in distress he had come to her rescue, but she was alone. No one was coming to save her. Some drunken chick would soon stumble into the bathroom and find her on the floor not moving. She didn't want to go through this again. Where was Damon when she needed him?

* * *

The sounds of hushed voices and the bright light of morning were what awoke her. Elena squirmed uncomfortably to life as she found herself on the couch in her living room. She had not recalled coming home or even what happened next after she collapsed to bathroom floor of the Mystic Grill. All she could remember was Katherine threatening her and enjoying the pain she caused as Elena choked for more and more air. After that it all went blank.

As she tried to sit up and the blank covering her body fell down, the pounding headache crept its way into a full force. She grabbed her forehead feeling the heat radiating from her skin and squished her eyes close. It was awful. Part of it was from falling, but the other had to be from drinking. The two mixed together was a bad combination.

The voices floating around halted as she opened one of her eyes to find a worried Caroline rushing toward her with a glass of water and two aspirins. "Oh good, you're awake!" She sighed.

Caroline sat on the edge of the couch as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and gladly took the water and aspirin. She could feel Caroline's eyes glued to her as she looked up from the glass of water. Pure concern and maybe horror were bundled in her stare, as her eyes fell not on her face, but her neck. Elena raised her hand up to feel the marks of Katherine's fingers still present on her skin.

"How bad is it?" Elena asked.

"Bad." Caroline responded.

"Did you, did you see her?" She struggled to ask.

It wasn't long ago when she discovered Caroline wasn't completely clueless to what Damon and Stefan were, not to mention what their lifestyle brought along with it. This included the good and the bad.

"No." Her voice was low. "Elena, I found you on the bathroom floor. Matt called me to come get you. He said you were cut off. You quit your job?"

Glancing over at her, she knew the distress in Caroline's face at the last bit she had mentioned. She hadn't told anyone really besides Matt about her brash decision. Damon, whether he had found out through corporation or not, still had not heard it from her yet. She dreaded that conversation.

"Yes." Elena answered, but tried to direct the conversation back to what happened after Katherine nearly choked her to death. "How did I get home?"

"Stefan carried you back here. You were out of it when I found you." Caroline told her about the night before. "You weren't responding and I thought we were going to have to take you to the hospital, but Stefan advised not too."

"It was Katherine." Elena sighed. "She cornered me in the bathroom."

"Why did she do this?" Caroline asked.

"Cause she can, Care." She shook her head. "She said she was leaving."

"I just don't understand…" Her voice trailed off as Stefan stepped into the living room. His arms were crossed and he forced a small smile upon his face.

Falling silent, Elena looked over to Stefan. "Thank you." She said sincerely. Her gaze shifted between him and Caroline. It was strange knowing there were no more secrets anymore between all of them. Everyone was aware of what was going on and the truth of it all.

Her lips parted as if she was going to say something, but she pushed them together. Caroline bowed her head as Stefan stared at her from afar. She sensed something unsaid between them. Maybe it had to do with Katherine considering Stefan also had a past with her or maybe it was something entirely different. Whatever it was Elena didn't want to get involved. She already had enough to deal with in her life. The thought of Damon came to mind as she wondered about him.

"Katherine is the least of our worries now." Stefan spoke confidently.

"Right." Caroline added.

"Care, I'm sorry I've been a mess lately." Elena said softly. She reached for her friend's hand. "I know I haven't been the a good friend to you. I feel like the only time we've shared is at my expense of something stupid."

"It's okay." She smirked. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'll be once this hangover is gone." She joked.

"So, why did you quit?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

When Caroline was curious there was no escaping her questioning. Elena bit her lip and placed the glass on the table nearby. "It wasn't right. None of it was. I mean what Damon did was great I guess, but…" She explained, but was quickly cut off by Caroline's persistent manner again.

"Have you talked to him since…since the last time _we _talked?" She appeared subtle and inquiring information.

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "No."

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Stefan, who seemed deep in thought. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. Something was off. The way they shared a quiet moment, a secret thought only they would know made her wary. It seemed the secrets weren't all out in the open after all.

"What's going on? Have you told Damon about what happened? Is he on his way?" Elena quickly probed.

It had been over two days since she had last seen or spoke to him. His absence from the situation did appear unusual considering in the past he was at her side without hesitation when something like this, Katherine attacking her had happened. But Damon was nowhere to be found inside the confines of her home. Should she be worried? Or maybe he was simply on his way.

Opening her mouth as if she were about to speak, Caroline halted as the pounding on the front door came abruptly. Stefan rushed over to it. With some relief, she knew it had to be Damon finally coming to comfort her. However, when the door swung open and a wild looking, slightly buzzed Alaric marched in she knew she was out of the loop. He stomped his way over to the kitchen followed by the sound of glasses clanking and returning with a bottle of bourbon. With a shaky hand he poured himself a drink making her nausea even thinking of alcohol.

"Please Alaric feel free to raid our liquor cabinet whenever you feel like it." Caroline said in sarcastic tone.

"I need this!" He barked. "I didn't see you out all last night bending over backwards to…"

"Okay!" Stefan shouted holding is hands up and preventing a quarrel between the two. "What did you find?"

Gulping down his glass, Alaric shook his head and leaned forward. His back was hunched and he looked her way. "Nothing. I found absolutely nothing." He sighed.

"How is this even possible?" Stefan groaned.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Maybe you missed something." Caroline said. "Maybe you had one too many drinks and…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Alaric yelled setting down his glass.

Confused and thrown into a whirlwind of bickering, Elena began to panic. It was clear something was going on. Alaric didn't just show up to hang out especially in the early hours of the morning. He was here with a purpose and so was Stefan. Whatever it was she looked around and knew with Damon nowhere to be found it had to be about him. She felt the frustration building inside of her.

"What's going on?!" Elena screamed. Her headache pulsed as all eyes in the room were on her. "Where's Damon?"

Caroline's hand was quickly caressing hers as she looked at her with sincerity and worry. Elena shifted her gaze all over the room. Stefan remained quiet and still, while Alaric stared off into the distance shaking his head. They all knew. They knew the answer to her question, yet none of them would budge.

"Where's Damon?" She asked frantically.

"He's missing." Caroline finally answered her.

"Missing?"

How could Damon possibly be missing?

"No one has been able to get a hold of him for the past 36 hours." Stefan spoke up.

"And I've been trying to track him along with Stefan." Alaric chimed in. "I stayed up all night trying to find him or look for a trail, but I found nothing. And no I didn't have one too many. I was completely sober all night until about an hour ago."

His last part of directed toward Caroline. It was obvious she disapproved of his drinking habits. Even she was not fond of him always under the influence, but after living with him for some time Elena understood there was no changing Alaric. With his hobby of hunting vampires and all things that go bump in the night, she understood why he might have a drinking problem.

"Maybe he ran off somewhere to get away." Elena tried to reason his disappearance. "I know we have been going through a lot lately, I don't know, maybe he wanted to get away from all of this, me."

"No Elena." Caroline squeezed her hand.

"This isn't like him." Stefan said. "Damon does like to be adventurous, but he also likes to plan ahead and give his work prior knowledge to doing so. It's like he just up and left everything as it is. I've been looking over the paperwork and he wouldn't just leave everything unhandled like this."

"Well, then what do you think is going on?" Elena asked befuddled.

"Someone has him." Stefan replied.

Rolling her eyes, Elena couldn't believe that. "He's a vampire. How is that even possible that someone has him? Do you think its another vampire?" Elena asked quickly at the thought.

"No." Stefan stated. "I would have sensed if it was."

"What are suggesting then?" Her voice shook.

"He's suggesting whoever has him knows about him. They have weakened him." Alaric said clearly. "Or worse."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. The thought of Damon somewhere weak and unable to defend himself scared her, but that was just the icing on the cake considering the thought of something worse. She couldn't lose him, not like this. Regret started to settle in. So many things needed to be said and now she feared she never would be able to say them again. She looked to Stefan, who for the first time ever seemed equally as frightened by the whole situation as she was.

"We have to find him!" Elena uttered in a panicked voice.

"We will. We will." Caroline assured her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delayed update. Summer is right around the corner and this time of year I tend to be working and traveling a lot. This is just a heads up for the future. Also, I think I'm going to post updates on Thursday from now on to keep it sort of on a schedule. Thank you for those of you who still read this story. I know I've probably lost quite a bit of readers since my updates have been slow and that's okay. I love all of you since you made this story into something bigger than I thought it ever would be. Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Do you think that Katherine really is leaving for good and what about Damon missing? Leave me a review. **


	26. Chapter 26: Intruder

**Chapter 26. Intruder **

_36 hours earlier…_

The digital clock on his desk flashed a new time, 1:15 a.m. It was late and his patience was being tested as he sat in the dim lit and quiet room known as his office. He rarely ever found himself at Salvatore Corporations at these hours of the day unless it meant confliction, which he had a lot of. Humanity was to blame for that. None of his emotions could render if his humanity was turned off, but he knew he couldn't flip the switch completely. A part of him wouldn't allow it even if he tried to resist it. Elena had changed him.

One girl, one innocent human girl had twisted his dark, controlled world into a chaotic, emotion filled mess. Sure it had its pros and cons, but he never imagined becoming involved in such a situation as conflicting as this one.

Damon drove his hands through his dark hair combing it slowly and torturously. He had purposely stayed here, of all places, to keep his mind distracted with crucial matters such as finances and important paperwork. However, not even the simplicity and demanding deadlines of the business world could keep Elena from his mind.

She was like a drug, a powerful, addicting drug he could just not get enough of. Elena was an experience he had let himself take on and had yet to end. He couldn't because she was more than just an experience or a girl who he lusted for due to her attributes and sweet, tasty blood. She was everything. She was a reason to live again and try. She served purpose beyond a deadline he set for many that came before her. She was someone he loved and grew to love as he discovered the positives of humanity again. Elena was the light at the end of the tunnel, but that tunnel had something very dark down it and he knew better than to go down that path. For every ounce of love or any other emotion he felt for her, he knew he would never develop to a point where he could not live without her. She was human and he was not. The only way for her to be with him forever was to change and he wouldn't allow it. This life was not for her.

Sharp invisible points poked and prodded him at the thought.

Tearing one hand from his tousled hair, he threw his hand down on a stack of papers sending them flying and fluttering through the air. They fanned down delicately as his agitation increased with his dilemma.

1:16 a.m. the clock read with only a minute passing. So many thoughts in only a minute, he had to set a world record by now. Damon leaned back in his desk chair and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on himself and his core. He focused on why he was still at his office this late at night and not rustling around in his bed sheets with Elena. He was trying to prove a point to himself. This was a trial.

Ever since Katherine had repeatedly barged her way back into his life making the obvious known about his relationship with Elena, it had him thinking. He knew the consequences of his actions. He knew the outcomes of what could be, but having Katherine nagging at you and reminding you every waking seconds had really taken a toll on him and so his decision had been temporarily made. He had to space himself from Elena for a while. Space could determine everything. However, he had not informed his decision with her and he understood her initial reaction to it, but it had to be done. Cutting all ties with her monetarily was his only way. If he had discussed it with her, he was sure he would be in bed with her right now. Instead, he was beating himself up with the 'what ifs' and distance he had put between them. It had to be done though. No texts, no calls, no e-mails, no nothing. Any incoming contact from her had been put on hold. He didn't know how long it would take to accept what he would want, but it had only been less than 24 hours since he had last been with Elena and he needed much more than that to help mend him.

His gums ached and his stomach growled at the thought of satisfying his appetite. Elena's blood was still well in his system, but it was leaving and fast. He needed blood. He needed to cure his hunger before he drove himself more insane. With all his receptionists and other staff gone for the night he was left empty. No blood bags were stored away in his mini fridge and the only thing to suffice his craving was bourbon, but he didn't want that. He wanted blood.

Rising from his desk, he went over to his small cabinet filled with different liquors. Inside was nothing. He slammed it shut letting the room shake and he spun around in rage. How could there be an empty cabinet when he kept it stocked? Had he forgotten to replenish his supply by the distractions of Elena or had someone raided his stash? Either way he was pissed. The one thing that could help even the tiniest bit wasn't an option and he knew he was about to burst.

He wanted to go on rampage and tear open the throats of anyone passing by in the night outside, but he knew he couldn't do that. Controlling his hunger had become practice and he knew how to not binge even when the hunger was too much. His need for blood was getting worse by the minute knowing Elena's blood did this to him.

Then as if he thought all hope was lost in the blood department, he heard it. The sound of a beating heart was near and in his building. Damon wasn't sure if he should be more excited or disturbed that someone was lurking around at this hour when it was locked and preventing anyone from coming inside. He knew he had to explore and so he was out the door and into the lobby outside his office in flash.

Thump, thump, thump. The beat was steady, but accelerating as it approached him closer. Wanting to seek out his prey, he knew as a predator to lay low. As the rhythm of the heartbeat staggered and became louder he knew his prey would come to him. And so he waited.

Damon sat casually on the leather couch in the lobby as the click of the stairway door opened slowly and quietly. For him he could hear any noise at least a mile away. Whoever it was intruding on his territory did not know him well. He half smirked at the stupidity of the human race and at the unfortunate soul that was about to step into his presence.

"Damon Salvatore." The snake like accented voice carried from around the corner. Two more steps and the reveal would be known, but Damon already knew who his opponent was before he saw his face.

"Might I say you're looking quite…alive." He snarled.

He wore a brown leather jacket with a crisp t-shirt and jeans. His hands dug into the pockets as he calmly came into view and gave a smug look of joy upon his face. Instantly, Damon wanted to remove his glorious appeal with one swift snap of the neck.

"Klaus Mikaelsen, what honor do I serve of having you intruding on my company grounds at this hour of the night?" Damon asked intently watching his prey.

"I was going on a bit of drive and happened to pass your place." Klaus explained. "I saw the light on and thought why the hell not stop and say hello to my favorite ex-employer."

"How convenient." Damon remarked.

Pushing all sarcasm and loose answers aside, he knew Klaus had a purpose being here. He loathed the scum of Earth, as he was aware of his unruly past especially when it involved Elena. The tension thickened as Klaus grew nearer and into the center of the lobby. Damon was on edge, but kept serene as the light perfectly illuminated the menacing, almost charming face of Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" Damon demanded.

Klaus smirked. "Can't I merely want to see what you've been up to since we last brawled?" He asked.

"I highly doubt that," he replied.

"You're right." Klaus's voice fluctuated from playful to hateful. "I haven't come to play nice with the asshole who fired me, got me locked up, and destroyed my future. I came here to finally get what I want."

"And what is that?" He asked spreading his arms along the back of the leather couch like wings.

"Answers." Klaus spoke in a low tone. "Truth."

Damon shook his head as he tried to humor the poor, human soul Klaus was made up of. He was pathetic as she stood before him. What on Earth did he possibly want to know?

"I would say we could discuss whatever matters concern you over drinks, but as you see I'm fresh out." Damon snickered.

"I thought you might be." Klaus said pointing his finger and reaching into his jacket. "So I brought my own supply seeing as I cleaned your stash out."

As Klaus reached into his jacket, the smirk on Damon's face fell as if gravity forced it down. Every muscle in his body tensed and his eyes drew dark and red, as he wanted to pounce and break his neck. It wasn't a bottle of bourbon or even a flask that Klaus had in his hands it was blood bag.

"What the hell?!" Damon growled and was on his feet.

"Now this isn't my first choice in drink, but I've heard its yours." He shook the bag with pleasure.

"And what makes you think that?" Damon asked cautiously.

The blood bag was teasing him. He was craving the taste and satisfaction it would give him as it passed his lips and went down his dry throat. Trying to not lose it, as the temptation grew worse, he balled his hands into fists.

Cocking his head to the side, Damon felt his control slipping out of his grasp. Something wasn't right about this. The last time he had saw Klaus at the benefit event he had clearly remembered compelling him to disappear and yet here he was. He raised his chin and locked his shoulders as began to realize his compulsion had not worked.

"I see you're playing catch up. Well," Klaus said still holding the blood bag. "Let me just make the obvious known then, shall I? You're little persuasive talk a few days ago didn't work. It may have the first time, but I've learned quite a bit since then."

"Like what?" He inquired. Damon knew he could not admit to his true identity, at least not yet. He wouldn't give Klaus that satisfaction of the truth. He had to deceive him a bit longer.

"I've had my theories, my suspicions, but I don't want to go into great detail about that." He snarled. "Let's just say I did a little research and investigating and what I discovered was…astounding."

Damon remained silent.

"I know what you are, Damon Salvatore." Klaus spat.

"And what am I?" He retaliated.

"Ah, now I like to hear you say it." His temper was flaring.

The refusal to say it was not a problem for him. He puckered his lips together and stood tall. Klaus could not get what he wanted out him even if he tried. He was the alpha male in this situation; no human could make him bow down to him. However, the terror of knowing his compulsion had not succeeded made him wary. There was only one possible explanation for how Klaus mastered the ability to fight his persuasion and that was through a little herb called, _vervain_.

Vervain was harmful herb toward creatures of his kind. It was not deadly, but lethal enough to do some damage if consumed or touched. For humans, it was a way of protecting themselves from prowlers of the night and now daytime too. Katherine had given him a lesson 101 on vervain when his decision to transform into vampire became certain. It was a way of protection to the human society, but it wasn't to be feared. The supply was minimal; at least it was back in 1864. Now, he wasn't sure how abundant the supply was around Mystic Falls. Either way, he figured Klaus on got his hands on some to prevent the act of compulsion to take place.

"Are the gears shifting?" Klaus humored him.

Damon flashed a devilish look at he desired deeply to end this. He did not need to be tormented by him, a human. What he wanted was to kill him, but he knew that would only be a mess to clean up and tracks to cover.

"Since you seem less than willing to participate, then let me cut to the chase." He spoke in harsh tone. "What you did to me was wrong and I can't accept to be challenged by someone like you, so either you give me what I want or we do it the hard way."

"Go to hell." Damon barked.

"The hard way it is." Klaus sang.

He stuck his other hand into his jacket and pulled out another blood bag. His mouth salivated at the sight of it and he fought back the urge to let his fangs grow out. Why there were two blood bags was beyond him besides knowing that it was the one thing he needed and longed far.

A deep sigh exhaled from Klaus as he bounced each bag in his hands. "You see. I like to continue this conversation of ours, but somewhere more private. Either you can come willingly or I'll have to force you too." He glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Damon said loudly. "I don't work for you."

"And I don't work for you either mate." Klaus responded. "But you will work with me."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because you wouldn't want poor Elena getting hurt now, would you?" Klaus questioned.

Hearing her name had crossed the line with him, Damon lunged. Ever since he had introduced Elena to Klaus and his company, she had been in danger because of him. He had been the reason why all of this was happening and for what? Because he thought she was qualified and that Mikaelsen Publishing & Co. actually stood a chance with partnering with his company? If he had known what sort of trash Klaus was, he never would have made the connections. Elena would be fine, they would be fine, and none of this would be playing out. But it was and he was paying for it.

"Don't you dare touch her you sick bastard!" Damon shouted.

"I wouldn't be having the pleasure of touching the beautiful Elena even if I could right now." Klaus informed. "But my assistant that is a different story."

"Assistant?" He asked puzzled.

"You think I'm doing this all alone? Of course, not." Klaus chuckled. "Knowing fully well what you are, I couldn't possibly go up against you without evening the playing field. I presume you know Miss Pierce?"

_Katherine. _Was she helping Klaus in this? Why? How?

"Judging by the look on your face you do." He nodded. "Quite stunning and similar to Elena. To make the long story short of how we met, Miss Pierce and I share an equal dislike and well the feeling was mutual. She was more than willing to help me play out this scheme of mine, and here I am."

"If you even touch a hair on her head…" Damon began and pushed his finger into his chest.

"Not me, mate. Miss Pierce is the one you should be worried about hurting your precious Elena." Klaus scowled. "It would be a shame to see such a beauty go, but you could prevent it all together if you come with me without a fight."

"And why would I go with you?" He asked.

"Because you be an idiot if you didn't. All I want to do is chat." Klaus said to him. "But first, how about a drink? And be wise to not pass it up."

There was no denying Klaus knew fully well he was vampire and even if he wanted to continued the charade of hiding it, he could not longer bear to keep those blood bags full. He wanted to drink them clean and dry. If he chose not to, he feared for Elena's life. It wouldn't be hard to kill the messenger, but that fact that Katherine was a part of this terrified him. She hated Elena and he knew she wouldn't think twice of letting Elena drop dead.

Letting his eyes scan over the two bags, he reached for one. "Ah, now I should explain. These are not just any odd blood bags from the hospital. These are special." Klaus explained. "Now we have my blood, I'm sure you would love to get a taste of that. And then we have Elena's blood."

"Elena's blood?! How in the hell did you get that?" Damon yelled. He was enraged by disgust.

"Like I said assistance. Miss Pierce had the pleasure of getting me her blood while she slept." He educated him on the matter. "Don't worry, she didn't hurt her. In fact, I think she may have given her some of her own to suffice the wound so Elena would never know it happened."

If he wasn't pissed before, he was now. Damon choked Klaus as he squeezed the blood bags in his hand. He wanted to choke the life out of him, but his mind fluttered back to thoughts of Elena. She was so innocent in all of this. Why did he bring her into this world?

"I should also inform you that if you choose Elena's blood over mine, you will be getting a nice hint of vervain along with it." He teased.

His upper lip quivered as he continued to hold him with one hand. All the temptation, frustration, anger, and terror were boiling up. Control was nowhere to be found and he knew he was going to burst any moment. Humanity mixed with vampire instincts was making him go mad. He didn't know what to do. His eyes glanced back and forth between the blood bags and Klaus. The smell of it was driving him insane. He wanted it. He needed it. Damon right then and there broke.

Ripping the blood bag out of his hand, Damon took the bag that belonged to Klaus. He knew better than to drink Elena's blood if it had vervain. That would only make him weak. If he drank Klaus's he would gain back his strength and state of mind and be able to settle this his way. And so he tore the tub taped on the bag and inhaled the glorious drink. It didn't take him long to suck it down, but two seconds later he found himself coughing it up and falling to the ground.

"Did I forget to mention my blood had vervain in it too?" Klaus's eyes were big and knelt down.

Damon gagged and coughed as tried to eject the tainted blood.

"I've been consuming it for awhile and lets just say I've consumed a lot." He taunted him as he felt himself grow weaker by the moment. "I told you to work with me and you didn't. I'm sorry it had to come to this mate."

His hand disappeared back into his jacket and this time he pulled out what looked like a wooden stake. It was a wooden stake. Damon wanted to raise his hand to stop him, but with the amount of vervain in his system he was growing weaker by the second. He didn't want it to end like this, not for him. Seeing his possible last moments, he wanted to run to Elena and tell her he loved her. He would give anything to see her one last time.

"This may hurt." Klaus warned him. He drove the stake just below his heart, enough to paralyze him and knock him out cold. Death was not welcomed yet, but he knew it he didn't fight back it would be. His eyes closed as he passed into darkness momentarily and when he woke up, he found himself underground.

* * *

**AN: Pretty intense chapter to write. A lot more is to come between Klaus and Damon. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing as always. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	27. Chapter 27: Love On My Mind

**Chapter 27. Lover On My Mind**

**"Over The Love" by Florence + the Machine**

A rollercoaster, a never-ending rollercoaster of emotions was the best way Elena Gilbert could describe the past two days. One moment she was in love with a vampire. The next she was pushing herself away from the monstrous path she was going down. Now, she was going wild with thoughts of where Damon was and if he was okay.

Tick. Tock. The clock above the fireplace haunted her as every second passed wondering the possibilities. Tiny sprees of hope ignited within her as she tried to stay positive, hoping this was a big misunderstanding. However, the tantalizing dread of foreboding circumstances could not be entirely ignored. Elena deeply feared something bad had happened to him even in his world of super powers and mind control. Was it possible to outsmart and outwit a vampire? She wasn't sure, but she had a funny feeling it could happen.

Then there was the other possibility of departure. Damon and her had been going through some difficult discussions regarding themselves and what the future had in store for them. Maybe the thought of never having the ideal future together, a normal one had sent him running? She prayed this wasn't the case.

However, it wasn't just those two possibilities of why he wasn't around that made her stomach churn. It was the thought that Katherine could be lounging around with him somewhere and manipulating his actions and thoughts. With her torturous goodbye in the Mystic Grill bathroom and the news of a missing Damon made her wonder. His hatred toward Katherine was prominent and the likelihood of the two of them running off into the sunset together was not strong, but Elena still let the idea simmer.

The clatter of Caroline in the kitchen distracted her temporarily as a curse of words followed the noise. While Alaric and Stefan had returned to searching for Damon, Caroline had refused to leave her alone. Elena figured Caroline feared she would do something drastic or go out looking for him too. Maybe she was right about both, but what she wanted was to be left alone. Having someone constantly watch over her and ask her for the millionth time to rest made her want to blow a fuse.

Ding! The clock struck midnight. Her eyes were heavy and ached with the urge to close.

_Must stay awake, _she told herself. Falling asleep meant she could miss something and she refused to let herself miss any news of Damon immediately.

"Hello?" Caroline's voice drifted from the kitchen and into the living room. All of Elena's senses perked and she was off the couch without hesitation. "Stefan…"

With the mention of Stefan's name, Elena was on high alert. She inched her way over to the kitchen threshold and stood helplessly as Caroline with her back toward her talked on the phone. Minimal words were said on her part, but lots of head nods and shakes were followed by the conversation on the other end of the line.

Elena held her breath knowing it could be news about Damon. She hoped, prayed, wished on the invisible shooting stars of the night that it were something about Damon. Any news, good or bad, would suffice.

"Okay." Caroline said in a low tone. "I love you. Stay safe."

Ending the call, Caroline sighed and placed the phone on the counter. "Was that about Damon? Did they find him?" She asked urgently.

Like a startled child being caught doing something wrong, Caroline jumped and pressed her hand to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fright and her blonde locks shook as she caught her breath.

"You scared me." She said.

"Caroline."

"Stefan called, but I'm guessing you knew that since you were listening in." Caroline explained with irritation. "Honey, you really need to rest. You look exhausted."

"Caroline!" Elena raised her voice. "What did Stefan say about Damon?"

All her life she felt as if people, her parents, friends were always trying to keep things from her. It was like they didn't think she could handle what they had to say. She wasn't the best at handling every situation, but she felt like she was capable to handle this one. This was about Damon, the man that had turned her world upside down and was or still is her boyfriend. She deserved to know what Stefan had to say to Caroline.

"Elena…" Her voice trailed.

"I can handle whatever you're going to tell me." Elena said as calmly as possible. "And if you don't tell me and tell me to go lay down, so help me God Caroline…"

"Okay. Okay." Caroline sighed. "Stefan and Alaric think they might have a lead."

"A lead?" She questioned.

"They went back to the corporation building. Stefan said he picked up on his vibe, but he wasn't there." Caroline informed her.

"Vibe?" Elena restated. "What does that even mean?"

"Stefan said as a…vampire…the ability to sense someone or another vampire is possible. I'm guessing Damon was at the office at some point or another before he went _poof_." She shrugged. "They are going to try and track it, but Stefan said there was interference."

"Interference? What does that mean?" Elena asked confused.

"He didn't say." Caroline replied.

A tiny bit of hope sparked knowing in regards to Damon's disappearing act, something had been found. What she hoped for was to hear Caroline tell her that they found him drunk on blood and booze somewhere mulling over the fact that he loved her too much and couldn't bear to turn her into what he was. Instead, it was still left a mystery to where Damon had gone.

"Elena, out of concern as your best friend, get some rest." Caroline demanded.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Elena snapped.

"Don't say things like that." She whispered.

"Say what? I'll rest when I'm dead." Her tone struck a high pitch.

"You don't mean that." Caroline barked back.

"Well what if I do?" Elena suggested.

"Elena…" Her voice became quiet.

Inhaling a deep breath, Elena stared at her best friend. She knew what she was about to say, but knew the truth of hearing it out loud could do some damage. It had been a personal debate and an obvious wrong choice in Damon's book and Caroline's as well. However, as things seemed to be spiraling downward she felt a sense of clarity. As if this moment was answering the questions she had been conflicted about for so long. Things were becoming clear in a time of unknown.

"Damon and I…it just happened." Elena slowly spoke. "And maybe he went about it all the wrong way and maybe I dove in head first, but I can't take any of it back. What I thought was fun and exciting and new turned out to be something much more than that. I fell in love with him."

Caroline quietly listened. The usually impulsive and brash personality Caroline condoned was serene and cautious. It was rare sight to see her ever like this.

"And I know he's done some terrible things. I know I let myself drown in his world, but I was sinking before I could even try to swim." Elena admitted, now glancing down. "He consumes me in every way. He is the best and worst thing for me and I don't how to let that go."

"Do you want to?" Caroline asked.

"No." Elena answered. "Despite all the bad things, being with him keeps life exciting."

She glanced up at her best friend, who had tears in her eyes. The forbidden truth was still left unsaid and they both knew what that was. It scared her to want something so detrimental, so life altering; yet, it was the one decision she knew she was sure about. She hadn't been before, but now she felt in her heart what she wanted in life. Elena wanted to be with Damon…forever.

"I love him." She declared. "I love him enough to want to be with him."

A single tear fell down Caroline's cheek.

"I know I sound stupid. I sound like a fool wanting that." Elena wiped her open eyes. "You can judge me a thousand times over and you can call me any name you want, but it wouldn't change how I feel about Damon."

"When…when would it happen?" Caroline barely got the question out without choking up.

"Not right away." She responded. "I have years before it could happen. Damon is older than me. I could wait until we are the same age to make it official. I'm going to stay human as long as I can, Care."

"And this is what you want?" She asked. "You really want to become…a vampire."

The last part was a near whisper. Even hearing her friend say it made her shiver, but warmth swirled inside her knowing that if she were to transition she would be with Damon eternally. And that is what she wanted.

"Promise me you'll stay a human and live a human life as long as you can." Caroline wept.

Rushing toward her, she threw her arms around her friend. She joined in on the flowing tears. "I promise. I promise that even in death and immortal life you will be my best friend." Elena told her. This only caused Caroline to cry more.

"Anyways, I have to tell Damon this still." Elena sighed letting go of her. "And I know he isn't going to like it, but he will have to get over that if he really loves me."

"Don't come running to Stefan when he denies of you of immortality." Caroline joked sniffling.

Silence fell as the tears diminished and the slight laughter subsided. Finally admitting to what she wanted and affirming that she definitely wanted this was a revelation, but none of it mattered unless Damon returned to her. Whether he left by choice or he was being held somewhere, this would only work if he were around. Elena feared the worse. What if he wasn't coming back?

With a sudden rush of emotion, Elena collapsed to the floor letting the tears pour out. Caroline crouched down to comfort her. "He will come back. I know he will. He loves you." She said with ease.

"I can't lose him." She cried. "Not like this. Not after all of this."

She must have stayed like that for a while on the floor crying in Caroline's arms. The next thing she knew she was drowsy on the couch with Caroline next to her. Heavy and hovering, she felt herself drifting to sleep in the early hours of the morning. The fight to stay awake was failing and she knew could no longer go another minute without resting.

Final thoughts were fluttering around her head as her head drooped. Her love for him was more powerful than any other emotion she obtained. Everything she had experienced with him or because of him could not be undone. Some of it was too terrible to reflect on, but it was part of her. She wanted to wash away all the bad memories and start anew with Damon. There was a chance for them if he let her try. But this was only possible if Damon were to return as she reminded herself. The thought of him still missing made her sad as she finally shut her eyes.

With hope for a new day and a new morning, she prayed when she awaken Damon would be there before. All she could hold on to was hope. It was all she had besides the love for him.

* * *

**AN: "Over The Love" by Florence and the Machine, was the song I listened to while writing this chapter. Listen to it as you read to feel Elena's emotions as she sort of has a revelation of knowing she can never un-love Damon and undo what she had with him, therefore, wanting to be with him no matter what. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a filler chapter, but Chapter 28 will be intense. You will get to read about Damon's capture and interacting with Klaus. Please leave me a review and thank you for reading as always.**


	28. Chapter 28: Bad Blood

**Chapter 28. Bad Blood**

**"Big Bad Wolves" – Walk The Moon**

Tired and lying on the couch, she slowly opened her eyes to the occupied living room. Caroline, who had been at her feet most of her night on the couch, was now sitting on the opposite side of the room cuddled up with Stefan. She blinked to find that another body was sitting not too far from her. It was Alaric, who was hunched over the coffee table looking defeated and slightly drunk.

Morning was creeping in the windows and she moaned softly as she stretched out under the warm blanket. Her unwanted rest was exactly what she needed. She felt renewed as she blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep and then it hit her. Elena was sitting up on the couch looking wildly at all of them. If Alaric and Stefan were both back at the house, what did that mean?

"You're awake." Caroline stated in a soft voice.

"Did you find him?!" Elena asked.

All exchanging glances, she felt her body constricting and the anxiety peaking within. The silent conversations being had throughout the room with just looks mad her angry. She stood up demanding with her dramatic stance for any explanation or information they had.

"Are you rested?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Yes!" Elena quickly snapped. "What about Damon? Did you guys find him or not?"

"He's upstairs." Alaric blurted out.

"Elena, you should know…" Stefan began, but she was already halfway up the stairs.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she rushed upward and searched for where Damon could be. A long, dark figure was sprawled out on her bed as she got to the top step and looked straight into her room. Elena nearly flew inside knowing Damon was there.

"Damon!" She exhaled.

Her body collided with the bed as she sat on it staring down at a badly bruised and injured Damon. His eyes were barely open and beads of sweat dripped down his face. Dry cracks formed on his lips and red stains of blood were everywhere on his dark shirt. His head shifted only a tiny bit as he sensed someone in his presence.

"Elena." He said in a weak voice.

"I'm here." Elena replied holding his hand. "I'm here."

Examining him closer, she noticed the red stains on his shirt and the unhealed wounds on his wrists. Perfect encompassed circles were welting around his wrists and ceasing to dissolve. She pulled back the ratted shirt and saw the horror of his disappearance. More injuries were to be accounted for, as tiny holes were he had been punctured were slowly shriveling to nothing.

A near gasp escaped her as she touched lightly hearing him hiss with pain at the gash just below his twisted heart. "Oh my god," she whispered as her eyes stung with fear and grief. He was alive, but hurt bad.

"He's weak." Stefan's voice came from behind.

All three spectators, Caroline, Alaric, and Stefan had now joined her as they all looked on with sorrow at the badly beaten Damon.

"Who did this?" She exclaimed.

"I'll…tell you." Damon's hoarse voice barely filled the room.

"Who? Who?" Elena asked frivolously.

His head fell to the side as he exhaled a shaky breath and continued with his shallow breathing. Biting her bottom lip hard, she panicked. His physical state was one she had never seen. She never knew a vampire could still be visibly hurt. The ability to heal readily fast was a signature trait, but for Damon, whoever had done this too him knew exactly how to make it last.

"He needs strength." Stefan spoke once more. "Blood."

"He'll be fine though, right?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He responded. "I'm letting him rest and then I'll run down to the hospital and pick up some supplies for him so he can be back on his feet."

"Screw blood bags!" Elena spat.

Raising her wrist to his mouth, she pushed her skin on his dry lips. Damon's response was subtle. He moved his head, but he was too weak to understand the gesture. She placed her hand behind his head to lift him up and pressed her flawless skin against his mouth once more.

"Elena! No." Stefan snapped.

"He needs it!" She shouted not bothering to look back. "Come on, Damon. Drink." Her voice dropped to a whisper for only him to hear. "Drink. You need it. You want it."

His eyes glowed as realization struck and his lips began to move.

The burning of fiery eyes on the back of her head belonging to Alaric and Stefan did not faze her. The disapproval they both bared for her action was known, but she did not care. However, she knew the horrified glare and disgusted gasp omitting from Caroline made her unsteady about her quick choice. Knowing honestly nothing of what Caroline had been exposed to when it came to Stefan and his vampire state, she figured she had witnessed little to none when it pertained to feeding. She knew how bad it looked for her to willingly sacrifice her own skin and blood for Damon. She knew their disturbing relationship of ups and downs was being thrown out into the open as Damon began to feed off her like it had been done so many times before. Elena knew the acceptance of any future decisions made on her part wouldn't go without a fight.

Punctured and bitten, Elena felt the flow of blood leaving her veins. The arousing sensation with swift suctions made her eyes fall heavy. It had not been long since last when Damon fed from her, but she had forgotten how careless she could feel. Her head was bowing and the space between was narrowing. Damon's mouth hungered for more and she saw the bloodlust red eyes illuminate as strength returned.

"Enough!" Stefan pried them apart. A monstrous growl came from Damon as he threw his body forward, but was denied as his brother held him back.

"Damon…" Elena said in a tiny voice.

He was mean and crazed with the thirst for more blood. What had been stripped from him during those missing hours she knew he longed for now; the taste of pure human blood passing his lips and stimulating his tongue.

"Damon, calm down." Stefan stated as he pushed himself in front of his deranged brother. The wild expression turned confused and Damon's stability had surfaced one again.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He choked reaching out his hand.

Elena grabbing his cold, rough hand caressed it. She smirked and pressed it to her cheek. "You're here. You're fine." She told him.

"That sick fucking son of a bitch bastard!" Damon shouted ripping his hand away from her. His eyes immediately were apologetic toward her, as he knew he was being harsh.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

The others waited silently for an answer.

* * *

He was hanging by a thread, two threads to be exact. Painful, skin tearing threads dangling him like a rag doll. Damon awoke from his unconscious state, as he feared what had happened during his dark hours of the unknown. He thrashed as the skin near his wrists tore and blood spilled down his arms, then the burning sensation began.

Vervain.

The torturing substance to any vampire was blistering his skin along with the newly opened wounds. He lifted his head to find heavy chains holding him up doused with the herb rubbed intricately around the cuffs clamped around his wrists. Gritting his teeth, Damon yank on the hold once more to only be met with an excruciating burning pain.

His chest heaved as he gave up on his capture and bowed his head to find a long wooden stake still poking out of his body. Perfectly stabbed just below his impure heart, he felt the splinters shifting close making it known and discomforting.

The memory of how he ended up like this came rushing back and immediately he wanted to snap Klaus's neck like a twig. How could a human possibly be able to do all of this especially to him, a powerful vampire? Then he remembered. Klaus wasn't alone in this. He had Katherine, the conniving little bitch helping him through it all. Damon grew angrier by the second as he felt foolish for letting himself get caught.

"Ah, you're awake!" Klaus's voice chimed from a dark corner of the room. His shadowed figure moved sinisterly and he was patting something repeatedly in his hand.

"You've done your homework." Damon's raspy voice called out.

The devilish smirk of Klaus broke upward in the dark.

"And let me guess you had a slutty, cynical teacher named Miss Pierce teach you?" He continued to humor the situation.

The thuds of his shoes and the smack of the unknown object hitting the palm of his hands came closer. His shadow outline had detail and he could make out the bone structure of his slender face. Damon twisted ever so slightly as he neared letting the rendering pain remind him he was refrained from any quick motion without the consequence of torture.

"Miss Pierce has come to be quiet helpful." Klaus announced.

"Whatever deal you worked up with her, forget it. She'll take what she wants and run." Damon warned him through shallow breathing. "Katherine only wants what is best for her. Don't be blinded by the bitch's uncanny allure."

"Bitter are we?" His voice sensed sarcasm.

Klaus stepped closer revealing himself completely. Sure enough, the smug smirk was written across his unshaven face. His eyes danced with wicked agendas and glory. The cocky drive within him was appalling. Who did he think he was? Why was he doing any of this at all?

"Bitter is low on the list of what I am right now." Damon snapped.

"Yes, well I do understand this state of yours isn't ideal mate, but you see if I let you free you'll just try to kill me and I actually like to live a little longer." He advised.

"The moment I am out of these chains, you'll be nothing more than dust." Damon threatened. "And I'll drain every drop of your vervain blood first, letting you feel the pain you deserve right before I snap your neck you bastard."

It took a lot of strength from him to even speak with such severity and length. The vervain he had consumed was still within his veins leaving him paralyzed and ill. His mouth was dry as he desired for more untainted blood. He needed to regain his strength if he ever wanted to make it out of here alive and lay his hands on Klaus leading him to his death.

"You think just because you're this all powerful vampire, you get to call the shots?" Klaus asked tilting his head toward him.

"Actually yes." Damon chuckled.

"That's the thing. You don't." He replied in a low voice. The tip of the wooden stake in his hand tapped his chest. "You don't get to do whatever you want, whenever you want. You don't get to dictate who, what, where, when, and why."

Casually, Klaus began to walk around him. His pace was taunting. "You don't get to ruin my life!" He shouted. A searing pain of his back shattering and arching forward made him lash out in a guttural scream. The wooden stake that once occupied Klaus's hand was now in his back. One beneath the heart, while the other carved through his rib cage. With no way to twist or turn, he was completely paralyzed. One false move and he would be screaming with unthinkable agony.

He could not recall the last time he had been hurt this bad. Hissing through his gritted teeth, Damon stared straight forward as Klaus walked around him with pleasure instilling in his voice.

"Here's the thing," He began what felt like a long explanation. "All my life I've wondered of things like you and it wasn't until recently that I begun to revisit those theories."

"Joy." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I had my suspicions at first." Klaus stopped and had his back to him. His hands were clasped behind him as well. "Then after the whole Elena incident and you depriving me of what was rightfully mine, things began to make sense. I ran into this beautiful woman who looked almost exactly like Elena at the pub. She introduced herself as Katherine. At first I thought it was Elena toying with me, then she revealed she was most definitely not her."

No longer being able to keep his neck strained by looking up, he let it bob. Damon wanted to yell for him to get to the point of his story instead of delaying it.

"She told she understood what it was like to be burned by you. What it was like to want revenge and so we became allies." He continued. "Miss Pierce had out matched my desires for Elena really. We've become quite close."

"Eww." Damon said with disgust. "Get to the point."

"Katherine had confirmed my beliefs by showing me her true form and told me of what you were too. It all made sense from there on." Klaus paused. "But I had to know for sure, so Katherine found a way to convince me. She gave me an herb, vervain, which would protect me from vampire's who felt the urge to sway humans. And so I consumed it, just a little."

"The day of the benefit event she suggested we stop by and pay a small visit and make a contribution on Elena's behalf. I couldn't oblige to that." He said. "I knew if I spoke to her, did something drastic you come running. I never really intended to hurt her mate, honestly. I only did what I did to get you to show up and try your tricks on me. I knew the moment you spoke close to me with your eyes all blazing with passion you were trying to compel me. The vervain prevented that from happening and so I played along. That's when I knew it was all true."

His walk down memory lane was amusing, but Damon wanted to remove one of the stakes from his body and shove it down his throat. He understood he was a curious boy who had discovered the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, but was that it? Klaus knew the truth. What more could he want?

"This is all lovely, but I don't understand how me being tied up and tortured has anything to do with this unless you plan on killing me." He said tiredly.

"I do plan on killing you." Klaus said over his shoulder. "But I'm not done with my story."

Damon let out a disgruntled moan.

"Since you seem to wish death upon yourself rather urgently, I'll gladly speed up to the good part." Klaus responded and turned around to face him. "I want what you have."

"You'll never have Elena." He growled.

"Oh dear God no. I don't want her." Klaus snickered. "She's old news."

"Then what?" Damon asked looking up at his through hooded eyes.

"I want to be as powerful as you. I want to become a vampire." Klaus answered.

Trying his best to not laugh in his face, Damon shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"You think its funny?" Klaus humored him.

"I think you're insane if you want this." Damon replied. "You have no idea what you're asking for. Anyways, if you think I'm turning you, think again."

"I don't need you to turn me." His voice was filled with frustration. Klaus was growing annoyed with him. "I have Katherine for that."

"Ha!" He shouted followed by a hiss of pain. "If you really think that bitch is going to give you what you want, you must be delusional."

Klaus taking a dramatic step forward holding on to the stake beneath his heart and twisted it. The pain was awful. Damon yelled with discomfort as the splinters shoved closer to his heart.

"And you must be delusional to think that you're the only one whoever gets what he wants." Klaus snarled. "Katherine promised me immortality and in returned I guaranteed her she would be able to take out Elena Gilbert herself."

Breathing hard through his nose, Damon wished he could suffer through the pain and drag his wrists out of the clamps and vervain. He wanted to throw him across the room and end him. His threats toward Elena did not go lightly. He couldn't imagine her lifeless body lying somewhere at the hands of Katherine or anyone else. He loved her more than anything and he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Don't you dare put your hands or let that bitch Katherine put hers on Elena. You hear me!" Damon shouted with the little voice he had. The stakes were driving deeper into him.

"Looks like you won't be able to save precious Elena this time." Klaus leaned in. "Have a nice dead life."

He prepared himself for the impact of the stake moving upward to his heart. Damon held his breath hoping he could survive this just a little longer so he could break free. He knew Klaus would never get his wish, but he knew if he was out of the picture Katherine would gladly kill Elena.

"Stop!" Her voice came from somewhere in the distance.

"Why not?!" Klaus said irritated.

The pressure of the stake fell away. Damon began to breath again.

"Because we're being hunted." Katherine informed clicking her heals into the dark space.

"Lovely for you to show up, Katherine." Damon whispered.

"I don't have time for your snarky comments, Damon." She hissed. "We have to go. If they find us, you will be dead. And the last time I checked you don't have vampire blood in your system."

"Then give your blood and we'll solve that problem." Klaus barked.

"Ah," Katherine sang. "It doesn't work that way, remember?"

A heavy, infuriated sigh followed her voice. Damon wanted to mock him for his stupidity. She was proving she wasn't going to turn him right then and there and he was blind to it. He smirked a little at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Klaus said in a hasty tone.

"Oh nothing." Damon replied.

"Don't think you're getting out this alive." She assured him. "Your buddy, Alaric and Stefan are looking for you. I can make sure they make a few circles and go to a few dead ends before they find you. In the meantime, I'll do what I do best and hide until the coast is clear."

"And what about me?" Klaus asked.

She turned around and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promised you I give you what you want." Katherine spoke to him and then returned her gaze back to Damon. "And in the end, I'll get what I want too. A world without Elena Gilbert in it."

"Why?" Damon pleaded. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing." Katherine answered. "I'm just a manipulative, psychotic bitch, remember? I'm a vampire. Where is the fun if you can't just kill someone because you can?"

He was fuming now. The terror of knowing Elena was in danger made him feel so out of control; he didn't know what to do. Strength was nowhere to be found to fight back. He had no way of contacting his brother, Alaric, or anyone else for that matter to let them know what was going on. Elena had to be protected.

"We'll be back if you're still here in a few days." She whispered. "I brought you a little something to help cure that thirst of yours."

From her pocket, she withdrew a vile of blood. She smirked. "It's Elena's." She said sweetly and waved it as she watched it like a trained dog. "With vervain." Her smile dropped as a menacing look fell upon her face and she forced the tainted vile of blood down his throat. Damon coughed as he tried to spit it up.

"That should keep him sedated for awhile." Katherine clapped her hands. "Shall we?"

As Damon drifted off into the darkness again, he saw vaguely the two figures who had tortured him disappear into the unknown. His wet poisoned lips moved slowly as he tried to say the one thing on his mind. "Elena."

* * *

**AN: Intense chapter. I'm sure the hate for Klaus and Katherine is pretty strong now after this. What did you guys think? The next update won't be for like another week. I'll be gone all this first week of June cause I'll be on a mini-vacation. Thanks for reading as always and please leave a review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Every Step We Take

**Chapter 29. Every Step We Take**

**"Between the Raindrops" - Lifehouse **

With Damon's recollection of his time with Klaus as he held him captive, they were all on high alert. Not only was Klaus a threat, but also he had help on the side making the whole situation worse. Without Katherine, Klaus was nothing. With her, he was someone to be feared. If his desire to become eternal and powerful was played out, they were all sure their fates would be doomed. However, Katherine wasn't one to hold promises. She was always in it for herself and even Damon knew Klaus would be highly disappointed in the end. Still, what he had learned was something to fear.

"Would you quit pacing?" Elena demanded as she was curled up on the couch near the fireplace.

Restless, weak, and hungry, Damon was wearing out a path on the carpet. His hand trembled as he held on to the short glass filled to the brim with blood. Once he had found enough strength to move, he had insisted him and Elena be alone. His place was out of he question seeing as any vampire could sneak their way inside, not to mention its size was capable of hiding any unwanted souls. Her home was small and safe. No one could touch her there.

Stefan and Caroline had gone somewhere to give them the privacy they wished for, while Alaric was out on the hunt for Katherine and Klaus. It was like they had both disappeared into thin air and nowhere to be found; typical move on Katherine's part.

"You should really rest, Damon." Elena suggested.

Damon paused and glared at her. "I'll rest when I'm dead. Oh wait, I am." He joked and tilted his head back to let the warm blood run down his throat.

"Don't joke about that." She murmured.

"It's not a joke." Damon yelled. "I am. I'm a walking, talking, breathing dead man."

"Stop." Elena peered her eyes his way.

"Ahhh!" His growl filled the room. The crashing of glass that broke into tiny bits sparked out of the fireplace and startled her. "I should have killed him!" Damon bellowed.

Pure, unadulterated anger burned on his skin, in his eyes, and fire spat from his mouth. Elena witnessed his temper flare at the thought of Klaus once more. He was furious and with his outburst caused him to crumble. Damon fell to his knees and omitted sounds of pain as he held his hand to his chest. Hissing followed by short bellowing noises came from Damon as he swayed near the fireplace.

"Damon!" Elena rushed to his side.

His face was pale with large beads of sweat dripping from his hairline. The tips of his fingers dug into his shirt as she saw the slightest hint of blood seeping through it. Still baffled by his unhealed wounds, Elena reached out to him. She knew she could do little to help him, but seeing him in such agony made her only drawn to him more.

"You need to rest. You're not as strong or as healed as you think you are." She said.

"I'm fine." He argued.

"Fine, my ass." Elena raised her voice. "You nearly died. You're alive, in a sense, but you're in bad shape. Please let me help you over to the couch."

"I said I'm fine!" Damon's voice broke into a tone she had never heard before. It was shrill and dark. Her heels rocked back as she stared at him with horror. Tears swelled in her eyes as she tried to hide the hurt forming from his tone. He saw the same expression worn across her face that he had only seen very few times before and immediately he regretted his actions. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry."

His hand patted her as he tried to pull her in, but she remained hard as stone. Immobile to his gesture she studied him. Elena knew he wasn't shouting in spite of her, he was slightly deranged from his unfortunate and deadly situation mixed with human blood. Damon was on a high that was numbing the pain dully.

"I'm just so angry." Damon whispered with his hand still covering his wound. "He threatened you, he threatened me. I couldn't let him or Katherine hurt you. I was fool. I was a god damn fool."

"Shh…" Elena tried to comfort him.

"He had your blood! Katherine drained it from you without either of us knowing." His eyes shined in a wild craze. "That fucking son of a bitch! Ah!"

Clutching just below his heart, Damon hissed. Dark, red blood seeped through his already stained shirt more. Elena's eyes were glued to the wound as the non-perfect circle of blood formed a large irremovable mark. It killed her to witness him in pain. He was never one to show it because he was never one who endeared it until now. Amazed by the aptitude of a human who could do this to a vampire, who clearly had the upper hand in most cases was frightening. All this time she had seen the struggles Damon pursued with his lust for blood and temptations to truly be a vampire, but this was much different. This struggle was one that would leave him bitter and revengeful. A whole knew bundle of rage was building within him and Elena was aware the moment he would regain full strength he would be out for the kill.

"There is nothing we can do now. What's done is done." Elena whispered as she touched the back of his hand that was held to his chest. "All that matters is that you're okay."

"But I'm not okay, Elena. I'm not fucking okay." Damon gritted through his teeth. "I don't feel pain. I don't let pricks like Klaus Mikaelson poison me with vervain so my entire body burns as it passes through my system. I don't let any human for that matter torture me and threaten the ones I love because I can stop them. I always have and always will."

"Damon…" She tried to reason with him again, but his shouting cut her off.

"No! I fucking had him." He cried. "I had him and this could have all been over. But I let my fucking heart get in the way because I care. I care too damn much about you. I care if you're heart stops beating. I care if any person lays a finger on you. I care because I love you."

Her hand fell slowly away from his. Full-blown humanity was swept across his pale face. His eyes were big and glazed over. His lips trembled as he spoke with such intensity. Rare, but beautiful, seeing Damon lose his hard exterior and soften as he confessed his feelings for her made the flame inside her burn brighter. Even with a harsh tone, she knew it was his humanity, the part he tried so hard to keep locked up for so long until he met her.

"I'm here." She assured him. "I'm alive and here with you."

The rage was diminishing, but he was still heated by it all. Damon huffed and puffed for a while with a few minor moans of pain as his wounds ached. He needed more blood to heal and rest on top of that, but it did not seem like he was willingly to do so. On his knees breathing heavily Elena remembered something she had wanted to share. With no use getting him to a couch to rest and explain to what she had conjured during his absence, Elena knew here and now both on their knees in front of the fireplace would have to do.

"Are you calm?" She asked, regretting it the second she said it.

"Do I look fucking calm?" Damon mumbled.

"No." Her voice dropped. "It's just…"

His head that bobbed at the slightest pain and anger that sparked him was now still. Damon intently scanned her and she knew he was trying to read her like an open book.

"Please just hear me out." Elena pleaded.

No words, only a solemn expression indicated his acceptance to listen, but she knew he would be edgy with what she was about to confess. Bundled up inside and ready to burst, Elena had been wondering when the right time to tell him how she felt about "forever" would be. As she stared into his blue eyes, the same set of eyes that had drawn her in from day one had been enough to make her decide. It was now or never. She knew part of her decision was based on his weakness. He was temporarily knocked down a peg and he had no choice but to listen. His reaction could be of any sorts, but she hoped with him concentrating on his pain he would be keen to not make it worse. And so, Elena drew in a deep breath of courage.

"I know the last time we were together things were tense." She began with her head bowed and her voice low. "We both had some thinking to do or at least I did."

Damon's pale, stoned face watched her as she spoke. They were both on the same page in the end, yet neither of them had been brave enough to tell one another they needed time to think. Both realizing they had been in over their heads for quite sometime, debating the future of their relationship was bound to happen. An innocent attraction and a few heated hook ups had turned into a publicized relationship that was beyond repair. It was either sink or swim for them and sooner or later a decision would have to be made.

"It's just..." Tears swelled into her eyes on cue. "I'm scared. I love you. I want to be with you more than anything, but that requires a lot on my part..."

"Stop." Damon demanded.

"No, I'm not going to stop!" Her voice flared with fire. "I'm trying to tell you how I feel and what I want, but you do this every time. Hear me out, please."

His eyes flickered to his right where the fire was still burning, yet his trance had no focus on the dancing orange flames. "You don't want to be like me, Elena. Trust me." Damon softly stated. "It's not what it's all cracked up to be."

"But what if I do. What if I want a life with you that is eternal and crazy? What if I want to transition because I love you that much." She exclaimed.

"You don't." Damon spat.

Elena exhaled loudly. "I know what happened in the past to you, but lets get one thing straight, I'm not Katherine. I'm not going to manipulate you and leave you. I love you. I mean it when I say that. I love you so much that when I found out you were missing my world stopped. I was scared because you're Damon." Her voice cracked. "You're Damon and nothing stops you, but something did and I didn't know what to think. I was terrified you had left. Then we knew that wasn't the case and soon I was scared out of my mind that I never see you again."

As more thoughts turned into words, she knew she was rambling and speaking faster than normal.

"Through those couple of unknowing days, it made me really think. And what I discovered is I don't care about anyone else, but you. I have no family left. Caroline was the closest thing I had to family for awhile and then I met you and everything changed."

His trance focused back on her.

"I know we started off fast and went into this head first. I know that what we have isn't normal and never will be, but I don't care. It's all I know now." Elena sighed. "As messy and crazy as it is, I don't want it to end. Sure some things could, but not us. I never want to stop loving you."

"Elena," Damon closed his yes and breathed.

Her hands shot out to his face and cupped either side. "I know I'll never get to grow old with you. I know we will never be able to have a family like most, but we will have each other. Forever." She smiled.

Damon's eye fluttered open as a thin glaze of water covered his eyes. So sincere, she knew he was worried and happy all at the same time.

"I just...I just don't know if you understand what you are asking." He whispered.

"Please enlighten me of what I don't already know." She smirked. "Sure it won't be easy, but I'll have you to help me. And I'm not even asking you to change me this second. We can wait. We will wait until the time is right. I know you want me to live a human life and I will for as long as I can until its time."

"Well, I don't know if I can do it." Damon's words were more defined. "I don't know if I can change you. I don't know if I want to."

Like a brick, her heart sank. Here she was laying it all on the line and finally feeling free to discuss this topic and he was still shooting her down with the idea. After everything, even the brief moment of no return for him, he still didn't wish his curse upon her.

"It's not that I don't love you. It's because I love you that I just don't think I can go through with it." He tried to make her understand.

"But I want this. Don't you want to be with me forever?" Elena asked.

Breaking his stare, he bowed his head. "A part of me wishes I would have stopped this a long time ago. This isn't what I do. I had structure, control to how I went about my life solely for this reason. Love complicates everything." He told her. "But you're different and you already know that. You've...you've made me feel more alive than I ever did as a human. The thought of losing you sickens me and to hear you say you want to be like me..."

He paused momentarily. Elena was hanging on to every word.

"It makes me so angry and yet so happy at the same time." He lost all intensity in his speech as he confessed the last part.

"It makes you happy?" She asked making sure she heard him right.

"I hate to even admit to that." Damon looked back up at her. "But I want you forever. I want you so fucking bad, but I know what it's like to live this life of immortality and its not for everyone. It took a long time to finally find my groove."

"Then help me." Elena clung her hands on his face tighter and lifted it up. She spoke directly toward him. "I'll be different. I'll have someone to teach me the ropes and have fun while doing it."

The thought of her becoming a vampire was still not settled properly within him yet. She could tell. It was going to take time for him to be fully all right with the idea, but she knew he would come around. Time would heal everything and only make them grow closer. Their love and bond would become stronger and eventually the wrinkles would form and she would no longer be able to appear young and beautiful next to his youthful exterior. A transition would most definitely be in order.

"I promise you I won't bring it up again as long as you agree that you want this too. Don't deny it." Elena begged. "The next time we have this discussion will be when the time is right. I don't know when that will be, but I think we will know."

"I want you to live a human life for as long as you can." Damon replied. "But I would be lying if I said I don't want you all for myself."

"So you agree?" She raised an eyebrow and dropped her hands from his face.

"You have a way with words Miss Gilbert." Damon smirked.

There it was; the million dollar smile that was sewn into his personality. To see him come alive like that even through his recovery and pain made her hopeful. She leaned and planted her lips upon his. The pressure was returned and his fingers became tangled in her hair. Just like the first time they kissed, she held on to everything. She knew how shorts life could be and she never wanted to let go of a moment like this again. However, their embrace did not last long as the hissing from Damon came with much discomfort. Elena retreated as he exhaled and groaned keeping his eyes closed tight.

"Careful Miss Gilbert, I'm a man who he needs rest, not arousal." He smiled wide and let his blue eyes flickered with pleasure.

"And there he is." She whispered.

Her attention was jumping all over the place as she realized Damon's cocky, but loving personality had returned. His anger toward the Klaus situation had not disappeared, but it had at least subsided for the time. Her confession was also stirring within, as it was fresh and simmering at the surface, but the sight of his smile made her know everything would be okay. In the end, they would only conquer.

"I'll pour you enough another drink so you can get your strength back faster." Elena said.

"You only want my strength back for one reason. " Damon joked. "I'm on to you Gilbert, but I can't say I hate your way of thinking."

Rolling her eyes, she began to rise to her feet. The air was still and the room was silent. She knew exactly where the supply of blood was in the freezer that Stefan had brought specifically for Damon. However, in those few seconds of determination to met Damon's needs something happened. Damon had a hold of her wrist. She paused and fell back on to her knees and stared at him with her head cocked to the side. His eyes were big and he seemed almost nervous. His unruly attitude had become calm and unsure.

"Damon?" Elena questioned him.

With the amount of vervain in his system, she feared it was going to do things to him that she would not like. His face was flushing red at the cheeks and he puckered his lips.

"You want this." He stated.

Elena nodded her head.

"You want all of this." Damon spoke firmly, but in a quiet tone. "The love, the pain, the craze, me."

"Damon, I want everything with you." Her heads cupped his face like before. "I meant everything I said."

She watched his throat constrict and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. The blue orbs staring at her were locked and his lips were moving in slow motion. He spoke and she heard what he had said, what he had asked, but still she wasn't sure if it had all been real. Her hands fell from his face and she was frozen. It was quick and sudden. After everything, she had not expected this.

His two words lingered on the tip of his tongue and absorbed into her brain. "Marry me?"

* * *

**AN: An update is finally here! Sorry that it took over two weeks to get this chapter up. I was on vacation and I've had some personal matters to attend to lately. Summer is always sort of hectic for me so I apologize in advance if updates are slow. Thank you for reading as always and please keep the reviews coming. It lets me know how I'm doing with this story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and cliffhanger at the end. Did you see it coming? Thoughts on Damon's final words. Review away.**


	30. Chapter 30: Those Three Words

**Chapter 30. Those Three Words**

**"Chasing Cars (Acoustic Cover)" by Boyce Avenue**

The once Gilbert household that belonged to her parents and still resided herself and her best friend, Caroline had become a permanent safe haven. With the deed in her name not a single uninvited vampire could be allowed in the walls expect for the Salvatore brothers. It was relieving to know she had some control still when half the time she didn't feel like she had any at all, however it was the only thing she had in the matter. Under constant what felt like house arrested and watchful eyes of Damon, Elena had been driven to insanity of not feeling an ounce of sunlight on her skin. She tossed in her bed flinging her arms over her head and stared up at the ceiling.

Five days had passed; five long interesting days. With no job to attend to, she had no real excuse to leave her home. Klaus and Katherine were lurking somewhere in the shadows ready to strike atany prime moment and with that Damon demanded she remain in the only safe place they both knew of.

When Damon wasn't around she was accompanied by Alaric, who was always boozy and sharpening a stake. His hunter instincts had gone into high alert, which led him to have a more serious relationship with the bottle. Most of the time he said little. She didn't mind his presence, but it wasn't always welcoming. Elena was aware of that after spending some time at his place during her short break from Damon weeks ago. Just like the rest, Alaric cared about Elena and her safety. Beyond the slurred and intoxicated exterior, he was a man with a heart who looked out for those he cared about.

However, Alaric wasn't the only one assigned to watch duty. Seeing as Caroline lived with her and had every right to come freely back and forth, her presence was minimal. She was attached at the hip with Stefan, who was advised to take place as guard dog of the Gilbert house when neither Damon nor Alaric could do so. This left her with many hours of canoodling and kissy faces exchanged between her best friend and her boyfriend's brother. _"Get a room_" was Elena's new phrase as she caught Caroline and Stefan unable to keep their hands off each other. So much forkeeping a watch out on Stefan's part, yet she knew he was multitasking even under Caroline's spell. It wasn't like they had plenty of time at the Salvatore house doing whatever they did in private. The roles had been reversed. Elena could remember spending most of her nights there while Caroline claimed their home. Now it was Elena shacking up in her own home with her boyfriend.

Closing her eyes once more and inhaling a deep needed breath, Elena tried to calm her irritated state. She wanted out of this house. She needed to get out of this house.

The fast paced sound of typing startled her as she strained her neck up and opened her eyes to see Damon hunched over at her desk. The light from the computer screen and his rhythmic typing meant he was working. He had been trying not to leave her as much for the office and brought his work home lately. It was almost overbearing. She loved Damon and she loved how much he cared, but to be with him almost every minute was beginning to get on her nerves. Any mention of going somewhere or even outside made him tense and irritable.

Elena sat up and curled her legs up as she hugged them close to her chest. With careless wonder, she watched him type with great speed and complete concentration. Damon was a man of focus and control and lately he had been proving he was just that.

"Almost done." He said knowing she was up.

Quiet and serene, she smiled and touched her chin to her knee. Not a single mark graced his flawless body now. His capture that had left him battered and bloody seemed almost a distant dream, at least physically. With the vervain gone and out of his bloodstream, Damon was back to normal. All his strength had been regained and he was on a healthy diet of human blood excluding her own. She had offered many times only to be turned down. His reason was he did not want to rely on her blood source anymore. Elena knew it was a lie and sooner or later the temptation would nudge him too far. She was prepared though.

A soft groan came from him as the typing discontinued momentarily. "Your heart rate is increasing, Elena. Do you mind controlling yourself while I finish up? I'm almost done." Damon asked politely, but with a layer of seriousness.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Elena apologized.

Her wandering eyes over his perfectly sculpted body that was completely exposed from the waist up had done it. Seeing as all he had on was his cotton pajama pants, it was impossible to let the excitement accelerate within.

"I'll get to you soon, Miss Gilbert." Damon sang. "Be patient."

Biting her lower lip, she knew that tone of voice. It had been five long days cooped up inside her home, but that didn't mean every moment was dull and constricting. There had been plenty of sex to go around and she couldn't get enough. He was irresistible in every way. No hour or place was sacred. Five days of endless sex and by now she should have been exhausted, but with Damon that wasn't an option. He was like the Energizer Bunny that just kept going and going bringing her along for the ride every time.

"Done!" He announced shutting the laptop closed and diving back into bed with her.

Her body collided with her pillows as he hovered over her, pinning her almost down. His eyes blazed with passion and lust. It was an overwhelming sight to take in knowing she was the only one he wanted forever. Elena let a smile creep upon her face at the thought of it.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Elena shook her head and touched his arm.

"That smile means something." Damon protested. "And I'll get it out of you one way or another, even if it takes me all day. You are not leaving until I do."

His mouth locked on to her neck and his lips moved over the sweet spots that made her moan and crumble. Memorizing every inch of her body, he knew exactly how to get her to cave and lose herself with him. Elena, however, placed the palm of her hands on his shoulders and pushed him up. Him kissing her neck was hard to fight against, but she had something to say before they got carried away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Damon asked switching his seductive manner to complete concern.

"What's wrong?" The hint of disbelief was in her tone of voice. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "What's wrong is that I've been locked up in my own house for almost a week. I don't even remember what the outside world is like."

"You're being dramatic." He said shaking his head. "And ruining a perfectly good moment…"

Elena was fed up with his control games. "I'll show you dramatic. I want out of this fucking house!" She yelled. Damon didn't flinch like she thought he would. "I'm not some prisoner. If I have to have a bodyguard just to get a breath of fresh air, so be it. I want out! I want out!"

It had been years since she had thrown a tantrum like that. She felt juvenile shouting and whining, but it was a tactic she had not tried with him yet. In fact, she hadn't planned her little fit at all. Damon's words prior to his lips attacking her neck had struck a cord. The idea of disgracing every surface throughout the house was tempting, but she wanted something different from her new routine. Not saying the sex wasn't great. Elena just wanted freedom. She wanted to live, not to live in fear.

"Are you done?" Damon cocked his head to the side.

Elena sighed loudly and covered her face. "I'm losing it, Damon. If I have to be in the house for another moment, I'm going to lose it." She mumbled through her hands in front of her mouth. "Don't get me wrong, I love sending this time with you and all, but I need to get out."

He opened his mouth as she peeked through her fingers. Paused and caught in thought, she knew he was trying to find a way to reason with her. It was frustrating to even try to fight with him when he was so set in his ways. The dominating nature he swam in was on a new all time high and he wasn't coming down from it. Damon strived for control and right now he was consumed by it. And maybe he had a good reason to be. She knew in the end he was only looking out for her and making sure she was safe, but at some point she would have to face her fears and the horrors of the world. One day, he would not longer have to worry about her being vulnerable and weak. One day she would be as strong as him and eternal. But for now they were focusing on one step at a time.

"Please, Damon. I haven't even been able to tell Caroline that I'm getting married yet." Elena moped.

"She has been here every time Stefan has come to keep watch." He responded. "Why haven't you told her then?"

"Cause…" She rolled her eyes and dragged her hands down her face. "For one I would like to be able to tell my friend in a setting that isn't so tense. And lets not forget when she is with Stefan they are basically inseparable."

Damon pondered for a moment. "We're not just talking about you leaving the house anymore, are we?" He asked removing himself from hovering above her and sat up right.

"What?" Elena remarked out of confusion.

"Do you want me to get down on one knee and ask you properly? Is that what you want?" Damon suggested. His blue eyes were pulsing vibrantly.

"I said yes." She assured him.

"I know. I know you said yes to marrying me." He stated. "It's just I know it's probably not the way you pictured it to happen. I may be a vampire, but I was once human. I've lived centuries to know that a girl dreams about those sort of things."

Elena would be lying if she denied she wasn't expecting a proposal straight out of a movie. She may have neglected many materialistic, ideal things that most girls adored, but love and marriage, she was old fashioned. It took her by surprise when Damon asked those profound words to her five days ago. She was stuck and speechless, unable to give him anything in return at first. Her head spun with what she wanted and what she wanted to say. Nearly seconds before she had poured out her heart and soul to him about how she wanted forever and wanted to change so forever could be permanent. Then it all came to a screeching halt. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She had never seen Damon so nervous and determined before. It wasn't a question asked stupidly, he meant it and he was waiting for her to make up her mind whether she wanted the same thing. Like any girl, she was freaking out on the inside.

"Yes." She finally answered what seemed like minutes later.

Damon gasped breathlessly and the corners of his mouth quivered into a smile as he finally received something on her end. She repeated her answer to him again and again, until his lips silenced her in his embrace. Happiness and love gushed through both of them. It seemed so surreal to hear him ask that question and for her to actually answer. She had pictured it much differently in her head, but with Damon nothing went according to plan.

"I'll do it, you know? I'll get down on one knee with a diamond ring in my hand and ask you all over again." Damon pleaded. "If that's what you want."

"Damon, I said yes." Elena repeated.

"And I know that." He uttered. "But I also know that look on your face that you feel like you're missing something."

As he said it, she looked down at her left hand. No ring. No shiny diamond ring stared back up at her. Did such an object really defy a relationship or a desire? The answer was yes, but she didn't want to tell Damon that. Being a girl those sort of wants came naturally. However, She hated to think of spoiling that moment with a planned out one left with no element of surprise.

"You haven't told Caroline not because you couldn't, but because you won't." Damon told her. "You want the ring. You want to share how I got down on one knee and poured out every reason why I want to marry you. Admit it."

"Damon, stop." She cupped his chin. "I said yes and that's all that matters. I want to marry you…more than anything. No ring, no speech is needed."

Those blue eyes searched her soul. She tried to hide behind a façade that was strong and sturdy. He could easily breakthrough and find that she was not being completely honest. It wasn't that she wanted to lie; she just didn't want to make it a big deal. She was never one to have the spotlight on her and the both of them learned that lesson with her last job.

"You sure?" He asked once more.

"Yes." Elena quickly replied. "But if you really want to give me something I want you'll let me out of this house."

His mood changed rapidly. Damon had turned back into big bad, protective vampire. She was going to fight him on this until she got the answer she wanted. Her determination was stronger than ever. If she had to fight him kicking and screaming she would. If she had to deny him of sex, she would. That would be difficult.

"Okay." Damon answered.

Opening her mouth ready to yell, she snapped it shut. Wait, had she heard him correctly? Where was the battle? Where was the madness in her request? Damon had given in so easily it was almost to easy. What had him change his mind so suddenly?

"Okay? I can leave my house without you holding me back?" Elena questioned him.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"I can go outside?" She had to be sure this wasn't him joking.

"Fuck Elena, I said yes." Damon growled. "Don't make me think twice or I might change my mind."

Elena pushed her lips outward as she thought. Was it really that simple, his answer? The pure thought of warmth from the sun and the smell of air blowing through Mystic Falls made her excited. It all seemed wonderful, but she knew there was a catch.

"Of course you're not going anywhere alone. I will not budge at that." He informed her.

"This whole non-freedom thing sucks. I get why you're doing it, it just sucks." Elena pouted. "I just want to do what I want, when I want."

"And I want you safe and sound no matter what." Damon chimed in.

The subtle sign of fear twinkled in his blue eyes. She was terrified to lose him, she almost had. A life without one another wasn't a life at all. An agreement had come to accept an eternal life for her as one day Damon would grant her wish of becoming one of his species, a vampire. When that day was, maybe a year from now, two years, or maybe ten, it would finally signify and connect them to an immortal love. Elena wanted that more than anything, but she had more meaningful matters to focus on as she remained human.

"I love you," Elena cooed.

Damon smirked. "I love you too." He leaned forward snaking his hand through her hair and behind her neck pushing her her toward him. Those wonderful lips of his softly placed themselves upon hers and she caved. A kiss from Damon was something quite magical. It could lead to sweet and sensual love, while most of the time it led to hot, steamy passion that resulted in tangled limbs and sweaty bodies.

"How about we celebrate tonight?" Damon spoke close to her and he parted only an inch away. "I'll take you somewhere nice and we will celebrate to the future of you and I. What do you say?"

"I have to wait?" She asked.

"You can't always get what you want, Miss Gilbert." He snapped on his charming, but cocky personality.

"But I can't take another second inside..." Elena whined.

"And I can't take another second of you being clothed." Damon moaned. His hand grazed over her thin tank top and stroked her breast. _Fuck,_ Elena thought as his touch was damn near irresistible. She perked up as he repeated his motions and continued to massage. Deflecting her plead for the outside world, Damon knew how to mold her right back into his grasp. He was good like that.

* * *

Quiet and lonely, Elena sat on her couch as she stared down at her hands. Tangled and knotted her hands had become, she was anxious. Today, five long days later she would reunite with Mother Nature. She never realized how much she enjoyed it until now. It was repulsive to think that Damon had her under lock and key and technically she has the choice of stepping outside as she pleased if she was that rebellious, but through all the fighting and aggravation she was scared. Katherine was still out there. She still remembered their encounter in the Mystic Grill bathroom right before she found out Damon had gone missing. As much as she wanted to stand up to Katherine she knew she never win...at least for now. Once the time would come and she would join the supernatural world, Katherine would be history. As least then she would have a fighting chance. Then there was Klaus Mikaelson, her ex-boss.

Aggressive and bold, he was a threat, but he was human. Until Klaus got his wish, similar to her own, but for different reasons, he was no more than a bully with the hook ups.

A subtle bass line pulsed outside and Elena got up and looked through her curtains. Damon was here. She quickly ran to the door as her heels clicked across the floor and she swung it open only to be met with by Damon. "Eager, are we?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. The ability to move stealthy and quick had him waiting for her at the door before she could even reach it. He was serious about her not being alone, but she had not realized he was going to have to hold her hand too. Elena's excitement faded a bit.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." Damon remarked.

Elena had raided Caroline's closet for her little number she was wearing tonight. They were celebrating and Damon had mentioned they be attending somewhere nice, so naturally she needed something not her own to wear. It was tight, but she knew Damon would highly approve. The red-strapped dress hugged her curves and fell mid-thigh. She had spent quite sometime on her hair and makeup, more than she liked to admit, but seeing as she had nowhere to go most of the day she got creative. She pinned her hair back into a curled bun and her face was painted subtly with hints of natural tones.

"Thank you." Elena blushed. "And look," she held out her arms. "In one piece. I'm surprised you left me alone for as long as you did without Alaric or Stefan."

Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated. "Just because no one was watching from inside doesn't mean I didn't have someone on the perimeter." Damon informed her pleasantly. "But I am glad you are in one piece. "

"Seriously," she sighed. "This entire time I thought you trusted me on my own, fending for myself, and you had Alaric or Stefan or both keeping guard."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just..." He paused. "Can we please continue this conversation in the car?"

With her feet barely out the door, Damon held out his arm for her to take it. She would be vulnerable the moment she stepped on to the pavement. Who knows if something would actually happen, but Elena knew she could not live in this paranoia and fear filled state. She just wished she could make Damon understand that as much she did. Even if the threat of either enemy were to pounce, would they really be prepared? Being cautious was fine, but being paranoid was bad. And Damon was beyond the brink of paranoid.

"Yes." Elena answered and looped her arm through his. Half expecting to be rushed to the car they walked at a normal pace. Damon, like a gentleman opened her door and she slid in. He was quick to return to the drivers side. His hand was on the keys ready to turn the ignition on when he looked over at her. "What?"

"I do trust you." He said. "I don't trust Klaus or Katherine. I'm sorry if I've been incredibly annoying these past few days. I'm sorry if you think you feel like a prisoner. I don't want that, but I don't want you out of my reach either. I love you too much to let anything happen to you. Please forgive me."

"Damon," she began.

"I know I care too much. It's always got me in trouble. My damn humanity." Damon cursed.

Caressing his hand, she grinned. "Your humanity is a part of you, vampire or no vampire. I rather you care too much than not enough, I forgive you." Elena explained. "This battle isn't just you, it's me too. It's us. We are in this together and whether you like it or not, you asked me for my hand in marriage and I agreed. Once we are married, it's always gonna be us. You got yourself into this mess Salvatore."

Damon's smirk crept on to his face and he squeezed her hand. He reached back for the keys and turned on the car. "Miss Gilbert, you do have a way with words." And like that they were racing off from the curb and down the street to a night of celebration.

* * *

The roar of Damon's expensive sports car came to a halt outside a restaurant Elena had never heard of or been to. They were not in Mystic Falls, but a town twenty miles over. It was quaint town of reasonable size. Her venturing outside of Mystic Falls was limited and New York City was her last trip anywhere beyond its borders. She was happy to be away from it all, still keeping in mind that nowhere was safe; she tried to focus on the moment instead of the horrors that followed her. A valet dressed in all black approached their car and Damon handed him the keys. He was immediately at her side as he curled his arm around her back and directed her up the few steps and into the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore, so good to see you tonight." A well-groomed man greeted them. "Your table and room in the back are ready, shall I seat you?"

"Please." Damon replied.

Following the man, Elena leaned close to his ear. "Come here often?"

The restaurant was filled with elegant people who Damon seemed to surround himself with. The smell of mixed perfumes and colognes were subtle while the aroma of stovetop cuisines were cooking in the kitchen. The interior of the restaurant was cozy and expensive. She knew it wouldn't even put a dent in his wallet to dine at a place like this. Damon was a man of endless cash flow and luxury.

"Only with beautiful women like yourself." He smirked.

So this was where he wined and dined his past women, victims. Elena was well aware she was not just some girl or a victim in Damon's eyes or heart, but it did bother her to think of his past actions, as now he was so keen to making her the center of his attention and world primarily. A lot had changed since she met him. He struggled with his natural instinct to feed. He struggled with many demons of his past, but Damon was no longer the promiscuous bachelor he led everyone to believe. The publics only knowledge of him now was he was off the market. Soon that was about to change. Elena was prepared for his world, as she would enter it as Mrs. Salvatore not too far down the road. Sharing his infamous last name was about to bring on a lot more change, but the only one she wanted to focus on was her change; her physical transformation from life to death to an undead life as a vampire. The thought of it excited her.

"Here we are." The man guiding him walked through black curtains and they entered a decent size room with a solo table with two chairs placed in the center.

"Thank you." Damon nodded his head.

"Your server will be with you shortly." They were told and left to have their privacy.

A bottle of Riesling was being chilled in the middle and Damon was quick to pop it open and pour each of them a glass. His hand twitched as he handed her the delicious white wine and she took notice. Damon wasn't one to twitch or shake or do anything of that sort. Calm and collected was his persona for the most part despite the irritations of life knocking at his doorstep that set him on edge.

"To us." He raised his glass.

"To us." Elena echoed his phrase and clinked glasses with him.

It was silent within the walls of their private room, yet the soft murmurs of guests and plates clinking were heard from behind the shut black curtains. Elena brought the wine glass to her lips and sipped a generous amount. She could feel his eyes attached to her as she withdrew the glass from her mouth and set it back on the table. He sipped his wine carefully and did the same. Something was off. Could it be the vulnerability of being in public with an open target on each of their backs that had him all flustered and acting strange? Or was it something entirely different? She wanted to ask, but was interrupted with her thoughts as he began to speak.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked.

Taken a back by his question, Elena folded her hands in her lap. "Because I love you." She answered.

"I know, but after everything I've done to you. I just don't understand why you love me or keep coming back to me after all the horrible things I've done." Damon questioned her reasons.

"I don't know." She responded. "With you, I just belong. It's weird and I don't really know how to explain any of it, but I just get this feeling when I'm with you that its right. You're right. You're the one."

His lip quivered into a small grin and then it fell. Damon bowed his head. "Elena, I love you too and I want what is best for you. I want you to have the life you deserve…"

"Stop." Elena held up her hand. "Tonight isn't about what's right or wrong for me. We wanted celebrate our engagement and I like to do that. I don't want to argue, Damon. I just want to enjoy a night with you."

It was fair what she was asking. So many times they had fallen into the same routine of bickering about who was right and who was wrong. An agreement was always just far enough that you couldn't grasp it. Tonight she wished for none of that. She was happy to finally be free of her home and be with him in a different setting. She was happy to know the man she loved was sitting across the table from her wanting so much of his messed up life with her. She was happy to be in the moment and she didn't want to ruin it.

"And we will." He grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." Elena replied.

Damon smoothed his thumb over her hand letting it tingle at his touch. As her eyes fluttered upon him, those alluring blue eyes of his were locked. He inhaled deeply and said, "I never explain to you why I asked, did I?" His voice was steady.

"No you didn't." She shrugged.

No reason was needed to why he wanted to marry her or why he asked. It was just assumed he loved her, but she knew Damon was willing to share his reason and she was patient to find out.

"Honestly, it wasn't planned. I didn't plan to ask you…not like that at least." Damon spoke clearly and slowly. "You were going on about changing and forever and it all just sort of hit me hard. And I don't mean that negatively, I mean it as in it was beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Elena repeated.

"Yes, to hear someone tell you that they love you enough to want to all of that knowing the consequences and the risks," Damon smiled. "It means a lot. I've never had anything or anyone like you in my life. I thought I knew what love was, but I was wrong. It took a long time for me to realize that and to accept that I had been betrayed in the past. But I can't keep living like that."

The pressure of his hand holding hers was more intense.

"Elena, you've brought so much into my life that I never expected. So much that I thought I never wanted until I met you." The pace of his speech began to quicken. "I don't know if Ill ever really understand it all, but it makes me happy and I haven't been really happy in a long time."

He was babbling and he knew it. Fidgeting in his seat, he turned in his chair to face her and grabbed both her hands. "What I'm trying to say is, if you're willing to do so much for the sake of us and myself, at least I can do something in return. And I don't mean it as a favor or out of pity, but out something we both deserve. Something normal amongst this crazy life we are in, marriage."

"I want to marry you because I love you and I don't want to just go through life loving you as the girl that turned my life upside down, but as my wife." Damon's voice cracked. "I love you and I want us to become one. I want you to get what you deserve and if you want to include me in that then I want to make things official."

Letting go of her hands, Damon moved from his chair and on to the floor. Propped up by one knee, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Her heart thudded and she knew he could feel it. Her blood pumping like crazy was probably driving him insane, but she couldn't help it. Not expecting any of this confession he was offering or this moment of surprise as he kneeled before her with a tiny box holding something she knew was about to give her a near damn heart attack was so overwhelming. Elena held her hands to her chest as he opened the box and was met with the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"I want to make things right and I should have done it right the first time." Damon smirked. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

No words, but one came flying out of her mouth as she felt her body explode with nerves and joy. "Yes!" She cried as her hand shook and Damon placed the ring on her left hand. Finally, it felt all too real. She was engaged. She was going to get married. Damon Salvatore was going to be her husband. Before she could say anything else, his lips planted a kiss on hers letting the passion illuminate and spark. For the first time in days, she finally could capture the delight of what he had asked her five days ago. What he did was only something Damon would do. He knew she had secretly desired for a proposal like this and now she had received one. The pressure of her kiss deepened.

"I love you." Damon whispered.

Elena spoke breathlessly. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for patiently waiting for the this chapter. After I wrote it I realized it was more of a filler chapter than anything else, but I do hope you enjoyed it. It is one of the longest chapters I think I've ever written for a fanfic. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Wednesday evening. Thank you for reading and being loyal followers. Please leave me a review. And make sure you guys are following me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic.**


	31. Chapter 31: Disturbia

**Chapter 31. Disturbia**

**"Disturbia (Acoustic Cover)" by The Cab**

The sunset was setting in the west and it didn't seem like he had put a single dent in his paperwork. Damon ran his hand through his messy dark locks and inhaled a deep breath. Work was the last thing he wanted to be doing, but it was his job. Sometimes he wondered why he even established himself as multi-millionaire businessman, but then he remembered. He could be living carelessly and murderously. Like the inner vicious vampire he craved to be. He could be ripping the throats out of innocent bodies as he pleased, but he didn't want that. He didn't want to evolve into the monster he was supposed to be and so he learned discipline and control.

Red, pulsing blood flowing through the human vein, accelerated by the fear of the unknown was always lingering on his mind though. It was in his nature to desire such pleasures.

Damon slammed his fist down on the desk. _Stop!, _he urged himself. The cravings were fueled by his anger and hatred. Somewhere in the shadows lurked the enemies of his existence. He wouldn't rest until either Klaus or Katherine were dead.

The shrill sound of his office phone rang and he picked it up violently. "Hello," he answered.

"Hello Damon." Her voice curdled and sang.

"Katherine." He spoke into the receiver. His body tensed and he locked his jaw. "Why are you calling me this fine hour?"

"I thought we have a little chat." She suggested.

A chat? What he wanted was to stake her evil soul and let her shrivel up into nothing. She had her time here on Earth for more than anyone wanted. Katherine wasn't a girl who was simply wronged and robbed of a beautiful life. She was pure evil with a purpose to destroy leaving no one alive in her path.

"I don't feel like chatting." Damon replied. "So unless you need to tell me something, fuck off Katherine because the next time I see you and lay my hands on you, you're dead."

"We will see about that." Katherine's voice echoed.

His blue eyes filled with intensity and rage shot up as he saw the tall and dangerous figure belonging to Katherine standing in his doorway. He set the phone down and was ready to pounce. Like always she was dolled up to perfection, not letting a single curl fall out of place. Her clothes clung to her thin frame and she wore attitude like it was her middle name.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I've missed you." Katherine sighed.

"Cut the crap, Katherine." Damon demanded.

A snake like smile slithered across her face. "A little bird told me that you and Elena are tying the knot." She said. "And that same little bird told me something else...something I don't like."

"Is that jealousy I hear coming from you, Katherine?" He fell back in his chair.

It was obvious she was playing her games and he would play along, just for a while, before he found the perfect chance to stake her heart and watch her die.

"I don't do jealous, Damon." She assured him. Her cold expression turned to ice. "But I don't like to compete. Not with Elena Gilbert."

"Compete? Elena and you have nothing to compete over. I'm done with you." Damon said. "Elena is pure and while you're just a cold hearted bitch."

"Cold hearted bitch I may be, but I always get what I want." Katherine snapped. She took a few steps toward him.

"And what do you want?" He asked.

Her cheeks puffed and her smile rose and grew on her face. "Elena's dead body." She stated watching his face fall. "But first I like to rip her throat out and make you watch as I tear your girlfriend's body into shreds."

Damon jumped from his chair, but that was as far as he got. An invisible force held him in place as Katherine beamed with joy knowing something he didn't.

"What the hell?!" He yelled pushing his body forward repeatedly only to be stopped.

"Bring her in!" Katherine called out.

On cue in came Klaus with Elena tied up and whimpering. Her eyes met his as she pleaded for help, but he was currently being refused of any movement. She thrashed in his hold and tears fell down her face. It was killing him he couldn't do anything.

"Here's the thing Damon," Katherine spoke in a low tone and walked over to Elena. "I don't like competition and even though I know the poor precious Elena could never amount to me, I still don't want to take that chance."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Damon shouted. "Let her go!"

"She wouldn't last a day as a vampire." She snarled.

How had Katherine known that Elena had asked for a transformation or even that they were engaged? Had she been listening in? Was she closer than he thought she had been all these days? None of it made sense, but he knew that Katherine was upset and pissed.

"And you know that." Katherine smirked.

Tugging on Elena's arm, Katherine threw her forward as she came crashing and colliding with his desk. He tried to reach out to her, but nothing. He was frozen and the inevitable was about to happen. Damon was turning red as he tried to fight off his invisible hold and his fangs broke through.

"Say bye bye to your precious Elena." Katherine said picking her up by her hair and tossing her head to the side. Her fangs were out and she was driving them into her neck. Damon couldn't watch. He couldn't watch her kill Elena. Then all of a sudden he felt like he was being sucked from the scene and into some dark abyss.

Damon jerked up in his seat as was met with the faint lights glowing below. Cars passed through the streets and the moon was hanging in the sky. He swirled around in his chair to see his office was empty. Tuning in to his senses, everything seemed normal. He had fallen asleep at work. What he had just witnessed was a nightmare...but it wasn't any ordinary nightmare. It had been almost too real. He knew exactly what had happened as he got up from his chair still flustered and grabbed his things. Katherine had got into his head. She had been here. She had given him the nightmare. He feared what she would do next.

* * *

The high-pitched scream coming from her best friend's mouth could have probably been heard for miles. Elena cringed at the sound, but smiled. She was happy to be receiving this reaction and not the disapproving one she thought she would have got from Caroline.

Young and in love, only dating for a short period of time, Elena knew how quick and sudden her engagement was. To her she was thrilled and ecstatic, while to others she knew they would have judging eyes and open thoughts about her decision. She didn't want to care what others thought and she didn't really, but Caroline's opinion was that would either make or break her. As she watched the glowing expression of joy and happiness beam on her best friend's face, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

"Oh my God!" Caroline screeched.

"Everything okay?" Stefan appeared in the kitchen. Her outburst must have made him on edge to wonder why she was screaming at all. He appeared concerned and ready to attack as if something horrible had happened. Elena wondered if Damon had spoke to him yet about any of it.

"Elena is engaged!" Caroline squealed and grabbed her hand.

The diamond ring sparkled even without the help of light. Big and shiny, it hugged her finger and she admired it. She was still living in a wonderful dream as she constantly fell back to Damon's proposal. It was unexpected and beautiful. Truly amazed by his words and actions, she knew he was the one.

"My brother actually proposed?" Stefan chuckled realizing what he had walked in on. "Never thought I see the day."

"You knew." Caroline said with disbelief.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

Caroline let go of her hand and shook her head. Her finger was pointed in Stefan's direction. "You knew about this already. I can tell when you're lying, Stefan. You knew about this before I did?" She questioned him and waited for him to answer.

"Guilty." Stefan answered. A playful push came from Caroline as she pouted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pushed out her bottom lip and looked sad.

He shook his head. "Because it just happened yesterday. Plus, you were at work. I was guarding the house and I wasn't about to have the surprise ruined by you. Let's be honest, you're not the best at keeping something a secret for long." Stefan smiled and tried to comfort her.

"It's true, Care." Elena added.

Crossing her arms, Caroline portrayed a disappointed look upon her now wrinkled face, but Elena knew her friend's pouting session would not last long. With Stefan's cue, he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. The tension in her shoulders and face disappeared. Her crossed arms fell to her sides with a slap and she let out a loud huff.

"Maybe that's true," she sighed. "No more secrets from either of you. We've kept too many long enough."

Elena nodded. "Promise."

"Of course." Stefan replied and squeezed Caroline.

"Well in that case, you're engaged, which means we have some major planning to do." Caroline beamed with excitement. A natural glow of happiness illuminated from her as any planning of any event made her giddy.

"And that's my cue to leave." Stefan cleared his throat. "I'll leave you ladies be."

With a few quick strides Stefan was out of sight. It was obvious he let Caroline make many decisions in their relationship, which was probably smart seeing as how stubborn and controlling she was. It reminded her a lot of Damon and his set ways. She hated to think of all of this could have turned out differently. If Caroline would have walked into his office like she was supposed to she could have been the one that caught Damon's eye, even though he declared she wasn't his type. Elena knew better. Damon was man, human or not. Caroline was gorgeous and any guy would be stupid to not be smitten by her, that is until she opened her mouth. Not many men could tolerate her persistent attitude, but Stefan did and she was happy. Maybe her past worries of how things could have been were nothing more than in the past. She knew now she was the only girl that Damon wanted. The ring on her finger proved that.

"Look Caroline, I just got engaged. Can we hold off the planning thing?" She requested.

The day Damon Salvatore proposed to her was a day she never saw coming. None of this was ever imaginable, but it was happening here and now, in real time. So when it came to actually planning out her wedding day, she was completely lost.

Caroline held her hand up and went our to the small radio plugged in. She turned it on and tip toed back over to her. "Shhh, I don't really want to plan out the wedding. I do, but not right now." She whispered. Elena leaned in close. "I knew the moment I said Stefan would run the other way."

"Okay? I don't follow, Care." Elena said and immediately her mouth was covered.

Quickly, Caroline looked around and held her finger up. Remaining still and silent, Caroline rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen. She scribbled down hurried words and it read: _We are sneaking out and celebrating._

Elena shook her head and opened her mouth. She was shot a look of frustration and pointing and snapped her mouth shut. In return, she wrote down on the paper: _What if we get caught? Stefan will know if we leave._

_That's why I turned on the radio so he can't hear us leave. He won't dare come in here if he thinks we are discussing wedding planning. Trust me, _Caroline replied on the notepad.

It was risky what she was proposing, but Elena had to admit the thought of getting out of her house with Caroline sounded amazing. She missed being with her friend and doing normal things like going out. Anyways, she should be celebrating her engagement elsewhere, not in her own home.

_I need to change before we go, _Elena wrote.

Caroline's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She wrote fast and held the notepad up. _NO! _Motioning her hand, she dragged Elena out of the kitchen and through the backdoor. Every movement Caroline made was planned out and quiet. She inched the door close and grabbed Elena's arm again. This was insane.

Once they were a block away from their home, Caroline spun in front of her and jingled her keys. "You ready to celebrate?" She smiled.

"You've officially lost your mind, Care." Elena said with disbelief.

"Shhh. Stefan could be listening still." Caroline hushed her. In a small voice, she explained, "We will have to walk a little, but I'll call a taxi when we are about a block away so Stefan can't pick up our voices. I've been dying to go out and have a girls night, but with all this chaos its nearly impossible to do so without having the boys around. You being engaged is the perfect excuse." She said with the utmost certainty.

"Okay, you really have lost your mind." She shook her head. "Stefan or worse Damon is going to find out about this."

"And when they do, we will already be five tequila shots and two mixed drinks happier. Don't tell me you don't love this idea?" Caroline wiggled the car keys in front of her.

Elena watched them. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but your buying." Her voice was threatening and the smile on Caroline's face grew.

* * *

A fairly small crowd gathered inside Mystic Grill as they entered. Elena knew how wrong it was to be out with Caroline and not with a Salvatore by their side. She was asking for trouble. However, the freedom she felt was like a shot full of adrenaline. Her heart was set on being carefree and celebrating with her best friend. She hadn't done something like this in a while even though she still retained the frightful memory of Katherine's surprise appearance in the bathroom, threatening her until she could no longer gasp for air.

"Hey," Caroline stepped in front of her. "You're fine. We're going to have a fun night and I know just how to start it off. Matt!"

Sure enough, Matt was behind the bar. Just like that night, she hadn't seen him since then either. Her eyes fluttered down to her ring and back up to him as he waved from the bar. Matt wasn't keen on Damon nor their relationship and she knew breaking the news to him about her engagement would only send judging eyes her way.

"What brings you two here?" He asked in his husky tone.

Elena tried to keep her left hand out of sight, but Caroline was too quick to tug on it and raise it in the air. She wished she could have had a camera as Matt gawked at her newly shining hand, as his eyes grew big and blinked a few times. Caroline announced it loudly to him and he gave her a weak smile.

"So we need shots and lots of them because this girl will be off the market soon." Caroline clapped.

More than anything Elena wanted a moment alone with Matt. She wanted to talk to him about her engagement and explain. All these years of knowing him it was obvious he liked her. Even after his drunken stupor outside the bar as he came on to her too strongly his feelings never waved. She saw the surprised and slight hurt in his eyes from the realization she was now engaged.

"Congratulations." He said emotionless and placed two shot glasses on the bar. "What shall I serve for the occasion?"

"Tequila!" Caroline yelled.

He poured the shots to the rim. This night was not going to end pretty when tequila was involved, but she went along with Caroline's antics. Each holding a shot in their hands they raised them in the air to cheer.

"Cheers!" She sang.

"To my maid of honor." Elena replied catching her friend completely off guard.

If Caroline's smile wasn't already smothering her face, it was engulfing her now. Her petite body jumped with glee as she heard the favored words slip out. Elena had known from the moment her and Caroline had become friends she would be in her wedding. With little to no friends and family that was long gone, she was the only person she had left.

A high pitched squeal burst out of her as she continued to dance and hug Elena managing to forget the shot was ever in her hand. Caroline flew back as she was now wearing a new scent of alcohol down her shirt. "Shit." She cursed as she wiped her hand to remove the excess liquid.

"It's okay. Damn, I need to go the bathroom and make sure it doesn't stain." She tried to stay calm with her hands held up in defense. Her eyes met Elena's and there was still pure excitement in them beyond the anger of her newly stained top.

"Probably should have waited until you didn't have a shot in your hand to tell you that." Elena apologized.

"Do not be sorry, Gilbert." Caroline pointed at her. "I'm going to be your freaking maid of honor. A stained shirt is not going to ruin my night or yours."

"You're the only one that fits the role." Elena replied.

Another illuminated smile of happiness swept across her face and she wiggled with joy. Caroline dashed quickly though the bar and toward the bathroom.

Elena knew it was going to be a crazy night. Taking the shot she had yet to devour, Elena drank it in one swift motion and pounded it on the bar and pushed it toward Matt. His usual expression could be read as he was contemplating on saying something and not wanting to say it at all. They were finally alone.

"Look before you say anything, I wanted to tell you, but you know Caroline." Elena sighed. "I'm happy, Matt. I am. Damon makes me happy and I know it's all so sudden and things seem like they are crazy…"

"Elena," Matt interrupted her.

She stopped talking. Her habit of rambling easily came when nerves were present.

"As your friend," He began. "I want you to be happy. And if this Damon guy does that, then I'm glad."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He shrugged. A long pause came and went as he grabbed a glass for himself and poured another shot for the both of them. "Cheers to you finally getting hitched."

Elena smiled and took it with ease. Sincerity only lied behind his words and gesture. Matt was a friend she needed. Someone, who even though never agreed with her every decision, but still stood by her through it all. He would make the second person on her very small guest list to the wedding. Caroline and Matt, she wouldn't want anyone else to be there but them.

As the night grew darker outside the windows of Mystic Grill, the alcohol flow intensified and freely flowed through her veins. Tonight wasn't a celebratory lets have a drink. Tonight was lets get wasted in Caroline's point of view. Elena had a permanent smile plastered across her face as they sat at the bar talking and accepting mysterious shots and drinks Matt continued to pour for them. The clock behind the bar read 9:45 p.m. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to sneak her way back home with a very sloppy Caroline without getting caught. She was surprised they had made it out this long without either Stefan or Damon barging their way in and ruining the fun.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?" A random gentleman approached them.

"Yes!" Caroline replied. "One for me, the maid of honor and one for the bride to be."

The man's eyes darted between the two of them as his luck fell realizing their statuses. He leaned forward and made a request anyways bringing three light colored drinks being push toward them on the bar.

"That's a shame." He said close to her. "I'm sure you'll make whoever a lucky man seeing as how beautiful you are."

Elena blushed.

"Yes, she will." A voice came from behind her.

Caroline bowed her head in shame as she turned away. Elena knew that voice well and the presence of it even better. She tensed and placed the drink back down as she looked over her shoulder to find a very pissed off looking Damon. His eyes were round and they pulsed as he said to the man, "Now go find some other girl to hit on tonight. This one is mine." He barked. The man blinked and walked away immediately.

"Damon, he was fine." Elena uttered.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" Damon ignored her and looked over at Caroline, who was attempting poorly to not be noticed.

"Guilty." She held up her hand and began to laugh.

"The party is over." He stated. "Stefan is outside waiting for you and he isn't happy."

With a loud sigh, she chugged her drink and stood up. She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and put on her best attitude toward Damon.

"Party pooper." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Elena."

"It's fine." She said in a small voice.

Her buzz of fun was completely killed. She knew Damon was just a storm ready to erupt with anger and disappointment. Part of her wished Caroline had been more willing to stick up for her, but she knew with Stefan not far, she was helpless. Knowing Caroline all it would take was a few crocodile tears and Stefan would go weak at the knees and forgive her for what she did. Damon on the other hand, he liked to hold grudges.

"Well, you're here." Elena said annoyed. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink? Looks like you could use one."

Damon grabbed her arm. "We're leaving." He demanded.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked coming up to them.

"Fine." She answered back.

"Oh look, it's the trusty bartender that tried to get in your pants." Damon snapped. "Why don't you mind your own business and tend to the people over there. Clearly, they could use a few strong ones."

Elena could not believe what she was hearing. "Damon!" She barked.

Matt stood his ground and stared at him. His approval for her happiness and engagement might as well be thrown out the window with the way Damon was acting. She wasn't sure what had got in to him, as he was being rather rude. Usually he kept it cool even if his dislike was prominent. Damon was never one to be this touchy unless he had absolute reason and maybe he did, but to her he just came off as an ass.

"Whatever." Matt responded and walked away.

What could have been a fight with words, or worse a fight with fists, she was glad to know Matt could be the bigger person in this situation. Spinning around and yanking her arm away from him, she made sure to show her anger.

"What the fuck was that?" She shouted. The alcohol had brought confidence and a new vocabulary to her speech.

"You fucking snuck out with Caroline. Are you insane?" Damon said. "After everything you really thought this was a good idea?!"

"Yes!" Elena was quick to reply. "I'm in one piece. See." She waved her hands up and down her body. "I just wanted to have fun with my best friend and clearly she knew I needed it. If you would just realize for two seconds that I don't need a babysitter, maybe I wouldn't have to sneak out."

The invisible fumes were seeping out his pours. He tugged on her arm again and pulled her off in to a corner to the bar where no one could hear them. A few wandering eyes watched, as they looked tense and heated, but she didn't care. Maybe the alcohol was letting her say a few things she knew would be hurtful, but drunken words are only sober thoughts.

"You need a fucking babysitter because you pull this shit." Damon snapped.

"I'm fine!" She yelled.

"Sure, but what if a minute from now someone walked in and you weren't." He shook his head. "I can't imagine…"

He looked away. His stare was far off in the distance. Something was rattling him and it wasn't just her. Elena knew when Damon was agitated by something beyond his control. Now she was worried that maybe her blind security of being safe with Caroline or even at Mystic Grill was wrong.

"Hey," Elena grabbed his face. "I am fine and I am sorry."

What she had done was stupid. She was a target prey for two very hungry predators roaming around without being noticed. Suddenly, she was thankful for Damon showing up as her nerves got the best of her.

"Let's just go and we can talk about this at home." Damon said more calm, but still unhappy.

As he grabbed her hand, he froze. Attack mode was vibrating within him and she was unaware of what had caused him to act like this. He was all over the place tonight. Damon seemed deeply disturbed. Before she could ask, he zoomed past her and was out of sight. She saw his figure fly toward the entrance and she quickly followed. Without saying goodbye to Matt she knew she didn't have the chance. Damon was on a mission.

Outside the night air was brisk and she found Damon standing on the sidewalk huffing with rage.

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"I saw her. I know I did." Damon said in panic. "She was here."

She questioned out of breath. "Who? Katherine?"

Damon raised his hand to his head and pressed the palm to his forehead. He appeared to be in pain, but he wasn't. More than anything he was full of fury. Moving his body fast, he looked both ways, as he was about to cross the street and then turned back toward the grill. He let out a moan and balled his fists together.

"Damon?" Elena quietly asked.

She had seen many sides of him before, but this one was new.

"She got in my fucking head." Damon cursed.

Finding herself also disturbed, she approached him slow holding her hands out. "Katherine? She got in your head? How?" She asked. This night was turning out to be anything but fun. The topic of his ex-girlfriend was always a mood killer and not to mention leaving every hair on her body to stand up.

"I had this nightmare back at the office that she was there and she had you and was trying to kill you. Ugh!" He thrashed his arm in the air as if he wanted to punch something. "It was real, but it wasn't. She had to have been there."

"I'm sorry I don't follow." Elena responded.

Damon inhaled a few shot breaths before he explained in a much slower and calmer tone. "Vampires can easily mess with your head. They can give you are sort of non-reality. It seems real, but its not." He told her. "What I had was a full blown real life nightmare and the only way that could have happened was if Katherine had been there."

"Katherine was in your office?" Her voice shook.

"She had to be." Damon confirmed her fear. "I must have dosed off and she must have been watching me in order to have the prime opportunity to do that. Fuck!"

Just when she thought she knew everything about the vampire world, she learned something new. It wasn't that Damon was keeping this sort of knowledge from her. She knew that. It was just there were so many aspects that went into being a vampire it was hard to keep track of every little detail. Elena knew Damon had a long history he had yet to share with her and someday she might learn of his past adventures, crimes, kills, but for now she was fine with what she knew and understood.

"I can't fucking believe she did this." Damon was mad. He almost seemed insane as his hands went from to his side, to flying around in the air, to nearly ripping out his hair.

"I think we should get home then." Elena said worried.

Instantly, Damon recognized that tone. He was at her side minus the insanity. The disturbed expression was still there, but he was different. The ability to switch his mood was astonishing. It still amazed her.

"Promise me you won't do this again. Promise me." Damon begged her.

"I promise." She agreed.

His hand found hers and gripped it tight. The alcoholic buzz was beginning to fade as more concerning matters than celebrating or getting drunk were on her mind. Her eyes never missed a beat as they walked to his car. She was scared now. She understood the seriousness of her safety and Damons. If Katherine was capable of getting inside his head and driving him to near insanity who knew what she would do next? Elena had a funny feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**AN: It's been too long since I last updated this story. Life has been a bit of a distraction. Trust me I want to write and I have a million ideas floating around inside my head when it comes to this story, it's just finding the time to sit down and write it. Thanks for the feedback and the last chapter. I realize how big of a hit it would be until the reviews came pouring in. Hope you guys enjoy this one. It was another long chapter and I want to continue writing long chapters since they seem to go over well. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32: Pop The Question

**Chapter 32. Pop The Question**

An unseen force yanked her up violently as she felt her chest heaving and the small beads of cold sweat drip down her back. Her sheets were crumpled in her grasp and her body shook as she tried to find stability. Elena had been waking up like this ever since she discovered the newly introduced vampire capability. It had been a few days since Damon explained to her outside Mystic Grill all disturbed and heated that Katherine had got into his head. She worried about him as he continued to confuse reality and non-reality. He swore her enemy was close, yet she never saw Katherine or Klaus anywhere.

Two hands rested on her shoulders as she felt his very presence behind her rise. "Elena." Her name came easily out of his mouth and drew her distraught attention to only one thing, him. Damon squeezed her shoulder muscles pulsing every other second giving her a nice needed massage.

"You had a nightmare again, didn't you?" He asked proceeding to kiss her shoulder.

Elena touched his hand and replied, "Yes." She licked her dry lips and gulped.

"No one can get to you. Not here." Damon assured her.

Still locking herself up in her two-story home, she knew the precautions they were taking. She was safe here, but being here in Mystic Falls was making her even more paranoid knowing danger lurked close. Once again she wanted freedom, but with freedom came risk and that was where her confliction lied.

"Was it the same one again?" Damon asked.

Leaning into him, she nodded her head. For the past two nights she had the same recurring nightmare. She was walking down an aisle garbed in nothing but white, only to assume it was her wedding day. Thousands of people gathered on either side, not a single face she recognized. Every person had wrinkled faces and judging eyes as she approached closer and closer to the end. As she continued to walk some faces changed to horror, while others didn't make any sense at all. A dark figure was standing on a step and she swore it was Damon, yet she wasn't quiet sure. Then as if she emerged from a foggy state it all became clear. Her white dress was smeared with red, blood red. The dark figure was no longer standing, but lying on the ground distorted. Bending down she found him, Damon, with his fangs out and his red eyes staring straight up with no life absorbed in them at all. Looking to her left she could see Katherine snickering in the corner while a newly vamped out Klaus hovered close to Damon letting his blood drip from his mouth. Tears poured down her face as she tried to scream or say his name. Nothing. It was an awful sight and a terrible thing to relive more than once. Elena hated that she had now dreamt it for a third time.

"It's just a dream." He tried to calm her down.

"This is the third night, Damon." Elena responded with a shaky voice. "You don't dream three nights in a row about your wedding day and your soon to be husband lying dead on the ground."

His hands ran up and down her arms. He was trying his very best to console her through this, but she knew he was equally as worried about her nightmares as she was. Damon just didn't show it.

"What if Katherine got inside my head too?" She asked.

Gripping her chin and directing her gaze toward him in the dim light, Damon shook his head. "She did not get inside your head. You're just paranoid and probably nervous about getting married." He explained.

Nerves were the nice way of putting it. Her emotions were mixed with engagement bliss, wedding jitters, and fear. The fear was the worse part. Things would be a whole lot easier if neither Klaus nor Katherine even existed. Years of practice had lead Damon to murdering with little effort and she was aware the next time either of them crossed his or hers path they would be dead. She wished it would be sooner rather than later. Still on edge about either's whereabouts and next move had left them tense and angry.

"I'm so sorry." Damon whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Elena asked tilting her head.

"I brought you into this." He said softly. Those blue signature eyes glimmered in the early morning sunlight. "I brought all the pain, anger, fear. I'm sorry that I've made your life anything but normal, Elena."

The sincerity in his voice made her want to shed a tear. His honesty and love for her was bundle tight inside him and moments like these he truly let it shine. Elena couldn't help but return the amount of comfort he gave her when he spoke like this.

"I chose this. I chose you." She replied.

"But…" He began.

"Damon, I love you." Elena took his hand from her chin and covered it with both of hers. "Nothing is going to change that. No evil is going to take me away from you. So what if things aren't normal? Normal is boring. You keep me on my toes and I love that. I know that at the end of the day you'll protect me no matter what. Please, don't feel responsible for any of this. I could have walked away a long time ago."

"I'm glad you didn't." Damon smirked.

"You're impossible to get rid of." Elena returned the smirk.

Damon quickly grabbed the back of her head and planted a passionate kiss upon her lips. Familiar and electrifying she melted into his embrace. Why couldn't they be like this forever? Close and captured in a moment of happiness letting their minds free from the shackles of life that bound them to their problems.

"I wish we could run away." She whispered as they parted exhaling in unison.

"Then lets do it." Damon agreed with her idea.

"You have work, Damon. And I have Caroline." Elena sighed. "She'll kill me if I just up and left. I'm pretty sure you can't just ditch work too."

"You forget how convincing I can be." He joked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Maybe to a handful of people, but not to every single person alive. You are a public figure. People talk." She stroked his hand.

"Why do you have to be so logical?" Damon whined.

"One of us has to be." She laughed.

And here they were again finding serenity in a world of evil and horror. Sometimes she found herself staring at him longer than she probably should have making sure he was real. Damon wasn't a figment of her imagination and she wasn't dreaming he was hers. Damon was really in front of her and his love was real too.

"Anyways, Caroline has been hounding me about wedding plans and since I have nothing better to do I can distract myself with that." Elena stroked her finger along his jaw line.

"Do you have any idea what you want yet?" Damon asked.

With a sigh, she withdrew herself from him. "I always wanted a big wedding as a little girl, but realistically it's going to be small. Caroline is the only family I have and Matt is a great friend."

The not so subtle eye roll was caught at the mention of Matt's name. She knew Damon was not fond of him considering he had drunkenly tried to get in her pants while seeing Damon. That was in the past now. Besides Matt's quirks, he was a good friend and supported her even when she knew he didn't want to.

"He is." Elena argued. "We all make mistakes and if anything he supports this crazy life I'm living." She looked to him for acceptance. Damon shook his head and let her continue. "So that makes two people that I would actually want there. I mean I know you have Stefan, but is there anyone else you would want to invite?"

"Seeing as I have no family besides my eternal brother and possibly Ric, that makes two for me as well." Damon thought out loud. "A small wedding it is."

The way he said it made her feel slightly disappointed. In her head for as long as she could remember, she had dreamt up a big wedding with all her family and friends. But once her parents had passed that idea had been shattered and broken. Her love life was close to non-existing and without the guidance of either them around she never felt the need to try. Elena wouldn't admit it to Damon, but she never saw herself with a happy ending or a wedding after her parents had died.

"There is nothing wrong with a small wedding," he said. "I honestly prefer a small one than one filled with people we barely know. The more intimate the better. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Elena shrugged.

"Of course, if that's what you want." Damon added seeing she was not keen on discussing the matter.

"It's not that. Intimate sounds great. It's just it's hard picturing a wedding without either of my parents there." She softly spoke.

"I know." Damon replied touching her hand. "Weddings are always filled with mixed emotions. You're no exception."

"I should be happier and more excited about this. Gah," Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just not any good at planning or figuring any of this stuff out. Not to mention where we can have the wedding without having two more uninvited guests to show up unannounced and ruin the whole thing."

A moment of silence was conversed between the two of them. It was obvious with their wedding came precautions and skillful planning. Katherine and Klaus were clearly on the do not invite list, but a list wouldn't stop them from still showing up. Elena didn't want her nightmare to become a reality.

"I'll talk to Caroline about location since I might know a few places with high security, if you know what I mean." He tried to reassure her. "We can discuss some of it tonight at dinner."

"Dinner?" Elena asked.

"Caroline said she would cook for everyone tonight. Don't you remember?" Damon attempted to render the news.

"No, but sure." She responded. This was news to her and maybe she had been informed and forgotten. With everything going on lately, it was easy to not retain information when there were more pressing matters.

Damon leaned in and kissed her forehead. He held her tight against his chest realizing all she really needed was to be close. It was simple for him to ignore blindly the feelings of anxiety, nerves, etc. when all he had to do was turn them off. On the other hand, Elena was not capable of that yet. She let her mind drift frequently to her new life she would lead one day knowing it wasn't going to be easy. Sometimes she wished for it to be already granted, but at the same time she was trying to enjoy her human life for as long as she could.

"I need to go into work in an hour. Why don't you and Caroline discuss wedding plans and tonight we can go over what you guys came up with? Does that sound all right?" Damon asked brushing her hand through her hair.

"Yes," Elena answered. "But can we just stay like this until you have to leave. I don't want to talk about weddings or vampires or whatever."

Falling back on the comfort of the pillows, she let Damon wrap her up in his arms. The nightmare she had was diminishing, but some elements were still disturbing her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the present. It was the only thing she could do to keep her sane for the time being.

* * *

Exhausted and with a sore neck, Elena was hunched over the counter as she let Caroline talk her ear off. With a short day of work, she had been home early enough to prepare dinner and rattle off a million things for the wedding. Maid of honor suited Caroline well. She was fully prepared to take on the role and the entire wedding planning if need be. Right now Elena was fine with that.

"This all sounds great." Elena interrupted her as Caroline stood at the stove. She rubbed her neck seeing as she had been nodding to a lot of her suggestions. "I just need to figure out a location and Damon said he would talk to you about it. You know, to make sure no one we don't want there shows up."

Pausing briefly, she looked over her shoulder. "Okay." She mumbled.

Who knew planning a wedding could be this complicated and extravagant? When Caroline was involved at least it was. Elena was very simple and she didn't mind a simple wedding, but not according to her best friend. Keeping in mind that she didn't want to go against anything Elena didn't want, she was sure able to come up with ideas that seemed over the top.

"When do you want to go dress shopping? I'll need an honest opinion." Elena asked.

"Whenever." Caroline answered.

Her rambling had suddenly halted. Now she was replying with one-word answers. Elena always became more alert when she got like this. Either she was focusing on finishing up dinner seeing as Damon would be strolling in any time or something was up. Before she could ask, a wobbly Alaric came busting into the kitchen.

"Smells good." Alaric chimed.

"No!" Caroline snapped and drew herself away from the stove. She took a bottle of wine away from his reach and held on to it tight.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously!" She replied. "It's not for you. It's for everyone, Elena, Damon, everyone."

"What is it? An expensive bottle from France?" Elena joked.

Caroline peered her eyes over her way and then at Alaric. "Actually, yes." She said in a low voice and placed it next to the stove.

Her behavior was odd. Usually a controlling Caroline didn't back down like she had. A full on lecture of why Alaric couldn't have it and why she needed it and why he should stop drinking would follow, but instead she went right back to cooking. Ever since her mention of location and dress shopping her choice of words had come to a minimum. Elena glanced over at Ric, who was puzzled as well.

"A bottle of bourbon is in the cabinet." Elena told him. "I know how you men like your drinks around here. I made sure to tell Damon to bring a supply just for this reason."

"You're a lifesaver." Ric smiled.

"A lifesaver would be telling you to put the bottle down." Caroline spoke up. And there was her usual self.

"I think we could all use a drink or two after, well everything." She said.

"Fine!" Caroline barked. She halted her work at the stove and retrieved two wine glasses. Finding a different bottle, she poured herself and Elena a drink.

"You okay, Care?" Elena asked.

"Yes!" Her voice was extra perky.

Something wasn't right with her and whatever that was she would find out eventually. Seeing as the wedding topic had been squashed and her attention was not needed in the kitchen, she slipped away with Ric back into the living room until dinner was ready.

About an hour later, things had seemed to mellow out with Caroline. With a hint toward Stefan, he had some how eased her tension and she was nothing but smiles. Maybe she had been overwhelmed with wedding planning too. It never crossed her mind that Caroline felt too much pressure of planning a wedding. Elena didn't want that. She wanted help and a best friend at the end of this, not a stressed out and hateful Caroline. The more the topic came up, the more it had an effect on people and not always good.

"Dinner is ready!" Caroline yelled.

Damon had just walked in the door and greeted her with a quick kiss. She wanted to mention to him that their discussion had not gone as well and maybe holding off on talk of a location should be for a better time. However, the smell of food was drawing them all toward the kitchen and she had the lost the battle to tell him.

"Now, we can all enjoy this imported bottle of wine." She sang, as she made sure everyone was seated. "And not just the lush of the group."

"I only went for it because I thought the bourbon was out." Alaric said in his defense.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Damon joked.

Everyone received a glass of wine and as Elena glanced around the table she felt four sets of eyes upon her. The attention was unnecessary and she hated to think she was out of the loop.

"What calls for such an occasion to have imported wine?" Elena asked.

Caroline glanced at Damon and bit her lower lip. She looked like she was going to nearly jump out of her chair. Stefan and Alaric didn't seem to be fazed by any of it. The anxious a wait of whatever was about to come pouring out of either of their mouths was killing her. She knew something was up and now it was being confirmed.

"Okay, please don't hate me, but Damon and I already talked about the location of the wedding." Caroline blurted out. "I know I dodged the question earlier, but I wanted to make sure we were all together first."

"I knew you two were going to talk about it. I just thought you hadn't already." She replied warily.

"I know, but Damon had a great location in mind and couldn't wait until now." Caroline said. It was clear she was nervous. "Oh my God, you hate me."

"No, I don't hate you Care." Elena shook her head. "I just want to know where this location is now."

"Should I tell her? No, you tell her. You're the fiancé." Caroline argued with herself.

Discussing a location with Damon and Caroline would have been fine, but to have his brother and his best friend accompanying the topic seemed a bit odd. Elena's eyes danced from person to person. In their own crazy, secretive world Damon and Caroline seemed to exchange glances of anticipation, while the other two lazily waited for an explanation.

"Remember the island off the Gulf of Mexico you bid on at the Gala?" Damon asked. His eyes were extra blue and blazing with passion.

"Yes," Elena replied.

"Well, you own it. Remember?" He continued to explain. "You are the sole owner of the entire island and all it's amenities. No one can step foot on the property unless you advise they can. Do you catch my drift?"

"Yes." She said.

"So why don't we get married there? It's tropical, secluded, beautiful." Damon suggested. "And the best part is, it's safe."

He had her at the word, safe. To think not a single flawed soul could ruin her wedding day made her more relaxed. She hadn't forgotten about her newly obtained property in the Gulf. How could she after Damon had bid on his property with his money? Back then it seemed so foolish for him to do such a thing, but now she understood him better. Elena imagined a sunset wedding on the beach knowing the people that she cared about and loved surrounded her as she wed the man she loved dearly. It almost sounded too good to be true.

"You're going to have the most romantic wedding." Caroline gushed.

"That is if Elena wants the wedding to be there. It's still up to her." Damon spoke toward Caroline, but was gazing at her.

She would be stupid not to agree it was a prime location. "Of course I want our wedding there. It's perfect." Elena smiled. She heard the squeal of Caroline next to her.

"Beach wedding, I'm there." Alaric shouted. "But only if there is an open bar."

"You really only come to their wedding if there was an open bar? You're disgusting." Caroline rolled her eyes at Ric.

Alaric laughed. "Blonde, I'm only kidding. Sort of." He took a sip of his bourbon.

"Now that the location is figured out, I guess we should discuss a date." Elena said.

The mood in the room shifted again, just like it had before the big reveal of the tropical island setting for where she should wed. She peered around the table and saw Caroline was no longer as excited, but nervous. Her teeth fidgeted with her bottom lip as her leg shook below the table. It began to rattle. Elena looked to Damon to find answer as usual.

"How about this weekend?" Damon offered a date.

"Funny." Elena responded. She picked up her wine glass.

"I'm serious." He stated.

Left to right, everyone was quiet. It was obvious Damon had run the idea past Caroline, who was unsure about her reaction to the quick eloping and she had every right to be. She hadn't predicted it to come this fast. Maybe months or close to year from now she wed Damon, but not literally a few days from now. She barely had anything prepared.

"Why so soon? Why the rush?" Elena asked.

"I told you she wouldn't like it." Caroline mumbled under her breath.

"The only reason I suggest it is because I don't want to wait another day to make you my wife. I want you as my wife now, but at the same time I want to respect your wishes and wants. Those are very important to me." Damon explained. "I just want our wedding day to be everything you dreamed of and more. Caroline is the perfect planner and I have connections that came make all of this happen. I know its so soon, but why wait when we can do it this weekend. What do you say?"

It was a loaded question to ask. The pressure of deciding now or never for a wedding seemed out of the ordinary. These things came with time and careful preparation. However, sometimes they didn't at all. People got married all the time without the months in advance to gather everything to make it into a big show. What they felt in their hearts was to elope and make it official without the expenses and crazy arrangements. It almost seemed more ideal, but she knew in her heart she wanted a real wedding. When was the question?

Elena folded her hands on the table. She knew needed to say yes or no. It was her mind and heart that faltered between the two.

* * *

**AN: Updates for this chapter seem to be getting harder to develop since I'm trying to steer it in a certain direction. I'm planning on ending this story around Chapter 40, but it could be more depending on what comes to mind as I right. As much as I love that you guys love this story/series, I need to wrap it up. I want to work on some new original stories and not to mention I'm crazy busy with moving, working, and finding a new job. Thanks for supporting me through all of this. Leave a review of whether you think Elena will get hitched in the Gulf immediately or wait. Also, go to my YouTube page and watch the NEW trailer for my NEW story called, Dead Heart. It's premiering this fall on here.**


	33. Chapter 33: Binding Love

**Chapter 33. Binding Love**

**"Marry Me" by Train**

Elena sat with her hands folded in her lap gazing out the window. Butterflies fluttered inside her as she inhaled and exhaled rhythmically trying to concentrate on keeping herself calm. It was nearly impossible though. Her mind still couldn't wrap around it. One moment she was full of joy and the next she was utterly terrified the worse could happen. It was causing her to feel constricted and tiny.

The sound of a bird caught her attention as she let herself float back down to reality.

"Knock, knock." The soft, but lively voice of Caroline came from behind. She acknowledged her with a graceful smile and returned back to her gaze through the open window. "You haven't moved since the last time I checked on you." She said with a pout.

The words were there, but her lips didn't move. Only a small sigh escaped from her and she shrugged her shoulders. The serenity of looking out the window was the only thing she kept falling back on.

"Look, you don't have to..." Caroline began.

"Stop." Elena said bowing her head. "I made my decision and I'm sticking to it."

"But you look like you're about to go to a funeral with that expression." She stated. "You should be happy. This should be the happiest day of your life, Elena."

It was a happy occasion and she was happy. She was beyond happy actually minus all underlying terror of what could happen. The constant reminders of her safety and seclusion weren't enough though. It still bothered to think that somehow, someway it was all going to be ripped away from her.

"I knew this was too soon." Caroline sighed and took a seat on the love seat couch.

"Caroline," she said. Her friend glanced at her with a frown. "I'm fine. I just needed a few minutes by myself to think, to capture this moment. I want to do this. I'm ready."

"I just feel like I'm more excited about your wedding day than you are." Caroline mumbled.

Elena smirked. "I'm excited. Don't get me wrong. I'm just nervous is all." She told her fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Nerves are normal or at least I think they are. I wouldn't know I've never been married." Her friend shrugged.

Out of the two of them she never imagined being married first. She always thought she would go through the motions of Caroline's wedding first so she would at least be prepared for her own one day. The thought that even Caroline might resent her for tying the knot first made her feel guilty, but she knew the real joy and happiness her friend had for her on this day. Caroline was a challenge, but she was her best friend.

"If you are still freaked out about those who shall not be named showing up, don't worry. They won't. Stefan has been pacing the border of the island all day and anyways they couldn't step foot here if they even tried." She tried to reassure her. "You're going to have a beautiful wedding, Elena. And you look stunning! Damon isn't going to be able to contain himself."

"Caroline." Elena shook her head at her last comment.

Rising from her seat finally, she bunched her dress in her hands and walked over to the mirror. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her white wedding dress. It was a gorgeous dress and one she never pictured herself in. With the last minute decisions of going through with the wedding so soon she worried about finding the perfect dress, but with Damon everything was possible. The day after the proposal of their soon to be wedding day a closet worth of dresses had been sent to her home. Designers only the rich and famous wore were hugging her body as she tried on a few until "the one" finally fit her like a glove. With a sweetheart neckline and an A-line hem, Elena knew it was the one. She didn't bother to ask the price knowing either way Damon would cover the expenses. It was the one thing she hadn't complained about when it came to money. A wedding dress was one of a kind and not having to worry about the cost she could have any dress she wanted and this dress she adored.

"You ready?" Caroline asked.

"Hold on." She said bending down to the table and picking up a necklace that once belonged to her mother. It was sentimental and even if her mother or father couldn't be here on this special day at least she could have a little piece of them with her.

A teary eyed Caroline helped her hook it as she lifted her curls. The jewelry was cold against her bare skin, but she didn't mind. Next was the veil. Carefully, Caroline placed the veil on the crown of her head, letting it fall effortlessly down her back blending in with her dress.

"Perfect." She stated. An honest smile crept across her face. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Damon Salvatore?"

Elena inhaled and held her breath. As she exhaled she said, "As ready as I'll ever be." Linking arms with Caroline she headed out of the room and toward the back of the house were a beautiful beach wedding was set up.

"I have to leave you here. I'll cue up the music and then you can walk out." Caroline ordered her. "Okay?"

"Okay." She replied grabbing her bouquet of tropical flowers. It was only appropriate for the location.

In the distance she could see Damon accompanied by Stefan, Alaric, and man she had only briefly met a few hours ago. Compelled, as she assumed, the man was the licensed officiator that would legally bind them into marriage. Her chest was rattling with nerves as she awaited the music to start playing and her cue to step outside the doors. By walking alone down the sandy paths toward the makeshift alter, she wished she had someone as a crutch like her father. Uncontrollably she shook due to her nerves and she tried to calm herself with practiced breaths. It was unavoidable to almost feel this way. No matter how much pep talk and preparation came for this day nothing could ease the mind of what was about to unfold.

Soft music fluttered over the crashing of the small waves and she saw Caroline rush to take her spot opposite of the men. She held a beautiful arrangement of tropical flowers in her hands as well. Elena took two steps toward the doors and paused. Closing her eyes she prayed. It was something she rarely did and when she did she made sure to focus on what she was asking God thoroughly. With all her nightmares and fears of the outside forces all she wanted in this moment was serenity. Not a single flaw could grace them. Not a single soul could touch them. All she wanted was this tender moment with Damon to be the most real thing she ever experienced and felt.

Reopening her eyes, she could see the panic ensuing on Caroline's face as it was taking her longer than thought to step outside on to the beach. She wasn't going to run. There was no need to do so when all she wanted was the man at the end of her path. It was just finding the strength to actually take the next step forward and that she did. Slowly she made her way out into the late afternoon sunlight feeling the warm rays brush against her exposed skin. For any long period out in this weather she knew she was could be burnt to a crisp, so she hoped for a quick, yet romantic ceremony.

The relief was apparent on all their faces as she approached the sand letting her bare feet scrunch into the grains of the Earth. The smile upon Damon's face could be seen for miles only returning a similar grin back on her part. He was beyond handsome. Making sure to submerge herself in this moment, she noticed every fine detail that surrounded her, especially him. He wore a suit with an open jacket and a white dress shirt that was casually buttoned. With the relaxed atmosphere he left the top button undone revealing his sculpted chest for a mesmerizing view. He too was bare foot as his matching pants just touched the sand. His hands were folded in front of him and she could see how impatient he was to have her by his side. She wondered if humanity would be tuned out, but not today. Damon appeared to seem so alive and human for once in his life.

Vampires were the last things on her mind. Captivated by him, all she saw was the man she had fallen in love with. He looked youthful and enamored with great love for her.

As she approached the alter with only a few more steps to go, she saw Stefan step out of place from his best man duties. Her eyes diverted to him wondering why his sudden movement. Skipping a beat, her heart pulsed quicker for the tiniest second. Once she realized why he had moved her nerves set back to normal.

Stefan with a Canon camera in his hand snapped a quick photo of her walking. Remembering this moment through pictures had not been on her radar. She was thankful to know Damon was thinking ahead and about the small things she seemed to forget. With the abruptness of their wedding, the only thing she could think of was her dress. Once that was taken care of she was back to worrying about her safety and making sure it was a day to remember in only good ways. Now she knew there was nothing to fret. Still uneasy she wished she didn't have to even worry the slightest about unseen forces wanting to ruin and destroy their lives. However, it came with what she was getting herself into…legally.

A few more photos were snapped of her arrival and soon she felt her hands intertwining with Damon's after she handed off her bouquet. In the tropical sunlight, she could see how beautiful and stunning his blue eyes were. Being drawn into them like the depths of the ocean, she squeezed his hands letting him to the same in return.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

Elena smiled. "Thank you."

Her mouth hesitated as it was gaped open to compliment him on his appearance, but the officiator began to speak. She hushed up and listened as the ceremony had officially begun. Minutes from now she would be his wife.

The words were mostly a hum in the distance as he distracted her. Damon in black and she in white, it was never something she could have pictured. Not to mention the location of their wedding either. It was grand and romantic. It was the perfect setting to be secluded from everything and everyone. She was pleasantly pleased and that was mildly putting it.

"And now you may both exchange your vows that you have written." The officiator indicated. Elena hoping she wouldn't sound like an idiot had not written down her vows. She hoped that it would just flow from the heart because it was all happening so fast.

"Damon," she began. "I don't even know where to begin when it comes to you and us. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the most handsome man I had ever seen. If it wasn't for my duties of being a best friend I would have never stepped foot into your office that day. Now, I'm so glad I did."

She gave his hand a small squeeze once more.

"I know we haven't had the best of times, but I don't know who else I rather share every moment with. You push me to succeed and be the person I'm meant to be. You love me like no one ever has and with you I feel completely safe." Elena gushed. "I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I look forward to the trials ahead and hope that only the best comes out of it."

Without a single tear shed, she was proud she had made it through her tiny speech without getting emotional. However, she knew it would be harder for her to keep it together once he began to recite his vows. After his proposal she knew the man was capable of anything, even bringing her to joyous tears.

"Damon, your turn." The officiator said.

Clearing his throat he said, "Elena, I'm so glad you did walk into my office that day. You threw me completely for a loop. You were the most stunning woman I had ever seen despite my past. When I met you, I felt purity and innocence. I knew I had to get to know." He paused and his eyes fell downward.

"I was scared you would be uninterested or run away as you learned who I was and am, but you've stayed by my side. No one has ever been as loving and understanding as you." Damon said calmly. "You deserve the very best in life and I'm thrilled to know you want me to be a part of that."

"You make me want to be a better person. I know I've done a lot to prove to you that I'm not the best person, but you continue to show me the light and believe in me. I don't know how to survive without you and I don't want to. You're my every thing and my life. You're the one person I want to protect and bring a smile to your face for no reason at all." Damon's eyes were now level with hers. "I promise to never let you go and never let anyone hurt you. I will love you through all the good and bad. I will guide you through the next stages of life together. I will always be yours."

Elena smiled and felt a single tear glimmer in her eye.

"But I do have one regret." He announced. She tensed at his phrase. "I regret that I couldn't somehow have your parents here and even mine to see how beautiful you look in your dress. How proud they would be of you for the woman you've grown into. I don't know if they would have approved of me or not," Damon joked. "But to have them witness this day would have made it all the better and I'm sorry that I couldn't make that happen."

The single tear had turned into many more. Even Caroline was sniffling behind her and Elena dabbed her cheeks and under her eyes. She was fine until he had brought up her parents, who she was already missing on this day. She had not expected him to say anything at all, but he had and it made her heart melt even more for him. This was side of Damon she loved the most. The sweet and thoughtful side that was buried somewhere and only came out on occasions like this.

"No one would make that happen." She whispered. "But I know my parents and yours are looking down on us and that's all that matters. They have the best seats in the house."

She swore she saw him blink back a tear. Damon crying was truly rare. He shook his head and composed himself holding on to her hands tight.

"I love you, Elena." Damon said for all to hear.

"I love you too." Elena replied.

With their vows complete, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. During his speech she had been holding her breath for longer than she realized. His words stuck to her like glue. Every word came from his heart, his barely human heart and that was saying a lot.

The sun was setting further in the west. It was just above the horizon appearing to soon be swallowed by the massive ocean. Refocusing on her surroundings and him, she listened to the waves crash and the camera lens snap as Stefan captured every moment.

Before she could comprehend anything else the silver rings of unity were being placed on to both their fingers. The metal was cold and it blended with her engagement ring well. With each passing minute the reality of her marriage to Damon was settling within her deeper and deeper. This was really happening now. She would no longer be Elena Gilbert, but Mrs. Elena Salvatore. It was enough to make sure want to jump on him right then and there and celebrate, but that would have to wait for later.

"It is with great honor to announce to you both that you are now Mr. and Mr. Damon Salvatore." The officiator sang. "You may kiss your bride, Mr. Salvatore."

His arm was around her back scooping her up and arching her back so her body meshed with his. Either hand was pressed against his cheeks as she felt the most pleasurable kiss erupt. Just like the first time in the bathroom of the Mystic Grill everything was exciting and new. With a new title she couldn't help but kiss him with great intensity and passion. Damon's other hand rested between her shoulder blades as he pushed her closer to him. Not as single ounce of space was allowed, not here, not now. The quick shutter sound of Stefan snapping pictures made her blush. Even as normal as it was to be photographed like this on one's wedding day, it almost seemed to intimate at the moment.

Departing from their ceremonious kiss, Damon quickly leaned in and kissed her one more time. "I love you." He breathed again. She could never get sick of hearing him say that.

"And I love you." She responded happily.

The devilish grin was smeared across his face as he she captured the sight of him. She knew that look all too well.

"Save it for tonight, when I'm passed out from one too many cocktails." Alaric mumbled in disgust. Laughter was unanimous as everyone enjoyed his comment.

"Thankfully it's a big house so we won't disturb to two love birds." Caroline cooed.

Damon wrapping his arm tight around brought his lips to her ear. "We will have to set some boundaries for tonight and the rest of our time here seeing as you're my wife now and I plan to make this the best night you've ever had." He whispered.

Shivers danced down her spine at his words. She knew exactly what he meant and immediately she was ready for a wild wedding night.

* * *

**AN: Damon and Elena finally said, "I do." In hopes of living up to the engagement chapter I hope I did the same with this one. Their marriage honestly had to come quick with the flow of the story. Only eight chapters remained. I planned them out last night. As sad as I am to see this part of the series end, I want to write more original TVD stories. Don't worry though. I'm planning on writing a short epilogue in the future that will be the final installment in the FSOS series. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I really enjoy reading them.**


	34. Chapter 34: We Own The Night

**Chapter 34. Own The Night**

**WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Following the happy nuptials the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening was filled with celebrating and a lot of consumption of champagne. Elena limited herself on her intake seeing as she wanted to be coherent for later in the night when the _real _festivities would begin. Both patiently waiting to excuse them when the time was right was becoming impossible. Besides the adoring and loving looks she received from him, Damon was ready to combust with passion and sex. His lure was behind his baby blue eyes undressing her from every angle. Elena loved to admit she was doing the same. However, Caroline called for structure and they were abiding to it.

The photos were done and dinner was in session. All gathered around a table set out on the beach with a white canopy on top a few hired servants brought out plates and plates of delicous delicacies for them to worship in. Only the finest was served when Damon Salvatore was in charge.

"I could live here." Caroline gushed.

"The pictures from the Gala when I gave a bid on this place did not do it justice." Elena added. "How on Earth did you discover this island Damon?"

It was strange to look to the man on her right and call him her husband. Elena Salvatore it had a nice ring to it. Like a schoolgirl with a crush she was giddy with excitement. It had only been maybe an hour since they had said, "I do" and yet she was still replaying it over and over again in her head.

"Many years of traveling my dear." He smiled and waved the champagne glass in his hand, while the other touched her leg.

The reception had called for a wardrobe change. No longer wearing her wedding gown, she was still covered in white with a more sheer material. Tiny straps help the dress up as it flowed down her body hugging her curves just right and ending at her ankles. His touch was electrifying as he caressed the material wanting to feel her smooth skin beneath it. Elena attempted to ease her temptation to cut the reception short and be whisked away by him into the walls of the beach home.

"Now that I've seen it in person, I'll be visiting more often." Elena mentioned.

"And I'll definitely be using you Gilbert just so I can come back." Caroline teased.

"Salvatore." Damon spoke. All their heads turned toward him. "She's a Salvatore now."

Caroline shook her head. "Right, Salvatore. Uh, it just doesn't sound the same as Gilbert." She sighed. "I'm so use to calling you that. Sorry Damon, but she'll always be Gilbert to me, Salvatore or not."

Not only had she gained a husband and lifetime companion, she had gained a brother in law. Elena looked across the table at Stefan who genuinely smiled at her. Their relationship had been a rocky one in the beginning, but as she stared at the man that had her best friend so smitten she knew he was harmless. His mistake was more than minor when he attacked Caroline, but she saw how remorseful he was in his actions. Stefan tried to prove he wasn't the animal he was cursed to be. It reminded her how much Damon met the same hardships. They were equally bound to life with a past that had molded them into what they were now. Despite the accusations that came along with being a vampire, the Salvatore's tried to stray from the stereotypes even when they may have not wanted to.

"I propose a toast." Elena announced holding up her glass. "To every single one of you, thank you for being here today. It really means a lot to me that you all are here."

"My turn." Alaric stammered.

Damon's voice lowered and quickly stated, "Oh no. Please no drunken embarrassing stories about me. No one wants to hear those." He whined.

"Yes, I do!" She exclaimed.

"I was going to toast too you idiot." Alaric said. "But since you brought it up."

"Sit your ass down or I'll compel you to." Damon threatened lightly. "You know one day I'll do it."

Slugging back the rest of his drink like the true alcoholic he was, Alaric simply smirked. "Wouldn't work if you tried. I've been spiking my drinks with vervain lately to make sure no one tries to alter my thoughts and/or actions." He gladly poured more into his glass.

"Because the alcohol has no affect on altering those either." Stefan chimed in.

Soft laughter went around the table. Every one was in good humor even dancing around the edges of the forbidden topic. It was settled in the back of her mind, but she wasn't dwelling on it. The safety of her surroundings had finally convinced her she did not need to worry. No one could touch her out here. It made her even consider never setting foot off this island knowing what lurked past the shores. She wanted to stay in her little blissful bubble.

"Anyways," Alaric interrupted with a loud slur. "I wanted to toast to Elena and Damon. May the both of you have nothing but happiness in your future because I know you damn well deserve it."

"Cheers to that!" Damon shouted.

The ocean breeze blew in their direction as the night grew on. Eager and becoming more impatient by the moment, she felt the sexual tension rising between them. Damon's eyes never strayed from her long. She knew he desired to escape into the depths of the house and do unimaginable things to her. However, every moment they were ready to break free another wedding ritual was brought upon them such as their first dance.

With no song to call their own, Elena wondered what sort of ballad Caroline had discovered creating the perfect mood music for their first dance as husband and wife. Her and Damon rose from their chairs and walked out on to the damp and hard sand grasping each other in a pose for a traditional dance.

"She really took the whole being maid of honor thing seriously, didn't she?" Damon mumbled to her.

"It's Caroline." She whispered. "With her everything has to be perfect. Anyways, it is tradition to have the first dance. It won't take long."

"It's not that I'm against tradition. I want you to have everything you ever wanted tonight including the tradition." He stroked her hair off her face. "I'm just dying to steal you away and fuck the shit out of you is all. For god sakes, I want to make love to my wife."

Her stomach knotted at his declaration. A mellow acoustic song hummed through the speakers as Caroline clasped her hands together and watched as they began to sway. Their minds were going through the motions of the dance, while their bodies ached to do so much more.

The sun was just behind the horizon and she knew she was not about to wait until it had completely been erased from the sky for the night to finally be able to have some alone time with Damon. An announcement needed to be made, but Damon was already a step ahead of her. With the final notes of the melody ending, he kissed her as she heard the camera snap in their direction once more.

"All right, that will be the last of the picture taking tonight." He yelled out to his brother. "I think its time that we go our separate ways and enjoy being husband and wife."

"And on the note I'll be bringing the rest of this bottle with me so I don't hear you two enjoying being Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." Alaric remarked with disgust. A bottle was under his arm and he was trotting up the beach and back into the house.

Elena looked to Stefan and Caroline who were equally eager to depart. Love was definitely in the air tonight.

"The house is big enough that we will let you two enjoy the west side and we'll stay on the east side." Caroline stated.

"Poor Ric, the fellow is going to need a tranquilizer with you two taking up the other side of the house." Damon joked.

Caroline's cheeks became the brightest shade of red even in the dim light. "Keep your dirty comments to yourself Damon. We'll be as quiet as a mouse unlike you too." She smiled and winked at Elena.

Leaving them and finally finding time alone, Damon and Elena found themselves together on the beach with the waves nearly crashing at their feet. The sunset was beautiful and a great way to end the night before the real fun began. Her white sheer dress clung to her body as another breeze came in. His eyes fell down gazing at her wonderland.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Mr. Salvatore." Elena cooed.

The instant gratification of hearing his name had flipped the switch from the soft version of him to the rough and wild side he loved turning into. It was in his nature to be the sex driven and controlling man he longed to be. Elena prepared herself for what was to come. With him anything was possible and she knew it could be a night she would never forget.

Engulfing her in his arms, he kissed her. His lips were not eager yet, but she sensed they would be. He was warm and everything all wrapped up into one. Settling as far as it could go, she felt consumed by him and reality of how she was bound to him for all eternity. Marriage was the first step and transitioning would be the second. Tonight wasn't about that though. Letting him kiss her deeper, she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. With welcome she greeted it with her own. Their tongues danced as they kissed with great passion on the beach not letting anyone ruin their state of bliss. The next thing she knew her feet were no longer touching the ground and was being carried away from the shore and up to the house.

"The things I want to do you in that dress." Damon groaned.

"I'm all yours, Mr. Salvatore." Elena replied.

Saying his name not only aroused her, but him too. Damon's eyes flashed with elation and he stepped up his speed by using his ability to maneuver quickly. Her hair went wild as he dashed up the beach and through the same doors she had come out of earlier. As she left the house she was a Gilbert and as she entered it she was a Salvatore.

Pressed up against the nearest wall, he pinned her as she wrapped her legs around him causing her dress to rise up her legs and revealing a good amount of skin. He cupped her ass to hold her up and she moaned at his touch. The corners of his mouth rose and she could feel it upon her lips. He was utterly thrilled and she couldn't help but know every emotion he was feeling right now was because of her. The need for her body and the longing for her every kiss was what he wanted. She was glad to give it to him.

Something boiled inside her setting her skin on fire and raging with heated passion. The sheer material of her dress was no mask or barrier for how bad he wanted her. She felt him on her leg, as he was hard and ready.

This sort of act upon hormonal feelings had been lost. Their sex life had never faded, but the nature of how it began had been altered. With Damon's undying need for blood, sex only made it even worse. She knew how bad he desired to sink his teeth into her and despite the drama that had come along and that could still arise she secretly wanted him too. He had lost control once before. He had hurt her, but she was naïve when he had. Their bond was stronger than ever and she knew how to control him even when he couldn't. A man, who strived on his ability to control couldn't even discipline himself sometimes. Elena saw how contradictory it was, but he wasn't perfect. A very damaged soul was what he was and even in his darkest hours she knew she could draw him back into the light.

However, tonight she knew not to tempt him with his desire. No mention of blood drinking or biting would ever cross her lips. She couldn't ruin this wonderful night that was about to unravel.

With force, her head was pushed aside as his powerful and determined mouth moved over her delicate skin below her chin. Her fingers dug into his suit jacket wishing she could feel his skin. Desperation swarmed her as her hands attempted to push his jacket off of him only failing as his mouth continued down the path to her neck and leading to her almost bare shoulder. Every hair on her body tingled while her core ignited into a burning flame wanting more.

Slipping the thin straps of her pure white dress, she felt it fall. She wanted him to undress her leaving her in nothing at all. Damon found her lips again and pulled her away from the wall. She smashed his face between her hands as she kissed him rapidly and felt them move, but not sure to where. Her back made contact with the cushion of a bed and she knew he had moved them to a bedroom. A loud moan without thought broke through the silence and panting as pushed her lips back together hoping to not draw any attention to them.

"No one can hear us." Damon whispered. "Fucking moan."

His hand ran down the side of her gripping at the material of her dress and tugging it down her body. Her back arched, as she wanted him to strip her from her purity of a dress and destroy all innocence that she still held on to. As if reading her mind, he did just that. The dress was off her body and on the floor. So beautiful and wrinkled, Elena didn't care. Her mind was only focused on one thing.

Damon's mouth continued on his exploration as he kissed her chest and his hand groped the lace that covered her still. He took no time in making sure of showing how this night would be. The lace fabric making up her strapless bra was ripped from her body and she felt free. His face and lips traveled through the valley of her breasts and she quivered at his touch. Those perfect lips of his circled one of her nipples while the other was between his fingers. Her core was pulsing and crying for more. Elena's hand instantly was in his messy locks as she encouraged him with his lips, tongue, and touch. Another moan escaped and she didn't hold back. The corners of his lips curled up and she felt it on her radiating skin.

Every swirl, lick, and tug on her breasts made her more impatient and wanting him below. Her legs were pressed together trying to subdue the ache of needing him inside of her.

"God you're so fucking beautiful." Damon cursed, as his hot breath was no longer on her breasts, but her stomach. Her fingers were tangled still in his hair as he dipped lower down.

Twitching and shaking as he teased her just below her navel, his hand ran smoothly down her hip, thigh, and pushing her leg up as his hand rested on her ankle. His art of building up the excitement was beginning to push her over the edge. She didn't want the foreplay any longer. All she wanted was Damon giving her exactly what she needed.

Elena threw her head back as he ran his mouth and tongue down the inner part of her thigh. He retraced his path as he moved up leaving her to squirm and hope the teasing would end.

The grazing of his teeth made her head snap back up as he bit the lace panties and tugged them down her legs. It had caught her off guard and she felt her heart flutter violently in her chest. He had never down this before. Damon was not messing around tonight. Every move was deliberate and she eyed him with a great amount of lust. He bunched her panties in his fist and threw them over his shoulder once they were past her feet.

"Cut the crap, Salvatore." She said breathlessly. "Lose the clothes and fuck me already."

His wicked smile even in the shadows of the room as the sun fell and night drew on could be seen. The jacket came off first, followed by his white dress shirt. Forgetting the process of unbuttoning he took all his strength and ripped it from his body. She had never seen him so alive and allured before. It was a major turn on. Next came his pants that allowed her to see the bulge he had been hiding more clearly. Damon stroked himself with his underwear still on. She was hungry for more and quickly he stripped himself of his final article of clothing. He was hovering over her immediately pushing her legs apart and up. A whimper was all she could manage to make as he pushed himself inside of her. A thousand words wanted to be shouted and she wanted to exhale the loudest moan ever, but all she came up with was a whimper.

"Moan." He demanded.

It came without thinking as it rattled in her throat. Her eyes closed as he slid out and back in. Slow and steady he moved letting the both of them enjoy each other's pieces of the puzzle play wonderfully together. She liked it slow, but right now she wanted to speed up the process. Sex hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"Tell me, Elena." Damon whispered by her ear. "Tell me what you want."

Nearly panting, she pushed him up. His sculpted chest felt amazing in her palms. "You. I want you." She said.

"You want me to what?" He teased.

"Fuck me, Damon." Elena pleaded. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

A deep thrust sent her wild as he slammed into her upon request. He was an animal. Either hand was placed next to her shoulders and he looked down at her with his baby blue eyes focusing on each motion as she rocked with pleasure. Throwing her arms behind her head searching for something to hold on to, she bit her lip as each stroke created more feeling of elation inside of her. Damon moaned as he found the right position that let them both cry with desire. God did it feel so good.

Feeling everything tense and magnify below she wished she wasn't so easily persuaded to crack under him. When he was like this she never lasted long. Her body couldn't take much of it because it needed to explode into a million tiny pieces of joy. Elena panted and moaned uncontrollably as her chest heaved and she matched the motions meeting him every time and colliding together to make it even better. Only noises escaped her and high pitched ones for that matter as she drew closer and closer and closer and finally she lost it all. She went mad with pleasure and Damon grunted as he shook and lost all control inside of her not long after. Her lips were parted and her eyes were closed as she waited until her body calmed back into a normal state. Damon still hovered over her and removed himself breathing heavily.

"My God!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just getting started, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon's low voice made her open her eyes. "You're in for a long night."

* * *

**AN: Only six chapters left in the story. As mentioned before an epilogue will follow sometime in the future. Not sure when that will be at the moment though. Make sure to leave a review because I enjoy reading them. Also, if you haven't already and recommend you do, check out my newest story, ****_Dead Heart_****. It's tragic and twisted sort of love story. Main character is Damon. Only one chapter has been posted because I'm waiting to post more later on after FSB is finished. Follow me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic and fsosfansite.**


End file.
